Les Marginaux
by Charlie Eriksen - Laukaz
Summary: Alors qu'il fuit la colère des amis de son frère, Loki se téléporte involontairement sur Terre. Tony Stark, génie de quinze ans inscrit à la prestigieuse université du MIT, frôle l'infarctus lorsque l'authentique dieu d'Asgard apparaît dans sa chambre… Deux marginaux, rejetés par ceux qui ne comprennent pas leurs différences. Une rencontre désastreuse ou salvatrice ? Ironfrost
1. Chapter 1

**Salut mes cobayes ! Comment allez-vous ? Ca faisait un bail qu'on s'était pas retrouvés ici. A l'occasion de la sortie de Thor 3, je n'avais pas l'inspiration pour un nouveau chapitre des Vengeurs et la Technologie comme l'exige la coutume. A la place, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction…**

 **Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de chapitres formeront ce texte. Si ce premier chapitre vous plaît, je développerais alors davantage le concept et nous pourrions être partis pour un petit moment ! N'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**

 **Note 1 : Je me suis perdue en essayant de réfléchir à l'âge que pouvait bien avoir Loki lorsque Tony avait 15 ans. Ça m'a soulé, du coup tant pis c'est ma fic c'est moi qui décide, je décide qu'ils ont quinze ans au même moment. (Ou, vu la longévité et la différence entre le temps de Midgard et le temps d'Asgard, Loki a l'équivalent de 15 ans Terriens. Vous m'avez compris ?)**

 **Note 2 : Pareil, j'ai décidé que Tony avait 15 ans non pas dans les années 70, mais un peu plus tard. Sans précisions, un temps où on avait déjà les portables et youtube. Parce que ça me plaît comme ça :p**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les Marginaux**

* * *

Loki n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute son existence.

Le couloir forma soudain un angle brusque, et il dérapa sur plusieurs mètres, maudissant le parquet de hêtre ciré de l'allée. Il étendit les bras, se rattrapa de justesse et détala de plus belle, le souffle court.

Derrière lui, des cris enragés, couplés au maelstrom de pas lourds et rapides, constituaient une raison suffisante de ne pas ralentir la cadence.

\- Allez, attrapez-le, il perd du terrain !

La voix de Hogun était tranchante et déterminée. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter cette fois, et Loki pensa un instant qu'ils pourraient bien lui mener la vie très dure s'ils parvenaient à le rattraper.

Il tenta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, et son cœur battit plus vite en constatant que ses poursuivants gagnaient du terrain. Il serra la mâchoire, bifurqua pour gagner les terrasses royales et leurs dalles de marbre luisant.

Dehors, le soleil qui baignait Asgard déclinait, teintant les balcons du palais de lueurs roses et ocre.

Le jeune homme se faufila entre les colonnes d'or torsadées, et les statues guerrières qui portaient la lourde structure du château.

Sentant qu'il fatiguait et que la distance entre lui et ses agresseurs se réduisait, des larmes de rages lui montèrent aux yeux.

C'était tellement injuste. Il n'avait rien fait cette fois, pas de farce, pas de plaisanteries. Il s'était juste approché, envieux de les voir jouer ensemble dans l'eau translucide de la cascade adossée au palais. Mais son frère, cet imbécile de Thor, l'avait surpris, pointé du doigt.

\- Un espion ! Il nous espionne ! Attrapez-le !

La vie pouvait être dure et longue, lorsqu'on était le fils mal aimé du roi d'Asgard. Trop bien né pour passer du temps avec les enfants des domestiques, mais pas non plus le futur héritier du trône. Les amis de Thor le moquaient, son frère le délaissait, et les nombreux tours qu'il leur avait joué dernièrement pour soulager son amertume n'arrangeaient pas leurs relations conflictuelles.

Son souffle fut bloqué dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit que Sif avait emprunté un escalier dérobé pour le contourner. Pris entre deux feux.

Paniqué, il se concentra fugacement. Un double de lui-même naquit du néant, illusion parfaite s'élançant dans une autre direction. Le subterfuge déstabilisa les autres adolescents, qui se séparèrent rapidement pour courir après les deux Loki tout en le huant :

« Espèce de lâche ! La sorcellerie, c'est pour les faibles qui ne savent pas se battre ! Tu n'es pas un guerrier, tu n'es pas digne d'être un prince, je n'en reviens pas que tu sois mon frère » et autres remarques déplaisantes fusèrent. Cruelle jeunesse.

Malheureusement, sa stratégie ne porta pas ses fruits longtemps. Bientôt ne se présenta devant lui que la balustrade de nacre, avec en contrebas deux cent mètres de vide. Tel un lapin pris au piège, Loki se retourna brusquement pour faire face à ses assaillants.

Thor et Hogun, un large sourire déployé sur leurs visages.

Loki serra les dents. Son frère était une vraie brute. Il avait encore mal à l'épaule de leur dernier affrontement.

\- Chiche, on le pousse dans le vide ! Plaisanta Hogun.

Mais, aux oreilles de Loki, cela sonnait plus comme une menace que comme une raillerie. Le meilleur ami de Thor avait toujours détesté ce frère discret et travailleur, plus à l'aise dans une bibliothèque que sur le champ de bataille.

Loki se crispa, prêt à se battre.

Pendant une seconde, il ferma les yeux.

Il aurait tout donné, en cet instant pour être ailleurs. Par Odin, tout, pour ne plus voir les rictus moqueurs, pour ne plus se souvenir à quel point il se sentait seul dans ce grand palais d'or et de marbre.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était ailleurs.

* * *

Tony faillit tomber de sa chaise.

Plus exactement, il sursauta, et, étant installé n'importe comment sur son fauteuil, perdit l'équilibre, se cogna sur son bureau, les roulettes sous lui émirent un magnifique « zwiiiiiip » et il se rattrapa de justesse à l'accoudoir.

\- Bordel de… Mais t'es qui, toi ?

Face à lui, un adolescent aux yeux écarquillés venait… De… Venait de quoi, au juste ? L'instant d'avant, Tony était seul dans sa chambre, une main dans un paquet de gâteaux, l'autre sur la souris de son ordinateur, et maintenant, il y avait ce type. Qui venait d'apparaître, purement et simplement, comme surgi de nulle part.

Tony quitta prudemment sa chaise, sur ses gardes. Il essuya ses mains sur son jean délavé et troué et contourna lentement le bureau, comme on s'approche d'un animal blessé.

\- Où suis-je ?

L'étudiant pris le temps d'étudier le nouveau venu.

Il était grand et maigre, le teint pâle et lisse, des cheveux longs et noirs, de très beaux yeux verts émeraude. Il devait avoir quinze ans, comme lui, peut-être un peu plus.

A bien à regarder, il était très beau, mais habillé parfaitement n'importe comment. Une chemise verte sombre recouverte de plaques de cuir, un pantalon de cuir lacé et de hautes bottes, et, par-dessus le tout, un long manteau ajusté brodé… d'or ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma piaule ? demanda Tony, en essayant de conserver son calme.

Qu'un inconnu apparaisse subitement dans sa chambre, c'était une chose. Le plus gênant, dans l'esprit de Tony, c'était que celle-ci n'était pas du tout rangée.

Des quantités monstrueuses de feuilles noircies d'encre s'échouaient partout : sur le lit défait et la couette à l'effigie des Celtics de Boston, sur le bureau chargé de composants électroniques, sur le sol où gisaient des canettes vides et des emballages de chips. Des constructions mécaniques à moitié achevées semblaient avoir été semées çà et là, avec l'espoir naïf qu'elles poussent comme des mauvaises herbes et se multiplient.

\- Piaule ? répéta l'inconnu avec mille précautions, comme s'il ignorait l'existence de ce mot. Je ne…

Son visage blêmit davantage, si c'était possible, et ses jambes l'abandonnèrent.

Tony se porta à sa rencontre et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir.

\- Et, ça va ? Tu ne viens pas mourir ici, hein ? J'ai déjà assez de galères comme ça !

Le nouveau venu semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance. Tony voulut l'attirer vers son lit pour l'obliger à s'asseoir, mais incroyable comme ce type pesait lourd. Il eut l'impression d'essayer de déraciner un sequoia millénaire.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Tenta l'étudiant, alors que son invité mystère acceptait de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

\- Loki.

-Loki, répéta Tony, alors que l'autre se massait les tempes, et que ses lèvres avaient bleuies. C'est … Exotique.

Il avait l'air plutôt mal en point.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, dans ma chambre !

Loki eut l'air agacé, il chassa cette remarque d'un geste impérieux. Ses yeux caressèrent l'ensemble de la pièce. Les murs couverts d'affiches de hard rock, le bureau et l'ordinateur dernier cri qui y résidait, les cahiers remplis de formules mathématiques abandonnés…

\- Mais dans quel monde ?

Tony cligna des yeux une fois.

Puis deux fois.

Puis il se dit que cette journée, qui avait pourtant mal commencé, prenait une tournure singulière.

* * *

\- Alors attends, je résume. Tu vis dans un autre monde – qui a l'air bien barré vu ce que tu viens de me raconter, si je peux me permettre. Ton frère te courrait après, tu as eu peur, tu as fermé les yeux, et quand tu les as rouvert, tu étais debout dans ma chambre ?

\- Je n'avais pas peur, se défendit Loki.

Il avait repris quelques couleurs et s'était relevé pour parcourir la chambre d'un pas royal. Tony le regarda, comme hypnotisé. Quel charisme ! Il sentit les picots de la jalousie le tirailler. Si lui-même pouvait être aussi imposant… Une pointe d'arrogance sur ses traits délicats, une démarche assurée et noble.

Quel dommage que ce fut sans doute un fou échappé de l'asile.

\- Et toi, tu dis que nous sommes sur Midgard ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, corrigea Tony. J'ai dit que nous sommes sur Terre. Dans le Massachusetts pour être précis.

Il pointa du menton la housse de couette et les célèbres joueurs de l'équipe des Celtics représentés dessus.

-Incroyable, murmura l'étrange personnage.

Ses doigts caressaient la planche de bois qui constituait le bureau de Tony. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un prototype de moteur en construction, jouant sur le métal et les engrenages. Ensuite, ils attrapèrent quelques feuilles volantes, et leur propriétaire lut les équations inscrites à la main dessus.

\- Cela parle de la mécanique céleste, reconnut-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Tony ne put masquer sa surprise.

\- On apprend l'astrophysique, sur ta planète ?

Loki soupira.

\- Moi, oui. Les abrutis qui m'entourent préfèrent se battre. J'aime mieux lire.

Il y eut un étrange instant de flottement. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

\- Tes domestiques ne s'occupent pas beaucoup de cet endroit, constata finalement Loki, apercevant une parie de chaussettes sales sous le radiateur.

\- Des domestiques ? S'esclaffa l'intéressé. Tu rêves. On n'a pas de femme de ménage, à l'internat. On doit tout faire soi-même…

Un concert de voix ponctuées d'éclats de rire se fit entendre depuis le couloir, coupant court à cette conversation. Tony se redressa brusquement.

\- Merde merde merde… Ils sont déjà là, je penserais qu'ils viendraient plus tard…

L'humain avait l'air affolé, soudain. Il s'était levé et tournait en rond, comme à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Il jeta même un coup d'œil rapide à travers la fenêtre, mais ils étaient au quatrième étage, et pour un humain, un saut de cette hauteur pouvait se révéler problématique.

\- Tu as un souci? C'est la venue de ces visiteurs qui t'inquiète?

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Bientôt, les éclats de voix s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre.

\- Allez Stark, ouvre cette porte, on sait que tu es là !

Loki comprit immédiatement. La force de l'habitude. Il connaissait par cœur ce ton goguenard, sûr de soi. Le ton des brutes qui terrorisent ceux qu'ils considèrent comme plus faibles. Il s'était rapproché de l'étudiant et murmura :

\- Tu as des ennuis ?

L'autre se contenta de hocher la tête, brusquement très pale.

\- Allez, Tonychou… On ne te veut pas de mal, on vient juste prendre deux trois de tes cahiers de cours… Soit sympa, quoi, après tu t'étonnes de pas avoir d'amis ! Il faut partager dans la vie !

Un cliquètement métallique s'ajouta aux éclats de rire. Quelqu'un trifouillait la serrure, dans l'espoir de faire céder le loquet.

Tony ramassa subitement deux de ces cahiers, qu'il serra contre sa poitrine, le souffle court. Loki trouvait sa carrure bien frêle, mais le jeune homme semblait prêt à se battre pour défendre son bien.

\- Tu veux que je nous sorte d'ici ? Chuchota-t-il rapidement, alors qu'un premier déclic s'était fait entendre, accompagné de cris de joie de l'autre côté de la porte.

A peine l'autre, stupéfait, ayant hoché la tête pour accepter, Loki ouvrait la fenêtre.

\- Hein ? Mais attends, tu…

Le sorcier ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Déjà, il l'attrapait sans aucun effort, glissant un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos.

Puis, aussi naturellement que possible, il sauta.

Tony, ahuri, oublia comment respirer pendant quelques secondes. Rapidement, l'onde de choc de leur réception au sol se répercuta dans tous son corps, léchant sa colonne vertébrale. Secousse heureusement amoindrie par le corps de Loki, qui l'étreignait fermement, prison protectrice. L'Asgardien avait dû absorber la majeure partie de l'impact. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir le moins du monde, comme si sauter depuis le quatrième étage ne présentait pas plus de difficultés que cela.

Sans jouir du luxe de comprendre ce qui se passait, déjà, Loki le reposait au sol, et ils courraient tout deux. A la fenêtre, les brutes stupéfaites les insultaient, et Tony rit si fort pendant leur course effrénée qu'il en perdit son souffle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du parc qui bordait la résidence, Tony se tenant les côtes.

Son rire était à la fois un rire nerveux, et le rire le plus franc qu'il ait émis depuis des mois. Peut-être des années.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me faire, là ? Parvint-il à articuler entre deux gloussements.

\- Je t'ai aidé à fuir un combat que tu aurais perdu, souligna Loki, qui se laissait gagner par la bonne humeur de son nouveau complice.

Lui-même esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Quoique, si tu me l'avais demandé, je les aurais envoyés facilement au tapis.

Tony rit de plus belle.

\- Toi ? C'est vrai que tu es grand, mais pas bien plus épais que moi… A un contre quatre, j'ai du mal à croire que…

Probablement vexé de se voir ainsi sous-estimer, Loki se planta face à lui, et appuya un doigt sur la poitrine de l'humain.

Un doigt.

Et Tony fut projeté plus d'un mètre en arrière, une douleur incroyable au sternum.

\- Aie ! Mais t'es…

Une fois de plus dans cet après-midi incroyable, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il regarda son torse, puis Loki un mètre plus loin, puis de nouveau son torse. Puis les cahiers toujours serrés dans ses bras. Puis il se massa le sternum en espérant ne pas avoir un bleu supplémentaire.

\- T'es tellement génial ! Tu m'apprendrais à faire ça?

Le sorcier sentit une émotion étrange l'envahir.

On n'avait pas posé sur lui un regard aussi admiratif depuis…

Il ne parvenait plus à s'en souvenir.

Ils reprirent leur souffle, et déambulèrent tranquillement entre les allées de chênes dégarnis. C'était l'automne, un automne humide et froid, au ciel gris et aux feuilles plus brunes que rouges. Il n'y avait personne dans le parc.

\- Ils te voulaient du mal ?

Tony soupira. C'était long à expliquer. Et, de par sa nature solitaire, il n'en parlait jamais à personne.

Un père qui ne l'aimait pas, qui l'avait envoyé en pension à six ans pour être endurci, intégré au MIT un mois plus tôt alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans… Benjamin de la promotion mais probablement l'élève le plus doué, le rejet et la jalousie des autres : c'était son pain quotidien.

\- En quelque sorte.

Le brouillard s'assombrissait : il commençait à être tard. Tony voulait traîner encore un peu pour être sûr que ses congénères ne l'attendaient pas dans sa chambre. Loki, lui, paraissait anxieux.

\- Je devrais rentrer. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire…C'était la première fois que je me téléportais. Oh, j'avais essayé avant, mais, sans succès.

\- Il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi, parmi tous les endroits de l'univers, tu as atterri dans ma chambre ! Plaisanta Tony.

Loki le couva d'un regard grave et sérieux, qui mit l'adolescent étrangement mal à l'aise. Il sautillait sur place, les joues rouges. L'Asgardien avait une prestance naturelle incroyable. Des yeux inquiétants aussi, pleins d'une maturité un peu sombre. Heureusement que l'endroit était désert, sinon, ils auraient attiré l'attention, avec ce gamin habillé de manière aussi étrange.

\- C'est une bonne question. J'y réfléchirais. Allez, il faut que j'y aille.

\- Attends, l'interrompit Tony alors que le sorcier fermait les yeux pour se concentrer. Tu…

Il ne savait comment formuler sa requête. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis la rentrée scolaire, quelqu'un lui avait adressé la parole. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas un professeur payé pour le faire. Quelqu'un qui avait son âge, et qui ne lui avait pas parlé pour l'insulter. Et puis, cette histoire d'autre monde, les incroyables facultés de l'étranger, tout ça était si… Excitant ! Tant de possibilités ! Il voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait le revoir.

\- Tu reviendras me voir ?

Il s'était efforcé de parler d'un ton détaché, comme si la réponse lui importait peu.

Loki étudia la question.

-Cela me plairait, oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Tony se redressa.

\- J'ai une idée ! Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà partis ? Si c'est le cas, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider…

Les deux adolescents regagnèrent en courant l'immeuble vieillissant ou logeait Tony, à trois rues du célèbre Massachusetts Institute of Technology ou il suivait ses cours depuis un mois.

Ses camarades de classe, lassés d'attendre, avait fui la chambre, la laissant encore plus sens dessus dessous qu'auparavant. Tony chassa la question sous-jacente.

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Ils voulaient ce qu'il y a dans ces cahiers. C'est mes recherches. Le reste… Ce n'est pas important. Vraiment. Tiens, voilà !

Tony avait escaladé son bureau pour atteindre une étagère pleine à craquer d'un capharnaüm sans nom. Entre deux livres, un rubik's cube, une reproduction d'un vaisseau en lego et des granulés pour hamster, il attrapa un appareil que Loki ne connaissait pas.

\- C'est un polaroid, expliqua Tony en exhibant fièrement l'objet. C'est très old school, mais j'aime beaucoup le rendu des photos…

-Photos ? Polaroïd ? releva Loki, et Tony se dit qu'il avait décidément beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre.

Le futur ingénieur déposa l'appareil sur le bureau et attrapa Loki par le bras pour l'amener un peu plus loin.

\- C'est un Polaroid Z2300. Il a un retardateur intégré.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença loki, qui n'avait strictement rien compris aux dernières phrases de cette conversation.

\- Souris! Le tança Tony en passant son bras au-dessus de l'épaule de l'Asgardien.

Un déclic se fit entendre. Le jeune homme bondit vers le bureau et contempla avec avidité la photographie qui s'imprimait sous leurs yeux. Il secoua avec douceur le papier pour faire sécher les couleurs, et présenta fièrement le résultat à Loki.

Celui-ci en perdit sa mâchoire, et, l'espace d'un instant, Tony le trouva bien plus humain et bien moins imposant.

\- Quelle sorcellerie est-ce là ?

\- Pour un mec qui peut se téléporter, t'es bien intrigué par une simple photo… Cadeau ! Peut-être qu'avec ça, ce sera plus facile pour toi de me retrouver. Un souvenir, un objet de la Terre… Ca vaux le coup d'essayer, tu ne penses pas ?

Les yeux de Loki restaient captivés par la photographie. Elle était si belle, si réelle… Elle avait capturé l'âme de cet instant, et reproduisait si précisément la réalité qu'il en avait des papillons dans l'estomac. Sur le papier devant lui, Tony exhibait toutes ses dents dans un magnifique sourire, alors que lui-même, à moitié confus, était plutôt dans le registre de la grimace. Ce procédé était le plus fascinant qu'il n'ait jamais observé. Et quelle rapidité ! Quelle exactitude dans la reproduction, qui ferait rougir les meilleurs sculpteurs d'Asgard de honte !

\- C'est un merveilleux présent, souffla-t-il. Je ne peux accepter… Hmm, attends. J'ai une idée.

Déposant minutieusement la photographie sur le rebord du lit, il écarta les pans de son manteau pour faire apparaître une ceinture que Tony n'avait pas vu jusque-là.

L'étudiant eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant le sorcier porter une main à un poignard sanglé à sa gauche.

\- Ohla !

La lame émit un chuintement agréable en sortant du fourreau. Loki la présenta, bien à plat, à son nouvel ami.

\- Voila. Un échange. Comme ça nous sommes quittes.

L'arme était saisissante. D'un acier aux reflets bleus changeant, elle semblait dotée d'une vie propre. Sur la garde, des pierres précieuses étaient piquetées pour former el corps délicat d'un serpent louvoyant.

Tony secoua les mains et la tête.

\- Ah ! Mais t'es fou ? Ce truc doit valoir une blinde…

Loki le lui fourra dans les mains, l'obligeant à sceller ses doigts autour de la garde. Il referma son manteau, attrapa la photographie en le couvant d'un regard à la fois méfiant et captivé, puis il inclina la tête.

\- Tony Stark. Ce fut un plaisir.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il disparut comme il était apparu.

* * *

Tony, dans son vieux pantalon de survêtement abimé, avait entrepris de ranger sa chambre. Un peu. En fait, il espérait qu'occuper ses doigts calmerait la tempête qui agitait son cerveau.

Oh, il y avait toujours une tempête qui agitait le cerveau de Tony. Depuis sa naissance ou presque. Depuis qu'il avait su lire à deux ans, et résolu sa première équation différentielle à cinq. Quand il ne réfléchissait pas à son prochain projet, à sa prochaine construction, il théorisait des concepts d'ingénierie qui auraient fait frémir de jalousie la plupart de ses professeurs.

Alors qu'il pliait sommairement le linge qui traînait aux pieds du lit, il marqua une pause, songeur. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le poignard, qu'il avait soigneusement déposé sur sa table de nuit.

Tout cela était trop fou pour être vrai. Trop de nouvelles portes s'ouvraient brutalement. Des possibilités à n'en plus finir, des univers complets qui échappaient à la connaissance humaine.

Mais, pour Tony Stark, adolescent de quinze ans ayant toujours vécu dans la solitude la plus profonde, dans le rejet de ses semblables en commençant par le plus cruel de tous, celui de son père, toutes ses possibilités n'étaient rien.

Rien, comparées à l'opportunité d'une amitié.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre mes lapins ! J'espère que le concept vous plaît. Je suis assez anxieuse à ce sujet, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis. Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur fictionpress, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas publié ici ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et vous m'avez fort manqué ! Je vous embrasse. Au plaisir de vous croiser,**

 **Laukaz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut mes Cobayes d'amour.**

 **C'est officiel vous êtes des fous ! Au moment où je commence à écrire ce deuxième chapitre vous êtes 31 à m'avoir laissé une review sur le premier, et 38 à suivre cette fic. Un gigantesque merci, car tous vos encouragements gonflent mon petit cœur d'amour et de courage. Voici donc, pour je l'espère votre plaisir, le second chapitre des Marginaux !**

 **Bon j'annonce, j'ai vaguement regardé a quoi ressemblait le campus du MIT pour ne pas raconter n'importe quoi.**

 **Et par Odin c'est si grand et si compliqué. Donc je vais … Approximer. Genre, vraiment. Trancher dans le vif. Si l'un d'entre vous est un expert dans l'architecture/ l'histoire/ le fonctionnement du MIT, pardonnez-moi d'avance, je vais raconter n'importe quoi. Voyons ça comme une licence poétique, d'accord !?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Tony, surexcité la première semaine à l'idée de recevoir la visite de son nouvel ami, perdit un peu de son enthousiasme la semaine suivante. Et même, il commença à s'inquiéter.

Pourquoi Loki ne revenait-il pas ? S'était-il ennuyé en sa compagnie, lui avait-il menti en proposant de venir le voir une seconde fois ? Ou alors, ne parvenait-il plus à retrouver le moyen de se déplacer de son monde à la Terre ?

Assis seul devant son plateau dans l'un des multiples lieux de restauration du campus, son cerveau échafaudait mille hypothèses. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Non, voyons. Il ne fallait pas voir le mal partout. Loki devait être occupé, avoir sa propre vie, et, peut-être, quelques difficultés pour se téléporter à nouveau.

Un brusque coup dans son épaule le tira de sa réflexion. Le jeune homme qui venait de le bousculer et lui voler sa pomme avec un sourire s'appelait Ezekiel. Un prénom ridicule d'après Tony, et tous ses amis le surnommaient Zeke. Un brun aux yeux bruns, sourire facile, et, comme tous les étudiants du MIT, une tête.

Certains élèves admiraient Tony. Ils étaient peu nombreux, mais le saluaient dans les couloirs, lui tapait parfois sur l'épaule avec un bon mot.

Beaucoup éprouvaient pour le jeune prodige de l'indifférence, voir un certain amusement. 15 ans, en première année, déjà major de sa promo et un avenir prometteur. La plupart, en fait, se contentaient de l'éviter, et de formuler dans son dos des plaisanteries douteuses sur son âge.

Et, certains, une toute petite minorité s'il fallait être honnête, n'étaient que jalousie et détestation.

Zeke, bien sûr, était de ce modèle. Lui et une dizaine de jeunes le brutalisaient volontiers, lui volant ses notes, le chahutant un peu dans les couloirs.

Rien de dramatique ni de trop visible, évidement. Il s'agissait de la prestigieuse université du MIT, pas d'un établissement de seconde zone. De toutes façons, parmi les milliers d'âmes qui évoluaient ici et se croisaient chaque jour, qui aurait réellement prêté attention à deux étudiants semblant simplement se chamailler ? Chercheurs, industriels, membres de toute la communauté scientifique : l'endroit s'apparentait pour Tony à une fourmilière. Une fourmilière géniale, pleine de fourmis géniales grouillant d'idées géniales, mais une fourmilière.

Il n'empêche, le petit génie l'avait appris très vite. Peu importe le cercle où l'on évolue, le QI et la richesse des gens autour de soi : il y a des connards partout.

Tony se contenta de l'ignorer, rassembla ses affaires sur son plateau et quitta sans plus attendre le réfectoire bondé en cette heure. Le bruit et l'agitation qui régnaient ici le fatiguaient, de toute manière.

Il s'enfonça dans la fraîcheur de l'automne, sous le ciel gris et agressif qui menaçait de se rompre à tout instant pour déverser des litres d'eau sur le campus.

Tony prit machinalement la direction de Baker House, l'endroit où il résidait depuis bientôt un mois. Maison de briques rouges à l'architecture dentelée, avec une vue directe sur Charles River et ses allées bordées d'arbres brunissant.

A mi-chemin cependant, il s'arrêta. La tête rentrée dans écharpe rouge et jaune pour se protéger du vent, il changea d'avis.

Il disposait d'une après-midi de libre. Jusqu'à présent, il passait tout son temps libre enfermé dans sa chambre, pour ne pas voir tous ces gens et leurs regards lourds. Le regard qui disait « Que fait un enfant dans cet endroit ? Il s'est perdu ? »

Et puis, merde à la fin. Il était au paradis. Enfin, c'aurait été le paradis, si seulement les humains l'avaient déserté. Cerné de laboratoires, d'auditoriums, de start-up de haute technologie et de bibliothèques. Bon dieu, il y avait même un tunnel à vent et un réacteur nucléaire à sa porte ! Et peu importe, si un jour il désirait en apprendre plus sur les micro-organismes, l'ingénierie électrique ou même l'architecture, toute la connaissance était à portée de ses mains.

Il n'allait pas rester enfermé sous prétexte que quelques abrutis tentaient de lui faire oublier à quel point il aimait apprendre, et concevoir.

Soudain requinqué à cette idée, il laissa ses pas remonter Massachusetts Avenue, puis déambula au hasard des buildings audacieux dressés çà et là.

Il était loin de connaitre par cœur la carte du campus, aussi se laissa-t-il guider par l'instinct, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds l'amènent au pied du Fairchild building, qui abritait le département d'ingénierie électrique et informatique. Un large bâtiment, sobre.

Tony détestait son père. Comment faire autrement ? L'homme le lui rendait bien. Pourtant, il lui était reconnaissant d'une chose. Brillant et richissime, l'homme d'affaires avait insisté pour que son fils dispose d'un badge lui garantissant l'accès à la plupart des bâtiments de recherches. Probablement la seule chose positive qu'il ait fait pour lui, songea amèrement Tony, alors que l'homme à l'accueil l'invitait à entrer dans les laboratoires.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se coucha ce soir-là, Tony avait milles nouvelles idées en tête. Il regretta de ne pas posséder son propre atelier pour bricoler.

Malgré cette après-midi-extrêmement positive, le sommeil le fuyait. Ses pensées, de nouveau, rejoignirent son ami extra-terrestre.

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il, à cet instant ?

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'il parvint à s'endormir.

* * *

Les doigts de Loki passaient et repassaient sur le papier déjà froissé.

Allez, cela ne devait pourtant pas être bien compliqué ! Il se concentra sur l'image, sur sa grimace et la sourire de Tony. Il se concentra sur le décor, la chambre mal rangée, le lit défait.

Impossible.

Dans un soupir, l'Asgardien s'affala sur ses draps de soie.

Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa visite sur Terre et, depuis, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Chaque jour, il retentait l'expérience, en vain. C'était incompréhensible ! Rentrer chez lui ne lui avait posé aucun problème, alors pourquoi cette difficulté à présent ?

Au milieu de sa chambre princière, il se sentait bien seul.

Les draps et baldaquins d'un vert émeraude tissé d'or, l'immense bureau d'ébène couvert de livres à la reliure d'argent et d'un astrolabe en bronze, la petite table basse et le jeu d'échec en ivoire qui y reposait, les profonds tapis moelleux, le large miroir, les fresques murales, la vue sur les jardins…

Ce luxe ne l'avait jamais interpellé, avant qu'il ne mette les pieds dans la chambre de Tony. Oh, bien sûr, elle était spacieuse et relativement confortable, mais chaque coussin n'était pas serti de pierres précieuses.

On frappa à sa porte, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Mon frère ! Viendras-tu à l'entraînement avec moi ?

Thor, visiblement, était seul. Loki soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'héritier d'Asgard se comportait différemment lorsqu'il se trouvait entouré de ses amis. Seul, parfois, il devenait presque…Supportable.

Loki se contenta d'un geste vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit lentement.

Thor apparut dans l'embrasure. Toujours aussi grand, fort et blond, souriant. Toujours aussi populaire, aimé, toujours amené à posséder une destinée éblouissante.

Toujours amené à lui faire de l'ombre.

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie de m'entraîner, marmonna Loki sans daigner quitter son lit.

\- Ça te fera du bien. Tu restes beaucoup trop enfermé dans ta chambre.

-Je vous évite, toi et ta bande d'abrutis, si tu n'avais pas remarqué, rétorqua Loki, acide.

Thor ne releva pas. Il s'approcha de son frère, lui secoua un peu l'épaule.

\- Allez. Mes amis ne sont pas là, j'ai besoin d'entraînement, et tu as besoin de te secouer. On y va.

* * *

Un large dôme translucide surplombait la salle d'armes. Depuis la salle circulaire, on apercevait tout le royaume ou presque.

Des cercles de combattants, des râteliers d'armes et d'armures, pas de tapis pour amortir les coups.

La douleur n'était rien. Seule la force comptait, et il aurait été bien trop dispendieux de devoir ôter les taches de sang sur des tapis après chaque combat.

Des Walkyries s'entrainaient un peu plus loin, sous la coupe de leur meneuse, une femme forte au caractère bien trempé. De l'autre côté, des hommes de la garde répétaient des enchaînements de coups sous l'œil attentif du maître d'arme.

A l'arrivée des deux princes, tous s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Thor rit, les enjoignit à poursuivre sans s'occuper d'eux.

Puis il attrapa un marteau pour sa main principale, et une dague pour la seconde.

Le concept « d'armes d'entraînement » n'existait pas non plus à Asgard. Dès dix ans, on pratiquait l'art martial avec des lames bien réelles. On se contentait simplement de retenir les coups mortels, pour pointer simplement les défauts de la défense adverse.

Loki choisit son arme fétiche dans sur un râtelier : un long et fin bâton d'acier. Il le manipula avec fluidité pendant quelques secondes pour échauffer ses muscles.

Thor, en tant que digne représentant des soldats d'Asgard et brute épaisse, se jeta sur lui.

Le marteau et la dague percutèrent le bâton, dressé au dernier instant. Loki voulut protester, mais son frère riait et enchaînait les coups.

Le sorcier avait pour lui la légèreté et la rapidité. Malheureusement, son frère était… D'un tout autre niveau.

C'est la réflexion qu'il se fit alors qu'un coup puissant de côté le projetait au sol. Il roula sur lui-même, se releva en chancelant, une douleur certaine au niveau des côtes. Il boitilla sur le côté, mimant de souffrir de la jambe.

Thor en profita pour l'attaquer à cet endroit. Comme Loki l'avait prévu : il contrattaqua et repoussa légèrement l'héritier du trône, sans parvenir à prendre l'avantage néanmoins.

L'échange commençait à s'éterniser. Loki récolta une estafilade sur la joue, en fut déconcentré. Thor s'amusait comme un petit fou, et son cadet voyait dangereusement se rapprocher le moment, irrémédiable, où il viendrait s'étaler au sol, humilié et vaincu.

Encore.

Acculé dos au mur, par réflexe, il plaça sa paume ouverte devant lui et souffla dessus.

Cinq serpents jaillirent du bout de ses doigts en sifflant, déroulèrent leurs anneaux émeraude et s'approchèrent de Thor, méandres d'écailles rutilantes, allongées et pointues.

L'aîné Odinson eut un mouvement instinctif de recul face aux cobras qui se dressaient vers lui, déployant leurs capuchons dans une posture agressive caractéristique. Son marteau s'abattit sur l'un des reptiles qui se dissipa en fumée, illusion révélée. Thor rugit, son frère, profitant de l'effet de surprise, tentait sa chance.

\- Lâche ! Toujours, toujours ta maudite magie ! Et pourtant, elle ne te permet pas de remporter la victoire !

Loki para un coup si puissant qu'il résonna dans ses épaules et son dos. Il grimaça.

\- Pourquoi la magie serait-elle lâcheté, dis-moi, mon frère ?

Thor répondit du marteau et de la voix. Leur affrontement plein d'une ardeur renouvelée attirait désormais les regards curieux.

\- Les guerriers se battent, ils ne trompent pas, ils ne fuient pas, ils ne mentent pas ! C'est déshonorant !

Toujours la même rengaine, mais cette fois, c'était trop pour Loki.

\- Je sais ! hurla-t-il.

Il cessa de bouger, jeta son bâton à terre. Le métal résonna sur le sol. Le silence accueillit son cri, Thor suspendit son geste, stupéfait.

\- Je sais, répéta Loki en criant. La nature m'a donné un don, un seul don, et il ne trouvera jamais grâce à tes yeux ! Je ne suis pas fort, je ne suis pas amené à diriger, je ne sais qu'utiliser ce que la vie a prévu pour moi : la sorcellerie ! Alors oui, je suis un lâche, je ne sais être que ça et je ne vaux rien.

Toute la salle désormais regardait, stupéfaite, le benjamin blanc de rage. Les serpents s'évanouirent, particules vertes dans le néant. Sa voix devint plus calme. Un sifflement, mais la colère n'était pas retombée : au contraire. Il s'adressait à toute l'assistance désormais.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas comme vous, ni grand ni fort, ni doué au combat. Je sais ce que vous dites dans mon dos. Que je ne ressemble pas à mon père, pas à ma mère, pas à Thor. Ah ! Loki, tout blanc, ses cheveux noirs, sa fragilité. Toujours en train de lire un livre ou de manigancer un mauvais sort. Hersement, heureusement qu'il ne gouvernera jamais !

Thor ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, tentant de s'exprimer :

\- Mon frère, je …

\- Arrête ! Le coupa Loki, mordant. Arrêtes de m'appeler ton frère. Tu me répètes trop souvent à quel point un lien de sang entre nous est impossible. Je ne mérite pas d'être le frère de Thor Odinson. Mais tu sais quoi ?

Il le fusilla du regard. L'audience suspendue à ses lèvres, à ses mots plus tranchants qu'une lame.

\- Thor Odinson ne mérite pas d'être le mien.

La colère et l'incompréhension, soudain trop fortes. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes de rage contenues.

Loki ferma les yeux.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il s'était volatilisé.

* * *

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, balbutiant, s'empêtrant dans sa couverture et tâtonnant pour allumer sa lampe de chevet d'une main, tapotant à la recherche du poignard offert par son ami de l'autre. En découvrant Loki, debout devant son lit, il se détendit et jura :

\- Mec ! Tu as failli me coller un infarctus - encore -! Il faudra qu'on parle de ce… Tu saignes ? Ça va ?

Il s'était redressé vivement, soudain inquiet.

Loki, méditatif, porta ses doigts à sa joue pour constater qu'effectivement, il saignait.

\- Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Tony était agité, toute trace de sommeil disparue. Il enfila un jean par-dessus son caleçon -quand même, ça se fait, devant des invités,- puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Viens, on va nettoyer. Ça n'a pas l'air très profond. Tu parais…

Il plissa les yeux, étudia le nouveau venu.

Plus pâle que d'ordinaire, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Et… était-ce un reste de larmes, sur ses joues ?

\- En colère ? Tenta Tony.

Loki se détendit. Enfin, il prenait conscience de s'être téléporté de nouveau. Très naturellement qui plus est. Il ne broncha pas lorsque Tony l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, ni lorsqu'il tapota un tissu humide sur sa joue.

\- Je me suis disputé avec mon frère, finit-il par avouer, les lèvres pincées.

\- Et donc tu débarques chez moi à …

Tony observa l'horloge aux mécanismes apparents qu'il avait construite la semaine précédente.

\- Trois heures quarante du matin. Pas de soucis, hein, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air ennuyé de Loki. Vraiment, je suis content de te voir.

\- Moi, aussi, reconnut Loki, constatant qu'il s'agissait là de la vérité.

Le sourire et la franchise simple de l'étudiant lui avaient tout de suite plu. Il ne trouvait rien de cela, à Asgard.

Une fois l'estafilade nettoyée, Tony attira son ami dans la chambre.

\- On joue aux échecs ?

Loki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- J'aime bien les échecs, admit-il.

\- Je m'en doutais. Et puis honnêtement, on ne va pas pouvoir faire grand-chose d'autre de cool tant qu'il fait nuit. Mais demain ! Demain matin, tu pourrais venir en cours avec moi !

Devant tant d'enthousiasme, Loki ne sut que répondre. Encore éprouvé du combat contre Thor, en colère et déçu, la bonne humeur de Tony parvint tout de même à lui arracher un sourire.

\- T'accompagner en cours… Comme ça ?

Il pointa du doigt sa tenue extravagante, le cuir et l'armure, l'or brodé et le reste.

Tony lui tendit une chaise, ouvrit le minuscule frigo et en retira deux canettes de soda.

\- T'inquiète! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas me voir, mais j'ai tout prévu au cas où…

\- Pourquoi ne serais-je pas revenu ? S'insurgea Loki, goûtant pour la première fois de sa vie une boisson au cola.

Le goût sucré et les bulles lui plurent. Tony haussa les épaules, fataliste, tout en disposant les pièces sur le jeu d'échec et deux poufs pour s'asseoir.

\- Bah, tu sais, les gens mentent parfois. Et puis les gens ne m'aiment pas non plus, en temps normal. Alors bon…

-C'est vrai. Ils ne m'aiment pas non plus, ajouta Loki songeusement.

Tony haussa les sourcils.

\- J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à y croire.

La partie débuta. Loki choisit un pion et le déplaça sans l'aide des mains, avec son esprit. Tony l'observa, médusé.

\- Ils me trouvent bizarre. Le fait que mon frère devienne roi alors que je ne serais que prince me…

Tony leva une main pour l'interrompre.

\- Tu te fous de moi.

-Pardon ? Non, je…

\- Tu es prince ?

Loki ne savait plus trop comment se comporter. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement la canette d'aluminium.

\- Eh bien, oui. C'est… C'est un problème ?

Tony blêmit.

\- J'ai un prince extraterrestre dans ma chambre et on joue aux échecs.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Un sourire à lui déchirer les joues naquit sur son visage.

\- Ma vie est géniale ! Bon, et maintenant, tu as encore pas mal d'heures pour me raconter tout ça. Car franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens ne t'aimeraient pas. Tu es la personne la plus formidable que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

Tony déplaça à son tour un pion sur l'échiquier, inconscient du regard que son invité portait sur lui.

Un regard chargé de gratitude.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre mes lapins. Ça vous plaît toujours ? J'ai TELLEMENT d'idées que je ne sais même pas dans quel ordre je veux les exploiter, il y a tellement de choses à faire avec ce duo dans cet univers ! *-* J'ai hâte d'avoir votre retour ! (Et ceux qui me connaissent savent. Oui, ils jouent aux échecs. Ne cherchez pas : Tony et Loki joueront TOUJOURS aux échecs dans mes fics xD)**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut mes lapins. Merci pour tous vos encouragements. Entre le milieu du Nano et l'angine, je vous cache pas que j'ai eu du mal à trouver le courage d'avancer xD Mais me voici de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'ils vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Tony demeura quelques secondes figé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- C'est convenable ? Lui demanda la voix étonnement timide de Loki.

\- Convenable ? répéta Tony, comme embêté. Convenable ? Non mais tu rigoles, je vais pas t'emmener comme ça avec moi … !

Devant l'air déconfit de Loki, il s'empressa d'ajouter comme justification :

-… tu vas faire craquer toutes les filles de l'amphithéâtre ! Je crois que je me suis tiré une balle dans le pied en te proposant de venir !

Loki hésita sur la conduite à tenir, pas sûr vraiment de savoir si Tony lui adressait un compliment, une plaisanterie ou un reproche. L'étudiant reprit ses esprits, hocha la tête et ajouta, plus sobrement :

\- Tu es très bien comme ça.

Durant les semaines où il avait attendu le retour de son ami extra-terrestre, Tony n'avait pas chômé. S'étant tellement projeté dans tout ce qu'il souhaitait faire découvrir à Loki, il avait prévu les tenues vestimentaires en fonction.

Visiblement, il avait parfaitement estimé la taille du prince. Pour l'occasion, Loki troquait donc sa tenue aristocratique d'Asgardien pour un jean noir très ajusté, une chemise vert-sombre accordée à ses yeux, le tout complété par une cravate fine et une veste cintrée, noires toutes deux également.

Tony avait longuement hésité, pourtant, dans les magasins. Imaginer Loki dans un jean bleu délavé et troué, avec un tee shirt blanc moulant à l'effigie d'un groupe de métal et une parie de converses aux pieds lui avait beaucoup plu. Il s'était ravisé, imaginant que son invité se sentirait plus à l'aise en conservant au moins ses couleurs sombres habituelles, son apparente austérité.

Tony lui tendit enfin l'écharpe verte piquetée de doré ainsi qu'une paire de gants.

\- Il va faire froid dehors, se justifia-t-il.

Un minuscule sourire, énigmatique, fleurit sur les lèvres de son invité. Il inclina légèrement la tête, accepta les présents de Tony et le remercia, sans pour autant préciser qu'il ne souffrait jamais du froid.

Garder un peu de mystère. Et, aussi, ne pas l'effrayer.

Tony rassemblait ses affaires de cours sous son bras en grimaçant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir te traîner en classe pour ta toute première vraie journée sur terre. Mais le module Intelligence Artificielle est hyper important et le prof incroyable. Je pensais qu'il n'aurait plus rien à m'apprendre mais en fait si !

\- Aucun problème. Je suis ravi de venir assister à l'une de ces conférences.

\- Tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta Tony, enfilant lui-même ses chaussures. Je veux dire… Il faut des bases en programmation et en robotique, je ne sais pas si vous étudiez cela sur Asgard…

Loki haussa les épaules.

\- J'apprendrai.

Tony pensa à part lui qu'il allait être compliqué pour son ami de rattraper plusieurs années d'éducation en ce domaine, mais n'ajouta rien. Le cours magistral durait trois heures, et ensuite, il pourrait sécher le reste de la journée pour traîner son ami ailleurs.

\- Et surtout souvient toi de ce que je t'ai dit !

\- Pas de magie, répéta sagement Loki.

Visiblement, la terre n'était pas prête à reconnaitre l'existence d'une force supérieure et d'une population de demi-dieux et de dieux qui vivraient dans un monde parallèle. Tony lui-même ignorait ce point, et Loki préférait qu'il en soit ainsi, du moins pour l'instant. Rester discret, donc. Tony avait très largement insisté sur ce point.

Ils s'engouffrèrent au dehors de Baker House, longeant Charles River sous le ciel qui menaçait de s'ouvrir en deux à tout moment pour détremper le sol et les humains posés dessus. Un vent glacial et insidieux soufflait et Tony se dit en frissonnant qu'il aurait dû choisir un manteau plus épais pour Loki. Un coup d'œil en biais lui apprit que ce dernier marchait droit et détendu, les mains dans les poches, pas du tout l'air concerné par ce mauvais temps récurrent du mois d'octobre.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient l'auditorium, Loki récoltait quelques regards de la part des gens qu'ils croisaient. Une nouvelle tête n'était rien, mais son apparence atypique et quelque chose qui devait relever du charisme naturel attirait l'œil. Tony l'attira près de lui et chuchota, juste avant de rentrer en cours :

\- Essaye d'être moins... Plus… Enfin… De ne pas te faire remarquer. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'autorisation d'être là…

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers pour aller se nicher tout en haut de l'amphithéâtre déjà plein à craquer d'étudiants. Ils trouvèrent deux places côte à côte dans un recoin et s'y glissèrent en silence, alors que le professeur montait sur l'estrade, étalait quelques papiers sur le bureau et allumait son ordinateur pour afficher le cours sur le vidéoprojecteur.

L'enseignant n'attendit même pas que le silence retombe sur la salle et entama son discours d'une voix monocorde. Rapidement, les étudiants agités se calmèrent pour écouter la présentation qui concernait aujourd'hui le sémanticien François Rastier, qui après avoir rappelé les positions de Turing et de Grice à ce sujet, proposa six « préceptes » conditionnant un système de dialogue évolué. Tony prenait des notes, studieux, alors que Loki écoutait et observait, fasciné, tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Les jeunes gens qui plaisantaient derrière, les yeux vissés sur leur téléphone. Le professeur et ses formules mathématiques de plusieurs lignes, les tablettes sur lesquels les plus sérieux prenaient le cours.

\- Ca va, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? S'inquiéta Tony alors que l'enseignant prenait une pause pour vider une bouteille d'eau d'un trait.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu… Tu comprends quelque chose ?

Loki plissa les yeux, parcourant rapidement le contenu des diapositives projetées.

\- Pas tout, non. Pas beaucoup, en fait. Cela dit…

A sa droite, une jeune fille jouait avec SIRI sur son téléphone, et l'intelligence artificielle lui narrait des histoires plus ou moins drôles.

\- Les applications sont multiples, reconnut-il. Je serais curieux d'en apprendre plus sur toute votre…

Il eut un geste vague de la main, comme pour désigner l'univers tout entier.

\- Votre science. Y–a-t-il une bibliothèque ou je pourrais emprunter quelques grimoires ?

Tony sourit, coincé entre deux sentiments différents. Il était à la fois charmé, et mélancolique.

Pourquoi diable parmi tous les êtres vivants, le seul avec qui il se sentait bien, le seul qu'il considérait comme normal et agréable à vivre, fut un prince extra-terrestre ?

Tony apprécia la capacité de son nouvel ami à observer et écouter sans comprendre pendant les trois heures que duraient le cours.

\- Chez moi, ce sont tous des brutes, confia l'Asgardien à mi-voix. Rien que le fait d'être assis dans une salle entouré de gens comme toi – comme moi-, c'est un soulagement certain. Et je peux apprendre très vite !

\- Je n'en doute pas, murmura Tony. J'aimerais bien aussi voir comment c'est, chez toi. Et je suis sûr que tu pourrais m'apprendre tout un tas de chose !

Malicieux, Loki jetait un œil autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'on ne leur prêtait pas attention.

Paume ouverte, il présenta sa main vide à Tony qui l'observa, dubitatif. Il referma le poing, et le tendit vers l'étudiant.

\- Ouvre-le.

A la fois suspicieux et curieux, Tony vint déplisser les doigts resserrés de l'Asgardien.

Il se retint de pousser un cri lorsqu'un papillon bleu roi battit des ailes sur la paume tendue. Il gratifia Loki d'un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, alors que le papillon se dissolvait en une poussière argentée pour rejoindre le néant.

\- T'es fou ! Tu pourrais m'apprendre ça ? ajouta-t-il, rassuré, constatant que personne ne s'intéressait à eux.

Il rassembla ses affaires, alors que le professeur concluait tranquillement la fin du chapitre.

\- Je ne pense pas, regretta Loki, méditatif.

Autour de lui, personne d'autre ne partageait ce don de magie.

Dans le brouhaha général, les élèves quittèrent la salle, dévalant les escaliers tout en discutant et plaisantant. Tony, une fois passé l'état de concentration nécessaire à leur précédente activité, était de nouveau débordé d'enthousiasme.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que je veux te faire faire ! Je veux t'emmener au cinéma. Il faudra qu'on aille à Boston. Il y a le musée des beaux-arts, le musée de la science…Tu vas adorer. Et puis, New York n'est pas si loin, le Canada non plus… Et même sans aller jusque-là, il y a l'océan pas très loin et…

Il soupira, alors qu'à côté Loki avait ouvert de grands yeux. Tony se rembrunit soudain.

\- Il y a trop de choses, je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

\- Salut Stark, ça faisait longtemps !

La voix moqueuse de Zeke rappela de mauvais souvenirs au jeune homme qui se figea brusquement en plein milieu du couloir. Son ennemi, entouré de ses acolytes, lui adressait un grand sourire et un signe de la main.

L'attention du brun s'arrêta sur Loki, qu'il étudia de haut en bas.

\- Tu t'es trouvé un ami finalement ? demanda-t-il en faisant la moue, alors que derrière lui ses amis se forçaient à rire.

Tony ne répondit pas, gardant la tête haute, tentant d'avancer pour fuir dignement Zeke qui lui rendait vingt bon centimètres – et, comme tous les étudiants ici, plusieurs années.

Loki étudia son ami, attendant probablement qu'il se défende. Tony lui jeta un regard équivoque qui signifiait quelque chose comme :

 _« Ne fait rien de stupide, s'il te plaît. »_

\- Enfin, poursuivit Zeke en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, je me disais que, tu sais, le cours était assez long à suivre… Tu pourrais peut-être me prêter tes notes ?

Il lui offrit un sourire hypocrite, dents blanches et yeux menaçants.

L'hésitation anima un instant les traits du plus jeune.

Il pouvait se plier aux exigences de Zeke, lui donner ses notes et ils seraient débarrassés pour l'instant. Ou il pouvait se rebeller, se prendre une droite, Loki interviendrait probablement et d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit le jour de leur première rencontre, leurs adversaires finiraient en sang sur le beau carrelage du MIT. Et ensuite, ce serait pire. Inutile d'attirer l'attention.

Tony esquissa un geste pour tendre, à regret, ses notes à son aîné déjà victorieux.

Un cri aigu et totalement ridicule dans la bouche du grand costaud qui l'avait poussé retentit.

\- Zeke ! Là, sur ton… Ton épaule !

L'intéressé, énervé d'être interrompu dans sa séance de bizutage, jeta un œil énervé à droite et à gauche.

Une araignée grosse comme le poing, velue, le corps épais d'un bleu-nuit effrayant, lui caressait la nuque.

Zeke sauta dans tous les sens en hurlant, attirant l'attention de tous les passants dans le couloir fréquenté. Loki attrapa Tony par l'épaule, le força à courir et ils s'éloignèrent en pouffant, accompagnés par les hurlements ridicules du tourmenteur et de sa bande qui se débattait avec le monstre.

\- C'était horrible ! commenta Tony, essoufflé, alors qu'ils débarquaient au dehors sous une rare éclaircie de cet automne disgracieux. Ça c'est échappé d'un labo de biologie tu crois ? En plus les pattes brillaient, et les yeux oh mon dieu… Attends… ?

Il s'arrêta de courir, maintenant qu'ils étaient loin et protégés par l'anonymat de la foule. Tony pointa le sorcier du doigt.

\- Ne me dit pas… C'était toi ? C'est tellement dommage que tu ne puisses pas m'apprendre…

Loki remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, déplissa sa chemise et se contenta de lui offrir un sourire silencieux. Une petite aiguille picota l'estomac de Tony. Il détourna le regard, inspira l'air frais et poursuivit :

-Merci.

-De rien.

-Où veux-tu aller ?

Loki haussa une épaule. Ils déambulèrent sans but entre les allées d'arbres fatigués.

\- Montre-moi ton endroit préféré.

C'était une question délicate.

-Je n'ai pas d'endroit préféré, expliqua Tony après avoir considéré sérieusement la question. Je… J'ai jamais trop eu de chez moi. Avant j'avais ma chambre pour bricoler, mais je suis allé en pension à six ans, et puis maintenant je suis ici… J'imagine que là où je suis le mieux, c'est devant mon ordinateur ou derrière un établi, peu importe l'endroit.

Loki trouva cette remarque parfaitement triste.

\- Moi, c'est la bibliothèque d'Asgard, confia-t-il, enfonçant ses mains gantées dans les poches de son pantalon.

Il remonta un peu l'écharpe sur son menton, comme il avait vu Tony le faire. Juste pour ressembler à tous ses humains transis de froid. Juste pour passer inaperçu, et savourer un peu plus l'instant. Se sentir partie d'un tout.

\- C'est beau, silencieux, il y a autant de grimoires et de manuscrits que tu le veux. Ils s'empilent sur des dizaines d'étages, encadrés de boiseries d'or, les couvertures parfois pauvres, parfois serties de diamants…

Il paraissait rêveur, en évoquant ce souvenir, et Tony buvait ses paroles, pendu à ses lèvres. Incroyable comme sa voix était agréable et convaincante.

\- Et surtout, je ne suis pas sûr que mon abruti de frère sache lire, alors il n'y est jamais et je suis tranquille ! conclut Loki, moqueur.

Tony hocha la tête, songeur.

\- Très bien. Alors je sais où je t'emmène cet après-midi.

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable et stupéfiant à le voir ainsi.

Droit, tout de noir et de vert, la tête levée vers le ciel, immobile au milieu du silence.

Tony sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté.

Loki était formidable, et c'était son ami. Un sorcier, un prodige, un marginal. Et il était revenu, pour le voir. Pour passer du temps avec lui.

L'Asgardien, debout sous l'immense dôme de _Barker Library,_ la plus célèbre bibliothèque de l'institut de technologie, semblait fasciné par l'architecture et la beauté sobre de la salle de lecture.

La pièce circulaire, le sol et les murs clairs, les fauteuils beige et moelleux, les colonnes corinthiennes et les feuilles d'acanthe sculptées… Le dôme, bien sûr, son oculus prodigieux, la sensation de plénitude harmonieuse qu'évoquait cette parfaite symétrie…

\- Marchons, chuchota Tony, désolé de devoir troubler l'instant. Mais ils te regardent bizarrement.

Effectivement, les lecteurs assidus de de la salle observait cet étrange jeune homme.

\- Ne savent-ils pas apprécier la beauté ? Ronchonna le sorcier, se laissant malgré tout traîner un peu plus loin.

\- Ils sont surtout en train d'apprécier la tienne, grogna Tony en réponse. Allez, tu voulais emprunter des livres. Tu es au bon endroit, c'est probablement la plus grande source de savoir en terme d'ingénierie au monde !

De nouveau, cet enthousiasme incontrôlable lorsqu'il parlait de sciences.

\- On va aller au rayon ingénierie informatique, il y aura forcément des ouvrages sur l'Intelligence Artificielle ! A moins que tu ne préfères commencer par l'électricité, ou la mécanique, ou…

Loki se contenta d'hocher la tête et se laissa remorquer par l'étudiant intarissable entre les rayons et les salles de recherche.

Bientôt attablés dans l'une des nombreuses salles du bâtiment, encadré d'une pile d'ouvrages, Loki observait la pluie tomber en gouttelettes fines sur la fenêtre. Le parquet qui grinçait aux pas discrets des rares visiteurs et la chaude lumière jaune des lampes lui plaisaient. Il ne manquait qu'une cheminée et un bon feu, et il était heureux.

Parfaitement heureux.

En face de lui, Tony chuchotait quelque chose à propos du chapitre ouvert devant lui, mais Loki ne l'écoutait plus vraiment.

Il dévisageait les traits de son compagnon, la lueur au fond de ses yeux noisette, et ses mains qui s'agitaient souvent pour appuyer son propos.

La nuit venait de tomber sur cette magnifique après-midi et une boule contractait son estomac. Il avait repoussé l'idée toute la journée, mais la vérité n'avait pas la politesse de se détourner lorsqu'on le souhaitait : elle demeurait là, attentive, patiente.

Il lui fallait rentrer. Tout Asgard devait être à la recherche du prince. Ou, au moins, sa mère.

Il répugnait à cette idée de retourner chez lui. Pourquoi faire ? Ce monde nouveau lui offrait tant d'expériences et d'apprentissages possibles. Asgard l'ennuyait profondément, et la solitude dans son palais d'argent lui pesait.

Constatant que son invité conservait le silence depuis plusieurs minutes, Tony se tut à son tour.

\- Tu dois y aller, c'est ça ?

Une touche de résignation dans la voix.

\- Je reviendrais, assura Loki. Dès que possible. Je trouverais une solution pour pouvoir rester, venir plus souvent. Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Moi aussi, approuva Tony en soupirant.

Il s'étira, se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, dangereusement inclinée sur deux pieds. Comme s'il venait de se souvenir d'un élément extrêmement important, il retomba un peu brusquement et fourragea dans son sac à dos.

\- Au fait ! Prends ça. C'est un téléphone. Je suis quasiment sûr que le réseau téléphonique de la Terre ne traverse ni le temps, ni l'espace, ni les dimensions, mais hé, ça vaut le coup d'essayer ?

Loki manipula l'objet avec précautions. Ayant vu les Terriens s'en servir toute la journée, il avait lui-même acquis les compétences suffisantes pour se débrouiller avec. Apprentissage par l'observation : sa spécialité.

\- Et puis, n'oublies pas les livres.

\- Il me faudra un cheval pour rapatrier tous les présents que tu m'offres, la prochaine fois, plaisanta le sorcier.

\- J'ai encore tellement de choses que je veux te donner pour que tu les essayes chez toi, confia Tony, mais je n'ai pas envie de te faire flipper !

Loki haussa un sourcil à l'évocation de ce mot dont il ignorait la signification.

\- Je vais t'apprendre l'argot aussi à l'occasion, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Ils rassemblèrent les livres, Loki rangea le téléphone et, sans trop échanger davantage, ils rentrèrent à _Baker house_ où l'Asgardien récupéra ses propres vêtements.

Tony sautillait sur place, se mordait les lèvres.

\- Ca me fait chier que tu partes.

Même si ce langage n'était pas dans son champ lexical, Loki en devina l'idée générale.

\- En vrai, t'as vu, j'ai pas vraiment d'amis ici. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne suis pas un cas social hein, c'est juste que… Les autres m'ennuient, ou je les ennuie, et …

Il s'embrouilla un peu dans son explication, partagé entre ce besoin de dire la vérité et cette fierté mal placée qui voulait le retenir d'accepter devant Loki à quel point il se sentait seul et rejeté. Il se morigéna.

 _« Un vrai loser, Stark. Ne fais pas ta fillette qui pleure et conduit toi comme un homme. C'est ce que dirait mon père, et pour une fois il aurait raison bordel ! Il ne voudra jamais revenir s'il comprend que je ne sers à rien, et qu'il y a plein d'autres humains bien plus intéressants ailleurs. »_

Il se força donc à prendre un ton plus détaché.

\- Bref, c'était sympa.

Un instant de gêne flotta autour d'eux. Tony tendit une main hésitante. Loki eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il fallait la serrer.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main gauche. Tony trouva ses doigts glacés et se promit de lui acheter une paire de gants plus chaude. Des gants en cuir doublé de laine, peut-être.

Loki le gratifia d'un signe de tête.

\- Oui. Très agréable.

Trois livres calés sous le bras gauche et un sourire forcé sur les lèvres, il disparut.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes petits cobayes. Ca va toujours ? Personne ne s'est perdu en route ?**

 **Je sais que certains vont le remarquer alors je prends les devants : oui, je n'ai pas dit qui a gagné la partie d'échecs. C'est volontaire :p Vous êtes libres d'interpréter ou de prendre des paris xD**

 **Plein de bisous sur vous !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Laukaz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut mes Cobayes. Un grand merci pour vos encouragements permanents, c'est ce qui me motive le plus à poster de nouveaux chapitres ! Donc mille mercis, pour les favs, follows et les petits mots d'amour.**

 **Je voulais tout de même apporter une précision sur cette fiction. Pour l'instant, le rating est K. j'aurais peut-être dû le préciser avant (mea culpa), mais ça ne va pas durer ! Si vous me connaissez un peu, vous savez que j'aime bien faire un peu souffrir mes personnages… ( Sadique, moi ?) On abordera donc des thèmes un peu plus violents, mais, rassurez-vous, ce ne sera jamais aussi dark que ce que j'ai pu écrire dans les cercles de l'enfer. Disons simplement que, dans les œuvres originales, nos deux héros ont leur lot de péripéties, et toutes ne se déroulent pas dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais j'espère que ce deal vous convient ! (Et si vous vouliez 100 % de fluff, je crains je ne pas être l'auteure qu'il vous faut xD)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Lorsque Loki reposa les pieds sur Asgard, une sensation de vide l'envahit.

Il venait d'atterrir dans les appartements royaux, au milieu du couloir où sa chambre et celle de Thor se faisaient face. Sur les murs de l'allée, des tableaux grandioses se cachaient entre les colonnes doriques tapissées de feuilles d'or. Elles lui firent penser aux colonnes de la bibliothèque qu'il venait de quitter.

\- Mon Prince?

Une Valkyrie en armure se figea brusquement à quelques pas de lui.

\- Tout le palais est à votre rechercher, mon Prince!

Elle s'inclina légèrement.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes de retour.

\- Dites à ma mère que je suis dans ma chambre. Et qu'il me plairait qu'on respecte mon besoin de solitude. Je suis parti une journée, pas trois semaines. Inutile de me traquer comme du gibier.

Il avait été un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité avec cette femme qui ne pouvait rien à la situation, et se contentait de la subir, probablement mandatée par Odin en personne pour retrouver son fils. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit devant lui, se referma derrière lui. Il entendit des petits pas pressés dans le couloir, ferma les yeux, inspira.

L'orage venait.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas l'orage, comme il l'avait craint, sous forme d'un sermon de son père. Pendant pesqu'une heure, sa volonté de tranquillité fut respectée, puis on vint gratter à sa porte.

Il connaissait cette manière de faire, pas frapper réellement, juste tapoter du bout des ongles, comme un chat.

Sa mère.

D'abord, il ne répondit pas. Comme il entendit les pas faire demi-tour après quelques minutes, il soupira et la porte s'entrouvrit.

Sa mère s'infiltra dans la pièce, resta juste près de l'entrée, le couvant d'un regard bienveillant.

Loki était assis à son bureau. Il avait caché les livres empruntés sur Midgard, et lisait actuellement l'Histoire d'Asgard, ou, du moins, faisait semblant de lire. A l'arrivée de sa mère, il posa l'ouvrage et se tourna vers elle.

\- Comment va mon fils? demanda-t-elle après un instant de silence contemplatif.

-Ça va, répondit-il sobrement.

\- Nous nous sommes inquiétés...

\- Maman! J'ai quinze ans, je peux bien m'absenter une journée sans que la ville entière en soit alertée...

Frigga hocha doucement la tête, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. L'adolescence s'avérait une période difficile pour ses deux rejetons. Thor le masquait mieux que son frère, mais il souffrait du poids des responsabilités à venir sur ses épaules et demeurait terrifié à l'idée de devoir se hisser au niveau de son père, souverain vénérable et respecté de tout temps. Pour Loki... C'était plus dur encore. Très différent, trop peut-être, des adolescents d'Asgard. Son cœur se serra. Si Loki avait besoin de solitude et de temps pour lui, bien sûr, il fallait respecter cela. Elle craignait cependant qu'il ne se renferme sur lui-même.

\- Bien sûr mon chéri. Préviens nous simplement, la prochaine fois. Après votre dispute, Thor a vraiment paniqué de ne pas réussir à te retrouver. Et n'oublie pas... Si jamais il y a des choses dont tu veux parler, ta mère est là.

\- Je sais, maman. Merci, rajouta-t-il après une hésitation.

Sa mère avait les traits tirés. Elle pourtant si belle, si gracieuse, paraissait pour la première fois porter le poids des ans. Ce constat le fit culpabiliser. Elle avait dû s'inquiéter, aujourd'hui.

Il quitta sa chaise de bureau et s'approcha d'elle, puis la prit dans ses bras. Le contact du tissu fluide de sa robe de moire et l'odeur de ses cheveux, repères immuables de son enfance. Il était aussi grand qu'elle, maintenant.

\- Tout va bien. Promis. J'ai juste besoin de prendre du recul et de la distance. Si tu le permets, je m'absenterai plus souvent les prochains temps.

Frigga lui rendit son étreinte. Son fils déjà si grand. Elle se souvint de Loki, bébé fragile dans son berceau, ramené par Odin de Jotunheim. Le secret de sa naissance, la raison pour laquelle il était si différent. Il faudrait le lui révéler un jour, mais pour elle, il était son fils, simplement, encore un enfant délicat. Parfois, elle pensait qu'ils auraient dû lui dire, dès le début. Ne pas mentir. Elle était parfaitement consciente que plus ils attendaient pour lui révéler la vérité, pus le choc serait dur à encaisser.

"Bientôt", se promit-elle en lissant les cheveux de son petit garçon.

\- Tant que tu es prudent, répondit-elle en s'éloignant à regret.

Loki promit.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent. Tony crut qu'ils s'étirèrent sur deux long mois.

Le soir, dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, il planifiait la prochaine visite de Loki. Il ordonnait ses idées, avait commencé à tout noter sur un petit carnet pour ne rien oublier. Intérieurement, il espérait que Loki viendrait le soir-même, tout en se fustigeant d'y penser. Loki n'allait pas non plus passer sa vie ici, sa propre existence l'attendait sur Asgard.

Parfois, Tony se demandait si c'était ça, l'amitié. Si c'était normal de penser autant à une seule personne. Une petite voix, toute petite, lui soufflait bien que non, surtout lorsque cette autre personne était un garçon également, mais il repoussait alors la petite voix très loin dans sa conscience. Si, ce devait être cela, l'amitié. Il en avait été privé si longtemps que maintenant, il compensait peut-être un peu, et projetait trop d'espoirs dans cette nouvelle relation avec l'Asgardien.

Les journées s'écoulaient lentement. Il assistait aux cours, et passait la majorité de son temps libre à la bibliothèque ou à déambuler dans les laboratoires de recherches, rêvant à comme ce serait bien d'avoir son propre atelier. Depuis l'incident de l'araignée, Ezechiel et sa bande le harcelait un peu plus encore. Des mots vexants, des menaces à peine voilées. Il avait réussi à les éviter la veille, mais ce jour-là, la chance n'était pas de son côté.

Il montait les escaliers pour se rendre à son cours d'automatisation des systèmes linéaires continus. Zeke semblait presque l'attendre sur un palier entre deux étages.

\- Alors Stark, ton nouveau pote t'a abandonné? Lui aussi il s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais qu'un mioche arrogant?

Tony se demanda quand il avait fait preuve d'arrogance devant Zeke pour la dernière fois. Jamais. Ou alors, indirectement. Quand les résultats du premier partiel avaient été affichés, et qu'il avait littéralement explosé les scores, reléguant Zeke au rang d'huitre décérébré. Pour plus de sérénité, peut-être faudrait-il rater un peu les prochains examens.

Tony l'ignora, jouant des coudes pour avancer tout de même et rejoindre le bon étage. Il n'avait pas envie d'être en retard à cause de cet abruti. Zeke lui emboîta le pas, continuant de le taquiner.

\- Allez Stark, c'est quoi les carnets dans tes bras? Tes dernières recherches? Si tu veux je pourrais y jeter un œil et t'aider...

Il fit mine de tendre la main pour attraper les cahiers, Tony les changea de bras pour les place hors de portée et allongea le pas.

Malheureusement, Zeke avait le mauvais goût d'être beaucoup plus grand que lui. Il se porta à sa hauteur sans difficulté.

\- Allez, Tony, soit cool...

Filant vite de marche en marche, Tony bataillait pour garder ses notes hors de portée de son aîné. Peine perdue : comprimé entre la rampe d'escalier et le corps massif de Zeke, l'issue du combat était jouée d'avance.

Enrageant de voir Tony se tortiller comme un ver pour lui échapper, Zeke lui attrapa le coude un peu vivement.

Tony n'eut pas le temps de réaliser. Entre deux marches, courant à moitié, le choc le déstabilisa. Il se sentit glisser, partir en arrière, manquer la marche. Les bras enserrés autour de ses notes, les réflexes vinrent trop tard. Au ralenti, presque.

Aspiré par la pesanteur, il tomba en arrière, dévalant l'escalier.

Un choc sourd à l'arrière de sa tête, une douleur vive.

Et puis plus rien.

* * *

Loki ignora tout le monde à Asgard trois jours durant. Thor tenta plus d'une fois de venir s'expliquer, peut-être même s'excuser, mais son frère l'évitait si soigneusement qu'il n'y parvint pas. Ayant lu en long en large et en travers les ouvrages de la Terre, et profitant d'une partie de chasse qui éloignerait Odin et son frère pour la journée, il décida de se rendre sur Midgard. Même juste pour quelques heures. Il ne pensait qu'a ça, depuis son retour, mais retardait le moment d'y retourner pour plusieurs raisons.

Pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de disparaître sans donner de nouvelles chaque jour. Pour ne pas s'épuiser. Il avait constaté que la téléportation drainait sa puissance, l'empêchant par la suite d'utiliser convenablement sa magie pendant plusieurs jours. Il voulait faire des recherches sur les effets secondaires de ce mode de déplacement inter-dimensionnel avant que cela ne devienne une habitude. Et puis, la troisième raison et peut-être la principale, pour se faire désirer. Cultiver son image. C'était ridicule, bien sûr. Par ego, il s'empêchait d'y retourner trop tôt, alors qu'il en brûlait d'envie.

Ainsi est l'ego, toujours à faire faire des choses stupides à ceux qui le possèdent.

C'est donc de bonne heure le matin, une fois les chasseurs, dont son père et son frère, ayant quitté le palais, que Loki s'autorisa à retourner sur Terre. Le voyage lui parut plus léger à supporter que la dernière fois, plus facile à entreprendre. Il médita plusieurs minutes, détendit ses muscles, visualisa la chambre de Tony Stark dans ses moindres détails. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était debout au milieu de la pièce qui tournait légèrement. Il se retint au bureau, la bouche plissée et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Mieux, mais toujours pas terrible.

La chambre était vide. Tony était-il en cours? Possible, vu l'heure affichée sur le réveil digital. C'était le milieu de la matinée. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas de correspondance possible entre l'écoulement du temps à Asgard ou sur Midgard. Il étudierait le phénomène à l'occasion.

Il se serait donc contenté de s'asseoir et d'attendre le retour de Tony, si un autre élément ne l'avait pas perturbé. La porte de la chambre était entrebâillée. Quelques millimètres à peine, et c'est un courant d'air la faisant grincer qui attira l'attention de Loki sur ce détail. Il s'avança prudemment. Il y avait, à l'entrée, des taches de sang. Petites, discrètes. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra brusquement. Les taches menaient jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une trace de main rougie s'appuyait sur le lavabo.

Loki avait de nombreux défauts, il en était conscient. Un peu impulsif, intransigeant, beaucoup trop moqueur - encore qu'il se contenait, avec Tony, c'aurait été dommage de le faire fuir-, arrogant parfois.

Mais il avait des qualités. Une, très appréciable, était cette capacité à garder son calme. Un sang-froid de tous les instants pour les situations inhabituelles, effrayantes ou dramatiques.

Le cerveau en marche, Loki se dirigea vers la porte laissée ouverte.

Visiblement, quelqu'un - s'il vous plaît, pas Tony-, s'était traîné blessé jusqu'ici. Il y avait un désordre plus prononcé que d'ordinaire dans la chambre. Des traces de pas multiples appuyaient sur la moquette. Des grands pieds, des pieds d'adultes. Drapé d'une illusion qui le couvrait de vêtements terriens, le prince quitta la chambre et se retrouva dans le couloir. D'autres chambres s'enfilaient à la suite, et Loki arrêta deux étudiantes qui quittaient la leur. Il leur offrit son sourire le plus efficace.

-Mesdemoiselles. Je cherche mon ami Tony Stark. Sa chambre est ouverte et il y a du sang sur le sol. Auriez-vous eu vent d'une quelconque mésaventure ici?

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard un peu surpris. L'une d'elle rosit visiblement. L'autre passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Un beau jeune homme qui parlait d'une manière si élégante... La plus grande des deux jolie rousse au nez pointu, se mordilla les lèvres, ennuyée.

\- Tu es son ami ?

Loki hocha la tête.

\- On a entendu un grand fracas dans sa chambre il y a deux heures... On est allés frapper, pour voir. La porte était ouverte alors on est entrées. Il était allongé par terre... On a appelle les pompiers. Ils l'ont emmené à l'hôpital.

\- Est-ce grave ? répliqua précipitamment Loki.

Elles haussèrent les épaules dans une belle synchronisation.

\- On en sait pas plus. Il a dû tomber sur la tête. Il a repris conscience quand les pompiers l'ont levé pour l'embarquer dans l'ambulance, alors ça ne doit pas être si grave...

-Savez-vous à quel hôpital ils l'ont emmené?

Les deux jeunes filles lui donnèrent l'adresse. Il les remercia rapidement et quitta Barker house.

La clinique n'était pas loin du campus, aussi se pressa-t-il d'y aller à pieds. Il se présenta à l'accueil comme un ami de Tony. Au début réticente à l'idée de le laisser entrer dans la chambre du blessé, l'infirmière se laissa vite charmer par ses mots de velours et le guida même jusqu'au bon étage. Entre les patients qui attendaient, les aides-soignants et médecins en blouse verte, les salles d'attente et l'odeur de camphre, Loki décida qu'il détestait cet endroit. Il se glissa discrètement dans la chambre que l'infirmière lui présenta.

\- Il s'est réveillé sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Il a balbutié quelques mots, et puis comme il s'énervait un peu, il délirait et racontait des non-sens, ils lui ont donné des calmants.

\- Que disait-il? Chuchota Loki, avisant Tony profondément endormi dans un petit lit au milieu d'une pièce triste.

\- Il parlait de princes, et de voleurs, et de recherches qui révolutionneraient le monde. Le choc, probablement. On a plus ou moins compris qu'il est tombé dans l'escalier. Il aurait perdu connaissance une fois, puis se serait réveillé et traîné jusque chez lui, avant de s'évanouir de nouveau. Il a parlé d'Ezechiel, l'ange de la mort! Incroyable où s'égare parfois l'esprit humain après un choc.

"Zeke".

-Est-ce grave?

Loki s'approcha silencieusement de Tony, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il l'observa, vu de haut, les mains croisées dans le dos.

\- Traumatisme crânien probablement. On attend les résultats du scanner, mais nous sommes confiants. Il était juste un peu perturbé, rien de bien anormal. Je vous laisse quelques minutes?

Loki accepta et la jeune femme quitta la chambre. L'Asgardien s'avança prudemment, attentif au soulèvement régulier de la poitrine de son ami sous les draps blancs. Décidément, il détestait cette odeur, cette atmosphère. Il s'assit à peine sur le rebord du lit. L'un des bras de l'étudiant reposait au-dessus des draps, une manche relevée. Loki fronça les sourcils en découvrant des bleus sur l'avant-bras. Le plus délicatement du monde, il remonta encore un peu la manche, pour voir que cette collection d'ecchymose se poursuivait un peu plus haut.

Tony frissonna dans son sommeil.

\- T'as les mains froides…

Il n'était pas réveillé pour autant. Il se retourna, se renfonça sous les draps et ne dit plus un mot. Le sorcier réfléchit un moment à la conduite à tenir. Finalement, il choisit de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès sa première visite sur Terre. Il quitta la chambre à pas de loups, retourna sur le campus. Au milieu de cette foule dense, de cette multitude d'êtres humains réunis au même endroit, en localiser un en particulier relevait de la magie.

Et ca tombait bien, car la magie, c'était plutôt son rayon.

* * *

 **Je vous laisse là-dessus, on se retrouve prochainement pour la suite ! Plein de bisous sur vous et bon week end,**

 **Laukaz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Que vous préparez bien les fêtes, que ceux qui passent des partiels s'en sortent. JE vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, et j'espère réussir à continuer de vous divertir !**

 **En attendant, plein de bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Loki s'adossa nonchalamment à un arbre. Le ciel gris et voilé offrait quelques gouttes, d'un mélange qui n'était ni totalement eau, ni tout à fait neige. Les bras croisés, les paupières closes, on aurait pu croire en le voyant qu'il s'offrait une petite sieste, debout, en plein air.

Faire abstraction de l'environnement.

Un. Les images. Facile. Oter de son cerveau les bâtiments audacieux, le parc triste mais entretenu, les feuilles mortes et les gens. Ne conserver que le noir de l'intérieur de ses paupières.

Deux. Les sons. Le ronronnement des climatisations, celui plus lointain des voitures sur l'axe principal. Le brouhaha continu des discussions ponctuées d'éclats de rire au loin. Le vent qui serpentait dans les branches dénudées.

Trois. Les odeurs. L'humus humide, la terre en décomposition. Une vague note de produits chimiques et les relents d'un réfectoire non loin.

Quatre. Les sensations. L'herbe desséchée sous ses pieds, l'écorce dure dans son dos. La fraîcheur de l'air sur la peau de son visage.

La projection se révélait un art délicat, il ne le maîtrisait qu'à peine. Il avait découvert cette intéressante capacité à l'âge de six ans, se réveillant en pleine nuit, flottant au-dessus de son corps endormi. Depuis, il s'entraînait régulièrement à maîtriser le processus de dissociation. Bientôt, son esprit parcourait à la vitesse de la lumière chaque centimètre carré du campus, abandonnant son corps alangui contre l'arbre. Il réintégra son enveloppe charnelle une minute à peine après l'avoir quitté. Ses mains tremblaient : il les fourra dans ses poches, se mordit la langue et se mit en route.

Zeke vivant dans une maison d'étudiants non loin. Cet après-midi, lui et plusieurs amis traînaient dans sa chambre, regardant de vieilles séries, devant une bière et une pizza. Loki pouvait deviner ce que Tony aurait dit à cette vision.

« Il ferait mieux de bosser cet abruti. »

L'Asgardien ajusta l'illusion qui le couvrait de vêtements locaux, fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts. Il frappa poliment à la porte. Des rires et des jurons se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison. Des pas s'approchèrent et Zekke entrouvrit la porte.

\- Ouais, c'est pourquoi ? Ah, mais je te reconnais !

Le jeune homme associa immédiatement le type louche qui traînait avec Tony au désagréable souvenir d'une immense araignée lui grimpant dessus. Il frissonna de dégoût en se remémorant cette image.

-Tu veux quoi ? Aboya-t-il dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Parler.

-J'ai rien à te dire.

Zeke fit mine de refermer la porte. Loki tendit son index pour la toucher. La porte refusa de se fermer. Loki poussa un petit peu. La porte s'ouvrit, obligeant Zeke à reculer, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je viens parler, répéta Loki en entrant dans la pièce.

Il vint se planter au beau milieu de la chambre, toisant les étudiants qui y étaient enfermés. Trois garçons et deux filles étaient affalés entre le lit et le canapé, face à un écran plat qui diffusait une mauvaise série B. La pièce sentait la fumée et la mauvaise bière.

-C'est toi qui a poussé Tony dans les escaliers ? Attaqua l'Asgardien, un sourire plutôt froid sur le visage.

-C'était un accident, grommela Ezechiel, refermant la porte. Tu veux quoi ?

-Tu aurais pu le tuer, constata platement Loki.

-C'était un accident, je t'ai dit ! répéta Zeke, mal à l'aise.

Loki arpenta la pièce, l'air serein et méprisant tout à la fois, jetant un regard dédaigneux sur chaque objet qui avait le malheur de croiser ses yeux. Il laissa traîner un doigt sur une étagère, admira la trainée grise de poussière qui s'y était formée, frotta sa peau pour l'en chasser.

-Voila ce que nous allons faire, expliqua-t-il posément.

Un des invités de Zeke coupa le son de la série. Les filles se redressèrent un peu, les garçons se levèrent carrément, dans une tentative d'intimidation qui échoua magnifiquement.

-Sache que je ne suis pas là pour me battre. Mais si je te revois à moins de deux mètres de Stark, c'est toi qui sera à l'hôpital. Dans le meilleur des cas. Je t'autorise à lui parler uniquement pour les raisons suivantes.

Il énuméra sur ses doigts :

-Un, lui dire « bonjour Tony. » Deux, lui dire « Merci Tony ». Et trois, lui dire « Au revoir Tony ». Si le moindre autre mot franchit tes lèvres, je m'occuperai moi-même de ton cas. Ai-je été clair ?

Les étudiants se regardèrent, médusés, jusqu'à ce que Zeke éclate de rire, bientôt imité par ses amis.

-T'es qui toi au juste rappelle moi ? Sa mère ? Son mec ?

Cette idée souleva de nombreux rires.

-Tu te ramènes ici, tu me menaces dans ma propre maison…

-Chambre, corrigea Loki, l'index levé. C'est une chambre, pas une maison.

-Et en plus tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Principalement de la tienne, corrigea de nouveau l'Asgardien, avec un sourire plus franc désormais. Mais aussi un peu de celle des imbéciles qui te servent d'amis.

Autour de lui, le cercle se rapprochait en grondant. L'un des humains avait même attrapé une bouteille de bière vide, se sentant probablement plus menaçant ainsi armé. Loki le pointa du doigt :

-Tu devrais poser ça, tu risques de te blesser.

\- Mais c'est qu'il se fout vraiment de notre gueule, constata Zeke, ahuri. Tu veux mourir ? Tu viens ici à un contre sept, tu veux mourir, c'est ça, tu as des tendances suicidaires ?

Loki chassa l'argument d'un geste de diva ennuyé.

-Je me répète, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre. Mais c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait : tu as tellement peur de moi que tu m'affronterais uniquement avec tes sous-fifres. C'est flatteur.

Zeke gonfla le torse, coq ridicule, s'approchant pour dominer l'intrus de quelques centimètres.

-Moi ? Peur de toi ?

-Pour t'en prendre uniquement à des enfants de quinze ans alors que tu en as vingt, et toujours accompagné de tes suiveurs, le courage ne doit pas être ta qualité première ! Ta maman doit être fière de toi.

Etrangement, Loki avait remarqué, au cours de ses nombreuses années passées à manier les mots pour manipuler ou ennuyer le monde, que parler des mamans fonctionnait très bien en termes de provocation. Il obtint donc exactement l'effet escompté : Zeke serra le poing et le lança vers son visage. Loki n'était pas le meilleur combattant d'Asgard, loin de là. Pour vaincre ceux de son peuple, dont son frère, il devait constamment se renouveler, utiliser la ruse, développer de nouvelles stratégies.

Mais pour battre une bande de Terriens loqueteux, pas la peine de se fatiguer.

Il bloqua le poing volant vers lui du revers de sa main. Stupéfait de cette résistance incroyable – Zeke crut que ses phalanges venaient de rencontrer une plaque de béton-, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche en un « oh » silencieux. Loki fit glisser ses doigts sur le poing, saisit le poignet et le tordit d'un même mouvement, amenant Zeke au sol dans un couinement de douleur ridicule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête ?

\- Si tu te relèves, tu auras trois factures, détailla Loki. Poignet, coude, épaule.

Il appuya un peu plus la torsion et Zeke dut presque se coucher par terre pour éviter que l'explication théorique de Loki ne se transforme en démonstration pratique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Beugla l'humilié à l'attention des autres spectateurs hypnotisés. Défoncez-moi ce petit merdeux !

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, les garçons s'élancèrent vers Loki. Il libéra provisoirement son captif, attrapa le premier venu par le col et l'envoya bouler contre le canapé, trois mètres plus loin. Il faucha les jambes du second, intercepta le coup de pied du troisième et en profita pour soulever la jambe du malheureux et l'envoyer s'écraser au sol. En quelques secondes à peine, les quatre garçons gisaient sur la moquette sale. L'une des filles rugit, attrapa un couteau à saucisson sur la table.

-T'es folle ! Couina l'autre fille, cachée derrière un coussin.

Elle visa son ventre. Avec une fluidité agréable à l'œil, Loki vint à sa rencontre, à sa plus grande surprise, se glissa sous sa garde, donna un cou précis sur un nerf de l'avant-bras qui l'obligea à lâcher l'arme en criant de douleur. D'une main, Loki récupéra le couteau avant qu'il ne tombe, de l'autre, il la poussa et elle trébucha sur le tapis, atterrissant contre le bureau dans un gémissement. Zeke s'était traîné contre un mur en massant son bras endolori. Joueur, Loki lança le couteau plusieurs fois, jonglant, le rattrapant toujours par la pointe. Il avait toujours été doué avec les couteaux, bien plus qu'avec les épées.

-Est-ce que mon message a été clair ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand calme.

Personne ne répondit, Zeke grimaça.

-Est-ce que mon message a été clair ! Répéta Loki, plus fort, et le couteau vola à travers la pièce pour venir se ficher dans le mur, quelques centimètres à peine au-dessus de la tête de Zeke.

-Oui ! Oui, c'est bon ! Casse-toi maintenant, espèce de taré, cria Zeke, arrachant avec hargne le couteau planté au-dessus de lui.

Loki le pointa du doigt.

-C'est ta compagne qui est folle à lier : c'est elle qui m'a attaqué à l'arme blanche. Je n'ai fait que me défendre.

Il ajouta d'une voix impérieuse, la voix d'un prince habitué à être obéi :

-Si tu transgresses l'un de mes ordres, si Stark se plaint de toi une seule fois, je ne ferais pas que me défendre. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui, répéta Zeke, bouillonnant de rage.

Pas une goutte de sang versé, pas un os brisé, pas une articulation démise. Juste un message transmis un peu brutalement.

Loki hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce, satisfait.

* * *

Le prince regagnait l'hôpital au moment où Tony enfilait sa veste en cuir.

\- Comment vas-tu?

L'étudiant sursauta, son visage s'illumina en apercevant son ami.

\- Loki! Tu es là? Tu m'as trouvé? Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'emmènent au cas où tu venais !

-Ils te laissent déjà repartir? Questionna l'Asgardien en acceptant la poignée de man énergique qu'on lui offrait.

Tony grimaça.

\- Non. En fait j'allais... M'enfuir par la fenêtre. Je déteste les hôpitaux. Et puis je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de manquer une de tes visites.

\- Moi aussi, je n'aime pas cet endroit, consentit Loki. Mais est-ce bien raisonnable?

Tony eut une moue ennuyée; il toucha délicatement l'arrière de sa tête.

\- C'est bon, je vais juste me trimballer un gros bleu. Avec le choc, j'ai un peu... Déliré, mais ces abrutis m'ont carrément anesthésié. J'en ai encore la bouche toute pâteuse!

Et effectivement, il ne tenait pas très bien debout, ses pas hésitants le faisaient ressembler à un homme ivre.

Loki hocha la tête.

\- On est au deuxième étage, tu comptais desescalader tout seul?

\- Tu m'en crois incapable?

\- Non, loin de là. Mais vu ton état, je te propose une autre stratégie, histoire d'éviter le moindre risque...

Au sourire mutin qui apparut sur le visage de Loki, Tony sut que la stratégie allait lui plaire.

* * *

Sortir de l'hôpital fut incroyablement aisé. En même temps, Howard Stark, père du blessé et célèbre producteur et marchand d'armes, était plus que charismatique. Tony se retint de ne pas rire en passant devant la réception, ou une infirmière demanda à Howard-Loki de signer une décharge. L'illusion était parfaite, saisissante. Le talent du sorcier n'était plus à prouver et Tony imagina mille situations où cette intrigante capacité pourrait s'avérer utile. Ils filèrent rapidement, marchant vite pour fuir le froid et venir s'installer au chaud sur le canapé encombré du petit appartement de Tony.

\- Et tu peux te transformer en n'importe quoi? Questionna Tony en sautant dans le canapé, un bol de pop-corn dans une main et un soda dans l'autre.

\- Plus ou moins. Là, si tu ne m'avais pas montré de photo, je n'aurais pas pu. Il faut quand même que je connaisse ma cible...

Tony médita l'information.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais à l'hôpital? demanda-t-il ensuite, la bouche pleine de pop-corn.

Loki fit à son tour glisser un grain de mais entre ses doigts, appuya un peu dessus pour apprécier la texture et le gouta, suspicieux. L'expérience dut lui plaire, car il recommença immédiatement.

\- Je suis arrivé dans ta chambre, il y avait du sang, j'ai demandé aux voisines... Et je suis venu.

Il omit volontairement la partie « Terreur chez Zeke et sa bande. »

\- Enfin bon, ce n'était rien de grave. J'ai juste glissé dans les escaliers...

\- A cause d'Ezechiel, corrigea Loki, sourcils froncés.

Tony soupira.

\- Ah, on t'a raconté cette partie de l'histoire? Enfin, c'était quand même un accident. Il ne m'a pas volontairement jeté dans les escaliers, on s'est chamaillé un peu et...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne recommencera plus.

Tony suspendit son geste, la main en l'air pleine de pop-corn. Il referma la bouche, pris d'un doute.

\- Comment ça?

Loki s'étira dans le canapé, attrapa un coussin et le cala son dos.

\- Il ne le fera plus, c'est tout.

Pour la première fois, Tony détecta quelque chose de différent chez son ami. Quelque chose qui aurait dû lui faire peur, mais qui se contenta de l'intriguer. Une certaine violence latente, une détermination sans failles et un regard dur et froid. Brrr. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé, mais avec sa force et sa magie, si Loki était moins gentil, il pourrait faire beaucoup de dégâts sur terre...

\- Tu lui as fait quelque chose? demanda-t-il, soupesant ses mots avec prudence.

Un minuscule sourire rehaussa els pommettes de Loki.

-Tout le monde est en vie, et entier. Pas une goutte de sang n'est tombée. Cela dit, si j'apprends qu'il s'en est pris à toi encore une seule fois, je ne serais pas aussi clément, je et le garantis.

Tony se mordilla la lèvre. C'était à la fois très touchant, un peu gênant et inattendu. Même s'il appréciait que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui, il n'y était pas habitué, et l'idée de dépendre d'un autre pour se protéger ennuyait son ego au plus haut point.

\- Merci, dit-il tout de même. Mais tu n'es pas toujours là… Il faut que j'arrive à me défendre seul. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'apprendre à me battre?

\- Tu es sûr que... commença Loki, pointant du menton le crâne fraichement abimé de Tony.

Mais le regard noir qu'il obtint en retour le retint d'insister.

Loki accepta donc. Une fois le bol de pop-corn désespérément vide, ils écartèrent le canapé et repoussèrent le bureau pour dégager un espace libre au milieu de la chambre.

L'après-midi défila à une vitesse folle. Loki, se remémorant les entraînements que lui-même subissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, se révéla un professeur particulièrement patient. Il commença à apprendre à son élève comment chuter sans se faire mal, comment porter un coup simple sans se presser, et comment se positionner face à un ennemi. Il lui confia, très sérieux, une série d'exercice à réaliser chaque jour.

\- Là, le pied avant moins droit. Solide sur tes appuis. Pense au centre de gravité de ton corps, plus bas, le plus bas possible pour plus de stabilité. Oui, c'est bien. Allez, frappe! N'hésite pas. Si tu hésites sur le champ de bataille, tu es mort!

Tony pouffa.

\- " Sur le champ de bataille". Tu veux dire, au fond d'un couloir sordide ou d'une ruelle mal éclairée?

Obéissant aux ordres, il poursuivit l'exercice, dont l'objectif simple consistait à réussir à porter un coup à Loki. Chose que, pour l'instant, il échouait à faire. L'autre était trop entraîné, trop agile, trop souple. Il parait vite, sans réfléchir, déviait ses attaques trop lentes. Tony tenta un coup de poing malhabile, qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Loki attrapa le coup au vol, saisit son adversaire du moment par le poignet et le plaqua contre lui, le dos contre son torse. Tony se débattit tant bien que mal, son propre bras immobilisé en travers de sa gorge, prisonnier d'une étreinte de fer.

\- Ne te contracte pas tant, souffla la voix de Loki à son oreille. Inspire, fluide. Plus tu te contractes, plus tu offres de la résistance et de la prise à ton ennemi.

Difficile cependant de se détendre dans une telle position, d'autant plus qu'en combat réel, l'adversaire n'attendrai pas bien gentiment que Tony parvienne à se défaire du piège. Il y avait le bras intraitable de Loki qui maintenait son poignet en arrière, et l'autre qui l'encerclait au niveau du ventre. Impossible de bouger réellement sans prendre le risque de s'auto étouffer.

\- Détends-toi, répéta Loki.

Un peu trop conscient du torse dans son dos et de cette voix suave qui lui chatouillait l'oreille, Tony eut toute la peine du monde à obéir. Il se sentait bizarre, soudain. Il avait chaud, son cœur cognait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il songea que c'était peut-être lié au manque d'habitude, et qu'il ferait bien de se remettre sérieusement à pratiquer un sport. Cette conclusion superficielle ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment, mais, pitié, pour l'instant il ne souhaitait vraiment pas creuser plus loin la question. Il détourna son esprit de telles interrogations.

\- Tu as les mains gelées, constata-t-il, expirant lentement pour laisser ses muscles s'attendrir et offrir ainsi moins de prise à Loki. Il faut vraiment que je t'achète des autres gants.

\- Ce n'est pas les gants, rassure-toi. C'est toujours comme ça, répondit Loki. Voilà. Maintenant que tu es moins contracté, tu as plus d'espace. Et si tu es serein, si tu ne paniques pas, tu réfléchis mieux, plus vite. Ton coude - celui qui n'est pas en train de t'étrangler- est libre à présent. Tu peux me mettre un coup à l'estomac, et espérer que l'effet de surprise suffise à me faire lâcher prise.

Tony cessa toute résistance et Loki le libéra enfin.

\- Bien, énonça le professeur d'une voix satisfaite. On réussira à faire quelque chose de toi. Son sourire aurait fait fondre un mille-feuille beurre-neige instantanément.

Les adieux furent difficiles, lorsque le soleil disparut à l'horizon. Loki fit traîner le moment du départ, rechignant même à enfiler de nouveaux ses vêtements usuels. Il avait été établi que le téléphone ne fonctionnait pas, mais Tony décréta qu'un lecteur MP3 avait toutes les chances de marcher correctement, et tendit à Loki le petit objet, lui expliquant sommairement l'utilisation.

\- Je t'ai fait une compilation de mes morceaux préférés, tu me diras ce que tu en penses! Je vais réfléchir comment bricoler le téléphone pour qu'il fonctionne.

Loki plaisanta sur le fait qu'il allait devoir creuser un trou dans sa chambre pour y dissimuler tout ce qu'il ramenait de Midgard.

Ils se séparèrent sur une promesse mutuelle. Se revoir bientôt. Et, prochainement, réfléchir à un moyen d'embarquer Tony sur Asgard.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre mes amis. Je pense que nous venons ainsi de terminer l'introduction de cette histoire. Les choses sérieuses vont donc pouvoir commencer... :K ( On remarquera la subtile montée du rating...!)**

 **A très vite j'espère! En attendant la suite, n'oubliez pas que je suis joignable sur facebook :)**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël, et que votre estomac est prêt pour aborder sereinement celles de nouvel an…**

 **Un grand merci à tous, et aussi aux anonymes ! Rhea, ravie de te voir toujours dans le coin !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre des Marginaux. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

 **A très vite!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

La vie de Tony Stark prit une tournure très agréable.

Zeke et sa bande l'évitaient consciencieusement, ce qui facilitait son quotidien. Grâce à l'aide de son père, il obtient le droit de se constituer un atelier dans un hangar non loin de son appartement. Il commença à travailler sur un prototype d'Intelligence Artificielle et, très vite, le programme se chargeait de la gestion du hangar, l'électricité, le chauffage, et l'accueillait par son nom et prénom. Il coupla ses recherches avec un projet d'étude, bénéficiant ainsi de l'aide de plusieurs professeurs et de tous les outils nécessaires.

Loki venait le voir dès que possible. L'étudiant attendait avec impatience chacune de ses visites, listant sur un tableau excel tout ce qu'il voulait lui montrer pour ne rien oublier.

Souvent, ils assistaient aux cours les plus intéressants, s'entraînaient une heure ou deux et profitaient du temps restant pour visiter les environs ou refaire le monde. Loki découvrit avec joie le cinéma, puis les rues décorées de citrouilles lorsqu'Halloween sonna à leur porte. Ils aménagèrent un peu l'atelier de Tony, bidouillant l'IA tout en perfectionnant les connaissances de Loki sur ces sujets compliqués. A chaque aller-retour, le sorcier repartait avec son lot de souvenirs et d'objets : un rubik's cube, de nouvelles complitations pour le MP3, et même des lunettes de soleil qui lui allaient à ravir. Il y eut aussi des tee shirt à l'effigie de groupe de rocks et le premier tome d'Harry Potter. Même s'il avait plaisanté à ce sujet, il arrangea effectivement une cachette sous une des lattes de merisier du parquet de sa chambre. Vint l'époque des marchés de noël, ou le visiteur se retrouva l'heureux propriétaire d'une sculpture en forme de renne, d'un bonnet à pompon et d'une bonne demi-douzaine d'espèces différentes de sucreries.

Les congés d'hiver approchaient. Tony déclara à ses parents qu'il souhaitait rester à Boston pour étudier. Sa mère insista pour qu'il passe au moins le réveillon à la maison : il ne put refuser. Il fut convenu qu'il viendrait deux jours au domaine familial, avant de repartir étudier. Tony et Loki conclurent que ce serait la bonne période pour tenter une expédition à deux sur Asgard. Le sorcier se sentait suffisamment accoutumé à l'art de la téléportation pour envisager sereinement d'emporter un passager.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Tony se tournait et se retournait au fond de son lit. Son cerveau bouillonnait, plus qu'à l'ordinaire encore. Le lendemain, il repartait chez ses parents pour passer Noël à leur côté. En ensuite… Il soupira. Chaque soir où il peinait à s'endormir, les pensées encombrées par tous les projets d'avenir incluant le prince extra-terrestre, un minuscule doute le perturbait en arrière-plan. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de nier à quel point il appréciait la compagnie de l'Asgardien. Des milliers de questions l'assaillaient, et essayer d'y trouver une réponse le perturbait profondément.

Le plus souvent, il se contentait de chasser toutes ses interrogations. Elles revenaient toujours.

Ce soir-là, donc, il fit un rêve. Il revivait, en songe, une scène s'étant déroulée quelques jours plus tôt, au marché de Noël de Boston.

Il déambulait avec Loki dans les allées bondées, baigné de la musique de fête, entouré de faux pères-noël, de guirlandes multicolores et de cette bonne odeur de pain d'épices. Dans le rêve cependant, contrairement à ce qui s'était réellement produit, les deux amis s'arrêtaient à un stand pour se voir servir deux grands verres de vin chaud. Loki goûtait le breuvage avec suspicion, et deux petites cornes vermeilles apparurent à la commissure de ses lèvres, minuscules gouttelettes rouges laissées par le vin.

Le Tony du rêve pouffa, tendit une main vers le visage de son ami pour effacer du pouce l'une des marques. Il y eut un instant de flottement, avant que, le cœur battant, il ne se penche vers l'Asgardien pour l'embrasser timidement.

Le songe éclata avant qu'un moment de gêne ne puisse séparer les deux protagonistes.

Tony refoula entièrement ce souvenir, jusqu'à parvenir à se convaincre n'avoir jamais rien rêvé de tel. A peine levé, il fourra quelques vêtements propres dans une valise et sauta dans le premier train.

Jamais Noël ne lui parut si long. Il apprécia tout de même le cadeau qu'il reçut cette année-là : un accès privés aux laboratoires de physique des plus grands professeurs du MIT. Il remercia son père, tout en sachant que sa mère en était la réelle instigatrice. Howard Stark n'aurait jamais eu une pensée si attentionnée pour son fils qu'il s'évertuait à envoyer le plus loin possible de lui. D'ailleurs, il ne parut pas très ému lorsque son fils les quitta, deux jours à peine après son arrivée. Ils s'étaient disputés le matin même : Howard n'était pas entièrement satisfait des résultats scolaires de Tony. Pourtant excellents, les travaux de groupe et les projets l'empêchaient d'obtenir la note maximale.

C'est donc plutôt énervé que le fils quitta ses parents, étreignant rapidement sa mère et ignorant royalement son père.

Bientôt, pourtant, tout ça lui parut loin, alors qu'il observait le décor défiler derrière la fenêtre du train.

Demain, il serait sur Asgard.

Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

* * *

Loki écoutait, allongé sur son lit, la même chanson d'ron maiden depuis des heures. Des jours, en fait. Il méditait, et la musique rock aux sons parfois saturés l'y aidait beaucoup. C'était de loin sa préférée.

Un trouble dans son champ sensoriel lui apprit que le couloir menant à sa chambre n'était plus désert. Il devina l'aura de Thor s'approcher et, rapidement, ôta les écouteurs de ses oreilles, fourra le lecteur MP3 sous son oreiller et ouvrit un livre à la va-vite.

On frappa à sa porte.

Ces derniers temps, ses perceptions s'affinaient à un rythme incroyable. Lorsqu'il était sur Asgard, il pratiquait la magie sans relâche, lisait d'anciens traités de sorcellerie, s'entraînait sur les domestiques à leur insu. Il devinait que le pouvoir enfermé dans son cerveau était bien plus important que ce que tout le monde imaginait. Jusqu'à présent, on le voyait comme un illusionniste, un garçon étrange doué de quelques dons disparates.

Pourtant, il lui semblait désormais que ses talents ne possédaient pas de limites. C'était une sensation à la fois grisante et terrifiante.

Il ouvrit la porte sans quitter le lit, sachant pertinemment que Thor détestait cela. L'héritier d'Asgard entra dans la pièce, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Les cheveux blonds attachés en catogan, l'épée au côté, il revenait probablement d'un entraînement. Loki trouvait regrettable que le souverain de cette si belle nation dépense autant d'heures à fracasser des tibias, et aussi peu à étudier la géopolitique des neuf mondes d'Yggdrasil. Mais bon, on ne lui demandait pas son avis à ce sujet.

-Comment ça va frangin ? demanda joyeusement Thor, s'approchant du secrétaire où une carafe en cristal contenait de l'eau pure.

Il se servit un verre, interrogea du regard Loki qui refusa d'un signe de tête.

-Bien, je te remercie. Et toi ?

Thor haussa les épaules, vida le verre d'un trait. Il étudia un peu la chambre bien rangée et les livres empilés sur le bureau.

-Ça va. Tu veux venir un peu dehors avec moi ? Ça te ferait du bien de respirer de l'air frais, au lieu d'être enfermé ici avec tes vieux parchemins !

Loki referma le livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire. Thor vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

-Tes amis ne sont pas disponibles que tu souhaites passer du temps avec moi ? souligna-t-il, hautain.

-Allez, soit pas comme ça. On est frères. On devrait passer plus de temps ensemble. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Loki pouffa.

-Bien sûr.

-C'est vrai ! s'indigna Thor. Je…

Il hésita, repensant probablement à leur grosse dispute, quelques mois auparavant. Depuis, son attitude avait changé. Il martyrisait moins son frère – mais quand même un peu, c'est à ça que servent les frères-. Aussi, il l'évitait, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter avec lui. Apparemment, il avait décidé de remédier à cet état de fait.

-Ne te sens pas obligé, le rassura Loki. Je vais très bien.

-C'est-à-dire… Tu t'enfuis souvent de la maison, alors…

Le cerveau de Loki s'adaptait parfaitement à la production rapide et efficace de mensonges. Il répondit donc, d'un air détaché.

-Bon, je te le dis à toi, mais c'est un secret. Ne répète rien aux parents !

Les yeux de Thor brillaient. Il hocha la tête. Loki savait que son frère ne trahirait pas sa parole. Thor possédait bon nombre de défauts, et la loyauté aveugle était probablement le pire d'entre eux.

-J'ai une petite amie, c'est pour cela que je pars souvent du palais !

La surprise déforma les traits de Thor. Puis il partit d'un grand rire et gratifia son cadet d'une grande tape sur l'épaule.

-Sacré Loki ! On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il a du succès !

-C'est les livres, tu devrais essayer, ça marche du tonnerre…

-Moins bien que les muscles, rajouta l'autre, gonflant la poitrine et contractant ses biceps.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

-Alors, le pressa Thor. Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi la caches-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas une noble, juste une fille de la ville, éluda Loki, pressé de changer de sujet.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Antonia, improvisa-t-il rapidement. Mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit ! Promis, hein ?

Thor sourit, et prêta serment. Un discret soulagement marquait le coin de ses lèvres. Son frère ne quittait donc pas le palais pour accomplir des rites de magie noire, mais pour une raison beaucoup plus banale et adaptée à son âge. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes :

-Vous avez déjà… ?

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, s'empressa de répondre Loki, choqué. Pourquoi poser ce genre de questions ?

Il parut réfléchir.

-Ne me dit pas que toi tu as déjà… ?

Thor lui offrit un sourire éclatant et Loki eut la réponse à sa question.

Avec un tel physique et une telle ascendance, les prétendantes devaient se bousculer. Il n'imaginait pas cependant son frère dans le rôle du tombeur, plutôt le genre à tomber stupidement amoureux d'une femme un peu simplette et l'aimer jusqu'à la mort.

-Seulement deux fois, avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

-Sif ?

-Toi aussi, tu gardes ça pour toi ! Si elle sait que j'en ai parlé elle va me tuer…

Loki promit sans hésiter. Lui-même n'accordait que peu d'importance aux promesses, si un intérêt se présentait un jour à dévoiler cette information, il n'hésiterait pas longtemps. Il accepta ensuite de suivre son frère au dehors, et ils se faufilèrent dans les cuisines pour chaparder des restes du repas de midi, avant de s'installer confortablement sur l'un des nombreux balcons.

L'après-midi défila, et après le repas du soir en compagnie de leurs parents, ils se séparèrent de bonne humeur. Loki était pleinement satisfait. L'excuse de la petite amie éloignerait les questions de son frère, et cette journée de partage fraternel devrait lui garantir un peu de tranquillité dans les jours à venir.

Tant mieux. Car d'ici deux heures, il irait chercher Tony.

* * *

The angel on one side  
The devil the other  
Which path do you take  
Decisions to make

Arrive on the crossroads  
You know where you're going  
And what if you wait  
It maybe too late

Don't you think I'm a saviour  
Don't you think I could save you  
Don't you think I could save Your life

 **"The Angel And The Gambler" Iron Maiden**

* * *

\- Prêt?

\- Et comment !

Tony piaffait d'impatience. Fermement accroché au bras de Loki, les muscles contractés d'appréhension, il s'apprêtait au voyage le plus incroyable de sa courte existence.

Une téléportation vers un autre monde.

Dément.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier davantage ce plaisir d'anticipation : l'impression qu'on compressait sa tête dans un étau lui porta le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'espace d'un instant, ce fut le noir complet et une sensation de fourmillement désagréable. La seconde d'après, aveugle et sourd, baigné de flou et d'un mal-être généralisé, il sentit les mains de Loki le retenir, le forcer à s'asseoir, le maintenir droit.

Peu à peu, un sifflement bourdonna à ses oreilles, et se transforma en son.

\- … Tony ?

\- Hmm, parvint-il à grogner.

Une terrible nausée lui avait broyé l'estomac, mais elle refluait peu à peu, alors que les couleurs revenaient dans le décor autour de lui.

\- Ça va ? le pressa la voix inquiète de Loki.

\- Hmm…

L'humain inspira profondément, tâtonna autour de lui. Sous ses doigts, une agréable sensation. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour faire la mise au point, et, seulement, comprit qu'ils avaient réussi. Il manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Nan… C'est ta chambre, ça ?

Il touchait avec délices la soie pourpre des draps, et attrapa un coussin aux reflets moirés. Incapable de rester assis plus longtemps, il se redressa d'un bond et parcourut la pièce sur ses jambes encore flageolantes.

\- Cette chambre fait la taille de mon appart ! Enfin, non, elle est même plus grande…

Il s'extasia une longue minute, sous le regard moqueur d'un Loki adossé au mur.

La nuit enveloppait Asgard. Tony s'approcha d'une des larges baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le balcon, et se glissa dans l'air frais de la nuit, bientôt rejoint par son acolyte.

La beauté de la ville baignée dans la lumière céleste le saisit à la gorge. L'architecture pointue et gigantesque, les structures flottantes, enchevêtrées. Les ponts suspendus d'or et d'argent, les lacs aux eaux roses, et, dans le ciel, plusieurs lunes, des milliers d'étoiles et des couleurs incroyables. Au loin, les contreforts de montagnes rousses et, plus loin encore, le vide intersidéral bordé de cascades tumultueuses. Asgard, île plate aux confins des mondes, écrin flottant en plein néant.

Tony serra les doigts sur la rambarde de fer forgée, ému. Loki sourit, glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra affectueusement contre lui.

\- Bienvenue chez moi.

* * *

 **Allez, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour les prochaines aventures sur Asgard ! J'espère qu'on va bien s'amuser !**

 **Plein de bisous en attendant.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Laukaz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut mes lapins. Comment allez-vous ? En forme pour cette nouvelle année ? Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, plein de fics, plein d'amour. En parlant de ça, voici le nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère participera à ce que je viens de citer !**

 **Plein de bisous, merci pour tous vos encouragements. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Tony avait rarement atteint un tel degré d'excitation. Peut-être, oui, la première fois où il avait réussi à démonter puis remonter un ordinateur, à l'âge de quatre ans. Ou alors quand il avait découvert Iron Maiden. Et encore : rien de moins sûr. Son état actuel dépassait l'entendement.

Il fallait se contenir pourtant, et rester discret. Un véritable effort, considérant qu'il déambulait librement dans les couloirs de marbre et d'or du palais royal d'Asgard, aux côté du prince lui-même. Comme dans un rêve. Il voulait tout voir, tout toucher. Les murs couverts de tapisseries et de tentures, de tableaux et de sculptures délicieuses. La fontaine immense, trône de coquillages sur lequel siégeait un Odin d'albâtre au regard intraitable et au sceptre serti de rubis. Figure paternelle terrifiante : Tony pria pour ne pas avoir à le rencontrer un jour.

Le sol veiné d'argent liquide du hall principal, les lustres en cristal de la salle de bal circulaire, les nappes finement brodées du grand salon : tout constituait un spectacle saisissant. Les lieux étaient déserts et endormis, en cette heure tardive. Loki connaissait la position des gardes affectés à la sécurité royale et zigzaguait, empruntant minuscules couloirs et escaliers dérobés, pour éviter toute rencontre malencontreuse.

-Une cape d'invisibilité ce serait pas mal, souffla Tony, qui avait emboîté le pas à son guide, s'imaginant à Poudlard.

\- Je pense que j'arriverai à nous rendre invisible tous les deux, éluda le sorcier. Mais j'aime autant ne pas le faire si je n'y suis pas obligé : c'est assez fatigant.

Tony en eut la bouche béante pendant une longue minute.

Après une enfilade de détours et un nombre d'escaliers inimaginable, ils parvinrent enfin à leur destination.

La salle des trésors, véritable musée archéologique d'artefacts en provenance de toutes les dimensions connues.

\- Il n'y a pas de gardes? nota Tony, surpris, alors qu'ils poussaient la lourde porte d'ébène.

-Non. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens malhonnêtes par ici. Sans compter que pour la plupart des Asgardiens, cette pièce ne contient que des babioles sans grand intérêt...

En pénétrant dans la salle oblongue, Tony songea que les Asgardiens avaient décidément un vrai goût du luxe. Par "babioles sans intérêt", ils entendaient coupes d'or, bijoux anciens et miroitants, bâtons d'invocation et autres miroirs magiques.

Il en resta muet et contemplatif, alors que Loki paradait fièrement entre les trésors de la ville, gratifiant les pièces maitresses d'un commentaire explicatif, ignorant les plus insignifiantes à ses yeux.

\- Et ce cube bleu, là-bas? demanda un Tony hypnotisé par l'aura frémissante de l'objet en question.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un cube, murmura Loki, lui-même fasciné.

Il s'approcha un peu, fit mine de tendre la main vers la relique, se ravisa à l'ultime moment.

\- C'est un tesseract.

Tony siffla d'admiration et s'approcha pour contempler la forme parfaite de l'hypercube. Il connaissait bien ce principe de géométrie, car très utilisé en architecture informatique. Cette version à la couleur vive dégageait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait su décrire. Posé sur un socle de marbre niché au sein d'une alcôve, il accrochait la lumière des étoiles qui filtrait par le vitrail coloré derrière lui, transmettant des lueurs de diffraction psychédéliques.

\- C'est mathématiquement très excitant, chuchota Tony, mais... A quoi ça sert?

-Ah... Ça... Il s'agit d'un artefact magique d'une telle puissance que seuls de rares élus peuvent le toucher.

\- Toi, tu peux? demanda Tony, pressé, alors que les doigts fins de Loki s'étendaient vers le tesseract.

\- Non...

Pourtant, sa main se rapprochait inexorablement. Plus que quelques centimètres... Plus que quelques millimètres... La peur l'emporta sur la curieuse excitation de l'instant et Tony attrapa la main du sorcier pour l'empêcher de toucher l'hypercube.

Loki sembla sur le point de protester, mais un son clair de métal dans leur dos les fit sursauter. L'adrénaline soudain maximale leur rappela la dangerosité de leur situation. Les pupilles de Loki se dilatèrent dans la semi-obscurité baignée par les reflets des divers trésors présents dans la salle. Il attrapa Tony par le devant de sa chemise, l'obligea à reculer dans l'alcôve la plus proche, un doigt sur la bouche pour réclamer le silence.

On entendait désormais distinctement le son des plaques d'amures qui claquent et s'entrechoquent, ainsi que quelques paroles badines échangées. Deux walkyries en pleine ronde, très probablement, et le son se rapprochait à chaque seconde. Tony ouvrit la bouche, paniqué. Même ainsi engoncés dans leur recoin, nulle doute qu'on les apercevrait sans mal. Il frissonna. La main de Loki posée sur son épaule désormais était si froide que la sensation gelée traversait le tissu de ses vêtements. Maintenant qu'il l'avait si proche de lui, Tony se rendit compte à quel point le sorcier irradiait littéralement le froid. Il songea qu'au contraire, son ami devait le trouver brûlant. Il se demanda si ce contact était désagréable pour Loki. Pour lui, ça ne l'était pas. Pas plus que les mèches noires qui lui chatouillaient le cou dans cette étrange proximité, ou que le souffle rapide sur sa joue.

Il n'eut cependant par le temps d'étudier l'aspect plaisant de la situation en détail : sous ses yeux, le bras de Loki commença de disparaître, marque invisible qui s'élargissait à chaque seconde. Bientôt, le sort s'étendit jusque lui, et il eut l'impression qu'une tache de peinture transparente le recouvrait peu à peu, l'arrachant au spectre visible. Sensation étrange et très angoissante que de ne plus pouvoir distinguer son propre corps, ni celui de son complice. Il se pinça plusieurs fois, mais non, il était bel et bien là. De toute façon, il sentait encore la proximité fraîche du prince, le tissu fluide et épais de sa cape noire qui lui balayait les jambes, l'emprise ferme de sa main invisible sur son épaule invisible.

Il retint sa respiration lorsque les walkyries passèrent à leur hauteur, persuadé pourtant que l'on entendait les battements de son cœur à cent mètres à la ronde. Lorsque le danger se fut éloigné, il soupira longuement, et les couleurs revinrent sur Loki. D'abord ses yeux, puis son visage, le vert émeraude de sa tunique et ses cheveux de geais. Lorsqu'enfin le prince le libéra de son emprise, Tony retrouva à son tour sa substance et il frotta ses avant-bras avec satisfaction, heureux de les retrouver entiers.

\- C'était totalement ouf! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Comment tu... Ça va?

-Hmm.

Encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, le jeune Asgardien semblait bien instable sur ses jambes.

Tony l'attrapa par le bras et décida que la visite était terminée pour ce soir.

\- Tu es incroyable, conclut-il en s'éloignant à regret du tessseract. Avec tes capacités, Loki, toutes les possibilités s'offrent à toi... Tu pourrais dominer le monde, pouffa-t-il lorsqu'ils remontèrent les escaliers menant à la chambre princière.

Loki, les yeux papillonnant de fatigue, sourit dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Loki entrouvrit un œil et tourna la tête à droite. Allongé à même le sol chauffé par ce soleil digne des étés les plus caniculaires, il se redressa sur un coude. Tony, couché à ses côtés, les mains sous la tête et les jambes croisées, profitait lui aussi de la lumière jaune et chaude.

L'eau de la cascade auprès de laquelle ils passaient l'après-midi miroitait tellement qu'il en devenait difficile de la regarder trop longtemps. Loki plissa un peu les yeux, détailla le torse nu de son voisin, déjà sec malgré leur récente baignade.

\- Tu as pris du muscle, constata-t-il. Un peu.

\- Et cinq centimètres depuis notre rencontre, s'enorgueillit Tony en se redressant à son tour.

Il était ravi de constater que sa silhouette acceptait enfin de quitter progressivement celle de l'enfant pour devenir adulte. Un peu plus large d'épaule, un peu plus grand, une barbe encore inégale par endroits...

\- Toi, par contre, tu n'as pas bron _z_ é...

Les huit jours qu'il venait de passer sur Asgard avaient halé sa peau, renforçant le brun de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Il avait bonne mine. Loki fit la moue.

Le mot " bronzer" devait être complètement hors de son champ lexical.

Tony soupira, s'approcha du bord de l'eau et remonta un peu son jean pour tremper ses chevilles.

\- J'n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

-Et je n'ai pas envie que tu rentres, approuva Loki qui le rejoignit pour l'imiter.

Tony songea, méditatif, qu'il venait de passer les plus beaux jours de son existence. Les vacances s'étiolaient à une vitesse folle et déprimante.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, notamment ce moment où il avait dû rester caché sous le lit de Loki pendant presqu'une heure, car Thor pleurait sur l'épaule de son frère à propos de sa relation avec une dénommée Sif. C'était inconfortable et stressant, Tony avait d'abord eu peur que le prince héritier ne découvre sa présence. Ensuite, Thor avait mentionné la petite amie de Loki, une certaine Antonia, et soudain Tony n'avait plus eu peur, mais très chaud, et l'esprit plein de fourmis. Il avait scrupuleusement évité le sujet par la suite : Loki avait fait de même.

Il y avait eu les longues heures où Loki devait faire illusion et passer du temps avec ses parents. Dans ces moment-là, Tony lisait les grimoires du prince, dessinait ou en profitait pour faire la sieste.

Mais surtout, il y avait eu les moments inoubliables. Leur expédition dans les grottes souterraines, le piquenique au bord du monde, l'après-midi où ils étaient allés cueillir des herbes et où Loki avait préparé une décoction aux propriétés euphorisantes. Les nuits à regarder les étoiles et jouer aux échecs au coin du feu.

A l'évocation de ces souvenirs, Tony sentit ses yeux piquer un peu. L'idée de retourner à la triste et froide routine de Boston lui collait le cafard.

Il attrapa un galet, joua un peu avec avant de tenter un ricochet.

\- Je vais bientôt te rattraper en taille, finit-il par dire, pour revenir à leur conversation précédente, bien moins déprimante. Je grandis plus vite que toi.

L'Asgardien marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de répondre.

\- C'était vrai jusqu'à il y a peu, mais rassure toi, je vais te rattraper maintenant.

L'étudiant haussa un sourcil, tourna un regard interrogateur vers son ami.

\- Tony, tu ne t'es jamais fait la réflexion qu'il y a des siècles de cela, les vikings nous connaissaient déjà et ont fait de nous leur dieux ?

\- Si, bien sûr, grommela Tony, soudain gêné. Alors quoi, tu as plusieurs siècles ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu ne les fais pas…

Loki dessinait du bout du doigt dans la terre. Le sujet lui tenait visiblement à cœur.

\- Les Asgardiens sont immortels et ne vieillissent pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Grâce aux pommes d'Idunn.

\- Une pomme par jour tient le docteur à distance, plaisanta Tony, mais il écoutait avec attention cette nouvelle information.

Loki chassa sa remarque d'un geste de la main, effaça le dessin dans la poussière.

\- Nous en mangeons régulièrement pour ne pas vieillir. C'est tout notre cycle de développement qui est ralenti. J'ai l'aspect que j'ai et la mentalité que j'ai car chez nous, tout prend plus de temps. C'est le prix à payer pour être immortel. *

\- Ça doit être long, souffla Tony.

\- Ça l'est.

\- Attends… tu as dit que tu allais me rattraper maintenant ?

Loki se releva, épousseta un peu ses vêtements et alla attraper ses bottes.

\- J'ai arrêté de consommer les pommes d'Idunn.

\- Quoi ?

Tony bondit sur ses pieds et rattrapa son complice.

\- Mais pourquoi tu…

\- Allez, tu le sais très bien, éluda Loki, je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre là-dessus. Rentrons à présent, il…

\- Quand même, le coupa Tony. Alors quoi, ça veut dire que tu vas vieillir normalement maintenant ? Ta famille va s'en rendre compte. Et puis tu seras mortel. Franchement je…

\- A quoi bon vivre éternellement si c'est dans l'ennui le plus complet ? J'y ai bien réfléchi. Je pense que toute chose doit mourir un jour. Le refuser, c'est de la peur, de la lâcheté. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et de loin la personne que je préfère au monde. Je ne pourrais pas te regarder vieillir et moi rester coincé à l'état de gamin pour encore des siècles et des siècles.

Tony ne parvint pas à formuler une réponse convaincante. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce que tout cela lui faisait ressentir. Déjà, son hôte s'enfonçait dans la forêt qui entourait la cascade, pour regagner le palais avant la tombée de la nuit. Tony allongea le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer, troublé.

Loki était beaucoup plus vieux que lui, en théorie. Mais en pratique, s'il conservait le rythme Asgardien, dans quelques mois à peine, ce serait Tony, le plus vieux des deux. En apparence, et en mentalité. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu autant de nœuds au cerveau, c'était devant la nouvelle série de Netflix : _Dark._ Il égrena mentalement les principes de la relativité pour tenter de se raccrocher à une valeur sûre. Une pensée parasite, malgré tout, éclipsait le reste.

 _« De loin la personne que je préfère au monde. »_

La phrase tourna et retourna dans son cerveau, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il se décide. Comblant d'un pas la distance entre eux, une main tendue vers lui, il l'interpella :

\- Loki tu sais je...

Mais Loki s'était brusquement figé, à l'entrée d'une clairière. Les doigts de l'humain se refermèrent, crispés, sur l'épaule du prince.

Face à eux, douze walkyries en tenue d'armes. Un peu en retrait, un grand homme noir aux yeux aveugles, pourvu d'un casque et d'une épée démesurée.

Et, devant tout ce petit monde, sanglé dans son armure d'or et de bronze, le regard orageux et un cercle d'or sur la tête : le cauchemar de Tony.

Odin.

* * *

 **Je sais, encore une fin méchante… Allez, vous êtes habitués maintenant mes chers cobayes !**

 **J'espère que vous avez bien profité de tout ce monde de bisounours, car il va maintenant en prendre un coup ! Mais restez courageux, au-dessus des nuages il y a toujours le soleil…**

 **De gros bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

 **Salut mes choux. Ça roule toujours ?**

 **Merci au 124 cobayes atteints du syndrome de Stockholm qui suivent cette fic. Ca fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Sur le chapitre précédant, j'avais écrit une petite précision concernant certains choix littéraires en lien avec l'âge et l'évolution des personnages, mais j'ai oublié de la mettre en fin de chapitre… Voici donc ce que je voulais préciser à la fin du chapitre précédant :**

 _*Comme la plupart d'entre vous l'ont déjà effectivement remarqué, les libertés prises par rapport à l'œuvre originale sont assez importantes xD c'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir avoir les deux insupportables ados en même temps ! Et puis franchement, quand on mate les films, Thor et Loki sont censés avoir des millénaires, mais en vrai ils ont la maturité d'enfants de douze ans ? Bref, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette adaptation scénaristique quant à leurs âges respectifs xD_

 **Voilà, ceci étant dit, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre des Marginaux ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le sentiment terrible d'être pris en flagrant délit plomba l'estomac de Tony. Loki, lui, garda le silence, stoïque et résigné.

\- Au palais, ordonna simplement Odin d'une voix forte où la colère transparaissait allègrement.

Deux walkyries s'approchèrent des adolescents et les obligèrent à les suivre. L'étudiant aurait voulu protester, mais voyant que Loki se laissait faire, il l'imita, à la fois inquiet et énervé.

Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal! Rien qui justifiait la colère d'Odin. Soudain, à l'idée d'avoir mécontenté un antique dieu Nordique, l'anxiété chassa la colère.

Le trajet jusqu'au palais lui parut interminable. Personne ne prononçait le moindre mot. On les mena dans une vaste salle circulaire qui devait être le bureau du Père de toutes choses. Frigga, le front marqué d'un pli de contrariété, les attendait, assise dans un fauteuil de velours. Les Walkyries s'inclinèrent et prirent congés. Ainsi, Tony se retrouva face à la famille royale d'Asgard.

\- Je suis extrêmement déçu, commença Odin en rejoignant sa femme.

Il lui serra l'épaule, elle acquiesça pour montrer son approbation.

\- Mentir à sa famille est une chose déjà difficilement pardonnable. Mais introduire un Midgardien illégalement à Asgard, dans l'enceinte même du château! C'est totalement irresponsable. Que t'est-il passé par la tête?

Il s'échauffait au fur et à mesure de son discours, même si Frigga lui tapotait la main pour tenter de le calmer. Loki ne répondit pas, mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant, ce qui eut l'effet d'énerver davantage son père.

\- Te rends-tu compte? Notre secret, dévoilé? Notre sécurité mise en jeu? Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose sur Midgard... Qui sait quelles sont les intentions de ce...

Il dévisagea Tony, peinant à conclure sa phrase. Les mots lui manquaient. Loki intervint alors, d'un ton que Tony jugea un peu trop sec vu la situation.

\- C'est mon ami. C'est une bonne personne.

-Qui es-tu pour en juger? Nos lois s'appliquent à tous, toi y compris! Tu as rompu la règle la plus importante de notre peuple!

Odin semblait sur le point d'envoyer valser le canapé devant lui. Heureusement que sa femme y était assise, songea Tony. Il se ratatina sur lui-même, priant pour devenir invisible.

\- Il vaut mieux que vous! Cracha Loki, désormais franchement hostile. Peut-être que vous devriez vous demander s'il est normal que je doive parcourir l'univers pour trouver enfin une personne qui s'intéresse à moi?

De petites larmes salées brillaient dans les yeux de Frigga, qui fit mine de se relever pour étreindre son fils. Odin l'incita à demeurer assise.

\- Tu as mis tout notre peuple en danger, Loki. Ce n'est pas digne d'un prince.

\- Je ne suis pas digne d'être ton fils, tu veux dire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'avais compris il y a bien longtemps.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux du père. Il tendit un doigt accusateur vers le prince.

\- Loki d'Asgard. Tu n'es pas digne des pouvoirs que t'ont accordés les ancêtres. Afin d'éviter que tu les utilises à mauvais escient, et que cette situation se reproduise, je te retire l'usage de ta magie. Tu ne récupéreras tes facultés que lorsque tu nous auras prouvé à tous que tu as grandi et acquis la maturité nécessaire !

-Non!

Loki avait crié, mais la sentence était irrévocable. Il vacilla. Tony se précipita pour le soutenir, se souvenant trop tard du poids lié à la constitution des Asgardiens. Ils faillirent tomber tout deux. Frigga aussi s'était levée, elle écarta sans ménagement l'intrus et serra les épaules de son fils qui semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance.

-Quant-à-toi, et cette fois Odin s'adressait directement à l'étudiant, tu seras enfermé dans les cachots du palais jusqu'à ce que le conseil décide de ton sort.

\- Odin, ce n'est qu'un enfant, s'indigna Frigga, sourcils froncés.

Dans ses bras, Loki reprenait des couleurs, mais toute expression semblait avoir déserté ses yeux ternes.

\- Renvoie le chez-lui, demanda-t-elle. Fais-le surveiller par Heimdall. S'il révèle notre secret ou menace notre royaume, alors nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires.

De toute évidence, l'idée ne plaisait guère à son époux. Il accepta néanmoins.

-Nous t'aurons à l'œil en permanence, siffla-t-il. Gardes!

Deux femmes pénétrèrent dans le bureau dans une attitude martiale.

\- Emmenez-le au Bifrost, qu'il soit renvoyé sur Midgard. Ordonnez à Heimdall de le surveiller constamment.

Tony se débattit, en vain, appelant Loki, mais son compagnon, résigné, fixait le sol sans bouger.

En quelques minutes, Tony se retrouvait hors du palais, forcé de marcher rapidement sur un pont translucide qui se jetait au-dessus de la mer. L'homme aveugle attendait dans une structure architecturale surprenante, demi-sphère surmontée d'une antenne tendue vers le ciel. Paralysé, Tony se laissa faire, dans un déluge de sons et de couleurs et, sans savoir comment, sans avoir pris le temps de réaliser, il ouvrit les yeux dans sa petite chambre de _Barker House._

L'ascenseur émotionnel provoqué par la joie et l'excitation de ces derniers jours brutalement retombée, il se sentit vide et incapable de réfléchir convenablement. La terrible vérité, pourtant, ne se dérobait pas à lui : Loki, privé de ses pouvoirs, ne pourrait plus revenir le voir. De nouveau, le poids écrasant de la solitude le submergea, douleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des mois. Une souffrance presque physique, entre les côtes.

Il s'effondra sur son lit. Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. D'abord, le chagrin l'empêcha de penser clairement. Au fur et à mesure que la tristesse fit place à la colère de subir une telle injustice, sa réflexion s'affina. Loki récupérerait ses pouvoirs. Ou alors il trouverait un autre moyen de se déplacer. Oui, il fallait avoir confiance. Ne pas douter, espérer, attendre. Loki réussirait, il ne pouvait pas le sous-estimer. Loki ne l'abandonnerait pas seul ici.

"Voilà", songea-t-il, résolu, alors que l'aube se levait. " Soyons patients".

* * *

La première semaine, il tint bon. Il retourna sérieusement en cours, se plongea dans le travail pour oublier les récents évènements. Quelque part, il se voilait la face, s'imaginant que tout était comme avant, que Loki reviendrait bientôt. Demain, la semaine prochaine? Il mit à jour son document excel où étaient notées toutes les idées de ce qu'il voulait faire découvrir au prince.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, sans nouvelles, son optimisme commença de se fissurer, masque d'argile trop fragile. Le soir, il se forçait à rester fort, s'interdisait de pleurer ou de perdre espoir. Mais impossible de le nier : il était bel et bien de retour dans cet état de solitude immense. La journée, il ne parlait à personne, à part à l'intelligence artificielle qu'il continuer à développer dans son atelier. Même s'il progressait de jours en jours à ce niveau, Jarvis –c'était son nom- ne remplaçait pas une compagnie humaine. Surtout pas celle de Loki. Tony travailla d'arrache-pied, espérant aveuglément que, à l'avenir, l'IA le soulagerait de cette solitude. Il en venait même à regretter le temps où Ezekiel et sa bande le martyrisaient. Cela rythmait ses journées, alors qu'à présent, elles lui semblaient désespérément vides de sens.

* * *

Le trente-septième jour, on vint le chercher dans l'amphithéâtre au beau milieu du cours de mécanique des solides déformables.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers, troublé, sous le regard curieux de ses condisciples. Un des administratifs du MIT l'emmena dans son bureau spacieux et meublé avec goût. Un profond sofa en tissu beige, un large bureau trop bien rangé pour quelqu'un qui travaille vraiment.

Il lui parla de l'accident. Il était gêné, peu habitué à annoncer ce type de nouvelles. Il lui dit qu'ils n'avaient pas soufferts. Que quelqu'un du comité exécutif de Stark Industries était en route pour venir le voir. Il s'excusa presque : cette entreprise fondée par son père, c'est la seule famille qu'il restait à l'adolescent désormais. Tony avait l'impression d'évoluer en plein rêve. Tout lui semblait loin et distant, un peu flou. On lui mit un chocolat chaud dans les mains, on l'installa dans une bibliothèque privative, on lui garantit qu'une cellule de soutien psychologique était disponible s'il souhaitait parler.

Tony ne souhaitait pas parler. Il revivait en boucle les derniers instants passés auprès de ses parents. La froideur qu'il avait eue pour sa mère, énervé par cette dispute futile avec son père., A la solitude, donc, vint s'ajouter un sentiment de culpabilité inévitable.

* * *

C'était un matin comme les autres. Le printemps s'installait, désormais. Tony enfila machinalement un tee shirt délavé et attrapa un bloc-notes et un stylo.

Il n'était pas allé en classe depuis une semaine. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait trois heures de cours magistral sur l'Intelligence Artificielle, et il avait magiquement trouvé la ressource intellectuelle de mettre un réveil. Hier, c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Trois mois. Non pas que ce chiffre change quoique ce soit, à bien y réfléchir. Il avait l'impression que chaque minute, chaque jour se ressemblait depuis. La douleur était plus sourde et diffuse, comme une compagne quotidienne à laquelle on s'habitue peu à peu. Au début, l'absence de Loki, d'un ami sur lequel compter, avait été plus cruelle que jamais. Désormais, tout espoir de le revoir évanoui, il ne restait qu'une fade mélancolie des jours meilleurs.

Il claqua la porte et descendit les escaliers, longea l'Hudson pour rejoindre le campus agité. Les bourgeons s'épaississaient et le fond de l'air gagnait quelques degrés. La vie se poursuivait, envers et contre tout, et tout le monde autour de l'étudiant progressait, avançait, les primevères fanaient déjà, les oiseaux migrateurs revenaient. Lui-même, marchait mécaniquement, continuait à respirer, à vivre. Mais guère plus, comme étranger à ce rythme effréné autour de lui.

Pour parfaire le tout, ayant remarqué l'absence prolongée de Loki, Ezekiel et sa bande prenaient de nouveau des libertés avec lui. Mais Tony avait changé. Il avait encore grandi, et, plus que jamais, il poursuivait l'entraînement. Il s'était inscrit dans un dojo et pratiquait un savant mélange d'arts martiaux trois fois par semaine. Une manière comme une autre d'évacuer les émotions toxiques qui empoisonnaient son esprit. Il s'était endurci, aussi. Le cœur asséché, et l'impression de n'avoir plus rien à perdre désormais. Ils ne s'étaient pas battus, du moins pas encore, car Zeke le dominait toujours d'une bonne tête et se déplaçait rarement seul. Au lieu de subir sans broncher, Tony n'hésitait plus à lui envoyer quelques remarques cyniques. L'autre riait jaune et ils se séparaient rapidement, tendus.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait dans l'amphithéâtre, Zeke lui glissa ce matin-là, en montant les escaliers :

\- Alors Tonychou, tu t'es fait plaquer par ton petit ami? Il a trouvé mieux ailleurs?

-Va bien te faire foutre, grogna Tony.

Il s'était décidé à ne pas se laisser atteindre par ce type de commentaires, et pourtant...

Zeke n'avait pas l'indécence de plaisanter sur la mort de ses parents. Il ne se privait pas cependant de lui rappeler en permanence que Loki l'avait abandonné. Tony médita un peu sur ce sujet. Si Zeke ne parlait jamais de la famille Stark, était-ce une forme de miséricorde ? Avait-il pitié ? Était-il moins con que prévu ? Plusieurs fois pendant le cours, il sentit des avions de papier s'écraser dans son dos et il soupira.

Zeke était son aîné de plusieurs années, et pourtant il était d'une immaturité incroyable. Cela dit, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser, avec sa bande. Toujours un sourire aux lèvres. L'idée fit son chemin, alors que Tony écoutait d'une oreille distraite le long laïus du professeur. A la fin du cours, il avait pris une décision. Une décision surprenante, défiant toute logique, mais la première depuis des mois.

Le soir-même, il frappa à la porte d'Ezekiel. Le beau brun n'aurait pas pu avoir l'air plus surpris, même si le père Noël s'était tenu sur son pallier.

\- Stark?

\- J'ai ramené de la bière, bougonna Tony.

Il tendit le pack à bout de bras. Ezekiel regarda Tony, les yeux ronds. Puis il regarda la bière, puis encore Tony. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, hésita. Le regard sérieux du nouveau venu le décida : il se décala un peu pour le laisser entrer sans rien dire.

Tony pénétra dans l'antre. Il s'était attendu à trouver du monde chez Zeke, comme bien souvent. Pourtant, sa Némésis était seule. Il s'était attendu à se faire jeter, aussi, à ce qu'on se moque de lui, à ce qu'on lui claque la porte au nez. Zeke se traîna jusqu'au canapé et attrapa la télécommande pour relancer la série mise en pause.

\- Les décapsuleurs sont dans le tiroir à gauche, annonça-t-il platement.

Tony posa le pack de bière sur le plan de travail encombré, fourragea dans le fameux tiroir pour en extraire l'outil adapté.

\- T'arrive à acheter de la bière à ton âge? S'enquit son aîné en acceptant la bouteille qu'on lui tendit.

Tony s'affala à sa droite.

\- J'ai des combines.

En fait, Happy Hogan, élu par le conseil exécutif comme régent de Stark Industrie en attendant que Tony soit majeur, peinait à résister aux caprices de l'héritier de son défunt ami Howard. Si Tony lui demandait de lui ramener de la bière lorsqu'il venait le voir pour le tenir au courant des évolutions de l'entreprise, l'homme d'affaires obéissait sans broncher, pris de pitié pour cet orphelin génial un peu paumé.

\- C'est The punisher? Demanda Tony en apercevant les premières images de la série défiler sur l'écran plat.

\- Ouais. Un vrai bad-ass qui défonce tout.

Ezekiel hésita à poursuivre, jeta plusieurs coups d'œil sur son voisin. Tony Stark sur son canapé. Partageant une bière. L'élève modèle, le chouchou des professeurs… Un peu moins, depuis qu'il séchait régulièrement les cours. Tout de même. Le type qu'il s'amusait à brutaliser depuis des mois. Mais que s'était-il passé?

\- Je te roule un joint?

Tony accepta en haussant une épaule.

Le jeune Stark avait changé, depuis la mort de ses parents.

Peut-être était-il temps que leur relation mesquine évolue, elle aussi.

* * *

Lorsque Tony regagna son propre appartement en milieu de soirée, il retrouva sans joie la pièce vide et froide, où partout, de nouveau, les détails lui rappelaient les pertes subies récemment. Seulement, il prit conscience que la chape qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis des mois s'était étrangement évanouie cette après-midi, pour revenir, plus forte que jamais, ce soir.

En fait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait pensé à autre chose. La série était sympa, la bière pas si mal, et finalement, quand il n'était pas occupé à essayer de le torturer, Ezekiel s'avérait un type marrant et assez cultivé. Tony se pinça discrètement. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser une chose pareille.

Le lendemain, après une nuit d'insomnies, il n'eut pas le courage de retourner en cours. Il traîna sur internet toute la journée, maussade. Trois coups frappés à sa porte le tirèrent de sa léthargie en fin d'après-midi.

\- Je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne te ferait pas de mal, après une journée à glander, expliqua Ezekiel sur le pas de la porte.

Avec lui, il y avait une fille, et un autre garçon qui suivaient eux aussi les cours de première année. Blanche et ses jolies taches de rousseur, et Yannick, gros tas de muscles à la peau dorée.

Yannick souleva la bouteille de whisky qu'il tenait en mains. Blanche sourit.

Tony les laissa entrer.

* * *

C'est trois semaines plus tard, alors qu'il gisait affalé sur le canapé de cuir, le cerveau retourné par l'alcool et la fumée, que Tony accepta la réalité.

Plutôt, il la prit en pleine face. Ezekiel était son ami, à présent. Le deuxième ami qu'il ait de sa vie. Blanche et Yannick, et les autres, Rose, Justine, Charlotte, Eli... Il les aimait bien. Mais étaient-ce ses amis ? Il n'en était pas encore sûr.

\- Lève ton cul on est en train de perdre, rugit Ezekiel de l'autre côté de l'appartement.

Ce soir, ils étaient chez Blanche. Elle souriait toujours, Blanche, et parlait peu. Zeke secoua Tony, l'obligea à se redresser et se mettre sur ses pieds.

\- Allez, tiens, fais-nous gagner un peu fainéant!

Il lui tendit deux fléchettes orange et Tony eut déjà du mal à se souvenir dans quel sens il fallait les tenir. Il tituba jusqu'à la zone de lancer et, par chance, marqua suffisamment de points pour que Zeke lui tape dans le dos en beuglant.

Il avait pris ce rythme étrange, d'aller plus ou moins en cours la journée, selon l'intérêt qu'il portait aux différentes matières, et de sortir avec le groupe les soirs. Il était devenu comme une mascotte, maintenant. L'enfant prodige que tout le monde voulait voir faire les quatre cent coups. Le faire conduire une moto, l'inciter à acheter et boire de l'alcool, le regarder faire le poirier sur une voiture de flics...

Tony évitait de songer à Loki.

Déjà, car cette pensée était toujours douloureuse. Il se sentait trahi, abandonné. Le sorcier n'avait pas trouvé un moyen de revenir, alors qu'il en avait terriblement besoin. Et puis, lorsqu'il y pensait, une étrange et désagréable impression lui nouait l'estomac. Elles étaient loin, les parties d'échecs et les discussions philosophiques, les sessions de bricolage jusque cinq heures du matin sur fond d'Iron Maiden, les visites de musées. Loki désapprouverait-il son comportement? Sûrement. Et en même temps, être avec ces gens de son âge et de sa planète, jouer au baby-foot en fumant un joint et regarder de mauvaises séries lui vidait la tête.

Et puis eux, au moins, étaient là pour lui.

Tony reçut un objet sur la joue, ce qui le tira de sa réflexion. Un magazine pornographique. Plusieurs rires de l'autre côté de la salle pleine de jeunes étudiants. Oui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peut-être depuis le début de sa vie, il faisait partie d'un tout. Il était un étudiant normal, comme les autres. Il faisait la fête, il profitait de sa jeunesse, il faisait des conneries.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tony Stark n'était plus un marginal.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui mes lapins. On se retrouve bientôt pour voir ce qu'il se passe du côté de Loki !**

 **Plein de bisous en attendant,**

 **Laukaz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut mes souris, désolée pour cette absence, j'ai réinstallé plein de jeux et… Une chose en entrainant une autre… Bref. Si jamais parmi vous certain( e ) s jouent à des jeux Blizzard, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler ! Voici le chapitre 9, merci à vous tous qui prenez le temps de me lire. J'espère que vous aimez toujours. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

C'était une sensation désagréable et difficile à expliquer. Comme être privé de l'un de ses sens en une fraction de seconde, perdre quelque chose qui avait toujours été là, aussi réconfortant et naturel que la vision ou l'ouïe. Loki, amorphe, eu à peine conscience qu'on éloignait Tony de force. C'est bien plus tard, dans des rêves redondants et obsessionnels, qu'il entendait les cris de l'étudiant l'appeler à l'aide, qu'il le voyait se débattre contre les Walkyries.

Frigga raccompagna son fils à sa chambre dans le silence. Elle paraissait triste pour lui, mais ne remettait pas en cause la justesse de la décision paternelle. Loki ne l'écouta pas, ne répondit pas à ces questions. Il attendit, immobile, qu'elle se retire. Il s'assit ensuite sur le rebord de son lit, tendit une main devant lui. Il tenta de matérialiser une illusion, sans succès. Il se concentra, affreusement blessé par la disparition brusque de sa magie. Il voulait se téléporter, rejoindre Tony. S'enfuir du palais pour ne jamais revenir.

Il rouvrit les yeux, toujours assis sur ses draps pourpres, dans sa chambre princière luxueuse, immense et vide. On frappa à sa porte et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne l'avait pas pressenti. Rien, pas la moindre vibration dans l'aura de l'univers qui l'entourait. Thor passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Il paraissait triste et embarrassé tout à la fois.

\- Part, lui dit Loki. Je ne veux parler à personne.

Thor referma la porte à contrecœur.

* * *

Les premiers jours, Loki ne fit pas grand-chose d'autre qu'essayer de se reconnecter à ses pouvoirs. Il médita énormément, refusant de venir partager les repars avec les membres de sa famille. Thor, Frigga et même Odin tentèrent tour à tour leur chance pour prendre de ses nouvelles, l'apaiser ou juste discuter : ils se heurtèrent à un mur de silence plein d'orgueil et de rancœur. Loki en voulait terriblement à son père, même s'il comprenait que celui-ci n'avait pas eu le choix. Il devait le punir comme il aurait puni n'importe lequel des citoyens d'Asgard qui aurait transgressé les lois.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de l'avoir séparé de son seul ami.

Il lui fallut une bonne semaine pour admettre que ses talents ne reviendraient pas tous seuls. Son ressentiment grimpa d'un cran. Plutôt que de décider de se conduire sagement, en espérant que son père le prenne en pitié et lève son châtiment, il choisit la voie inverse. Par fierté, probablement, bien décidé à retrouver l'usage de sa magie malgré l'interdiction de son père. Supplanter Odin.

Il s'enferma de longues heures dans la bibliothèque, lut beaucoup, partit ramasser certaines herbes pour concocter des potions réputées pour ouvrir les chakras. Les potions échouèrent les unes après les autres. Après un mois, la colère s'était mêlée d'une frustration grandissante, et d'une détermination plus forte que jamais.

Il s'en sortirait seul. Il trouverait. Seul.

Il abandonna l'idée des plantes pour s'intéresser au Bifröst, son fonctionnement, la mécanique céleste qui le régissait. Essayer d'en créer un pour lui-même. Il griffonna des pages et des pages d'équations, regrettant plus amèrement que jamais l'absence de Tony. Avec l'aide du génie, peut-être auraient-ils pu percer les mystères du Bifröst. Mais seul, la tache lui parut incommensurable. Il manquait d'informations, il manquait de pratique, il manquait de matériel.

Au bout d'un mois, il abandonna l'idée. Si la science ne fonctionnait pas, alors il faudrait se montrer plus rusé, plus subtil. Utiliser le Bifröst dans le dos d'Heimdall et voler un artefact de la salle aux trésors furent des plans qui l'intéressèrent. Les deux étaient bien sûr punissables de longues années d'enfermement, mais cela lui paraissait un bien moindre détail.

Il expérimenta alors un autre pan de sa personnalité jusqu'alors en sommeil. Ah, Odin le croyait impuissant sans sa magie? Il allait voir. La subtilité, le mensonge et la malice. Voilà qui pourrait servir ses objectifs. Il s'entraîna à dérober de menus objets ici et là, à différentes personnes, et il se révéla très doué à cet exercice. Il lança des rumeurs abracadabrantesques, d'une manière si subtile que personne ne sut que les informations venaient de lui. Il manipula des gardes, des serviteurs, des visiteurs de passage. Ses expériences le conduisirent même à la séparation d'un couple de jeunes fiancés, par le simple jeu de mensonges savamment distillés et de fausses preuves d'infidélité.

L'art de la tromperie et de la ruse. Tout cela, évidemment, tourné vers un seul et même but. Retrouver l'usage de sa magie et s'enfuir retrouver Tony.

Un soir, il poussa l'exercice plus loin encore. Toujours très en colère après son père, il se glissa discrètement dans son bureau, bien décidé à subtiliser des objets, ou, pourquoi pas, des informations sensibles. Il parcourait des yeux l'étagère pleine de textes de lois anciens lorsqu'un bruit de pas s'approchant le fit paniquer. Son père n'avait rien à faire ici à cette heure de la journée! Il s'était bien assuré qu'Odin soit occupé à un conseil pour la matinée avant de venir fouiner. Il balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une cachette et bondit derrière les épais rideaux tissés d'argent.

Juste à temps.

La porte du bureau s'entrouvrit discrètement. Derrière l'abri protecteur des rideaux, Loki aperçu deux silhouettes sombre avancer dans la pièce après avoir prudemment refermé la lourde porte derrière elles. Il retint sa respiration, tendu à l'extrême, le cœur tambourinant entre ses côtes.

-Tout va bien, chuchota l'une des silhouettes d'une voix rassurante. Asseyez-vous, tenez. Laissez-moi vous servir un verre de vin.

La seconde personne sanglotait.

\- Tenez, votre majesté.

Loki se mordit la langue en comprenant que la personne qui pleurait n'était autre que sa mère.

\- Ca va aller, je vous assure. Nous pouvons reporter cette réunion, je dirais au chef des armées que vous n'êtes pas en état de le recevoir. Que vous êtes malade. Vous ne...

\- Je suis désolée, marmonna la voix rauque de Frigga.

Loki vit la seconde silhouette s'agenouiller en face du canapé où sa mère s'était assise. Il imagina que sa servante lui prenait la main pour la réconforter.

\- Ce n'est rien voyons. Ça arrive à tout le monde, de craquer.

-C'est tellement difficile, en ce moment, concéda Frigga en inspirant profondément. Odin n'est jamais là, Thor passe son temps à faire les quatre cent coups avec sa bande, et Loki...

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

-Tenez, prenez-ca.

Frigga se tamponna les yeux avec le mouchoir de soie qu'on lui tendit.

\- Je suis désemparée, confia-t-elle. Il se referme davantage encore sur lui-même, et Odin refuse de revenir sur sa décision. Il est vrai que mon fils n'est pas la personne la plus stable, émotionnellement parlant, de notre monde, et que de tels pouvoirs entre ses mains m'effraient. Mais il avait l'air si proche de ce mortel... Je ne l'avais jamais vu prendre ainsi la défense de quelqu'un. Il doit se sentir tellement seul, et moi je suis impuissante...

Les sanglots reprirent. Au lieu d'éprouver de la pitié pour sa mère visiblement si malheureuse, la colère de Loki se renforça. Frigga elle aussi trouvait la situation injuste, et pourtant, elle choisissait de ne pas s'opposer au roi. Selon Loki, c'était trop facile de ne rien tenter pour améliorer une situation et de pleurer ensuite sur la première épaule venue. Seuls ceux qui essayaient avaient le droit de se plaindre.

Il y eut un moment de silence entrecoupé de soupirs. Loki commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, à force de demeurer ainsi immobile.

-Je me souviens...

La voix de Frigga, très basse soudain, se parait de la nostalgie des jours passés.

\- Je me souviens du jour ou Odin est revenu avec Loki dans ses bras...

Sa voix venait de descendre d'un cran supplémentaire, à peine un souffle. Loki sentit le sang battre à ses tempes, une chaleur sourde l'envahir.

\- Il était minuscule, et sa peau... Si bleue. Si froide. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne bougeait pas. Odin ne savait pas comment le tenir.

Le cerveau de Loki, confus, refusa de lui fournir l'explication des propos de sa mère.

\- Je me suis souvent demandé, poursuivit Frigga. Pourquoi lui? Il y avait probablement des milliers d'enfants, chez les géants. Et Odin, en le voyant lui... Il l'a juste pris. Il l'a ramené. Il m'a dit _" Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas, seul au milieu de toute cette désolation_ ". Mais pourquoi lui? Quel était-ce déclic? On désirait tellement un deuxième enfant...

La chaleur qui avait envahi Loki un peu plus tôt se transforma un une vague glacée. Tout le sang reflua de son visage, l'extrémité de ses doigts vira au gris.

Intérieurement, il hurlait.

Extérieurement, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Frigga se tapota de nouveau les yeux, elle remit de l'ordre dans les plis de sa robe, se redressa dans un froissement de tissu.

\- J'ai eu peur à la seconde où je l'ai vu. Peur pour lui. Peur qu'il ne trouve jamais sa place parmi nous, même s'il est de notre famille. J'avais cette intuition permanente que la vie serait difficile pour lui. J'ai tout fait pour lui donner ce qu'un petit garçon mérite, et j'ai toujours l'horrible sensation que cela ne suffit pas, qu'il m'échappe peu à peu...

La servante aida Frigga à se relever.

\- Vous êtes une bonne mère. L'adolescence est une période difficile pour tout le monde. Que Loki vienne d'ailleurs ne doit pas y changer grand-chose. Comme vous l'avez dit, peu importe son sang, il est votre fils. Vous l'avez élevé et aimé comme une mère, et Odin et Thor l'ont aimé comme un Père et un frère.

\- Vous devez avoir raison, concéda la reine en inspirant profondément.

Elles se dirigeaient de nouveau vers la porte. Frigga reprenait contenance peu à peu. La discussion se poursuivit à mi-voix hors du bureau royal.

Loki demeura derrière les rideaux. La teinte grise qu'avaient pris ses doigts s'était répandue le long de ses bras, courait dans ses veines, colorait bientôt toute sa peau. Le gris vira peu à peu au bleu alors qu'il observait ses mains tremblantes. L'envie de hurler ne l'avait pas quitté mais sa gorge semblait nouée à jamais.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'accepter l'idée de quitter sa cachette. Il se coula hors du bureau, résolu. Sa peau avait repris une teinte normale, mais il était trop tard.

Il savait, désormais.

On lui avait menti. Toute sa vie. Chaque minute de chaque jour. Et cette sensation était insupportable. Thor avait-il? Oui, bien sûr qu'il devait savoir. Il lui avait toujours fait sentir cette différence. On lui reprochait d'avoir caché Tony dans le palais, et à côté de cela, on lui avait caché ses origines des années durant.

Il avançait d'un pas sûr vers la salle des trésors. Tout lui semblait clair et limpide, désormais, comme si la fureur et la rancune dessinaient très clairement le chemin qu'il devait emprunter. Les Walkyries en faction s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le prince. Il ne se détourna pas une seule seconde de sa cible, ses pas résonnant sur le sol de marbre veiné d'or.

Face au Tesseract, il inspira profondément.

Bien sûr, qu'il pouvait le toucher. Il était le plus grand sorcier du multivers, même si le multivers l'ignorait encore, et qu'importe si son père avait momentanément amoindri sa force.

Bien sûr, qu'il pouvait le toucher. C'était un artefact qui appartenait à son peuple, avant qu'Odin ne le vole. Le Père de toute chose, et surtout de la destruction, le roi qui avait anéanti les géants des glaces.

Son peuple.

Loki avança les doigts vers l'hypercube.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. La suite bientôt, promis, je ne m'absente plus trois semaines !**

 **Plein de bisous à vous tous.**

 **Laukaz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou mes lapins,**

 **Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre, et pas dix ans après le précédant. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me motiver en ce moment mais vous êtes supers avec tous vos encouragements, ca fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Allez, retournons donc à nos deux oiseaux préférés.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

C'est sur ce rythme endiablé que Tony passa ses examens, et valida sa première année.

Sa vie changeait alors, subtilement, sans qu'il n'en prenne l'entière mesure immédiatement.

En fin d'année, Zeke passait tellement de temps avec lui qu'ils décidèrent de démarrer une collocation en septembre. Les deux amis déménagèrent durant leurs vacances d'été, pour un studio un peu plus loin du MIT mais bien plus grand que leurs anciennes chambres.

Ils devinrent donc ainsi les organisateurs de soirées officiels de leur promotion. Tony découvrit non sans surprise que feu son père lui avait légué sa légendaire résistance à l'alcool. Au début, le jeune homme avait eu du mal à trouver le juste équilibre entre ses performances scolaires et sa vie sociale. Finalement, son génie avait repris le dessus, et il parvint à conserver sa place de major de promotion. Beaucoup le jalousaient de mener ainsi de front la vie d'un étudiant à la fois modèle et populaire.

Avec la popularité, d'ailleurs, vint le succès auprès de la gente féminine. Il avait encore pris quelques centimètres, et même s'il restait bien plus jeune que ses collègues, il se rasait peu pour se vieillir et s'habillait de manière plus mature. L'entraînement physique auquel il s'astreignait avait en outre épaissit ses épaules et ses bras. Désormais plus un homme qu'un garçon.

Tony Stark, donc, benjamin et major de sa promotion, toujours en train de faire la fête, riche et à la tête d'une des plus grosses entreprises du pays. Il avait confié la gestion de son patrimoine à Happy et acceptait ses décisions les yeux fermés. Le commerce florissait et l'action Stark Industries se portait bien. Le jour de ses seize ans, Happy offrit à celui qu'il appelait son filleul une Lamborghini.

Intelligent, pas trop mal foutu, riche et célèbre. Que demander de plus?

Les filles lui faisaient les yeux doux. Au départ, il refusa toutes les avances, par pudeur peut-être. Pas intéressé. Zeke eu de longues discussions avec lui sur ce sujet, et le poussa quasiment dans les bras de Blanche. A partir de ce moment, une nouvelle étiquette lui colla à la peau. Playboy. En apparence, il avait la vie idéale et rêvée. Et pourtant... La solitude reculait, un peu, mais n'était jamais loin. Il ramenait souvent des filles, avec les clins d'œil et encouragements de Zeke, mais n'y trouvait pas vraiment de plaisir. Cependant, il regagnait un peu le goût de vivre. Lentement mais sûrement, aidé par Ezekiel qui s'avérait un ami précieux.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Zeke et Tony n'étaient pas de sortie. Installés dans la chambre supplémentaire qui leur servait d'atelier d'appoint, ils programmaient une nouvelle base de données pour Jarvis. L'intelligence artificielle, rapatriée chez eux, fonctionnait à merveille. Jarvis pouvait réaliser en autonomie et en réponse à une simple commande vocale, dix fois plus de tâches qu'un ordinateur classique.

\- T'es un génie, mec, répéta Zeke pour la dixième fois au moins de la soirée.

Tony accepta le joint qu'il lui tendit, tira un peu dessus et retourna à son installation. Un tapis de composants électroniques recouvrait le sol. Aux murs, des affiches de groupes de rock dédicacées, des tableaux noirs et blancs aux paysages urbains.

\- Quand ce sera toi qui dirigeras vraiment Stark Industries, le monde entier n'a qu'à bien se tenir… Imagine tout ce que tu pourras faire avec tous les moyens à disposition !

Tony grogna. Un tournevis dans la bouche, il répondit :

\- 'u 'arles. Un 'ec en 'ostarad 'ui…

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien !

Ezekiel ôta délicatement le tournevis pour permettre à son colocataire de s'exprimer convenablement.

\- Je serais surtout un pingouin dans un costard qui serre des mains, et plus un ingénieur enfermé dans son atelier….

\- Ca a l'air de te faire chier, constata Zeke, passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait récemment coupé à ras.

\- Grave. Enfin bon, je demanderais peut-être à Happy de garder l'aspect gestion, et moi j'irai m'amuser à bricoler des trucs. Je lui ai déjà soumis pas mal d'idées en fait. J'ai dessiné un nouveau modèle de stabilisateur, qu'on pourrait intégrer à la plupart de nos armes. Et je travaille sur les tenues des combattants aussi, tu sais. Je t'en avais parlé, pour améliorer les capacités physiques et la résistance.

\- Ah oui, le truc qui génère un champ magnétique. Ta vie va être géniale, approuva Zeke, les mains croisées derrière la tête, rêveur.

\- Tu bosseras avec moi ?

Son ami se redressa d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés.

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu demandes ça au mec qui t'a jeté dans les escaliers ?

Les chamailleries du début de leur relation constituaient un sujet de plaisanterie récurrent. Tony avait vite compris qu'au fond, Ezekiel était un type bien, peut-être juste pas forcément très sensible aux émotions des autres. Une brute, quoi. Et alors ? Lui-même était bourré de défauts. Il ne se sentait pas bien placé pour juger les autres sur leurs erreurs ou indélicatesses de jeunesse.

\- Fais pas le malin ou je retire cette proposition !

\- Par contre je te préviens je ne passe pas sous le bureau pour une promotion…

Tony s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand un grand fracas les fit sursauter.

Le plus jeune se retourna juste à temps pour voir la porte enfoncée de leur appartement, et une ribambelle d'hommes masqués et armés se ruer dans la pièce principale. De la fumée les accompagnait, explosion ou fumigènes ?

Tony ouvrit la bouche, médusé. Zeke le tirait en arriérée en l'insultant pour l'obliger à se mettre à couvert, en vain. Un nuage de poussière engloba les lieux et le fit tousser. Les intrus – une bonne dizaine- s'arrêtèrent face aux deux jeunes terrorisés, leurs armes pointées vers eux. Quelques mots furent échangés dans une langue râpeuse, aux accents orientaux. L'un des hommes montra Zeke du menton. Un autre agresseur répondit, tout aussi précipité. Tony sentit la poigne de son ami se resserrer sur son épaule, alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, prêt à combattre à ses côtés. Tout l'entraînement dont avait profité l'étudiant ne pouvait venir à bout de dix hommes armés. Il vit la crosse d'un revolver se lever, et un coup sec sur sa tempe lui fit perdre connaissance.

Il ne sentit que le poids de Zeke s'écroulant à ses côtés avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Un violent mal de crâne tira Tony de son demi-coma. Il se sentait pâteux et désorienté. Il se redressa sur un coude, ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux. Il y avait peu de lumière, aussi s'accoutuma-t-il rapidement à la pénombre environnante. Le souvenir récent de son agression lui revint brutalement, ce qui acheva de le réveiller totalement.

\- Zeke ! Zeke ? Bordel de…

Difficile de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il découvrait autour de lui. Une pièce à l'atmosphère chaude et humide, dépourvue de fenêtres. Une seule porte en béton armé, et, à l'intérieur des murs à la peinture écaillée, un nombre incalculable d'objets en tout genre. Des meubles abimés, des outils, un atelier de découpe du métal, des plans griffonnés, des bougies à moitié fondues… Quant à lui, on l'avait jeté sur un matelas poussiéreux et jauni. En se levant totalement, Tony aperçu Ezekiel qui gisait sur un canapé des années 1970 à la couleur terne et passée. Tony se dirigea en grimaçant vers son comparse inconscient.

\- Zeke ?

Il lui secoua un peu l'épaule, un grognement lui répondit. Un brin de soulagement envahit Tony, pas totalement rassuré pour autant.

\- Mec, on est où ?

Ezekiel grogna encore, se tourna sur lui-même, peina à se redresser.

\- Hein ?

Tony décida de lui laisser quelques minutes pour émerger et entreprit de parcourir la salle pour obtenir quelques indices quant à leur situation actuelle. Il mourrait de chaud et de soif. Il avait faim, aussi, et il se sentait sale. Depuis combien de temps avait-il quitté sa chambre du MIT ? Qui étaient les agresseurs, où étaient-ils ?

Son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Dans son dos, Ezekiel jurait. Sur une table basse, il trouva un vieux journal. L'écriture n'était pas de l'anglais. Elle ressemblait à de l'arabe, autant que Tony put en juger. Les images présentaient une ville dévastée par les bombes. Un léger sentiment de doute, masquant le début de la panique, pointa le bout de son nez.

Ezekiel se leva à son tour, frottant sa pommette droite qui se teintait d'un hématome pourpre assez disgracieux. Des bruits de pas et de discussions houleuses se firent entendre de l'autre côté des murs. Tony et Ezekiel se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre par réflexe, s'attrapant par l'épaule, dans l'angle de la pièce. Un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes pénétra dans la salle. Ils étaient lourdement armés, parlaient fort, semblaient agités. L'un d'eux, un grand homme au crâne rasé, s'adressa aux deux étudiants dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. A sa droite, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs retenus par un bandeau haussa les yeux au ciel et reprit, dans un anglais soigné mais marqué d'un fort accent :

\- Vous deux. Buvez et mangez.

Elle pointa à l'aide du canon de son M16 un homme en retrait. Il portait un plateau contenant une petite cruche d'eau, deux bols, une miche de pain et du miel. Tony et Ezekiel échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

\- On est où ? Attaqua l'aîné, agressif. Vous voulez quoi ?

Il s'était avancé un peu, passant devant Tony comme pour faire rempart. Plus grand, plus massif, sa stature et la noirceur de ses yeux et sourcils le rendaient plus impressionnant. Leurs ennemis ne parurent pourtant pas impressionnés et l'ignorèrent totalement. Il parla plus fort.

\- Je vous ai posé une question, bande d'attardés.

Pas sûr que leur niveau d'anglais leur permette de comprendre l'insulte. La femme, elle, soupira, comme ennuyée par un imprévu pénible.

\- Pas de questions. Boire. Manger. On viendra vous chercher plus tard.

La dispute continuait entre les autres, qui ne prêtaient qu'une attention modérée aux deux kidnappés. Ambiance électrique. Plusieurs d'entre eux attrapèrent de l'outillage, des plans qui traînaient au sol, et tous sortirent sur l'ordre de la jeune femme, ne laissant que le plateau de victuailles derrière eux. De nouveau seuls et plongés dans le silence, les deux amis échangèrent un regard interrogateur, avant de s'approcher avec méfiance du plateau.

Décidant que si on voulait les tuer, une balle dans la tête était bien moins compliquée en terme de préparation qu'en empoisonnement, ils burent et se restaurèrent, assis en tailleurs sur le sofa défoncé. Ce faisant, ils échangèrent plusieurs hypothèses sur la raison de leur présence en ce lieu.

\- Je me demande où on est. Il fait hyper chaud… Soit ils ont poussé le chauffage, soit on a changé de pays, conclut Zeke en mastiquant un morceau de pain.

\- Ils avaient l'air vachement organisés quand même. C'est pas comme s'ils nous étaient tombés dessus au hasard d'une ruelle sombre, rétorqua Tony, songeur.

Ils durent parvenir à la même conclusion car Ezekiel grimaça.

\- C'est toi qu'ils voulaient, et moi je suis le dégât collatéral ?

Tony pensa à Stark Industries. A la richesse de son père qui était désormais la sienne, et à laquelle il ne s'habituait pas encore totalement. A leur commerce d'armes florissant, et à ce qu'il pouvait impliquer.

 _Marchand de mort._

Il espérait se tromper. Il espérait que ce soit un hasard. Car avoir entraîné Zeke avec lui dans ce merdier lui faisait horreur.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont demander une rançon ? demanda l'aîné, tapotant distraitement le cuir abimé du canapé du bout des doigts.

\- Happy la payera, j'en suis sûr, affirma Tony. Il m'aime trop.

\- C'est pas lui qui hérite de la société si tu meurs au moins ? demanda Zeke, les sourcils froncés.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, la referma. A vrai dire il n'en savait rien. Les formalités, la paperasse, tout ça l'ennuyait. Sa seule contribution à la société consistait à signer les rapports du comité exécutif sans les lire, et développer de nouveaux concepts potentiellement utilisables dans son atelier.

\- Même si c'est le cas, il ne me laissera pas ici, assura Tony. Pas le genre. C'est un type bien.

Ezekiel grommela quelque chose comme « on ne devient pas un businessman de haut niveau en étant un type bien », mais la discussion prit fin tout de même.

Ils demeurèrent assis, dans le silence immobile de cette cave étouffante

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. On retrouve Loki au prochain. Je sais que vous avez envie de voir les deux héros réunis, je vous encourage à être patients. Les deux loustics vont vivre encore quelques événements avant le fameux moment. Ça mettra beaucoup plus d'enjeu à leurs retrouvailles !**

 **Ayez confiaaaaaaance… S'il vous plaît ?**

 **En tout cas, encore un gros merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews. C'est adorable et très motivant.**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous, et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Laukaz**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut mes lapins. Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous vu black panther ? J'ai bien aimé pour ma part, ce changement de décor radical qui tranche avec le reste du MCU, c'était assez rafraîchissant.**

 **En attendant, revenons-en aux classiques =D Et puisqu'il a l'air de vous manquer, un petit détour du côté de chez Loki…**

 **Merci aux différents Guest pour leurs petits mots! Ezekiel n'est, en effet, pas un prénom anodin choisi au hasard... Nous en apprendrons plus dans les temps à venir!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était la saison Nuit.

De longs mois passés dans l'obscurité, avec pour seule lumière la lueur vacillante des deux lunes, les points brillants des étoiles suspendues.

Dans la torpeur gelée environnante, le paysage se découpait sous cet éternel crépuscule gris perle. Les pointes acérées des montagnes crevaient le ciel, venaient empaler les rares nuages qui eux même semblaient figés dans la glace. En contrebas, au pied des montagnes, la vallée austère demeurait immobile et dépeuplée.

La vie s'était arrêtée. Seul le vent qui s'infiltrait dans la pierre résonnait.

Hiver et nuit éternelle. Peu de créatures y survivaient. Exceptés les géants des glaces, bien entendu.

Loki, adossé à la pierre, contemplait la vallée. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'œil vitreux et l'esprit ailleurs. La tempête venait de se lever. Il pourrait repartir, après deux jours à attendre, à l'abri d'une caverne naturelle. Il retourna dans la grotte humide et tapissée de givre, et attrapa son seul bagage.

Une mallette renforcée qui contenait le Tesseract. L'artefact, la pèlerine noire qu'il portait sur le dos, ses gants, ses bottes épaisses, le couteau de chasseur passé à sa ceinture et sa tenue de marcheur constituaient ses seules possessions. Il se remit en route, empruntant un chemin tortueux qui descendait vers la vallée. Il avançait tête baissée. Le vent le giflait de toutes parts, mais il ne ressentait pas le froid.

A part, bien sûr, le froid immense entre ses côtes.

* * *

Loki marchait sur Jotunheim depuis bientôt un an. Comme il l'avait espéré, la puissance dégagée par le Tesseract flouait la vision d'Heimdall : c'était d'après-lui la raison pour laquelle personne ne s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

Il marchait discrètement : plus un prince, plus un Asgardien, plus vraiment un adolescent.

Un homme seul. Il connaissait la montagne par cœur, désormais. Sa constitution lui permettait de jeûner de longs mois. Lorsqu'il s'approchait d'une tribu de géants, il s'y présentait, voyageur égaré, sa peau bleue comme carte d'identité. On lui offrait le gîte et le couvert pour quelques jours et il repartait. Il ne parlait plus. A qui ? Et à quoi bon ? Pour autant, son cerveau n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde de fonctionner, depuis son départ précipité d'Asgard des mois plus tôt. Il tournait et retournait toutes les informations, toutes les scènes, dans tous les sens possibles. Toujours privé de sa magie, il cherchait une réponse. L'hypercube ouvrait une porte sur l'espace, il avait lui-même validé cette hypothèse. Il serait donc capable, en théorie, d'aller sur Midgard. Pour contrôler cependant le flux d'énergie libérée et choisir sa destination, il fallait retrouver ses pouvoirs. Il tournait en rond : le Tesseract seul, sans la capacité d'exploiter sa puissance, ne lui servait à rien.

Mais Loki le savait. Les réponses étaient sur Jotunheim. Quelqu'un finirait par le retrouver. Loki espérait simplement qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant pour lui rendre ses dons. Peu probable. En attendant ce jour, il marchait. Pour faire le deuil de ceux qui s'étaient appelés sa famille, et de son seul ami.

Il marchait pour faire le deuil de l'enfance.

* * *

Le jour tant attendu vint enfin.

A cette saison incroyable, pas tout à fait la fin de l'hiver, pas encore vraiment le début du printemps. Le soleil bleu de Jotunheim revenait plus longuement, libérant la planète de la gangue nocturne dans laquelle elle sommeillait depuis des mois. La faune commençait à palpiter, se préparer à sortir de ce long cycle d'hibernation. La luminosité augmentait tout doucement. La neige ne tombait plus, en tout cas.

Loki, tranquillement installé au pied d'une falaise, contemplait le jour nouveau se lever. Il taillait à l'aide d'un couteau en os l'extrémité d'une branche noire et noueuse. Il travaillait sans gants bien sûr, et ses doigts bleus sculptaient avec délicatesse ce qui ressemblait à une pièce d'échec – un cavalier-. Sans trembler, sans souffrir des températures polaires.

En contrebas, sur le chemin sinueux barré de congères, progressait un voyageur.

Un voyageur que Loki suivait des yeux depuis la veille. Il s'approchait, lentement mais sûrement, aidé d'un bâton de marche, emmitouflé dans plusieurs couches de laines et de fourrures. Pas un géant, donc, puisqu'il avait besoin de chaleur pour survivre. Loki étudia attentivement l'ascension laborieuse de la silhouette qui combattait la montagne, arrachant chaque pas à grand coup de volonté.

A la mi-journée, le visiteur s'arrêta en face de Loki, le torse soulevé par une respiration rapide, le soleil dans le dos, le visage dissimulé sous des couches de tissus.

Loki lui sourit.

Son visiteur ôta alors sa capuche et les couches qui protégeaient son cou et son visage, libérant une crinière de cheveux blonds et un visage ensorceleur.

\- Il fait froid par chez toi, constata simplement la jeune femme en lui tendant la main pour l'inciter à se lever.

Il accepta la main tendue, se redressa. Son invitée frotta ses mains les unes contre les autres, souffla un peu de buée, indiqua d'un regard la caverne qui servait de refuge à Loki. Il lui donna la permission tacite d'entrer avant qu'elle ne se glisse dans l'antre.

\- On s'est déjà rencontrés, tu sais.

\- A Asgard ?

\- Oui. En fait, j'étais dans la foule qui acclamait le cortège royal. Tu ne m'as probablement pas aperçue.

Loki étudia brièvement sa haute stature, son corps athlétique, la beauté de son visage.

\- Probablement pas.

Elle finit de se débarrasser de quelques fourrures pour être plus à l'aise, soupira de bien-être.

\- Je peux faire un feu ? Toi tu n'en as pas besoin mais…

\- Je t'en prie.

Elle sortit alors du sac de toile sur son dos un petit fagot de bois sec qu'elle entreprit de disposer au centre de la caverne. Loki vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle regarda simplement le tas de bois qui s'enflamma immédiatement. De belles flammes roses, puis violettes. Elle releva le visage et, cette fois ci, ce fut elle qui offrit un sourire à Loki.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Amora. Enchantée.

* * *

Amora possédait un appétit certain. Si sa constitution Asgardienne lui permettait, comme Loki, de survivre de longs mois sans manger, elle y prenait visiblement un plaisir non négligeable.

C'est en dévorant sans ménagement une cuisse d'un volatile typique de la plaine à leurs pieds qu'elle commença à parler, à raconter son histoire.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. C'est Karnilla qui m'a élevée.

\- La reine de Nornheim ? S'enthousiasma Loki, fasciné par cette enchanteresse de renom, parmi les plus puissantes que comptât l'univers.

\- Oui. C'est elle qui m'a formé, aussi, aux arts magiques. Un long moment.

Elle mastiqua rêveusement, perdue dans ses pensées. Loki lui tendit une outre de liqueur de prune sauvage qu'elle accepta d'un hochement de tête.

\- Enfin, il y a un an, je me suis… Fait virer, il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

Amora éluda la question d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- J'ai poursuivi mon apprentissage par moi-même. C'est formateur aussi. Et puis, tu as disparu d'Asgard avec l'artefact le plus convoité parmi les mages peu scrupuleux comme moi. Alors j'ai décidé de te chercher.

\- Tu en as mis, du temps.

\- Ca fait déjà des semaines que je tourne dans ce désert de neige, pesta-t-elle. Tu as choisi le coin le plus hostile de tous les mondes pour ta retraite…

Loki accepta la remarque.

\- J'aime bien, moi. Et maintenant que tu m'as trouvé ?

Les yeux séduisants de la jeune femme s'éclairèrent d'une nouvelle lueur, malicieuse.

\- Je pourrais te voler le Tesseract, comme tu es privé de tes pouvoirs.

\- Pourquoi ce conditionnel ? s'amusa Loki, s'étirant dans un geste de chat paresseux.

\- Je préfèrerais t'avoir comme allié. Déjà, car nous possédons un ennemi commun. Ensuite, car le jour où tu auras récupéré tes pouvoirs, j'aime autant t'avoir dans mon camp.

\- Un ennemi commun ? releva le prince, curieux.

Amora eut une jolie moue.

\- En fait – ne le prends pas mal- mais je voulais surtout me mettre ton frère dans la poche. Entend par là le mettre dans mon lit, plus exactement. Mais il y a cette fille…

\- Sif ?

\- Oui. Bref, il se pourrait que je lui ai joué quelques mauvais tours pour pouvoir tenter ma chance avec Thor. Mais ça n'a pas marché, il s'en est rendu compte. Il est vraiment mordu, c'est assez insultant pour moi !

Elle avait l'air très sûre d'elle, pas du tout habituée à ce qu'on lui résiste. En même temps, il fallait admettre que c'était une jeune femme magnifique et d'un charisme à toute épreuve. Loki savait, pour l'avoir lu dans un grimoire, que l'art de la séduction s'apparentait très souvent à l'art magique. De toute évidence, Amora maîtrisait les arcanes de l'un comme de l'autre.

Loki aimait ses manières. Son aspect joueur, manipulateur, son intelligence.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me proposer ?

\- Je veux le Tesseract, dit-elle de but en blanc. Toi, dis-moi ce que tu veux en échange. Au-delà de cet accord, je pense que notre alliance pourrait être très fructueuse, ajouta-t-elle.

Loki n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir.

\- Aide-moi à récupérer mes pouvoirs, et le cube est tien.

L'enchanteresse lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Elle se releva, lui tendit une main qu'il accepta de bon cœur.

\- Nous avons un accord, conclut-elle. Loki d'Asgard, je vais tout faire pour te rendre la force qui est tienne.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes lapins. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau personnage. Je n'ai jamais écrit sur Amora mais ça me paraît un exercice intéressant.**

 **C'était un peu court, je sais, mille excuses. Les deux prochains chapitres seront plus longs.**

 **Des bisous pour vous,**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Laukaz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut mes chous. Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Nous avons atteint (enfin vous surtout, moi j'ai pas foutu grand-chose à ce niveau !) les 300 reviews, vous êtes formidables ! Je suis très satisfaite de poursuivre cette histoire avec vous, et j'espère que vous y trouvez toujours votre bonheur, et non que vous restez par pur syndrome de Stockholm. Un bisous spécial à ma Obvy, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi mais je n'en doute pas, et merci pour tes six-cent-vingt-et-une reviews ( au moins !)**

 **Nashidiabolique, merci pour ton petit mot, et de prendre le temps de me lire et de commenter ! (Et partager mes bêtises littéraires, l'humanité ne te remercie pas pour ce cadeau empoisonné mais moi si :p)**

 **Sur ce, retournons à nos moutons ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

Tony et Ezekiel ne virent plus personnes durant de longues heures. Seul le brouhaha d'une ventilation bancale meublait le silence. Aucun bruit dans les couloirs : comme si l'endroit était désormais désert. Les deux amis tentèrent de démonter les murs, défoncer la porte, tapoter sols et plafonds à la recherche d'une éventuelle issue. Rien n'y fit et ils se rendirent à l'évidence : ils étaient bel et bien prisonniers. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement. Ils parlaient peu, angoissés mais désireux de masquer leurs inquiétudes respectives. Plus par ennui et par volonté de fuir cet endroit, Tony finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité entrecoupé de nombreux réveils en sursaut au moindre craquement.

Il rêva de Loki. La blessure infligée par la séparation encore présente, il refoula la vague de souvenirs qu'évoquait en lui l'image du demi-dieu. Dans ces phases de semi éveil, malgré lui cependant, il n'arrivait pas à repousser une pensée obsédante.

 _Loki… Si jamais tu me vois… Si jamais, quelque part, au fin fond de l'univers, tu me vois… Putain mon gars, c'est le moment de te sortir les doigts et de venir m'aider, je crois que je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou…_

Il sentit ses yeux piquer un peu et cligna rapidement des paupières. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer et de se mettre à pleurer sur cette amitié perdue. Combien de fois, au fond de son lit, avait-il supplié le prince de revenir ? Lorsque ses parents étaient morts, chaque nuit, pendant des mois, il avait prié en se mordant la langue. Quand il se couchait ivre après une soirée étudiante, seul ou accompagné, combien de fois avait-il imploré Loki de débarquer dans sa chambre pour l'aider à remettre sa vie sur le droit chemin ? Faiblesse hypocrite de sa part. il était seul responsable de l'état de son existence. Avec le temps, il s'était efforcé de refouler ce minuscule espoir de voir réapparaître l'Asgardien. Zeke avait été là pour lui, lui avait tendu la main. En période de doutes et de d'incertitudes sur l'avenir, c'était pourtant l'image de Loki qui s'imprimait derrière ses paupières. Et, visiblement, lorsque sa vie était menacée, dans les situations d'extrême urgence, c'était aussi vers le prince que se tournaient ses pensées.

Parfaitement éveillé désormais, il contempla son compagnon d'infortune. Ezekiel dormait, roulé en boule, les sourcils froncés, le front agité de tics nerveux. Difficile d'estimer depuis combien de temps ils étaient ici : pas de lumière solaire pour l'aider. Il se sentait enfermé, développant une légère claustrophobie liée à la privation de toute lumière diurne.

Il avait faim.

Un peu de bruit à l'extérieur le tira de sa réflexion et réveilla Ezekiel qui se redressa d'un bond. La jeune femme qu'ils avaient déjà aperçue pénétra dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas armée, mais les deux hommes à l'air patibulaire derrière elle l'étaient. Elle entra dans la pièce, attrapa un tabouret marron et s'assit face aux deux étudiants qui l'observaient, aux aguets. Elle avait changé de bandeau. Ses beaux cheveux noirs étaient poussiéreux et son débardeur blanc taché de terre et, probablement, de sang. Ses muscles jouaient sous sa peau bronzée. Une silhouette athlétique et un visage dépourvu d'émotions qui ne laissaient que peu de doutes sur le type d'activités quotidiennement pratiquées par cette femme.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Tony s'apprêtait à répondre de manière bravache mais un regard d'Ezekiel l'en dissuada.

\- C'est moi que vous voulez, grogna simplement Tony. Vous pourriez laisser repartir mon pote.

Elle sourit, mais son sourire n'était ni rassurant ni détendu.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu seras beaucoup plus coopératif si on le garde ici.

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

Elle claqua des doigts. L'un des molosses armé, resté jusqu'à présent devant la porte, s'approcha et lui tendit une liasse de documents.

Elle les disposa sur la table basse et pointa du doigt un plan griffonné au crayon.

\- Je veux ça.

Tony parcourut les feuilles de papier et hoqueta.

\- Comment avez-vous eu ces plans ?

Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de documents estampillés Stark Industries. Des projets en cours de développement, des idées, des concepts à l'étude. Cent pourcent confidentiels : il y avait même certains dessins dont Tony ignorait l'existence.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et tapota plus précisément l'un des documents.

\- Je veux ça, répéta-t-elle.

Ezekiel se mordit la langue.

\- Tony, c'est… ?

Les mâchoires crispées, Tony ne pût que confirmer. A quoi bon nier l'évidence ? Il y avait une faille magistrale dans l'accès aux données de l'entreprise. Leurs agresseurs savaient pertinemment de quoi ils parlaient. Il y avait les noms, dates, et codes projets dans un encart en bas du plan. « Rédigé par Tony Stark ».

\- Oui. Les fameux transistors dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

Un dispositif théorique qui permettait d'accroître, jusqu'à la décupler, la puissance de n'importe quelle arme. Ancré dans le cerveau de Tony au côté de mille autres idées, le concept n'en était qu'à la phase initiale de développement.

La jeune femme sourit de nouveau.

\- Bien. Puisque nous avons un accord, vous allez être transférés au laboratoire et vous allez fabriquer ce petit bijou pour moi.

\- Qui dit que nous avons un accord ? Protesta Tony.

Toute trace de sourire quitta immédiatement le visage de leur interlocutrice. Sans prévenir, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, elle tendit la main vers l'homme qui lui avait ramené les plans, attrapa à sa ceinture ce qui ressemblait à un glock 17 fatigué, arma, visa et tira en moins d'une seconde. Tony cria en même temps qu'Ezekiel qui se replia sur lui-même, les mains serrées autour de son genou en sang. L'aîné jurait de toutes ses forces, livide à cause de la douleur, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Mais vous êtes malade ! hurla Tony, qui s'était jeté vers son ami et attrapait la housse d'un coussin pour endiguer l'hémorragie.

La blessure pourtant saignait peu et Tony grimaça. On racontait que les balles dans les genoux étaient les plus douloureuses. Zeke pourtant ne pleurait pas et ne criait plus, trop figé par la souffrance et l'incompréhension.

\- Ca va aller mon pote, ça va. On va… On va regarder ça. Ca saigne pas des masses, il faut juste enlever la balle, et…

Il faudrait des mois de rééducation pour qu'il puisse remarcher convenablement. S'ils parvenaient à extraire la balle. Si les conditions d'hygiène de cet endroit lui épargnaient l'infection. Si…

Dans son dos, il entendit qu'on armait de nouveau le glock panique l'envahit, vague saisissante et dévastatrice.

\- Ok ! cria-t-il. Ok, c'est bon. Je le ferais. Vous avez gagné, vous êtes contente ?

La haine et le sentiment horriblement désagréable d'être impuissant submergeaient Tony. La culpabilité aussi, face au visage blafard d'Ezekiel. Lui ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes alors que les deux gorilles venaient empoigner Zeke pour le redresser et le traîner hors de la pièce. La jeune femme l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à leur suite, l'arme pointée contre son flanc.

\- Je savais que tu finirais par être raisonnable. Au fait, je m'appelle Maria.

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans un couloir éclairé de néons verdâtres, Tony se fit une promesse silencieuse.

 _Enchanté Maria. Tu payeras pour ça. Et au centuple._

* * *

Tony ne vit pas grand-chose de l'extérieur. Outre un soleil blanc qui éblouissait totalement, une terre jaune et dure, un ciel bas et lourd, chargé de poussières. On le précipita dans une vieille camionnette à la peinture défraîchie, le bouclant avec Zeke à l'arrière du véhicule. Avec ce peu d'informations, difficile d'établir de manière certaine leur localisation. Impossible de se voiler la face non plus : Stark Industries travaillait beaucoup avec le moyen Orient, et encore plus avec les ennemis de ces pays. La route était chaotique et ils furent secoués. Tony avait attrapé Ezekiel par l'épaule, le voyant blanchir à chaque soubresaut de la camionnette qui devait répercuter une onde de douleur dans tout son corps.

\- On est chez les fous, maugréa l'aîné, qui avait décidément mauvaise mine.

Le voyage était bruyant. Après peut-être une heure à rouler ainsi à l'aveugle, au chahut de la route inégale s'ajoutèrent des cris provenant des conducteurs qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

Des cris de panique, visiblement.

\- Qu'est ce qui leur prend ? On dirait que…

La camionnette fit une brusque embardée, envoyant Tony et Zeke valser à l'opposé et arrachant un cri perçant au blessé, et une bordée de juron à son comparse.

\- Apprenez à conduire ! Rugit-il, mais un second changement brusque de destination suivi d'un long crissement de pneu couvrit sa voix.

Des coups de feu multiples déchirèrent le silence. Suivis de près d'une explosion plus importante. Devant, leurs ravisseurs échangeaient des paroles brèves et chargées d'adrénaline.

\- Putain qu'est- ce qu'il se passe encore…

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés, tapis l'un contre l'autre dans l'obscurité de leur prison mobile.

La voiture s'était immobilisée. Devant, on s'agitait. Des coups de feu plus proches leur apprirent que leurs agresseurs ripostaient. Ils démarrèrent de nouveau, sur quelques centaines de mètres à peine, toujours accompagnés par une traînée de coups de feu. La camionnette s'arrêta de nouveau, les portières claquèrent. Des cris s'échangeaient, des explosions aussi.

On ouvrit le coffre où ils étaient retenus et la lumière inonda les lieux. Leurs agresseurs criaient, les exhortant par de grands gestes à sortir au plus vite. Tony se précipita au dehors, alors que deux hommes entraient dans la camionnette pour aider Ezekiel qui ne pouvait marcher seul. Un jeune homme attrapa Tony par le bras. Dans son autre main, il avait un fusil d'assaut assez vieux. Tony n'eut pas le temps de voir sur qui il tirait : l'homme, tout en couvrant leur fuite, l'entraîna au pas de course dans la direction opposée à l'affrontement.

Partout, les cris, la poussière, la panique. Tony, tout en courant à s'en déboîter les hanches, jeta un regard en arrière. Ezekiel sortait à peine de la voiture alors qu'eux même avaient déjà parcouru presque cent mètres. Tony entraperçut un groupe d'hommes embusqués de l'autre côté de la route défoncée, ceux-là même qui leur tiraient dessus. Ainsi, remorqué par un de ses ravisseurs et la tête tournée, il vit arriver la grenade. Un modèle simple à fragmentation, olive noirâtre porteuse de mort. Il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche :

\- Atten…

Ezekiel, entouré par deux molosses et Maria, cria lorsque la grenade explosa au sol, à quelques mètres des fuyards.

Trop tard.

Le souffle de l'explosion fut si fort qu'il propulsa Tony et son voisin à plusieurs mètres de là, tapissant la zone de fragments métalliques. Des fumigènes se déclenchèrent, ajoutant à la confusion générale.

Oubliant sa propre souffrance et aidé par les étrangers, Ezekiel se précipita vers les corps immobiles de Tony et de l'autre homme. Shrapnels. De nombreux éclats avaient traversé leurs membres. Il y avait du sang, et les balles filaient toujours autour d'eux. Tout allait si vite, Ezekiel n'en vit pas plus : on le remorqua de force, on tourna à l'angle d'une bâtisse en pierre blanche. Derrière, le reste de la troupe relevait Tony et le second homme tombé, les rapatriaient tant bien que mal.

L'image terrifiante du corps immobile et inconscient de Tony, étendu sur le sol, refusait de quitter les yeux de Zeke.

Le cauchemar n'en finirait donc jamais ?

* * *

 **Oui oui je sais, sadique tout ça tout ça… Mais au fond vous aimez bien, hein, avouez ! Et puis quoi, vous connaissez déjà cette histoire, vous vous doutez bien de ou je vous emmène :3 En attendant, plein de bisous sur vous et à très vite !**

 **Laukaz**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut mes cobayes ? Comment allez-vous ? Prêts pour Avengers ? ( Moi a fond. Et deadpool 2. Trop envie d'écrire du spideypool en ce moment, mais si peu de temps libre...)**

 **Un gros merci pour tous vos retours, et votre curiosité qui m'amuse ! Beaucoup me posent des questions sur Ezekyel, sur son nom, son origine… Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : vous aurez bientôt toutes les réponses ! Si j'en dis plus maintenant, je risque de vous spoiler… Mais en tout cas, le choix de son prénom ne doit rien au hasard… !**

 **Je sais que vous avez tous hâte de voir les retrouvailles de nos marginaux. Encore un peu de patience ! Ils ont tous les deux une ou deux galères à vivre en solo avant le grand moment… Je dirais, d'ici quatre ou cinq chapitres. On y arrive, on y arrive. C'est une nouvelle expérience, sur la frustration :3**

 **Allez, on retrouve un peu Loki, avant de revenir sur notre ingénieur préféré ! ( à force de voyager de l'un à l'autre vous allez choper le mal de mer…)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

\- Ce n'est pas de chance, on part de Jotunheim alors que c'est le printemps, pour retrouver un climat désastreux par ici…

Ils marchaient depuis de nombreuses heures sur un sol boueux, détrempé de pluie. Les grosses racines noueuses des arbres entremêlés constituaient autant d'obstacles que la terre grasse et glissante. Leurs bottes s'enlisaient parfois, et la progression n'en était que ralentie.

Pour l'instant, il ne pleuvait pas. Il s'agissait de la première accalmie depuis leur arrivée deux jours plus tôt.

Bien abrités sous leurs manteaux épais et leurs capuches fourrées, les deux complices souffraient de l'humidité et de la lassitude.

Amora les avait téléportés sur Nornheim, et l'exercice avait amenuisé son énergie déjà très basse depuis son épopée à la recherche du prince exilé d'Asgard. Ils marchaient donc, moyen de déplacement bien trivial comparé à la téléportation. Ils parlaient peu, économisaient leur souffle, attentif aux endroits où ils mettaient les pieds.

Pour l'instant, Loki n'avait vu de Nornheim que cette gigantesque forêt délavée, aux couleurs ternes, et des rideaux de pluie. Rien de très motivant.

\- Et tu as passé toute ton enfance ici ? Souffla-t-il, une main sur l'écorce râpeuse d'un chêne.

\- Et oui, approuva sa complice, reprenant elle aussi son souffle.

\- C'est comme ça partout

\- A peu de choses près.

Loki grimaça. Nornheim était la province lointaine d'Asgard. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Etre de retour sur la planète de ceux qui s'étaient voulu sa famille lui procurait une sensation étrange, plutôt déplaisante. Il avait hâte de repartir.

\- On est encore loin ?

\- Non, plus trop estima Amora en jetant un œil distrait au ciel blanc pour tenter d'y repérer un soleil.

Ils se remirent en route.

Le plan était simple. D'après Amora, Karnilla était la meilleure enchanteresse de tous les mondes connus. Si quelqu'un pouvait lever la malédiction d'Odin, c'était bien elle.

Quelque chose cependant tracassait l'esprit de Loki à ce sujet.

\- Amora… Tu n'avais pas dit que tu t'es fait… Exclure d'ici ?

\- Hmm, approuva-t-elle vaguement.

Elle ouvrait le chemin et marchait devant lui. Il observait depuis des heures son dos emmitouflé dans un lourd manteau humide.

\- Et Karnilla va tout de même accepter de nous aider ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

La curiosité piquée, Loki avança un peu plus vite pour se mettre à hauteur de sa nouvelle alliée et marcher de front à sa droite.

\- Et donc… ?

Amora soupira, comme déçue par un tel manque d'imagination.

\- Et donc on va lui voler deux trois bricoles magiques qui régleront ton problème, conclut-elle.

« Voler » et « Magique » dans la même phrase. Les yeux de Loki se mirent à briller.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à destination au crépuscule. Le pale disque blanc qui servait de soleil avait disparu depuis bien longtemps derrière les arbres et la fin de leur progression, dans l'obscurité, fut plus laborieuse que jamais.

Loki fut subjugué de découvrir Nornkeep, le palace où résidait Karnilla. Le château, entouré d'un quartier de maisons plus modestes, semblait se nicher au cœur d'un dédale de racines immenses couvertes de mousse. Loki n'avait jamais vu de telles racines, ni d'arbres aussi gigantesques et épais. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait lu dans les grimoires de la bibliothèque royale d'Asgard.

Nornheim, niché au creux de l'arbre monde. Il frissonna. L'endroit dégageait une aura de puissance que même un simple mortel aurait pu détecter. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils attendirent que la nuit s'installe. Amora revêtit un sortilège d'illusion, et ils passèrent tout deux sans difficultés devant les gardes drapés de vert et or. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils se tenaient dans l'immense hall d'entrée de Nornkeep, désert en cette heure tardive. Un escalier d'acajou se jetait à l'assaut des étages supérieurs. Le parquet, de bois, les plafonds sculptés, décorés d'un entrelacs de vignes et de motifs floraux.

Amora, qui tenait fermement le bras de Loki, l'entraîna un peu plus loin, l'arrachant à sa contemplation.

\- On n'est pas là pour faire du tourisme ! grogna-t-elle à mi-voix.

Son front brillait de sueur, et ses yeux de fièvre. Loki s'inquiéta.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Mais oui voyons. Juste un peu fatiguée.

Ils passèrent devant des salles de bal et des bureaux privatifs. De grosses cheminées ronflaient et réchauffaient l'atmosphère. Nornkeep était une belle demeure. Bien plus modeste que le palais d'Asgard, elle dégageait cependant une aura chaleureuse et confortable.

Ils n'empruntèrent pas l'escalier principal mais rejoignirent une petite porte dérobée, à demi dissimulée par une tapisserie aux tons ocre. Une odeur de moisi et de renfermé flottait dans l'air alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un couloir étriqué. Un escalier taillé dans une pierre inégale s'enfonçait sous les profondeurs du château et Loki soupira discrètement en sentant un courant d'air frais balayer ses cheveux. Le retour du froid et de l'obscurité.

Amora tendit une main devant elle, d'où s'échappèrent quelques filets de lumière dansants qui flottèrent autour d'eux pour éclairer leur pas. Il sembla à Loki qu'ils descendirent une heure durant, tant qu'il en eut des picotements aux mollets. Au fur et à mesure, les courants d'air diminuèrent et un semblant de chaleur revint, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent…

Face à une impasse. L'escalier s'arrêtait brutalement, débouchant ni plus ni moins que sur un mur de béton lézardé. Loki jura, vint tapoter la pierre pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Amora inspira profondément pour chasser la lassitude qui l'envahissait un peu plus chaque seconde. Tout en expirant lentement, ses mains caressèrent la pierre, laissant un sillon pourpre y former des dessins cabalistiques. Loki demeura pantois, subjugué par cette forme de magie inconnue. Bientôt, un schéma apparut sur le mur, et, en effleurant les points sensibles, Amora fit apparaître une porte. Elle serra les poings pour cacher le tremblement de ses doigts. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce suivante. Loki dut soutenir son alliée dont les jambes flageolaient dangereusement.

\- Je vais m'asseoir un peu, murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber au sol. Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

Elle pointa du menton une ouverture circulaire dans le mur en face d'eux.

\- Karnilla garde ses artefacts par ici. Il faut juste que je reprenne un peu de forces pour…

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle tomba en arrière. Loki dégagea le visage d'Amora de sa capuche, tapotant ses joues devenues cruellement blanches. Ses lèvres tournaient au violet.

\- Amora !

Elle respirait toujours, mais demeurait inconsciente. Loki étudia la situation sous tous les angles.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Chercher quelqu'un, peut-être ? C'était trop bête ! Échouer si près du but… Il ôta les cheveux blonds collés par la sueur du front de son amie, et la traîna vers un mur pour l'y adosser.

Elle semblait dormir, à présent, les paupières agitées de tics nerveux. Peut-être avait-elle surestimé sa resserve d'énergie ? Loki balaya la salle des yeux, irrémédiablement attiré par l'endroit que son amie lui avait désigné. Il posa à côté d'elle le sac qui ne le quittait jamais et qui contenait le Tesseract. Après un dernier regard pour s'assurer que la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait régulièrement, il s'éloigna à pas de loup.

* * *

Dans la salle des trésors de Karnilla, la seule lumière provenait d'une moisissure luminescente qui rongeait les murs humides.

Il régnait une forte odeur d'encens et l'écho puissant faisait douter de la réalité de ce lieu. Les pas de Loki lui résonnaient tant aux oreilles qu'il sursautait presque à chacun de ses propres mouvements, persuadé que quelqu'un d'autre venait, devant, derrière, partout.

Des niches taillées à même les murs abritaient divers objets. Loki en reconnut certains, aperçus dans des grimoires des années plus tôt. A quelle « babiole magique » Amora pensait-elle ? Quel artefact pourrait l'aider à retrouver ses pouvoirs ? Le lieu, immense et sombre, se révélait assez oppressant. Loki estima qu'un charme de terreur avait été mis en place pour repousser les curieux. Etre au courant de ce fait ne l'aida pas pourtant à conserver son calme très longtemps. Il se sentit bientôt obligé de faire demi-tour pour quitter au plus vite cette grotte.

\- Bonjour, mon prince. C'est très aimable à vous, de m'avoir emmené ces petits cadeaux de bienvenue.

Le Jotun se figea en découvrant une femme sans âge à côté d'Amora toujours endormie. Une longue chevelure noire, une robe de soie mauve et une longue cape verte à la broche d'or. S'il avait eu le moindre doute sur son identité, l'étrange casque-couronne d'or qui lui ceignait la tête l'aurait dissipé.

Karnilla. La plus grande enchanteresse de tous les mondes, d'après son élève qui gisait à ses pieds.

Chat pris au piège, Loki ne pouvait aller nulle part. Dans la main droite de la propriétaire des lieux, le Tesseract brillait d'une lueur palpitante, cœur bleu animé d'une volonté propre. Loki se morigéna, l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

La situation lui échappait, une fois de plus.

* * *

Il y avait à la fois de l'amertume et du soulagement dans le cœur de Loki quand Karnilla, accompagnée de deux hommes de sa garde rapprochée, souleva Amora de Terre et entreprit de remonter dans les étages supérieurs du palais. Ils s'étaient fait attraper, certes. Mais au moins, un adulte compétent pourrait ausculter son amie et vérifier que tout allait bien. C'était une consolation certaine.

On les emmena dans une vaste chambre. Amora fut allongée sur un lit aux draps jaunes comme le soleil et son ancienne préceptrice s'assit à côté d'elle, caressant ses cheveux, passant une main sur son cœur et son front comme pour sonder son esprit.

\- Elle va bien, confirma-t-elle à l'adresse de Loki, soucieux. Elle s'est épuisée, s'est tout. Comme d'habitude. Elle ne m'écoute jamais…

Une forme de mélancolie teintait la voix de la maîtresse des lieux.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle reviendrait.

\- Evidemment, vous l'avez bannie, rétorqua Loki, acerbe.

Karnilla eut l'air franchement surprise. Elle redressa un sourcil inquisiteur, détailla Loki de pied en cap.

\- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Bien sûr…

Elle soupira, remonta les draps sur la dormeuse.

\- Elle s'est enfuie, en fait. Jamais je ne l'aurais renvoyée. C'était mon apprentie la plus brillante… Mais trop emportée ! Regarde, elle ne connaît rien de la demi-mesure. Que faisiez-vous ici ?

Loki croisa les bras, assis sur un fauteuil en cuir vert clouté à côté des deux femmes. Un frisson se propagea le long de son épine dorsale, mais il conserva un visage impénétrable.

Il allait falloir mentir.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes cobayes. Dans le prochain, vous connaissez la chanson maintenant, on retrouvera Tony ! Vous remarquerez comme les deux ont cette capacité innée à se retrouver dans la galère… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **J'ai bien noté que beaucoup d'entre vous ont un mauvais a priori sur Amora... Pourtant c'est un personnage féminin fort, elle est douée, puissante, machiavléique... ( Et belle!) Je n'ai pas lu beaucoup de fics où elle intervient, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'en font les autres auteurs. Qui sait, peut-être que j'arriverais à vous faire changer d'avis sur elle :D**

 **A très vite,**

 **Laukaz**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou mes lapins !**

 **De retour en ce bel après-midi d'été précoce pour vous proposer le nouveau chapitre (intense !) de Les Marginaux. Vous êtes 184 à suivre cette fic, c'est beaucoup trop de pression. En vrai, il n'y a qu'ici que je peux décevoir autant de monde d'un coup ! J'essaye de ne pas y penser xD**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, plein de bisous et bonne lecture ensoleillée.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

Il y eut des éclats de lumière blafarde, des secousses, nombreuses, couplées à un brouhaha distant et agressif. Des éclairs de conscience entrecoupés de néant. De vagues sensations diffuses et floues.

Et puis Tony ouvrit les yeux.

Sonné, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, sans oser bouger le moindre muscle. Lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser, après une longue minute d'hésitation, des courbatures douloureuses lui mangèrent la nuque et le dos.

\- T'es de retour chez les vivants mon pote?

Zeke lui frotta affectueusement l'épaule.

Tony l'entendit comme à travers une épaisse couche d'eau. Il se redressa en grognant sur les coudes, se tapota les oreilles.

\- T'es peut-être encore un peu sourd, comprit Ezekiel. Ca va passer. Enfin je crois. Ça fait plaisir de te voir…

Acceptant la main tendue, Tony se redressa tout à fait, assis sur ce qui se révéla être un lit de camp. La pièce autour était petite et vide, sans fenêtres elle aussi. Torse nu, il était couvert de bandages à la propreté douteuse. Son pantalon avait été découpé pour bander plusieurs parties de ses jambes. La frontière de sa conscience constata également que la cuisse d'Ezekiel était proprement bandée elle aussi. Il observa ses mains, tâta un peu son torse douloureux. L'impression qu'un camion lui avait défoncé la cage thoracique.

Ezekiel redevint sérieux.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Et comment, grimaça Tony. J'ai même eu le temps de voir le magnifique logo _Stark Industries_ sur la grenade.

\- T'as beaucoup de chances d'être en vie.

\- Et en même temps c'est comme un retour de karma, non ?

Il paraissait songeur, mais pas du genre à être en proie à des idées joyeuses.

Zeke se tordit les mains. Il se tortillait sur son tabouret, mal à l'aise.

\- Tony…

\- Hmmm ?

L'aîné soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il faut vraiment t'en parler, encore moins alors que tu viens juste de te réveiller, mais …

Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua dans le cerveau de l'étudiant.

\- Voilà… Ils ont un genre de labo, tu verras, ils t'emmèneront. Ils ont ôté la plupart des shrapnels, mais…

Par intuition, Tony porta la main sur son cœur. Tout ce niveau-là était parfaitement bandé, très serré, réduisant même sa capacité respiratoire. Corset aux lacets dramatique.

\- C'était trop près du cœur, ils n'ont pas les moyens d'opérer, tu comprends, pas le matériel, trop dangereux… Il reste des éclats, et ils vont sûrement migrer.

La révélation s'imprima lentement dans la conscience de Tony, jusqu'à ce que les différents tenants et aboutissants de cette information le percutent pleinement.

\- Combien de temps ?

Ezekiel avait les yeux humides.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais vraiment pas…

Tony se laissa retomber sur sa couchette de fortune, les yeux rivés vers le plafond bas et lézardé. Il allait mourir ? Ici, dans ce pays pourri ? Sans avoir vraiment vécu ? Sans avoir revu Loki ? En abandonnant lâchement Zeke ? C'était difficile d'accepter cette vérité. Et pourtant… Son cœur battait vite sous ses côtes, et chaque pulsation le rapprochait d'une mort certaine.

Le silence perdura presqu'une heure. Au milieu de ce déluge de pensées déprimantes, une idée saugrenue pointa le bout de son nez. Vraiment saugrenue.

Mais Tony n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il humidifia ses lèvres gercées par l'air sec et chaud.

\- Ils ont un labo ici, tu as dit ?

* * *

Après quelques heures de repos, on vint les chercher.

La curiosité de Tony fut assouvie puisqu'on l'emmena au laboratoire. Il remarqua que Maria et ses hommes le traitaient différemment, et s'assuraient qu'il ne manque de rien. Peut-être qu'être passés à deux doigts de tuer l'héritier Stark poussait à réfléchir. Cependant, Tony captait les regards qu'on lui jetait à la dérobée. Un mélange de compassion, d'admiration et d'angoisse. Lui-même tentait de ne pas penser aux éclats métalliques logés dans sa poitrine.

Ce que leurs ravisseurs appelaient le laboratoire, donc, consistait en un vaste atelier souterrain occupé par une dizaine de techniciens en blouses bleues. Il y avait des plans de travail, des postes de soudure, quatre ordinateurs dernier cri au fond de la salle. Un petit poste de chimie sur une paillasse blanche carrelée, et quelques bras robotiques automatisés.

La conclusion tirée par Ezekiel un peu plus tôt était qu'ils se trouvaient entre les mains d'une faction rebelle en Syrie, ou peut-être en Lybie. Lors de l'attaque de la camionnette, l'autre faction portait des uniformes qui s'approchaient de quelque chose d'officiel, alors que leurs ravisseurs ressemblaient plus à une petite bande auto proclamée.

« On est chez les terroristes ? Ou chez les anti-terroristes ? Ici le gouvernement, c'est les gentils ou les méchants ? Et eux, c'est des rebelles ? Des civils ?»

Tony était un peu perdu, Ezekiel aussi. Depuis leur petite vie bien rangée à Boston, la réalité de la guerre au moyen orient était floue, complexe et lointaine. Comme beaucoup de leurs congénères, ils ne s'y étaient jamais réellement intéressés. Ce qui augmentait davantage encore le sentiment de culpabilité qui étreignait Tony. La moitié des armes utilisées ici étaient estampillées Stark Industries. Et même une bonne partie des outils, du matériel de recherche, des logiciels.

Quelques-uns des travailleurs en poste vinrent les accueillir. Certains parlaient un Anglais suffisant pour qu'ils puissent se comprendre. Maria, si elle s'était adoucie depuis qu'elle avait dû transporter le corps inconscient du jeune Stark, ne perdait pas de vue ses objectifs :

\- Toi et ton ami, vous serez nos prisonniers tant que tu n'auras pas développé cette technologie pour moi.

Elle pointa du menton le plan des Transistors projeté sur le mur du fond, autour duquel plusieurs techniciens s'affairaient.

\- Et tu nous libères quand j'ai fini ? Vérifia Tony.

\- Oui, maugréa-t-elle de mauvaise humeur. Sauf si tu sais qui nous sommes et où nous sommes.

\- Je ne sais pas et je ne m'intéresse pas à la question, mentit-il.

\- Parfait. On vous laisse avec Alexander.

Un blondinet trottina à leur rencontre. Il parlait un très bel Anglais d'une voix pointue. C'était le seul Européen de l'équipe : les autres techniciens et ingénieurs étaient visiblement d'origine plus locale.

\- Venez, dit-il. Je vais vous présenter à l'équipe. Et vous montrer par où on a commencé. On est contents que vous soyez là, car on se trouve face à certaines impossibilités techniques.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Impossibilités techniques. Bien sûr. Il n'y avait aucune impossibilité technique sur son projet ; d'après lui, ils étaient justes incompétents. Tant mieux cependant : cela leur permettait de gagner un temps précieux.

Zeke et lui échangèrent un regard alors qu'on les entraînait plus loin dans le laboratoire.

Ezekiel chuchota à l'oreille de Tony :

\- Dis-moi, on va vraiment construire un système d'armes perfectionnées pour ces gens ? Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des milliers de morts sur la conscience…

Tony faillit rétorquer que, pour ce qu'ils en savaient, ils étaient peut-être des civils opprimés désireux de se débarrasser d'un gouvernement tyrannique. Et que, pour sa part, il venait de prendre brutalement conscience qu'il avait en effet des milliers de morts sur la conscience.

\- Bien sûr que non, on ne va pas fournir d'armes à ces gens. On va juste faire semblant, le temps de trouver un moyen pour s'échapper.

\- Et un moyen pour te sauver ? murmura prudemment Zeke, inquiet.

\- Evidement. On va combiner les deux. J'ai un plan.

* * *

Une étrange routine s'installa alors pour les deux amis. Dormir peu, travailler beaucoup, manger avec l'équipe. Ne jamais sortir, ne jamais entr'apercevoir la lumière du jour. Manquer peu à peu de vitamine D, le soleil comme lointain souvenir.

S'inquiéter de l'avenir, dans les rares moments où leurs cerveaux ne s'employaient pas à mettre en œuvre la solution à leur situation. Il fallait trouver un compromis efficace pour s'enfuir. Le plus dur, bien sûr, était de prendre en compte l'état de santé de Tony. Il se savait mort en sursis, s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen d'ôter les éclats de shrapnels logés entre ses côtes.

Rapidement, il fut décidé que le meilleur moyen de stopper le processus serait d'utiliser un champ magnétique très puissant qui ralentirait au mieux la course des éclats. En secret et sous couverts d'autres sujets d'étude, ils étudièrent la théorie.

Pour réussir à fuir par contre, il fallait une arme. Celles de leurs ravisseurs étaient inaccessibles et trop faibles. Tony avait déjà étudié, depuis son atelier au MIT, plusieurs gammes d'uniformes de combats. C'était ce dont ils avaient besoin pour s'échapper. Il se sentait capable de mener à bien le projet.

Le tout était délicat et subtil. Il fallait avancer un peu sur les transistors, afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons, tout en ne réussissant pas totalement non plus, afin de ne pas donner à leurs ravisseurs cet avantage redoutable. Tony inventait régulièrement quelques difficultés techniques, emmenait souvent et volontairement l'équipe de chercheurs dans la mauvaise direction, allait même jusqu'à provoquer des pannes sur leurs équipements de recherche pour ralentir l'avancée des travaux. En parallèle, ils volaient des outils, du matériel, des pièces, et travaillaient d'arrache pieds à la nuit tombée, dans le silence et le vide de la cellule qui leur servait de chambre.

Le temps devint une notion abstraite. Des jours, des semaines, plusieurs semaines. La fatigue, omniprésente, l'angoisse, la douleur. La peur de mourir.

Heureusement, dans la tête du petit génie, tout s'emboîtait simplement. Chaque pièce, chaque fonctionnalité de l'habit de combat qu'ils fabriquaient en secret lui apparaissait clairement.

Un soir, couvert de graisse et de sueur, les yeux piquetés de fatigue, le petit fer à souder volé dans une main, il laissa échapper un soupir. Ezekiel lui chuchota « Si tu n'étais pas là mon pote, je n'aurais jamais tenu aussi longtemps. Je me serais déjà tranché les veines.»

Tony réduisit ses heures de sommeil à deux par nuits, ingurgitant des litres du mauvais café que leur ramenait l'équipe. Cette révélation de son ami, électrochoc, ne fit qu'augmenter la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à l'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire.

Il le sortirait de là, coûte que coûte.

* * *

\- Ce soir, alors?

Tony essuya son front trempé de sueur d'un revers de main. La douleur intense à sa poitrine, la moiteur étouffante omniprésente, le manque de sommeil et la malnutrition : tout s'additionnait pour le rendre fébrile. Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui, ce soir. Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps sinon.

Ezekiel, blême lui aussi, hocha gravement la tête.

Les deux amis travaillaient pour les rebelles depuis deux mois à présent. Ralentir encore la progression des transistors n'était plus possible sans éveiller les soupçons. Prenant sur le peu de temps de sommeil qu'on leur accordait, ils avaient fabriqué en secret l'exosquelette censé leur offrir une force de feu suffisante pour s'échapper. L'électro-aimant aussi était prêt.

Tony et Ezekiel attendirent donc la fin de la journée de travail. L'aîné boita jusqu'à l'espace qu'on leur réservait pour dormir, sa blessure à la jambe, profonde, guérissait moins vite que celles de Tony. Leur chambre crasseuse tenait plus de la buanderie qu'autre chose. Tuyaux d'évacuation apparents, murs de béton nus et lézardés, lumière jaune malsaine. Il y avait de la place pour travailler, c'était le plus important.

Comme tous les jours, deux hommes les escortèrent jusqu'à leurs quartiers et fermèrent la lourde porte à clef derrière eux.

Une fois que les voix de leurs ravisseurs eurent disparus loin dans le couloir, ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils s'approchèrent du placard délabré et rempli de vieilleries qui constituait l'un des rares meubles de leur espace personnel.

Tout au fond, dissimulé par des dizaines de composants électroniques, morceaux de cuir, raccords et outils en tout genre, gisait leur seul espoir de liberté. Il leur avait fallu veiller toutes les nuits pour construire leur bijou. Voler des pièces et des outils le jour sans se faire attraper, et construire en silence ce qu'ils appelaient entre eux « l'armure », de par son apparence moyenâgeuse. A bien y penser, même si elle avait été construite avec les maigres moyens à leur portée, il s'agissait là d'une merveille de technologie. Totalement brevetable.

Et en charge depuis trois jours, parfaitement prête à l'emploi.

Le plus dur avait été de trouver une source d'énergie pour alimenter l'électroaimant qui lui offrait une extension d'espérance de vie. Tony avait des milliers d'idées, mais toutes nécessitaient d'être chez lui, à New York. Son père avait travaillé sur un réacteur particulier, capable de fournir une quantité d'énergie substantielle. Bien sûr, c'était hors de portée, et ils se contenteraient donc d'une batterie trouvée sur une vieille voiture pour faire fonctionner leur prototype. Il aurait bien le temps de réfléchir à ça une fois au dehors.

Les deux amis inspectèrent une ultime fois leur création, raccordant les derniers fils, faisant coulisser les différentes pièces entre elles.

\- Allez, enfile-la, murmura Ezekiel.

Il paraissait à la fois tendu et excité, petit garçon craintif de n'avoir pas été assez sage à l'approche de Noël

Le cœur de Tony accéléra dans sa poitrine, alors que son ami l'aidait à caler l'électro aimant contre sa poitrine, puis à enfiler l'armure. Il dut se tortiller, tirer sur son tee-shirt, faire craquer certaines de ses articulations.

La combinaison sur ses épaules pesait un poids rassurant, qui semblait l'ancrer dans le moment présent. Ezekiel l'aida à enfiler les jambières, et il se trouva soudain engoncé dans cette coquille. Au lieu du vague sentiment de claustrophobie qu'il avait craint, la sensation d'être à l'abri du monde extérieur se diffusa rapidement. Une grande goulée d'oxygène, un poids en moins sur les épaules. Etait-ce déjà l'aimant plaqué contre la poitrine qui faisait effet ?

C'était peu probable. Le regard admiratif d'Ezekiel renforça sa conviction.

\- Ca y-est alors, murmura-t-il.

Il bougea un peu les bras, les jambes, dans un bruit de métal grinçant. Différents voyants s'éclairèrent alros que l'armure lançait automatiquement une série de tests.

\- On pourra l'améliorer. J'ai déjà une idée d'un fournisseur pour le matériau. Et pour les gants, regarde, on mettra…

\- Tony, le coupa Ezekiel, une main sur son épaule de cyborg. Tony.

Tony se tut.

\- Déjà, on va sortir d'ici, poursuivit l'aîné, sérieux. Ensuite, on fera toutes les modifications que tu veux. Il faut que tu me promettes une chose.

Tony acquiesça en silence.

\- Je vais te ralentir, avec ma jambe. Si notre évasion tourne mal, tu pars sans moi.

\- Tu sais forcément que je ne vais pas être d'accord, s'insurgea l'étudiant. On est dans la merde ensemble, on s'en sort ensemble.

\- On va essayer, approuva Ezekiel. Mais je ne bougerai pas d'un pouce tant que tu ne m'auras pas promis ça. Je suis rationnel, poursuivit-il en levant les mains pour couper l'intervention de son interlocuteur. Il vaut mieux qu'un d'entre nous s'en sorte plutôt qu'aucun. Et il ne faut pas que tu restes ici, qu'ils récupèrent l'armure, qu'ils t'exploitent encore pour construire je ne sais quelle arme incroyable. Tu es génial, regarde-moi ça ! Cette armure, c'est incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé…bref. Ton cerveau ne doit pas être en leurs mains.

Tony soupira. Il cuisait déjà, encastré dans sa tenue de métal. Ezekiel lui tendit une main, le regard inquisiteur.

\- Je…

\- Promets, c'est tout. Et après on se casse.

Tony serra la main à contrecœur. Il enfila le heaume en plaisantant sur l'aspect « ferraille » de la chose, détaillait déjà ce qu'il voudrait modifier lorsqu'ils seraient tous deux de retour à Boston.

\- Tu changeras la couleur, approuva Zeke, sinon tu feras peur aux gens comme ça. Rouge et doré, ce serait pas mal non ? Sourit-il, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Tony inspira profondément, sa vision partiellement réduite par le heaume. Un regard à sa main droite où était attaché leur mini lance-flamme, la seule arme intégrée à l'armure. Une seule décharge : il faudrait choisir le bon moment, la bonne cible.

\- Bon. Reste bien derrière moi, surtout. Ça va chauffer ! Sans mauvais jeu de mot…

La fatigue des derniers mois passés à travailler d'arrache pieds s'envola immédiatement. Drogué à l'adrénaline, la peur au creux de l'estomac, Tony sentait ses réflexes amplifiés par dix, par cent. Les multiplicateurs de force disposés aux endroits stratégiques de l'armure l'aidaient à garder confiance. La serrure de la porte ne résista pas à simple un coup de pied. Même les deux créateurs en furent impressionnés.

Aussitôt, ils déguerpirent dans le couloir. Ezekiel avait longuement travaillé pour trouver les plans de la base, et choisir par quelle issue ils sortiraient. L'effet de surprise leur offrit une minute précieuse. Une minute avant que les cris ne retentissent, ainsi que le bruit des armes que l'on charge et des ordres que l'on donne.

\- Ils sont juste derrière ! Hurla Ezekiel, sur les talons de son ami qui volait presque.

\- Ne te retourne pas !

Plusieurs balles sifflèrent dans leur direction alors qu'ils empruntaient des angles secs dans les couloirs mal éclairés au beau milieu de la nuit.

Ezekiel sut rapidement qu'il n'arriverait pas à sortir. Sa jambe lui faisait bien trop mal. Tony le distança rapidement, revint sur ses pas, l'entraina par l'épaule, par le bras, le portant à moitié. Malheureusement les couloirs étroits et bas de plafond, la faible maniabilité de l'armure et la propre fatigue de Tony ne lui permettaient pas de faire davantage.

\- Allez ! S'époumona-t-il, alors qu'à leurs trousses une masse de rebelles furieux grossissait.

Une nouvelle nuée de balles claqua à leurs tympans, les étourdissant momentanément. Zeke vit un sillon rouge sur son bras, ouvert et saignant abondamment. Il jura, trébucha, tomba au sol. Tony lui tendit une main, l'obligea à se relever.

\- J'y arriverai pas mon pote…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Ils brinquebalèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la pièce qui faisait office de cuisine, et qui possédait une porte fenêtre. Zeke le suivait, haletant, une main sur le cœur. Tony batailla pour ouvrir la poignée de porte qui coulissait mal. Il jura lorsqu'elle céda enfin, se tourna vers Ezekiel pour célébrer sa joie et l'air chaud de la nuit qui s'engouffra dans les cuisines. Ezekiel avait les yeux grands ouvert, un « oh » muet sur les lèvres, un filet de sang tachant son menton.

Tony ressentit ce même vide glaçant que lorsqu'on lui avait appris la mort de ses parents.

Zeke ôta la main qu'il tenait plaquée contre son torse, elle leur apparut rouge et tremblante dans la faible lueur environnante. Tony voulait hurler. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, une dizaine d'hommes armés apparurent en braillant. Ezekiel cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois. Il tendit la main vers Tony, le repoussa brutalement, l'obligeant à franchir la porte vitrée, tombant à moitié sur lui au passage.

\- Ezekiel !

\- Tu as promis, chevrota-t-il.

Et il appuya sur le déclencheur des jets-boots.

\- Non !

Les rebelles déboulaient dans la cuisine, Ezekiel tomba à genoux, les mains vaguement en l'air, pointant du menton Tony et la liberté qui se trouvait derrière lui. Alors que l'armure s'élevait dans les airs à bonne vitesse, Tony hurla :

\- Je reviendrais ! Tiens bon, je reviendrais !

Il braqua le lance flamme de son poignet gauche en direction de l'entrepôt où se trouvait le laboratoire. Les flammes galopèrent hors du dispositif, un souffle brulant ravageant tout sur son passage, détruisant des milliers d'heures de travail, des armes, des espoirs.

Amère vengeance.

Des tirs fusaient vers Tony. L'armure ne pouvait pas voler longtemps, et la charge des jet-boots s'épuisait déjà.

La silhouette immobile d'Ezekiel encadré par leurs ravisseurs s'éloigna. La nuit, déchirée par les flammes rouges qui détruisaient l'entrepôt, avala Tony.

* * *

 **Pfiou, ça va, on n'a perdu personne en route ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **De gros bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut mes lapins ! Comment allez-vous ? Un chapitre un peu dense vous attend. C'est pour vous remettre de Avengers 3 :p ( Meilleur marvel de tous les temps on est d'accord. N'hésitez pas à venir débriefer on se fera une thérapie de groupe.). Je disais donc, beaucoup de choses chez les Marginaux, ça avance vite. Tenez bon ! Merci à tous de vos encouragements !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Un bourdonnement discontinu résonnait aux oreilles de Tony. La migraine, le flou, le vide.

Les jets boots le portèrent sur plusieurs kilomètres, happé par l'obscurité de cette nuit sans lune. Rapidement, les moteurs s'essoufflèrent, il perdit de l'altitude, vacilla, atterrit durement sur le sol, des pièces de métal de l'armure s'arrachèrent au passage. Essoufflé, les doigts crispés sur le sol caillouteux, il lui fallut une longue minute pour recouvrer ses esprits. Mécaniquement il se mit en marche, un attroupement de points lumineux qui ressemblaient à un village attirant son regard au loin. Il se débarrassa de l'armure, pièce par pièce, tout en marchant, arrachant rageusement les plaques de fer, accélérant malgré la fatigue qui menaçait de le terrasser.

L'aube pointait quand il parvint au village, et le soleil était clairement levé lorsqu'il trouva un téléphone et composa fébrilement le numéro direct d'Happy.

\- Happy Hogan ? répondit la voix du jeune régent.

Tony soupira.

\- Happy. Vient me chercher.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit village aux pieds des falaises accueillait douze hélicoptères du SHIELD, et Happy serrait dans ses bras son filleul.

Il avait des cernes, les joues creusées, n'était pas rasé. Les deux hommes s'étreignirent en silence. On passa une couverture autour des épaules de Tony, on l'ausculta longuement, on lui donna à boire, à manger. Des inspecteurs du SHIELD en costume vinrent lui poser des questions et il refusa de répondre.

Une fois seul avec Happy dans un hélicoptère, il expliqua :

\- J'y étais avec un ami. On doit y retourner.

\- Un ami?

Les vannes s'ouvrirent. Tony raconta tout, depuis le début. Sa haine du jeune homme, leur amitié tardive et puissante, l'enlèvement, la grenade, la captivité, les transistors. Il passa sous silence les éclats de shrapnels qui menaçaient de le tuer à chaque instant.

\- Il faut aller le sortir de là. On doit y aller, Happy.

Jamais le régent n'avait semblé si jeune à Tony, avec son tee-shirt noir et ses ongles rongés. Finalement, ils n'avaient qu'une dizaine d'années d'écart. Clairement, la charge qui lui incombait était trop lourde pour ses épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Il y a une taupe chez nous. Ils avaient les plans des transistors, et visiblement accès à la plupart de nos données confidentielles. Dès qu'Ezekiel sera sauf, je me penche sur la sécurité informatique de Stark Industries.

Un éclat d'inquiétude vrilla les yeux d'Happy. Il se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Une taupe ? Tony cet Ezekiel, qui était au MIT avec toi… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Ezekiel Stane.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

\- Si. Si, comment tu le sais ?

Happy se prit la tête dans les mains alors que l'hélicoptère décollait enfin vers Manhattan.

\- Oh, Tony, qu'as-tu fait…

* * *

L'hélicoptère volait dans l'aurore naissante, vrombissant au-dessus des calmes villages qui s'éveillaient à peine.

\- Le fils d'Obadiah, Tony tu es inconscient !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ton père ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

La gorge de Tony se serra.

\- Mon père ne me parlait jamais de rien je te rappelle.

\- Obadiah était le bras droit de ton père. Son meilleur ami, son homme de confiance. C'est lui qui aurait dû prendre ma place… Moi je en suis pas vraiment qualifié pour ça, mais passons. Quelques mois avant l'accident d'Howard, ils ont eu une grosse dispute. Obadiah n'est jamais revenu chez Stark Industries. Ton père m'a dit qu'il était devenu fou, qu'il avait perdu le sens commun et qu'il était dangereux. Il m'a fait promettre de ne plus jamais le laisser s'approcher de sa société ou de sa famille, mais il ne m'a rien dit de plus. Il l'avait trahi, visiblement à un degré très profond mais il refusait d'en parler davantage, ça le mettait dans une colère folle – et aussi une certaine tristesse je pense -. On a bloqué ses accès informatiques, mais peut-être trop tard, et c'était le bras droit, il connaissait tout de l'entreprise… On dit qu'il a monté sa propre boîte maintenant.

Les révélations percutèrent Tony comme un trente-cinq tonnes sur l'autoroute. Il ne savait comment les trier, comment répondre. Par où prendre le problème.

\- J'ai confiance en Ezekiel, dit-il simplement, choqué. Il n'est pas responsable des fautes de son père.

Happy pressa l'épaule de Tony, dans un geste de réconfort. Les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer lui coûtaient, mais il devait être sûr.

\- Tony… Tu ne penses pas que son fils s'est rapproché de toi car tu es Tony Stark ? Il aurait pu mettre en scène tout ceci, pour te faire cracher tes idées et les aider à avancer…

\- Il s'est pris une balle dans le genou putain !

Tony s'était dégagé de l'emprise d'Happy qui soupirait face à l'emportement du plus jeune. Après le traumatisme qu'il venait de vivre, le pousser à bout n'était pas judicieux. Pourtant, ce doute devait être éclairci avant toute autre entreprise…

\- C'est mon pote, on va le chercher un point c'est tout, insista Tony.

Malgré lui cependant, les mots insidieux de son protecteur traversaient son cerveau, s'y infiltraient tranquillement.

Non, il ne pouvait y croire. Pas Ezekiel. Les images de presque deux ans d'amitié défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il secoua la tête. C'est lui qui avait fait le premier pas vers Zeke. Ce n'était donc pas une tentative de manipulation de la part du jeune homme, n'est-ce pas ? On ne pousse pas quelqu'un dans les escaliers si on veut s'attacher à lui ?

\- Que veux-tu faire ? Se résigna Happy.

\- Il faut y aller.

\- J'en parle au SHIELD ?

Tony hésita.

\- Ils ne risquent pas de tout faire sauter ?

\- Non, je pense qu'ils voudront poser des questions et faire des prisonniers. C'est un sujet très sensible, ils feront probablement exploser le labo mais pas avant d'avoir récupéré les informations. On doit savoir si nous avons de nouveaux ennemis équipés d'armes surpuissantes.

Tony se renfonça dans son siège inconfortable. Discuter dans un hélicoptère était parfaitement malaisé.

La suite des évènements se découpa comme en pointillés. L'hélicoptère atterrit bientôt, ils montèrent dans un avion. Tony dormit tout le long du trajet jusqu'au quartier général Stark Industries où des agents du SHIELD l'attendaient. On lui posa des questions, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que sa tête dodeline de fatigue et que les hommes en uniforme, pris de pitié, le laissent aller dormir.

Tony eut un sommeil flou et agité, peuplé de cauchemars dans lesquels le spectre d'Ezekiel l'accusait de l'avoir tué. Dès son réveil, il se renseigna sur l'avancement de l'opération du SHIELD.

« Il faudra patienter quelques heures », lui dit-on.

Trois jours plus tard seulement, et après avoir insisté très lourdement auprès de tous les étages de la hiérarchie du SHIELD, Tony assistait à distance à l'embuscade des laboratoires en Syrie. Les images des caméras embarquées défilaient sur les nombreux écrans du salon. Rongé d'anxiété, l'estomac noué, les muscles contractés jusqu'à en avoir des crampes : aucune trace d'Ezekiel. En deux heures, l'escadron avait investi les lieux : déserts. Plus d'équipements, plus de plans, plus de matériel informatique, plus de ravisseurs.

Plus d'Ezekiel.

La tension ne quitta pas Tony. On n'avait pas retrouvé de cadavre, aussi se forçait-il à croire que leurs agresseurs avaient déménagé rapidement, emmenant son ami avec eux. Les recherches du SHIELD se poursuivirent.

Tony, quant à lui, tournait en rond à New York. Il ne s'ennuya pas longtemps cependant : il fit rapatrier de son atelier au MIT son matériel, et investit le laboratoire occupé par son père avant lui. Très spacieux et équipé d'éléments informatique dernière génération, il s'y sentit immédiatement comme chez lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de son père.

Il se plongea entièrement dans la création. Il y avait tant de projets à mener en parallèle… En premier lieu bien sûr, miniaturiser le réacteur ark que son père avait tenté de développer des années durant, afin d'augmenter son espérance de vie. Renforcer les protections informatiques de Stark Industries pour éviter toute future fuite d'informations confidentielles. Mettre à jour les bases de données de JARVIS pour obtenir une aide conséquente sur les différents projets.

Et, bien sûr, l'armure. La refabriquer. La repenser complètement. Dans l'esprit de Tony, tout était très clair.

Il miniaturisait le réacteur Ark, il construisait une nouvelle armure, et il partait lui-même à la recherche d'Ezekiel. Chaque seconde comptait : il dormait peu, s'alimentait à peine, travaillait d'arrachepied de l'aube au crépuscule. Les boissons énergisantes le maintenaient éveillé, l'alcool dupliquait sa créativité. Il missionna JARVIS a la recherche des hackers le plus réputés du dark web, afin d'obtenir de l'aide pour la sécurisation informatique de toutes ses données.

L'entrée de son antre interdite, programmée sur son empreinte rétinienne, sa voix et un scanner de son visage, repoussait au moins autant les curieux que le volume sonore des chansons de hard rock crachées du matin jusqu'au soir. Enfermé sans voir le soleil des jours entiers, la musique au volume maximal, il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit. Seul Happy avait l'honneur d'obtenir un vague grognement lorsqu'il venait frapper à sa porte.

« Je vais bien ».

Travailler l'empêchait de réfléchir aux autres sujets douloureux. La potentielle mort d'Ezekiel, ou sa potentielle trahison. Son père, Obadiah, l'accident. Son amitié calculée pour voler de la technologie.

Une semaine après son retour, le réacteur ark version alpha fonctionnait, et avec l'aide de JARVIS, de deux chirurgiens grassement payés et étroitement surveillés et d'un bras robotisé, il l'installa dans sa poitrine. Quatre jours plus tard, le SHIELD annonçait avoir retrouvé les ravisseurs et leurs nouveaux quartiers. Laboratoire, équipement et données exterminées, hommes et femmes prisonniers.

Pas la moindre trace d'Ezekiel. Les prisonniers refusaient d'en parler. Malgré son insistance, il fut interdit à Tony de voir ses ravisseurs. Happy grimaça, et sa grimace voulait tout dire. Il n'y avait probablement pas de prisonniers, en réalité. Pour le SHIELD, l'affaire était close.

Tony arrêta de travailler pour la première fois depuis son retour. Assis au milieu de son laboratoire, entouré des bips réguliers des robots et du ronron des ordinateurs brûlants, les yeux dans le vague.

Pas d'Ezekiel.

La demi-armure en construction face à lui tournait sur son socle.

Où étaient les réponses ? Les plans volés l'avaient été par Obaddiah. Celui-ci avait-il volontairement inclus son propre fils dans l'enlèvement ? Il fallait reprendre les cours, Tony en était conscient. Il fit déménager son tout nouvel atelier à Boston, pour pouvoir poursuivre ses travaux. Ce fut une sacrée logistique, mais déterminé comme il l'était, aucun « non » ne pouvait le contraindre.

Dans l'amphithéâtre, le jour de sa reprise, de nombreux yeux curieux l'observaient. Il ne voulait voir personne. Etre ici, seul, l'obsédait, le siège à sa droite terriblement vide. Aiguille permanente du souvenir plantée dans sa nuque. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : retourner à l'atelier continuer à développer l'armure. JARVIS avançait à distance, mais Tony avait beau avoir multiplié les capacités de l'IA par mille, celle-ci avait tout de même besoin de lui.

A la fin du premier cours, il évita tous ceux qui voulaient lui parler et attrapa Blanche par le coude. Elle lui offrit un pâle sourire, ils quittèrent l'enceinte du campus et s'installèrent à une terrasse ombragée. Automne clément, et bientôt la fin de l'année scolaire.

\- Ezekiel t'a-t-il déjà parlé de son père ? demanda-t-il très directement, à peine leurs sodas sur la table.

Elle sirota son coca cerise en grimaçant au contact du froid sur ses dents parfaites.

\- Bien sûr. Pas toi ?

La culpabilité grogna.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Il était comment ?

\- C'était un connard, déclara Blanche. Zeke ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Il était du genre violent et borné. Vous viviez ensemble et il ne t'en a jamais parlé, c'est fou ça !

Remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Tony retint ses larmes. Oui, il était un ami indigne. Oui, il parlait toujours de lui, de ses problèmes, de ses projets, de ses envies. Oui il ne savait pas écouter, alors, les gens ne lui confiaient rien. Quel compagnon horrible. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait si peu d'amis ? Deux dans sa vie, tous les deux arrachés, disparus, l'abandonnant à sa solitude ?

Il maîtrisa sa voix :

\- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur cet homme. S'il te plaît.

Et Blanche raconta. Car elle, d'ordinaire, parlait peu. Et quand on parle peu, ce sont les autres qui le font, et c'est ainsi qu'on apprend à les connaître.

Tony apprit plus sur l'enfance de Zeke en une heure à écouter Blanche qu'en dix-huit mois à côtoyer son meilleur ami. Et ce qu'il apprit décupla sa colère et renforça davantage encore, si elle en avait besoin, sa détermination.

Trouver Obadiah, l'homme qui avait trahi son père. L'homme qui avait volé les plans de son entreprise.

L'homme, peut-être, qui l'avait enlevé. S'il restait un espoir de retrouver Ezekiel, alors il ne fallait pas le négliger.

* * *

Jamais le temps n'avait paru si cruel à Tony. Traînant et véloce tout à la fois. Conscient que chaque seconde passée diminuait ses chances de retrouver la trace d'Ezekiel, il travaillait au plus vite, n'hésitant pas à sécher allégrement les cours, sans aucun remord pour les examens de fin d'année qui approchaient à grands pas. Épaulé par Jarvis, une bande de hackers sans scrupules mais au grand talent et la voix mélodieuse de James Hetfield, il ne vivait plus que pour l'armure.

Les miracles n'existent pas, sauf lorsque l'on coud ensemble la peau du génie et de la volonté.

Moins d'un mois après son retour, Tony se tenait face à sa création. Fonctionnelle et validée par une batterie de tests.

\- Beau travail, Monsieur, s'enthousiasma JARVIS de sa voix pourtant dénuée de sentiments.

\- Toi aussi mon pote. Toi aussi. Et notre bande de geeks, ils ont trouvé toutes les infos demandées?

Jarvis afficha sur les écrans holographiques toute une série d'images, de vidéos et d'informations.

\- Page facebook, adresse mail, adresse principale, secondaire, tertiaire, numéro de sécurité sociale... De quoi avez-vous besoin?

Tony se glissait déjà dans l'armure, frissonnant de plaisir au contact du métal froid.

\- J'ai besoin de trouver Obadiah Stane.

\- En recoupant les données avec les bandes des caméras de surveillance, il semblerait que sa localisation actuelle soit la suivante.

Des images d'Obadiah s'animèrent sur les écrans, une adresse clignota, entrée immédiatement dans le GPS qui guidait l'armure.

Les gantelets rouge et or, une seconde peau. Le heaume rétractable, un masque de fer intransigeant. Le réacteur ark sur sa poitrine : un cœur gonflé d'émotions.

L'homme de fer prit son envol.

* * *

Tony atterrit à Baltimore en milieu de soirée, après moins de deux heures de vol. La baie bleue, bordée de parcs et de longs bâtiments éclairés par des lumières orange. La vue était imprenable.

Il ne restait plus qu'un quart de ses réserves d'énergie à l'armure, et Tony songeait déjà aux différentes améliorations qu'il faudrait apporter à ce sujet. Le GPS le fit se poser sur un balcon d'un magnifique building bleu et noir, terrasse de marbre peuplée de palmiers en pots. La grande porte vitrée était ouverte pour laisser entrer la fraîcheur de la nuit. Tony avança prudemment, maudissant les grincements du métal.

Il pénétra dans la demeure d'Obadiah Stane, sur ses gardes. Le balcon donnait sur une vaste pièce à vivre, meublée avec goût dans un style très épuré. Couleurs crème et gris perle se mêlaient dans les tissus et sur les étagères où trônaient quelques sculptures argentées. Tout était parfaitement rangé, ordonné, Tony eut l'impression d'évoluer dans un catalogue de marchand de meuble. Il fit le tour de la pièce, puis de la cuisine équipée ou aucun plat n'avait dû être préparé depuis son installation, puis il longea une bibliothèque, un bureau, deux chambres d'amis, monta à l'étage, ausculta les trois chambres et les deux salles de bains, puis la salle de sport.

Désert.

\- JARVIS, chuchota-t-il, tu es sûr de ton info ?

Comme seule réponse, l'IA lui repassa les images des caméras de surveillance où on voyait Obadiah rentrer chez lui quelques heures plus tôt. Sur toute la suite de l'enregistrement, on ne le voyait pas ressortir.

-Une pièce cachée ? proposa JARVIS.

-Comment je la trouve ?

JARVIS ronronna quelque secondes puis lui proposa les plans architecturaux du bâtiment. En l'étudiant tous les deux, il leur apparut bientôt que le mur du bureau n'avait rien à faire là. Tony l'observa attentivement et parvint, après dix bonnes minutes, à détecter un mécanisme sous un tableau.

Le pan de mur coulissa dans un chuintement feutré.

L'adrénaline ruissela dans les veines de Tony. Des fourmis lui mangèrent le bout des doigts. Sanglé dans son armure, il se sentait pourtant bien. Prêt à en découdre. Prêt à affronter la réalité quelle qu'elle soit.

Une faible lumière rose baignait les lieux. Il reconnut immédiatement les bruits et les odeurs caractéristiques du laboratoire de recherche : mélange subtil de cliquètement, de ronronnement, d'alcool et de javel. Il se glissa entre les paillasses chargées de balances, d'étuves et de becs bunsen, inquiet soudain qu'Obadiah ne s'intéresse de trop près aux biotechnologies. Les murs étaient tapissés d'écrans qui projetaient différents plans d'expériences.

Obadiah ne vivait pas dans son appartement. Il vivait dans son laboratoire, comme en témoignaient les tasses de thé abandonnées et les papiers volants griffonnés. Tony eut tôt fait le tour du propriétaire. Pas d'Obadiah. L'inquiétude et la déception se disputait à présent dans l'esprit de l'étudiant. Ne restait qu'une grande porte de bois fermée à clés. Tony tenta de l'ouvrir, sans succès.

\- Fous-moi la paix ! cira une voix à travers la cloison.

L'incertitude et l'espoir, désormais. Tony demeura figé.

\- Zeke ?

Un instant de silence. Les pas de quelqu'un qui se rapproche.

\- Tony ? Tony c'est toi ?

\- Ezekiel !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tony putain !

\- Recule !

Et sans plus attendre, Tony pointa la porte de son gant droit et défonca la poignée d'une salve de rétropulseur. Un coup de pied savamment placé acheva le travail en arrachant la porte de ses gonds.

Les deux amis se firent face, les pupilles dilatées par la surprise. Ezekiel était maigre et fatigué, le teint cendreux, sa jambe mal bandée et ses vêtements sales.

Un sourire fendit son visage de part en part.

\- Tu l'as fait en rouge et or…

Et il fondit en larmes.

* * *

Tony ôta son heaume d'un geste brusque et se précipita vers son aîné.

Il le serra contre lui, un soulagement immense de le voir en vie réchauffant sa poitrine.

\- Je t'avais dit que je viendrais te chercher. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Où est ton vieux ?

Tony entraîna Ezekiel hors de la pièce, lui trouva un verre d'eau et l'installa sur le canapé. Ezekiel lui raconta alors ses relations tendues avec son géniteur.

\- Quand il s'est fait virer c'était l'horreur à la maison je t'en voulais a mort c'est pour ça que j'étais un vrai con au début. Et puis j'ai mûri je me suis rendu compte que mon père était en tort, qu'il était instable et égocentrique, qu'on ne pouvait pas bosser avec quelqu'un comme lui et que ton père avait eu raison de le virer… Ca coïncide au moment où toi et moi on est devenu potes. Tony…

Son visage se décomposa. Il attrapa le poignet de son sauveur.

\- Je crois que c'est lui qui a tué tes parents.

Tony ne réagit pas. Cette possibilité, il l'avait envisagée, bien sûr, durant ce dernier mois de réflexion.

\- Je suis désolé, grogna Ezekiel. Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas ta faute, rétorqua platement Tony. On n'est pas responsable des erreurs de nos parents. Happy pensait que tu étais devenu mon ami pour aider ton père, que vous aviez orchestré l'enlèvement ensemble.

Zeke eut l'air proprement scandalisé par cette idée.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas que je…

-Bien sûr que non, le coupa Tony. J'ai pas douté de toi.

Il y eut une longue minute de silence.

\- Merci.

\- De rien mon pote.

\- Mon père avait prévu qu'on se fasse enlever ensemble, il pensait que tu coopérerais davantage. Il avait raison, ajouta-t-il amèrement. Quand tu t'es enfui, il m'a récupéré. Il pensait que je serais de son côté, mais on s'est disputé. J'ai dit que je balancerais tout au SHIELD, alors il m'a enfermé ici. Tout à l'heure, il est parti.

\- JARVIS ne l'a pas vu partir.

\- Il a un accès au toit et un hélico, précisa Ezekiel.

Il grimaça, toucha sa jambe. Le sang teintait de noir les bandages.

Tony l'aida à se relever.

\- Allez, je t'embarque. On rentre à la maison. On s'occupera de ton père en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, on va te soigner. Retourner en cours, passer les examens, faire la fête et manger des pizzas comme les étudiants qu'on est. La vie va reprendre comme avant, assura Tony.

Et alors qu'ils s'élançaient par le balcon, il pria pour que cela soit vrai.

* * *

 **Je vous avais prévenu, il se passe pas mal de choses ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, la séparation de nos deux héros touche bientôt à sa fin. Encore un gros chapitre sur les aventures de Loki, et, si vous êtes sages… Les retrouvailles, qui sait ? (Mais vous me connaissez, avec ce sadisme qui me définit si bien, rien n'est jamais simple… !)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours! (Promis je vais répondre aux review. Pas plus tard que... Bientôt!)**

 **Laukaz**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour mes lapins. Comment allez-vous ? Tout le monde a survécu à avengers et deadpool ? Merci pour tous vos petits mots. J'étais en vacances sans ordi donc j'ai pris un peu de retard, mais me voilà de retour, je ne vous ai pas abandonnés !**

 **Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre conséquent, riches en actions et émotions… !**

* * *

\- La question qui suit logiquement est donc : comment être sûre que tu ne me mens pas à moi.

Loki se para d'un faux air choqué. Amora balaya sa mimique d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est logique comme doute ! Je te signale que ton plan inclus de mentir à toute la famille royale et à l'enchanteresse la plus puissante de notre monde. Il devient pertinent de se demander si tu n'en profiterais pas pour tenter de me doubler aussi…

Loki saisit Amora par les épaules, lui offrit son sourire le plus mutin. Il était clair que les années lui apportaient un physique avantageux et un charisme indéniable. Intrinsèquement, il lui répugnait que l'apparence compte autant, mais cet état de fait jouait en sa faveur. Autant en profiter.

\- Je n'ai qu'un seul objectif, Amora. Je veux récupérer mes pouvoirs et être libre de parcourir les mondes sans répondre de mes actes à qui que ce soit. Je ne vise pas le pouvoir sur Nornheim. Autant qu'il te revienne, une fois Karnilla mise hors-jeu. Nous faisons une pierre trois coups. Je récupère mes pouvoirs, tu te venges de cette femme que tu détestes et je plaiderais pour que le trône de Nornheim te revienne. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te mentir.

Les yeux d'Amora brillèrent.

\- Et s'il y en avait un, tu le ferais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cette fois, ce serait te mentir que de dire non, approuva Loki en souriant.

Il accentua légèrement la pression sur les épaules de son amie.

\- Tu es prête ?

Elle inspira profondément.

\- On répète le plan une dernière fois ? proposa-t-il.

\- Pas besoin. Je suis au point, et Karnilla nous attend…

* * *

Loki, ayant eu peu d'amis dans son enfance, connaissait la ville d'Asgard sur le bout des doigts. Il avait passé de longues heures à l'explorer seul, de bout en bout. Des après-midi complètes à s'aventurer parmi les ruelles labyrinthiques craquelées de soleil, à repérer les cascades, les ruisseaux. Les portes, aussi. Il existait certains accès dissimulés aux yeux de tous, y compris d'Heimdall. Bien sûr, pour les emprunter, un certain talent magique était requis.

Considérant que leur escouade abritait la grande enchanteresse et sa disciple la plus prometteuse, le fait que Loki soit, quant à lui, dépourvu de ses talents, impactait peu. C'est donc tout trois accompagnés de cinquante soldats de Nornheim sanglés dans leurs uniformes bruns et verts qu'ils incantèrent le sortilège d'ouverture du portail. Loki donnait les explications, les deux sorcières appliquaient ses directives. Au vu des capacités phénoménales réunies dans cette pièce, l'ouverture du portail fut un jeu d'enfants, et les soldats s'y engouffrèrent deux par deux au pas de course, après que Loki eut ouvert la marche pour démontrer qu'il n'existait aucun risque.

Ils débouchèrent aux abords d'un lac souterrain aux eaux vertes. L'atmosphère chaude et moite alourdissait les tuniques recouvertes de cuir et de mailles. Karnilla mena la marche, dans son poing, une lance enchâssée d'une émeraude. Il ne s'agissait pas d'affronter toute l'armée Asgardienne, non. Il s'agissait d'attaquer rapidement et par surprise, détente mortelle d'un python masqué par les hautes herbes. Tuer Odin, et Thor. Loki fut surpris de constater la haine qu'éprouvait Karnilla envers la famille royale et se promit de trouver plus tard les raisons de cette discorde.

Il avait songé à tous les scénarios possibles. Au final, si son plan fonctionnait, Odin lui rendrait ses pouvoirs. Et s'il échouait, Odin serait mort. Ne restait qu'à espérer que par la même occasion, le sceau soit brisé. C'est en se faisant cette réflexion qu'il prit conscience que les deux dernières années à vivre seul sur Jotunheim avaient affermi son caractère et son cœur. Imaginer celui qui s'était prétendu son père mort ne lui procurait aucun véritable sentiment de peur ou de malaise. Il se sentait détaché de tout, à présent. Comme si la solitude avait poli ses émotions, les rendant moins vives, moins douloureuses.

Seule l'idée de revoir Tony éveillait encore quelque chose d'heureux dans son esprit. Et probablement moins qu'un an et demi plus tôt, comme si l'attente avait érodé cet espoir, calmé ses ardeurs. N'empêche. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, dans quelques heures… Il irait sur Terre. Il serait alors bien temps de vérifier à quel point l'humain lui avait manqué. C'est donc assez serein qu'il se rapprocha d'Amora, distançant volontairement Karnilla pour rester en retrait jusqu'à fermer la marche. La petite armée avançait rapidement au creux des boyaux souterrains éclairés par des torches.

\- Vas-y, chuchota-t-il à l'attention de sa complice.

Il n'y eut pas l'ombre d'une émotion sur le visage de la jeune femme lorsque, dans un seul et même geste puissant, elle fit glisser le poignard de son fourreau et le planta dans la cage thoracique du Jotun.

Le coup fit reculer Loki qui s'était contracté pour préparer le choc. Il avait serré les dents pour ne pas broncher, mais la douleur nette et vive accrocha une dentelle d'étoiles derrière ses paupières. Amora lui tint le bras et il observa, fasciné, l'arme plantée jusqu'à la garde entre ses côtes et le sang qui s'échappait déjà pour maculer ses vêtements de cuir clair. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme celui d'un rongeur effrayé.

\- Ca va aller ? vérifia Amora, tout en s'assurant que personne ne les avait vus.

Respirer brûlait ses poumons, aussi Loki ne le faisait-il qu'avec précaution.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il. Vas-y !

La poigne d'Amora se resserra autour de son bras, et, une seconde plus tard, les deux avaient disparu.

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Odin et Frigga tenaient conseil. La salle du conseil était circulaire, ceinte d'épaisses colonnes de marbre feuilletées d'or. Une imposante table ronde à laquelle siégeaient les différents ministres en occupait le centre. L'arrivée spectaculaire dans un grand claquement d'Amora et Loki mit fin à un âpre débat sur le partage de terres entre les trois fils d'un duc.

Moment suspendu en équilibre précaire, seconde de silence ébahie qui précède l'action. Loki donna sa meilleure prestation. Amora faillit même se laisser distraire et oublier de jouer son propre rôle. Le Jotun, suspendu au bras d'Amora, courbé, une main pressée autour du poignard toujours logé entre ses côtes. Un brouhaha de surprise confus accueillit leur arrivée inopinée. Loki ôta la main de sa blessure pour laisser apercevoir le poignard et le sang qui maculait déjà une bonne partie de sa tunique. Il n'avait pas tellement à se forcer pour trembler et pâlir.

Frigga et Odin déjà se ruaient vers leur fils, les ministres sur les talons. On les enserra rapidement, pressés de questions, et Loki chercha les yeux d'Odin :

\- Asgard est attaqué, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque, avant de s'effondrer, rattrapé par les puissants bras du père de toute chose.

Odin arracha son fils des bras d'Amora et le souleva de terre comme s'il n'avait rien pesé.

\- Faites sonner la garde, ordonna-t-il, calme mais déterminé. Hoder, Skadi, dit-il en s'adressant à deux Asgardiens à sa droite, surveillez cette femme, voyez qui elle est et ce qu'elle peut nous apprendre. Ne la laissez pas quitter cette pièce.

Il se mit en route à grandes enjambées, Frigga sur les talons.

\- Amora, elle est avec moi. C'est Karnilla qui attaque, souffla Loki. Elle est accompagnée de soixante hommes. Ils passent par les souterrains. Je suis venu dès que j'ai su, et dès que j'ai pu, pour vous prévenir. J'espère…

Il eut un moment de faiblesse.

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Elle a le Tesseract, père.

Frigga affolée courrait à leurs côtés.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Mon fils ! Va-t-il…

Elle n'osait finir sa demande. Odin enchaîna rapidement les couloirs jusqu'à une vaste salle qui servait d'infirmerie. Il déposa Loki sur un lit aux draps de lin blanc, et fit appeler tous les guérisseurs du palais.

\- Je veux que dix gardes protègent cette pièce en permanence, ordonna Odin en se redressant.

Sa main serrait fortement l'épaule de son fils.

\- Qui t'a blessé, fils ?

\- Un des hommes de Karnilla, murmura Loki. C'est le Tesseract qui lui a donné le pouvoir de briser son exil et de revenir à Asgard.

Plus pâle que jamais, une fine couche de sueur recouvrait son visage. La facture du couteau consolidait ses dires : le manche taillé dans le bois typique de Nornheim et serti aux couleurs de Karnilla.

\- Allez défendre notre cité, poursuivit Loki. Ce n'est pas un petit couteau qui va me…

Une grimace de douleur interrompit son propos. Les guérisseurs dévalaient les escaliers pour les rejoindre. Odin se saisit de sa lance, Gungir, qu'une Walkyrie s'était empressée de lui apporter. Sa voix tonna et résonna dans l'ensemble du palais.

\- A moi, la garde !

A l'adresse de sa femme, il ajouta :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Notre fils est solide. Il s'en remettra.

Puis, pour Loki, accompagné d'un franc regard où se disputaient la détermination, la joie et la fierté.

\- Guéris. Je reviens.

Au dehors, dans les couloirs, le son des bottes qui martèlent le marbre en rythme indiquait le rassemblement des soldats. Odin fit face aux troupes qui grossissaient rapidement dans le hall principal du palais.

\- On nous attaque par les sous terrains ! Méfiez-vous de la perfide sorcière qui embrumera vos esprits. Occupez-vous de ses hommes, je m'occupe d'elle. Pour le prince Loki, qui a bravé la traîtresse pour nous prévenir ! ! Pour Asgard !

Le même cri lui répondit en un écho puissant, et l'ébauche d'armée se mit en mouvement.

* * *

\- Et là Papa l'a envoyé au tapis. BAM. Elle se croyait invincible avec son cube c'était trop rigolo, j'aurais aimé que tu vois ça.

Loki rit, puis regretta aussitôt, une main sur les côtes.

\- Aïe…

\- Allez, bois une chope, ça va se remettre plus vite, l'encouragea son frère, assis à sa droite.

Loki accepta volontiers l'offre.

Le banquet lui pesait comme mille tonnes de plomb sur les épaules. Intérieurement, il bouillait, et ce n'était pas la fièvre liée à sa blessure qui l'animait ainsi.

Sa magie retrouvée coulait dans ses veines. Une force indescriptible, fleuve tranquille et rassurant.

Il en avait pleuré, lorsqu'Odin avait levé le sortilège.

Il était de nouveau lui-même, entier. Il aurait pu partir immédiatement, en un claquement de doigt. Filer sur Terre, il n'attendait que ça. Mais c'aurait été dommage de ternir cette nouvelle relation formée avec sa pseudo famille.

Qu'ils l'aiment, ces hypocrites. Qu'ils célèbrent ainsi son retour héroïque, son histoire inventée de toutes pièces et corroborée par Amora.

 _« Lorsque j'ai quitté Asgard, il y a bien longtemps, sur un coup de colère immature, Karnilla m'a mis la main dessus presque tout de suite. J'ai passé deux ans enfermé dans ses donjons, où elle essayait de me forcer à lui révéler comment utiliser le Tesseract. J'ai tenu bon, et seule Amora me témoignait de la pitié. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à m'évader lorsqu'elle a découvert les dessins de sa maîtresse, qui avait fini par briser les protections du cube et découvrir une entrée secrète pour Asgard. »_

Frigga rayonnait de joie, d'amour et d'inquiétude. Son fils, enlevé par cette abominable sorcière. Son fils maltraité tout ce temps, son fils qui ne les avait pas fui, mais qui avais souffert. Un gout de bile emplit la bouche de Loki alors que tout le monde, à la grande table de festin, lui témoignait amitié et bons sentiments. Le miel des pâtisseries du festin ne chassait pas l'âcreté de cet instant.

 _Menteurs. Personne n'est venu me chercher. Personne n'a fait le moindre geste pour moi._

Il souriait, trinquait, acceptait les poignées de main et les félicitations. Intérieurement, il savait déjà qu'un jour venu, il leur ferait payer cette hypocrisie. Thor en premier. Ce faux frère soi-disant heureux de le retrouver. Bien sûr. Qui cette comédie trompait-elle ? Pas lui, en tout cas. A l'autre bout de la salle, éloigné par les chants des musiciens et les tables chargées de viandes, de gâteaux aux épices et de vin, Heimdall l'observait soigneusement. Loki l'ignora. La puissance du Tesseract l'avait dissimulé tout ce temps. Heimdall n'aurait jamais la preuve qu'il mentait. Le doute, oui. Et il faudrait s'en méfier. Amora aussi lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil. Invitée de marque à la table royale, vêtue des plus belles robes que Frigga avait pu lui trouver. Satin blanc brodé d'or, rappel délicieux à sa longue chevelure.

Elle était magnifique, et Loki avait déjà entendu des rumeurs circuler sur la relation qui les unirait tous deux.

La bataille avait tourné court, comme attendu. Odin ne régnait pas depuis des milliers d'années sans raisons. Sa puissance avait défait Karnilla sans difficultés, et celle-ci gisait désormais au fin fond d'une geôle. Loki avait longuement expliqué son histoire. Il avait beaucoup dormi, et on fêtait seulement son retour et la victoire d'Asgard maintenant, trois jours après sa réapparition effective.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment tard pour qu'il puisse prétexter la fatigue, il quitta l'assemblée ave une joie parfaitement contenue.

De retour dans ses appartements, il ne s'était jamais senti moins chez lui ici qu'à ce moment. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur les rayonnages de livres, le bord des grandes fenêtres, le lit de soie pourpre. Il fit face au large miroir d'orichalque, constata qu'il avait grandi. Il avait de la barbe et cela lui déplut. D'une pensée, elle s'évanouit. Il apprécia ses épaules plus larges, ses cheveux longs laissés libres. Il tendit la main vers le miroir. De nouveaux vêtements s'imprimèrent sur lui en chassant sa tenue princière. Une chemise vert-bouteille élégante, un pantalon noir ajusté, une veste de cuir. Une paire de chaussures de soirée. Il grimaça. Une paire de rangers. Mieux. Il sourit.

\- Alors, tu y va ? La vache t'es beau gosse !

Amora venait de se matérialiser à son côté. Elle l'observait, réellement surprise, comme si elle n'avait jamais considéré le fait qu'il puisse être beau. Elle ôta ensuite ses boucles d'oreilles et secoua ses cheveux pour détruire la coiffure compliquée qui les contenait.

\- C'est cool d'être une princesse, mais pas super confortable.

Sans gêne, elle fit glisser la robe de long de ses hanches, et vint se placer en face du miroir à côté de Loki. Une paire de collants d'un vert sombre, puis une tunique plus claire qui laissait libre ses épaules se dessina sur son corps. Une ceinture d'or, de longs gants noirs, et un serre-tête vert plus tard : elle s'estima à son tour satisfaite.

\- On est canons, constata-t-elle. Allez, c'est parti. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir la Terre, dit-elle en souriant.

A l'évocation de la Terre, l'image de Tony s'imprima dans l'esprit de Loki. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'ils quittaient Asgard.

* * *

Amora l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt, partie visiter de son côté. Elle avait bien compris qu'il préférait un peu d'intimité pour ce moment. Des fourmis lui picotaient les doigts lorsqu'il frappa à la porte. Il était étrange de ne pas se téléporter directement dans l'appartement de Tony, comme il le faisait avant. Mais le temps avait passé… Et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il se sentait étrangement gauche, et gêné. Une fille en pyjama ouvrit la porte en baillant. Il est vrai que sur terre, il faisait nuit noire.

\- Tony est-il ici ? demanda Loki, surprit que ce ne soit pas son ami qui ouvre la porte.

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être bien sûre de la question.

\- Hein ?

\- Je cherche Tony Stark, poursuivit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Oh ! Ah.

Elle rougit.

\- Euh… Il ne vit plus ici depuis longtemps. Il est en colloc' avec Zeke.

Le cœur de Loki manqua un battement. Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Zeke ?

\- Oui, Ezekiel quoi. Je peux te donner l'adresse. Par contre à l'heure qu'il est, ils ne sont pas chez eux, ils sont en soirée tu peux être sûr. Ils doivent fêter comme il se doit la fin de l'année scolaire ! Je parie qu'à l'heure qu'il est ils sont complètement défoncés en train de baiser tout ce qui passe.

Elle bailla de nouveau à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Je peux retourner dormir ?

Les informations roulaient dans l'esprit du Jotun, venin de serpent dans les veines.

\- Oui. Oui bien sûr. Attend… Pourrais-tu m'indiquer l'emplacement de cette… Soirée ?

* * *

\- C'est quoi ? Hurla Tony pour couvrir le son de la musique qui hurlait dans les enceintes.

\- J'en sais rien ! lui répondit Ezekiel sur le même ton, lui tendant une chope d'un breuvage inconnu.

\- Ok merci !

Tony porta le verre à ses lèvres. Bousculé par les danseurs autour de lui il en renversa quelques gouttes. Cela importait peu : le sol collait déjà, les gens collaient aussi, serrés les uns contre les autres, noyés de son, d'alcool, de fumées et de couleurs.

Etait-ce un mélange à base de rhum ? De vodka ? De… des fruits, oui, il y avait définitivement des fruits là-dedans.

\- C'est un genre de whisky coca ? hurla Zeke, tout en faisant signe à son ami de revenir sur la piste de danse principale.

\- Ouais. Ouais, totalement !

L'immense villa où se déroulaient les réjouissances était pleine à craquer. La piscine dehors aussi, colonisée par des filles et garçons en maillot de bain, en sous-vêtements, ou même habillés. La chaleur moite de l'été embrasait les lieux. Une dizaine d'étudiants rejoignirent Tony et Zeke, trinquèrent en riant, proposant cigarettes ou autres choses à fumer.

\- On l'a eu, notre putain d'année ! beugla l'un d'eux.

Les autres l'imitèrent en retour dans une vague de cris générale.

\- Allez, à Ezekiel et Tony, revenus vivants de chez les terroristes !

Concerts d'applaudissements, de rires et de verres qui s'entrechoquent.

\- Et à Tony, qui arrive quand même à être putain de major avec tout ça !

Le principal concerné accepta les acclamations d'un sourire arrogant, s'inclinant faussement, finissant son verre sous la pression générale. De toutes façons, il avait déjà la moitié du visage paralysé par l'alcool, et ses yeux avaient perdu au moins huit dixième d'acuité visuelle chacun. Le DJ entama une transition incroyable, et tout le monde se remit à danser. Tony perdit la notion du temps et sa mémoire le priva des heures suivantes. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il dansait toujours et tenait un nouveau verre dans la main. Il se trouvait sur la terrasse cependant, et ses cheveux mouillés attestaient qu'il avait fait un plongeon dans la piscine. Ses vêtements secs, en tout cas, indiquaient qu'il avait eu la lucidité de se changer par la suite. Ou alors, que de bons amis à lui l'avaient aidé. Plus probable.

C'est là qu'il l'aperçut, à la lisière de la piscine. Il se liquéfia sur place, paralysé de surprise. Les secondes furent interminables avant que son cerveau n'accepte la réalité de ce qu'il voyait.

C'était Loki. Loki, là, à une dizaine de mètres, qui l'observait de loin. Un mince pli sur son front. Il portait des vêtements Terrestre et il avait grandi, mais c'était lui.

Les doigts de Tony se mirent à trembler et il lâcha son verre plein qui éclata au sol dans l'indifférence générale. Autour de lui, on dansait de plus belle. Des gens lui passèrent devant, troublant sa vision, le bousculant. Il entreprit de fendre la foule, jouant des coudes. Une main sur son épaule l'arrêta, il repoussa Ezekiel :

\- Je reviens, t'inquiètes.

Il tituba pour s'extraire de la masse humaine, chercha la silhouette des yeux en tâchant de ne pas paniquer à l'idée qu'il ait disparu.

Il le vit s'éloigner à pas rapides, descendre la pente douce qui menait à la limite de la riche propriété.

\- Loki. Loki !

Il parvint à courir, l'esprit flou, les membres en coton. Il ne percevait que le dos qui s'éloignait. Il s'époumona :

-Loki !

Loki s'arrêta brusquement et lui fit face. Tony se figea à un mètre de lui, le souffle coupé par un brusque retour à la réalité. Loki était là. En face de lui. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment ? Un mélange d'émotions contradictoire le saisit, la nausée lui broya l'estomac.

La première d'entre toutes ses pensées, la plus instinctive, la moins rationnelle.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau putain._

Plus grand, plus charismatique que dans ses souvenirs. Un teint clair parfait, les traits délicats, les pommettes saillantes. Un charme magnétique comme il n'en avait jamais aperçu. Le feu de cette constatation lui dévora les entrailles. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Le toucher, son visage, sa peau, ses mains. Il voulait l'embrasser. Il voulait se ruer contre lui et le frapper de ses poings pour l'avoir abandonné tant de temps.

\- Loki… murmura-t-il, tendant une main vers le prince. Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois là… Il s'est passé tant de choses, parvint-il à articuler.

La froideur qui émanait du Jotun doucha en une seconde le brasier allumé dans son estomac.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé de l'occupation en m'attendant, rétorqua-t-il. Et de nouveaux amis, ajouta-t-il en pointant du menton Ezekiel qui les observait au loin.

La voix tranquille mais le ton cassant.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Je… Je te raconterais tout ça.

Il s'approcha plus doucement encore, comme on marche vers un animal sauvage. Il tendit une main timide, effleura le bras gauche de Loki, le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était bien lui, il pouvait le toucher, le sentir. Cette odeur de propre et de frais, légèrement boisée, légèrement marine. Une profonde bouffée de désir l'envahit, et il tendit l'autre main pour caresser la joue du prince avec la claire intention de l'embrasser. Celui-ci arrêta son geste en attrapant son poignet. Les yeux verts le sondèrent, et on n'y lisait que déception et mépris.

\- Que crois-tu faire exactement ?

\- Tu m'as manqué ! se défendit Tony, sans comprendre.

Loki resserra la prise de ses doigts sur le poignet de Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il grimace. Il approcha son visage, menaçant. Sa voix siffla, chuintement métallique de la lame sortie du fourreau :

\- Ne t'avise plus de me toucher. Que crois-tu ? Que je suis l'une des imbéciles qui succombent à ton charme en un claquement de doigt, car ici tu es riche et populaire ? Tu crois pouvoir m'embrasser, me baiser ? Utiliser mon corps et t'enfuir par la suite, comme tu le fait à toutes les filles que tu rencontres depuis que je suis parti ? Tu as oublié qui je suis, ce que je suis ?

Il rejeta la main avec force, laissant un Tony stupéfait, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le poignet douloureux.

\- Regarde ce que tu es devenu… Tu ne me mérites pas. Tu ne me mérites plus.

Son regard indiquait la villa, la fête, l'alcool et les mœurs légères. Il indiquait aussi cette amitié incompréhensible avec un tyran, ce mauvais goût environnant, cette volonté d'être comme les autres.

De ne plus être un marginal.

\- T'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu, cracha Tony, les yeux exorbités.

Loki le toisa comme le chat regarde un insecte à ses pieds.

\- Cela m'importe peu. Tu es un des leurs à présent. Retourne donc jouer avec tes amis.

Sa silhouette se décomposa et il disparut sans un mot de plus.

Tony vacilla. Il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, vidé, et pleura. Il pleura jusqu'à ce que Ezekiel vienne le chercher, l'enroule dans un plaid et le ramène à leur appartement.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Comment ça vous n'êtes pas contents ? Hé, je vous avais promis des retrouvailles, j'ai tenu parole je vous signale ! Allez quoi, comprenez-moi, il faut bien que je trouve de nouveaux moyens de vous torturer un peu sinon vous vous lasseriez de moi =(**

 **Blague à part, j'espère que vous aimez toujours. Je m'amuse bien à écrire cette fic pour ma part !**

 **Plein de bisous pour vous,**

 **Laukaz**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut mes lapins. Voici le nouveau chapitre pour vous. Je pars en vacances après, et a priori sans ordinateur, donc la suite pour fin juillet ! Merci pour tous vos retours. Plein de bisous. Aujourd'hui, pour apaiser votre frustration, c'est discussion et mise au point… !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

* * *

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas… Je peux parfaitement vivre sans toi je te signale !

\- J'en doute, rétorqua Ezekiel en chargeant son sac sur son épaule. Si ça ne va pas, tu m'envoies un sms.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel

\- Oui papa.

Ezekiel le gratifia d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de monter dans la voiture. Avec un dernier signe de la main pour son ami, le véhicule s'éloigna à grands bruits.

Tony soupira et reprit tranquillement le chemin de leur appartement.

Avec la fin de l'année scolaire venaient les vacances d'été. Ezekiel l'abandonnait donc pour aller passer un peu de temps avec ses parents. Tony eut un pincement au cœur et s'efforça de rester positif.

Zeke ne partait qu'une semaine. Et ensuite, avec un petit groupe d'amis communs, ils prendraient ensemble la direction de Miami pour de vraies vacances. Plage, soleil et fêtes à la chaîne. De quoi reprendre des forces avant leur troisième année d'études.

Tony grimpa les escaliers en s'accrochant à cette image.

Un mal de crâne certain lui martelait les tempes, et sa bouche s'avérait aussi desséchée que son estomac instable. La beuverie de la soirée précédente et la nuit blanche avaient sapé ses réserves d'énergie et son moral.

Il se laissa mollement tomber dans le canapé, méditatif.

 _La veille, Zeke l'avait traîné hors de la villa et remmené sain et sauf à leur appartement. Il l'avait aidé à se déshabiller, l'avait mis sous la douche sans prêter attention à ses grognements, l'avait séché, habillé de propre, l'avait assis sur ce même canapé avec une grande bouteille d'eau entre les mains. Puis il l'avait pris entre quatre yeux pour une discussion importante :_

\- _Bon, c'était ton pote Luke ?_

 _Tony avait hoché la tête en silence. Il avait tant pleuré que sa gorge était douloureuse et ses yeux secs. Des mois et des mois de douleur silencieuse, de cette sensation de solitude généralisée, de cette peur omniprésente qui le réveillait en pleine nuit, de cette souffrance qui le titillait près du réacteur entre ses côtes. Des mois de cauchemars au sujet de ses parents, de Loki, de son enlèvement, de la disparition de Zeke. Tout cela l'avait submergé au moment où Loki l'avait abandonné, une fois de plus. La goutte d'eau qui enclenché le raz de marée._

\- _T'es gay ?_

 _La question qui l'avait pris par surprise._

\- _Mon dieu, non ! Avait-il rétorqué presqu'outré, s'étouffant à moitié avec sa bouteille d'eau._

\- _Tony, c'est ok si tu es gay._

\- _Je ne suis pas gay._

 _Et puis, un moment de doute, un sourcil froncé._

\- _Enfin je crois pas._

\- _Entre je ne suis pas et je ne crois pas, il y a une différence… Vu ta réaction quand il est parti, je me pose la question._

 _Tony s'était enfoncé dans son canapé comme s'il espérait que le tissu l'absorbe et le soustraie à ce monde. Les pensées s'entrechoquaient avec sa migraine naissante. Il serrait un coussin à la housse délavée contre sa poitrine._

\- _Lui c'est différent. J'ai l'impression… Je… Je sais pas décrire ça. Encore moins dans mon état présent._

\- _T'es amoureux de lui ?_

 _Tony repensa à ce choc en découvrant Loki face à lui, vieilli, vivant. Magnifique. Et la violence de cette sensation de manque. Il considéra la question sans y trouver de réponse._

\- _Attends, on va faire autrement, poursuivit Ezekiel en ouvrant une bière._

 _Il s'abstint d'en proposer une à son acolyte._

\- _T'as déjà été amoureux d'une fille ? demanda-t-il._

\- _Non._

 _A vrai dire, il fallait bien reconnaître que les expériences de Tony n'avaient rien de merveilleux. Des coups d'un soir, rien de très élaboré ni intéressant._

\- _Et au pieu, avec les filles… ?_

\- _Ça va, grogna Tony, qui visiblement n'était pas très enthousiaste d'engager cette conversation à ce moment précis._

\- _Ça va ?_

\- _Oui bon, c'est pas toujours ouf, mais ça passe le temps…_

\- _Et si tu t'imagines avec un mec ?_

 _Ce fut un peu trop pour Tony et la discussion se poursuivit à grand renfort de coups de coussin en plein visage._

\- _On en reparlera, conclut Ezekiel, alors qu'épuisé, Tony s'endormait sur le canapé._

Le souvenir s'estompa, laissant un Tony seul avec ses réflexions. Les questions se multipliaient, mais il n'y trouvait pas de réponse.

* * *

 ** _Deux jours plus tard._**

* * *

\- Ok les mecs, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Beau travail.

Quelques salutations lui répondirent, puis le silence. Tony ôta le casque de ses oreilles et ferma l'onglet Discord, coupant la communication avec ses collaborateurs. Ses tympans bourdonnèrent un instant, s'habituant au silence. Au dehors, la nuit noire et brûlante régnait. Le velux ouvert n'apportait qu'une fraîcheur illusoire. L'étudiant se déplia en grognant, ankylosé d'être resté si longtemps devant son ordinateur. Il quitta sa chaise et s'approcha du frigo pour y prendre une bière. A la réflexion, il se contenta d'une bouteille d'eau. Il s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas, lorsqu'un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision attira son attention.

Il se figea. Loki était assis par terre, le dos contre un mur, une main reposant nonchalamment sur un genou relevé. Une posture parfaitement étudiée. La stupeur se dissipa : Tony n'avança pas, ouvrit sa bouteille et but une longue gorgée.

Aucun des deux ne dit mot. Ils s'observaient et se jaugeaient sans bouger, pour savoir qui ferait le premier pas. Tony décida que Loki l'avait fait en venant ici et que c'était à son tour désormais.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es assis dans mon dos ?

\- Un peu.

De nouveau, le silence. Tony fit mine de rassembler de menus objets sur son bureau, avant de s'y appuyer, à peine, le bas du dos effleurant tout juste la planche de verre posée sur deux tréteaux. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

\- Alors, ton père t'as rendu tes pouvoirs finalement ?

C'était dit sur le ton de la discussion, mais une tension palpable régnait dans la pièce.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça.

Puis, comme s'il se rendait compte que cela n'ouvrait pas vraiment la conversation, Loki poursuivit, mais sans plaisir :

\- Ce n'est pas mon père, en fait. Il m'a volé à mes parents, les géants des glaces, lorsqu'il les a massacré sur leur propre planète.

\- Oh.

Réaction embarrassée. Tony ne savait plus trop quoi faire de ses mains, ni de tout le reste de son corps d'ailleurs. Loki demeurait stoïque, impassible. Comme si cette révélation ne l'avait jamais impacté émotionnellement.

\- Mais il te les as rendu quand même.

\- Et oui.

Puis, détaché :

\- Enfin, les conflits avec l'autorité parentale, on passe tous par là. Toi non plus ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, si je me souviens bien.

Le visage de Tony se ferma subitement, un ton plus pâle que l'ordinaire. Loki comprit qu'il soulevait une question épineuse. Tony croisa les bras, le front agité de tics nerveux.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- J'ai dit une bêtise ?

\- Peu après ton départ, il y a eu un accident.

Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Entre la presse, et tous ces gens qui l'accostaient en permanence, parler de la mort de ses parents était devenu une habitude. Un moment désagréable mais obligatoire, où il débitait machinalement les mêmes phrases, sans y réfléchir vraiment.

Loki se tendit à son tour.

\- Ils sont morts, c'est tout.

Un courant d'air balaya la pièce. Tony fuyait le regard de son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis tout seul depuis.

Loki quitta sa position assise, se relevant souplement. Il s'approcha un peu, comblant ce fossé entre eux. Il tendit une main assurée.

\- Plus maintenant, si tu le veux.

Tony considéra longuement cette main tendue devant lui, sans bouger. Les paroles dures de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Son ego lui interdisait de prendre la main de quelqu'un qui lui avait interdit de le toucher à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Merci, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Il voulait bien de sa compassion. Mais pas de sa main.

Loki soupira, comme un chat ennuyé.

\- J'ai eu des mots durs, hier. J'étais en colère. J'ai agi stupidement. Maintenant, je suis calme et prêt à écouter ce que tu as à me dire.

Pas d'excuses, pas de regrets. Une explication rationnelle des faits, rien de plus. Tony serra brièvement la main tendue, aux doigts blancs et gelés.

\- Je suis désolé de ce que tu as perdu, Tony. J'aurais aimé être là pour toi.

Ce ton sincère et hésitant brisa les barrières fraîchement reconstruites de l'étudiant. Les yeux brillants, il se prit la tête dans les mains, comme pour défier les larmes d'oser couler encore.

\- C'était une période terrible, ajouta-t-il la voix rauque. J'ai tout perdu. Il y avait l'école, et Stark Industries, et les formalités, et…

Un bras l'enveloppa, puis un second. Son front rencontra une clavicule bien dessinée sous la chemise noire. Une odeur de propre et de frais, de lavande et de miel. Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Tony s'écarta doucement, un peu gauche. Ses barrières mentales de nouveau en place.

\- Et toi ?

Loki haussa une épaule fataliste.

\- Peu après mon départ j'ai entendu ma mère confier à une de ses amies que je n'étais pas leur fils. J'ai volé un artefact magique puissant et je me suis enfui. J'ai voyagé longuement sur la terre de mes ancêtres, mes vrais ancêtres.

Les yeux dans le vague, replongé dans cette période d'errance et de méditation, Loki paraissait hors du monde.

\- Puis j'ai rencontré une amie. Grace à son aide j'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs. Je suis venu immédiatement.

Il pinça les lèvres, se souvenant de leurs retrouvailles pour le moins déplaisantes.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier toutes les parties du nouveau Tony, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

L'intéressé grimaça.

\- Ni moi du nouveau Loki.

En effet, plus il le regardait, plus il se tenait à côté de lui, plus l'ambivalence de ses sentiments se développait. Loki, magnifique, majestueux, plein de l'assurance de ceux qui ont tout pour eux et le savent. Plus l'enfant timide, mais un jeune adulte arrogant. Et froid. D'un froid si grand qu'il repoussait les autres et établissait des distances là où il n'y en avait pas eu par le passé. Un silence les sépara.

\- Pour information, pointa Loki sur un ton faussement détaché, lorsque je suis parti, Ezekiel s'amusait à te jeter du haut des escaliers, lorsqu'il n'était pas trop occupé à t'insulter et te martyriser dans les couloirs.

\- Pour information, les gens changent, rétorqua Tony piqué au vif. On fait tous des erreurs. Ezekiel est un type bien.

\- Qui t'encourage à détruire ta santé et tes capacités intellectuelles dans le seul but de faire comme tout le monde.

\- Il était là pour moi quand toi non. Quand personne d'autre n'était là. C'est mon meilleur ami et il faudra t'y faire.

Silence épineux qui suit les tons échauffés.

\- Je vois.

Ton pincé, noble. Tony soupira. Revenir sur cette période lui était douloureux. Il se décala un peu sous prétexte de fouiller dans les dossiers de son ordinateur, afin de tourner le dos à Loki. Sa voix resta détachée

\- J'étais au fond du gouffre. Vraiment. Il y avait les cauchemars, la solitude, la douleur et la peur de l'avenir. Chaque matin je me réveillais et il y avait cet infime moment, cette fraction de seconde géniale et horrible, où je ne me souvenais pas. Ou c'aurait pu être un jour normal. Et, immédiatement après, le retour à la réalité. Tony Stark l'orphelin. Je passais mes nuits à pleurer ou faire des cauchemars. Mes journées à être un zombie en cours, quand j'y allais.

Il était clair qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment quelque chose dans son ordinateur. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il y eut une longue pause, avant qu'il ne consente à faire face à Loki de nouveau. Les mâchoires crispées, il se mordait la langue si fort qu'il aurait pu l'entailler.

\- Un jour je suis allé frapper chez lui. C'est con, hein. Mais c'était en fait la seule personne qui exprimait envers moi autre chose que de la pitié ou de l'indifférence. Il m'a ouvert, il m'a offert une bière.

Tony se frottait les paumes, faisait craquer ses doigts, s'agitait. Mal à l'aise.

\- J'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais rire, ou être heureux. Le poids des jours pesait sur mes épaules. Happy m'assurait que ça passerait, mais ca ne passait pas. Un soir, c'est devenu trop lourd à porter. Je suis passé au supermarché. J'ai acheté un paquet de lame de rasoirs.

Une certaine tension emplissait la pièce à chacune de ses pauses. Loki s'était rapproché de lui, comme aux aguets.

\- Je suis rentré chez moi, poursuivit Tony, la voix dénuée d'émotions. Je me suis fait couler un bain. Un bain très chaud. Tout paraissait si simple et logique. Je me suis déshabillé… Et j'ai reçu un SMS.

Il eut un rire sans joie.

\- Juste un SMS avec écrit « Viens mater le match gamin. Ramène la bière. » J'ai regardé l'eau brûlante, le paquet de lames ouverts, mon reflet à poil dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je me suis rhabillé, j'y suis allé. Voilà.

Loki plissa les yeux. Ponctuer une telle histoire par un simple « voilà », c'était très Tony.

\- Je comprends.

De nouveau un silence. Plus vraiment complice, pas tout à fait gêné. Tony le rompit :

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Loki s'étira, puis suivi Tony au salon. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

\- Souhaites-tu qu'on continue à se voir ? répondit Loki.

\- Oui. Par contre, je ne suis disponible que cette semaine, et pas les dix jours d'après.

Sous le regard appuyé de Loki il précisa.

\- On part en vacances avec les potes. Tu pourras venir me voir là-bas, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Loki se redressa, ôta les plis de sa chemise.

\- Non, ça ira. J'ai moi-même quelques affaires à régler. Je vais te laisser.

\- On se revoit bientôt ?

Loki hocha la tête. Ils se séparèrent sans grandes effusions, mais sans larmes ou sang versé. La hache de guerre était enterrée.

Peu après son départ, Tony se glissa entre ses draps, songeur. Une partie de lui était euphorique d'avoir revu son ami d'enfance. L'autre partie, cependant, abordait cette nouvelle page de leur relation avec plus de circonspection que jadis.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes lapins. J'espère que vous aimez toujours. On est partis pour l'arc suivant de cette histoire, alors accrochez-vous ça repart :p**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 **Salut mes lapins. A peine de retour des vacances et je m'y remets ! Voici donc pour vous le chapitre dix-huit de cette fiction (Ils grandissent si vite, c'est émouvant…). Un grand merci pour tous vos petits mots et encouragement, toujours très motivant, c'est un plaisir d'écrire pour vous.**

 **Allez, on rembraye, c'est pas le tout de raconter sa vie, il y a des nouvelles aventures à vivre !**

 **A tout de suite !**

* * *

\- Et toi Tony t'en penses quoi ?

L'intéressé dut se faire violence pour s'extraire de ses pensées et revenir à la réalité. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, poisson hébété se trouvant hors de l'eau sans savoir comment. Ezekiel soupira, Blanche eut un petit rire.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu n'as rien écouté à ce que je viens de dire.

\- Pas le moindre mot, confirma Tony d'une voix distraite.

Il reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule en guise de punition, ce qui acheva de le ramener complètement à l'instant présent. Il secoua la tête, s'ébouriffa les cheveux, s'étira.

\- On a quoi de prévu ce soir ?

\- Si tu m'avais écouté tu le saurais, marmonna Zeke.

Les trois amis dégustaient un cocktail coloré, réunis autour d'une table en bois surmontée d'un parasol en feuilles de bananiers pour s'abriter de la chaleur écrasante. Le cadre idyllique du restaurant de la plage attirait un grand nombre de touristes. Difficile d'obtenir une table – mais beaucoup moins lorsqu'on s'appelle Tony Stark. Le sable doré, l'eau limpide brodée de dentelles d'écume, le son sympathique du remous des vagues et de la légère bise saline…

Tony ferma les yeux en savourant son mojito. Ce moment était parfait. Partis à une dizaine de jeunes, il passait le plus clair de ses journées avec Ezekiel et Blanche, et toutes ses nuits avec l'ensemble du groupe à faire la fête. Profiter avant la reprise des cours. Avec ses meilleurs amis, dans un endroit paradisiaque, sans aucune autre obligation que se baigner, danser et découvrir toute la carte du bar. Alors pourquoi diable ses pensées revenaient constamment à l'armure, sagement dissimulée dans son atelier? L'armure qu'il n'avait pas osé remettre depuis le sauvetage d'Ezekiel? Les deux amis n'avaient jamais réellement évoqué le sujet, trop pressés de laisser derrière eux cette terrible étape de leurs vies respectives. Et s'il n'y avait que l'armure, qui l'obsédait... Mais le pire, c'était Loki. Au début, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Le sorcier tournoyait vaguement à la lisière de son esprit. Mais désormais, il en était presque énervé. Il revivait sans cesses leurs retrouvailles houleuses, et leurs discussions les plus récentes. Son esprit échafaudait mille théories pour l'avenir de leur relation, sans se satisfaire d'aucune. Le Jotun ne voulait-il pas quitter une bonne fois pour toutes son cerveau, et le laisser profiter de ses vacances ?

* * *

Amora mâchait distraitement un chewing-gum, les mains dans les poches de son jean délavé et troué.

Loki était sidéré de la vitesse à laquelle la jeune femme avait pris la mesure de Midgar et s'y était fondue. Deux jours qu'ils parcouraient les rues de Boston, et elle déambulait déjà, parfaitement à l'aise, comme une native de la ville. Leur duo attirait de nombreux regard. C'était assez flatteur, pour tout dire. Même sanglée dans un jean et un chemisier blanc simple, la beauté d'Amora explosait au visage de quiconque la croisait.

\- Cela doit être fatiguant, à force, souligna Loki, alors qu'ils croisaient un homme dont la mâchoire traînait presque par terre.

\- Hmmm ?

\- D'être aussi belle.

Un sourire resplendissant lui répondit.

\- Flatteur !

\- Ne fais pas semblant.

Elle haussa une épaule, eut un geste gracieux pour remettre une mèche blonde à sa place.

\- On s'y fait. Tu dois être bien placé pour le savoir.

Une moue anima le visage de Loki. Oui, il était beau, et il le savait. Mais rien à voir avec le charme suave de sa compagne. Les femmes, et parfois les hommes, lui jetaient de temps à autre des regards discrets, rougissaient, et courraient dans la direction opposée. Alors qu'Amora, elle, se faisait aborder tous les deux mètres, on lui parlait, on venait tenter de la séduire. Pour résumer, elle était accessible et lui, visiblement, faisait fuir les gens. C'était en tout cas sa conclusion après ces dernières quarante-huit heures à arpenter les rues animées de Boston.

\- C'est là, dit-il enfin, s'arrêtant devant un bel immeuble moderne, d'un blanc éclatant et parsemé de larges baies vitrées.

L'agent immobilier les attendait sur le pas de la porte, main tendue et sourire de convenance sur les lèvres.

C'était le septième appartement qu'ils visitaient.

Il avait fallu moins d'une heure à Loki pour convaincre Odin du bien-fondé de sa démarche. Il souhaitait rester sur Terre, apprendre, découvrir d'autres cultures, d'autres peuples. Comprendre les gens, car si un jour la Terre venait à être menacée, les Asgardiens ne pourraient l'aider qu'en la connaissant.

Ses deux ans hors de la maison lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Il voulait voyager, être l'ambassadeur de la famille royale, même incognito. Il voulait parfaire son éducation dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de cette planète, et revenir avec de nouvelles connaissances chez les siens. Apporter le progrès. Devant tant de maturité, difficile de dire non. Là où sa présence sur terre deux ans plus tôt, consécutive à un mensonge et de la tromperie, lui avait valu d'être privé de ses dons et l'avait fait s'exiler sur Jotunheim, cette idée présentée maintenant lui valait l'admiration de sa mère, l'approbation de son père et la jalousie de son frère.

Tant mieux. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ses proches, trop empressés de croire qu'il avait pardonné leur mensonge, se montraient d'une naïveté sans égale. Comment aurait-il pu pardonner ? Peut-on pardonner quelqu'un qui massacre votre peuple, vous arrache à votre famille, vous élève dans le mensonge des années durant et vous prive de votre talent le plus cher ? Il n'avait pas pardonné.

Et il avait de nombreux projets pour Midgar.

* * *

\- Ça change des palais royaux, mais ça ira, murmura discrètement Amora à Loki.

L'appartement n'était pas grand, mais flambant neuf et bien conçu. Il aurait été facile de se payer un loft de trois cent mètres carrés, considérant la fortune respective des deux colocataires. Facile mais pas très discret.

Loki apprécia les plafonds haut et le parquet ciré, la terrasse en rez-de-jardin et la proximité du campus – dix minutes à pied, marcher serait moins suspicieux que se téléporter-.

\- On le prend ?

Loki s'imaginait parfaitement ici. Une bonne base d'opération. Dans sa tête, les engrenages s'emboitaient un à un à une vitesse hallucinante. Amora souriait malicieusement. Elle aussi avait des projets.

\- On le prend.

* * *

\- Tu t'ennuies ?

Tony sursauta. Un inconnu venait de s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de lui, un verre de rhum à la main.

\- Hein ? Ah, euh, non ?

L'étudiant considéra son propre verre de rhum, vide. Difficile de dire combien il en avait déjà bu. Après tout, c'était bien ça, le but des vacances…

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, son interlocuteur sourit :

\- Tu as une sacrée résistance dis-donc, tu les enchaîne depuis le début de la soirée !

Tony ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi répondre. Trop de remarques se bousculaient, lentement, dans son cerveau fatigué.

Est-ce que dire à un alcoolique qu'il résiste bien à l'alcool était un compliment ? Est-ce que ce mec l'avait maté toute la soirée, pour en arriver à ce constat ? Et où étaient Blanche, Zeke et les autres, déjà ?

\- Ils sont dans l'aquarium, répondit son interlocuteur, décidément branché en direct de ses pensées.

\- Oh.

Le nouveau venu rit, interpella le serveur.

\- Servez donc ce jeune homme. Il a besoin de se réveiller.

\- Merci, répondit Tony.

Décidément, son cerveau tournait au ralenti.

Le bar de la plage, plein à craquer, résonnait d'un brouhaha joyeux de rire et de verres qui s'entrechoquent.

\- Je m'appelle Bastien, au fait.

\- Salut Bastien. Moi c'est Tony.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

Bastien devait être un peu plus âgé que lui. Grand, mince, les cheveux blonds et le teint halé de celui qui a déjà passé pas mal de temps au soleil.

\- Et tu fais quoi dans la vie, Tony ? s'enquit son interlocuteur tout en sirotant son verre.

Tony cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, lent à se rendre compte que cela le faisait passer pour un parfait abruti.

\- Je, euh, je…

Était-ce possible ? Quelqu'un qui ne connaisse pas son identité ? Depuis le début des vacances, tout le monde venait lui taper dans le dos et lui parler de sa société qui se portait bien en bourse. Souvent on le regardait en chuchotant. La plage où ils résidaient était petite : très vite, la rumeur s'était propagée. Tony Stark passait ses vacances ici.

Il avait même eu le droit à quelques journalistes. Évènement désagréable mais régulier depuis son enlèvement.

\- J'étudie au MIT, finit-il par dire.

\- Cool !

Une réelle admiration teintait le regard de Bastien.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis en stage ici depuis trois mois. Je fais de la biologie marine.

Devant l'air surpris de Tony, il précisa :

\- Je plonge, quoi. On me paye pour aller étudier les fonds marins.

Voilà qui expliquait l'allure du surfer, songea Tony. Beaucoup de temps sur un bateau, pas mal dans l'eau.

Ils discutaient de la protection du récif corallien depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'Ezekiel et Blanche fendirent la foule attroupée au bar pour venir à leurs côtés. Tony présenta Bastien, qui céda poliment sa place. Après un signe de la main pour Tony, il disparut à l'autre bout du bar. Tony le suivi des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte sur la plage et rejoigne un autre groupe de jeunes.

Blanche s'éloigna pour commander et Zeke profita d'être seul avec son meilleur ami pour lui glisser :

\- C'est Blanche qui voulait à tout prix revenir, moi je ne voulais pas te casser ton coup !

\- Ta gueule…

\- Allez, quoi, poursuivit Zeke, glissant un bras autour des épaules de son cadet. Tu te poses plein de questions en ce moment. Tellement qu'on a l'impression qu'on te fait chier, tu es toujours perdu dans tes pensées. Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment de tester deux trois hypothèses, monsieur le génie scientifique ?

Tony soupira à en fendre l'âme.

\- Ce mec ne me draguait pas du tout.

\- Ah bon ?

Zeke attrapa le menton de Tony et lui dévissa presque la nuque pour l'obliger à regarder par la fenêtre à leur gauche.

Dehors, au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes, Bastien les observait. Ou plutôt, il observait Tony. Captant son regard, il lui sourit. Zeke revissa le cou de Tony dans le bon sens.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on sourit comme ça à des inconnus ?

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Blanche va ramener de quoi boire, tu vas prendre un verre et aller lui offrir.

\- Mais…

\- Mais mais mais. Tu as quoi à perdre ?

Tony étudia la question. Puis il étudia Bastien.

\- Ma réputation ?

Une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête le surprit.

\- Aïe-euh !

\- Arrête de dire des conneries ! On n'est plus au dix-huitième siècle ! Les seuls qui ont encore un problème avec l'homosexualité, c'est des connards, et tu n'as rien à prouver à ces gens-là ! Et puis, si c'est à ta réputation de tombeur de femmes que tu penses, je peux t'assurer que la plupart trouveront très sexy un mec ouvert d'esprit qui n'a rien contre tester un peu de nouveauté de temps en temps !

\- Mais… !

Le dernier mais de Tony fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Blanche. Zeke attrapa deux verres, les fourra dans les mains de Tony, et sans que celui ne comprenne vraiment comment, il se retrouvait déjà sur la terrasse du bar, accueilli par le vent chaud de la nuit et les murmures des discussions calmes des gens attablés sous la lune. Cent mètres plus loin, des lumières néons illuminaient la plage de sable fin et la jeunesse se déchainait sur de la musique trop forte crachée par des enceintes aux basses saturées.

Le voyant débouler au dehors, Bastien lui adressa un signe encourageant. Tony sentit son cœur palpiter un peu plus vite. C'est vrai que depuis le retour de Loki, il se posait des questions sur son attirance pour la gente masculine. C'est vrai que, objectivement, même le plus hétéro des hétéros aurait classé Bastien dans la catégorie « Canons ». C'est vrai, aussi, qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Et qu'il était curieux, jeune, en vacances.

\- Je t'en devais un, se justifia-t-il en tendant le cocktail sirupeux surmonté d'un palmier en plastique à Bastien.

Comme par magie, le petit groupe qui entourait le plongeur se dissipa rapidement, les laissant seuls. Ezekiel avait raison, alors. Ce mec le draguait bel et bien. Tony finit son verre en ayant pris sa décision. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Et puis, la musique qui pulsait des enceintes sur la plage l'attirait plus que jamais.

\- Allez viens, dit-il en reposant son verre vide. On va danser.

* * *

Là. Il était dans son élément. Tout était facile, évident. Chaque décision semblait se prendre toute seule. Pas besoin de réfléchir. Laisser l'instinct parler.

Il faisait une chaleur à crever sous les projecteurs lumineux qui transperçaient la nuit de leurs lueurs criardes. La musique aux accents latinos rapprochait les corps et les âmes.

Tony avait beaucoup grandi cette dernière année. Ses épaules s'étaient aussi un peu étoffées depuis qu'il s'astreignait à un entraînement physique régulier. Tout de même, il y avait de quoi complexer face à son partenaire. Tony ne pensait plus à rien. Rien d'autre que danser, rien d'autre que ce corps face à lui, les muscles dessinés sous le tee shirt blanc, les boucles blondes, le sourire. Bientôt, la peau contre la sienne, l'étreinte moite et enfiévrée, les lèvres qui se cherchent et se chamaillent.

\- On va chez moi ? Proposa-t-il, la voix rauque et embuée.

Ils se glissèrent hors de la masse grouillante des danseurs, pressés de s'éclipser.

* * *

\- C'était comment ?

Tony pesa ses mots. Il se massait les tempes depuis dix bonnes minutes, conscient malgré tout que cela ne suffirait pas à chasser sa migraine.

\- Bien.

\- Mieux qu'avec une fille ?

Blanche suivait la discussion, l'air vaguement intéressée. Étant la première conquête amoureuse de Tony, savoir si son ancien amant avait un truc pour les hommes attisait sa curiosité. Ce qui expliquerait, peut-être, l'échec de leur relation amoureuse…

Tony hocha la tête.

\- Oui, mieux j'ai l'impression.

\- Mais tu n'as pas l'air transcendé non plus… constata tristement Ezekiel.

\- Je sais pas trop, soupira Tony. J'ai…

Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que seuls ses deux amis pouvaient entendre leur discussion.

\- C'était vraiment bien. Mais le matin, quand je me suis réveillé… C'est comme quand t'as fini de te branler après un porno, tu vois ?

Ezekiel hocha la tête, compatissant. Blanche leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je me sentais vaguement dégouté.

\- C'est la gueule de bois, ça, commenta Zeke.

\- Merci, j'ai déjà eu des gueules de bois avant. C'était pas que ça.

Il haussa les épaules, incapable de décrire plus précisément cette sensation plutôt désagréable.

\- Tu veux le revoir ?

Tony haussa les épaules.

Il n'en savait rien.

Il soupira, s'avachit sur le pouf qu'il occupait sur la terrasse de leur bungallow.

\- Pour une expérience censée répondre à mes questionnements, et bah ça ne m'a pas franchement aidé… Je suis encore plus perdu qu'avant.

Ezekiel grimaça.

-Ça finira par aller.

-Je sais, approuva Tony. Je sais.

En attendant que ce jour vienne, il se fit la promesse de ne plus écouter les interrogations qui se bousculaient dans son cerveau. Ne plus s'interroger, et vivre, tout simplement, au jour le jour, en prenant ce qui était bon pour lui et sans voir plus loin que ça.

Ils trinquèrent à cette nouvelle résolution.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre mes amis ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît. Il fait 31°C dans mon bureau donc je vais être ravie d'éteindre l'ordi dans cinq minutes et d'aller m'affaler sur du carrelage bien frais !**

 **En attendant d'avoir de vos nouvelles, plein de bisous.**

 **Laukaz**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou mes petits rats. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez bien profité de ce superbe été. J'espère aussi que la reprise s'est bien passée pour ceux qui ont repris ! Je pense fort à vous.**

 **S'il y a eu un peu d'attente pour ce chapitre, c'est pour une bonne raison… ! Allez, voilà, je le dis, mais j'ai écrit un livre il y a quelques temps, et il doit normalement être publié l'année prochaine ! Donc en ce moment, j'ai un gros travail de réécriture et de correction pour qu'il soit le plus cool possible ! Comme vous l'imaginez, je suis A FOND c'est hyper motivant et j'ai trop hâte. Pour ceux qui ont lu mes textes sur fictionpress, sachez que l'univers dans lequel se déroule ce roman est Oracle la corrosive, ça devrait vous dire quelque chose…**

 **Bref, assez partagé ma joie, revenons-en à nos moutons ! Avec le chapitre que je vous propose, nous concluons le second arc de cette aventure. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous prépare plein de trucs épiques pour la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

* * *

Inspiration profonde et longue, expiration en trois temps.

Son rythme cardiaque ralentit et se stabilisa. Pulsations régulières dont l'écho résonnait jusqu'à ses tympans.

Oublier les cinq sens de l'être humain primaire. Faire abstraction des sons, des odeurs, des images. Se concentrer sur l'indescriptible, le magma bouillonnant dans ses veines. Cette force qui lui avait été arrachée, et qui lui avait tant manqué presque deux années durant.

Un déclic.

Avec prudence, Loki ouvrit un œil. Les sensations du monde physique lui revinrent peu à peu. Dans le grand miroir, il aperçut son reflet. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui coulaient librement sur ses épaules. Une chemise verte sombre légère pour combattre l'air encore lourd de cet été finissant, Un pantalon noir simple et bien coupé. Pieds nus. Les lèvres pincées et le regard sérieux.

Et, à quelques centimètres de lui, un deuxième reflet, parfaitement identique. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur de rompre le charme.

\- Dément, commenta Amora, allongée de tout son long sur le canapé.

Elle mangeait des pop corns en survolant la presse. Son attention se détourna vers l'observation des deux Lokis face à elle. Jumeaux semblables en tout point.

\- Et si tu bouges ?

Loki hésita. Après plusieurs semaines d'entrainement, il parvenait à matérialiser un double de lui-même pour la première fois. Jusqu'à présent, les illusions qu'il projetait étaient terrifiantes et remplissaient leur rôle. Mais elles n'étaient jamais d'une subtilité aigue, et quiconque aurait regardé de près les serpents ou les araignées qu'il s'amusait à matérialiser aurait décelé la supercherie.

Construire l'image de son double exact, ça c'était autre chose. De la magie d'un niveau bien supérieur, qui requérait un sens du détail inimaginable.

Lentement, il leva la main. L'autre lui l'imita en parfaite synchronisation. Loki fit un pas : son jumeau également.

\- Ce qui serait cool, nota Amora tout en se redressant de sa position avachie, ce serait de lui faire faire des trucs différents de toi.

Loki se concentra sur cette idée, sans trop savoir comment y parvenir. Il fit plusieurs tentatives, mais, chaque fois, son double l'imitait à la milliseconde près. Impossible de se dissocier.

Il soupira, et Loki Deux soupira aussi, ce qui arracha un rire sincère à Amora. Elle attrapa un popcorn et le lança vers la copie. Le projectile la traversa, dispersant les fragments de l'illusion sur son passage.

Ils n'étaient de nouveau plus que deux dans le salon.

\- La classe, conclut Amora. Tu t'améliores de jour en jour.

Loki sourit à son propre et unique reflet dans le miroir.

* * *

L'été défila à une vitesse redoutable.

Il faisait encore chaud et beau lorsque les étudiants quittèrent la plage pour retourner à Boston. Le voyage retour se déroula dans une atmosphère calme, principalement car la moitié des voyageurs soignaient leur migraine de lendemain de soirée. Il flottait dans la voiture une agréable odeur de crème solaire et d'air marin. Blanche tartinait régulièrement ses coups de soleil en pestant, et Tony somnolait à son poste de copilote.

Finalement, il avait revu Bastien quelques fois. Son avis sur la question s'était précisé.

Les filles, les garçons… C'était sympa. De bons moments. Rien d'incroyable non plus, contrairement à ce que le monde entier essayait de faire croire. Ou alors, il passait à côté de quelque chose ? Il s'y prenait mal ? Son ego avait peine à y croire.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans Boston, ses pensées quittèrent la plage et ses divertissements pour se concentrer sur l'avenir proche.

Lundi prochain, retour sur les bancs de l'amphithéâtre.

Il était pressé de retrouver son atelier.

Les vacances l'avaient inspiré. Il rentrait avec de nombreuses idées, même s'il n'était pas encore certain de toutes les mettre en application. Notamment celles qui concernaient l'armure… Il se promit de trouver un moment seul à seul avec Ezekiel pour aborder ce sujet étrangement tabou. L'armure était un outil prodigieux. Tout ce qu'il pourrait réaliser avec… Et toutes les idées d'améliorations qui hantaient son cerveau… Il devait partager ça avec quelqu'un. Et Zeke, la seule personne au monde au courant de cette création pour l'avoir vue en fonctionnement, était le mieux placé.

Ils retrouvèrent avec une certaine joie le confort de leur appartement. Les derniers jours de liberté s'écoulèrent paisiblement, et sans même s'en rendre compte, Tony déambulait déjà dans les couloirs du département de physique appliquée à l'ingénierie. La surprise le fit trébucher et il faillit s'étaler de tout son long en apercevant une silhouette bien connue de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- Loki ? bafouilla-t-il, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

Mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Ce beau jeune homme au visage grave, accompagné par une blonde au charme indéniable, n'était autre que Loki.

Une pile de documents sous le bras, il se déplaçait comme s'il vivait dans ce bâtiment depuis toujours. Tony s'arrêta au milieu du couloir pour le saluer.

\- Luke ?! Se reprit-il. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, répondit l'intéressé avec un faux sourire. J'ai rejoint le Media Lab.

\- L'école d'architecture ?

\- C'est ça. Il y a des projets de recherches ouverts auxquels je souhaitais participer…

Voyant que le regard de Tony s'attardait désormais sur Amora, il ajouta :

\- Voici Tamara. Elle suit les mêmes cours que moi.

Il inclina légèrement la tête en direction d'Ezekiel qui assistait à l'échange.

\- Passez nous voir à l'occasion. Nous avons un appartement sur Main Street.

Il fallut que Zeke pousse Tony dans le dos pour le faire marcher de nouveau. Une fois la surprise initiale dissipée, il étudia l'évènement sous toutes les coutures.

L'école d'architecture était à l'autre bout du campus. Loki n'avait a priori aucune raison d'emprunter ce couloir.

\- Elle est canon sa copine, commenta innocemment Ezekiel alors qu'ils rejoignaient la bibliothèque pour une heure de recherches sur leur projet de mathématiques.

\- Hein ? Ah, euh, ouais, je suppose…

\- Tu supposes.

Zeke leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir à une table d'étude.

Quelques étudiants leur adressèrent un signe de loin. Certains firent mine de se diriger vers Tony, mais Ezekiel les gratifia du fameux regard « Casse-toi de là tu n'es pas le bienvenu » et ils restèrent seuls. Ces derniers temps, le fils d'Obadiah tenait autant du garde du corps que du meilleur ami. La célébrité de Tony croissait en flèche, au même rythme que l'action Stark Industries grimpait en bourse.

\- En fait, t'as juste regardé Loki.

\- Luke, corrigea Tony.

\- Oui, pardon.

Tony avait raconté toute l'histoire à Ezekiel quelques mois auparavant. Leur rencontre, leur séparation tragique. Et puis, bien sûr, son ami avait assisté au retour de Loki.

\- Parlons d'autre chose.

Tony changea de siège pour venir tout à côté de son aîné. Il parla à voix basse, après s'être assuré que personne ne les observait trop intensément.

\- J'ai eu des idées pour l'armure.

Le visage de l'autre se contracta imperceptiblement. De mauvais souvenirs étaient liés à cette armure.

Tony gribouilla sur le cahier qu'il tenait devant lui.

\- Pour améliorer la batterie. Augmenter les capacités de défense. Peut-être bricoler le design, l'aérodynamisme…

\- Tony…

\- On pourrait faire des trucs de fou avec cette armure. On pourrait… Je ne sais pas moi, sauver des gens ?

\- Ou l'armée ou je ne sais qui pourrait mettre la main dessus et t'obliger à en développer pour d'autres raisons moins charitables.

Ni Tony ni Ezekiel n'étaient parfaitement à l'aise avec les activités de Stark Industries. Tony avait commencé à envisager la reconversion de son activité, et avait déjà encouragé le bureau d'étude à étudier des alternatives dans le secteur de l'énergie. Cependant, il ne servait à rien de le nier : l'activité de Stark Industries était constituée à 90 % par le développement et la vente d'armes.

\- Ce serait… Juste nous. Juste nous, pour l'instant. Pour l'aspect technique ! Pour…

Tony soupira et se massa les tempes.

\- Si on l'avait eue, on n'aurait jamais été enlevés. Tu n'aurais pas été blessé à la jambe. Je n'aurais pas…

Il inclina la tête vers sa poitrine, où le réacteur ark était dissimulé sous un tee-shirt à l'effigie de black sabbath.

Il avait dû porter une combinaison de plongée tout l'été pour aller se baigner, ce qui lui avait valu beaucoup de moqueries. Toujours habillé, jamais torse nu. Même avec Bastien… Qui avait trouvé amusant au début ce trip de rester habillé, mais avait commencé à poser quelques questions à la fin.

\- Tu as des idées, pour ça aussi ? s'enquit Ezekiel, faisant mine de consulter un chapitre sur la dimension fractale de Mundowski.

\- Non. Mais si tu en as, je prends. C'est très chiant pour la vie intime… Peut-être une fausse seconde peau à coller dessus ?

Le sujet de l'armure s'éloigna peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils abordent réellement leur projet de mathématiques.

Ce soir-là, A 20.00, Ezekiel entra dans l'atelier avec son vieux jean troué qu'il portait toujours pour bricoler.

\- J'ai une idée pour automatiser le casque et qu'il s'ouvre tout seul, annonça-t-il à son colocataire qui jouait en ligne.

Tony quitta sa partie immédiatement.

\- Jarvis, mets nous de la bonne musique. De la musique pour bosser. Je vais chercher de la bière.

* * *

\- La question est : que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire de ça ?

Amora se vernissait tranquillement les ongles sur son lit. A côté, Loki regardait par la fenêtre. Loki méditait sur la chaise de bureau. Et Loki toisait Loki, dans le couloir adjacent.

Amora souffla sur ses ongles fraîchement roses.

\- Tu es lequel ? C'est assez perturbant.

Les quatre Loki lui adressèrent un petit signe pour indiquer qu'ils étaient l'original, et puis sourirent. Amora soupira.

\- Pour l'instant je m'entraîne, répondit l'un d'eux.

\- Tu es tellement coincé. Imagine un peu les possibilités…

\- Je ne suis pas coincé, contesta l'un des Loki du couloir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

\- On pourrait tellement s'amuser !

La jeune femme sauta à pied joint hors du lit. Elle s'exprima cette fois non pas à voix haute, mais directement dans l'esprit du vrai Loki. De cette manière, il ne pouvait lui échapper : les illusions n'émettaient aucun signal dans le monde onirique. Le vrai Loki méditait donc sur la chaise.

 _A nous deux, nous pouvons soulever cinquante tonnes. Nous sommes immunisés à toutes les maladies de ce monde. Tu peux troubler et induire en erreur, je peux séduire jusqu'à rendre esclave. Nous pouvons voyager a travers les dimensions, communiquer par télépathie. Et qui sait ce que nous pourrons faire à l'avenir, en nous entraînant davantage encore ? Ce serait trop bête de ne pas profiter._

Les sosies de Loki s'évanouirent. Il se tapota le menton, distraitement. Amora sentit que ses arguments fonctionnaient. Elle se porta à sa rencontre, lui massa les épaules.

\- On pourrait peut-être déjà commencer par s'amuser un peu. Tu fais quelque chose vendredi soir ?

\- Quelque chose me dis que oui…

\- Tu es déjà allé au casino ?

* * *

\- Tu es distrait.

\- Hein ? De quoi ?

\- Tu vois ! Tu es distrait !

Ils travaillaient depuis une heure et demi lorsqu'Ezekiel émit ce constat. Tony reposa la batterie qu'il étudiait depuis de longues minutes sur son support.

\- Allez, dis-moi à quoi tu penses Tony…

\- A rien !

\- Tu penses encore à Luke ! l'accusa son ami.

\- Oui, bah pardon, mais le voir comme ça déambuler au MIT comme si tout était normal, comme s'il n'était pas un prince extraterrestre qui avait disparu de ma vie pendant deux années complètes, ça fait un choc, bougonna Tony, acerbe.

Ezekiel soupira, essuya ses mains tachées d'huile de moteur sur son jean.

\- Allez, mets des fringues potables, on y va.

\- Hein ? Ou ça ?

\- Chez Luke. Il nous a donné son adresse.

\- J'irai pas, grogna Tony, enfant boudeur.

\- Habille toi je t'ai dit !

\- Tu ne peux pas me forcer !

Et dix minutes plus tard, ils s'engouffraient dans le taxi qui les déposa au milieu de Main street. Tony pestait encore lorsqu'Amora ouvrit la prote, rayonnante.

\- Salut les garçons. C'est sympa d'être passés. Venez, il y a de quoi grignoter, et il y a de la bière !

Elle s'éclipsa pour les laisser passer et Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

Alors on en était là, Loki organisait des soirées mondaines maintenant ? Il s'abaissait à boire de la bière et manger des chips avec d'autres êtres vivants ? Lui qui lui avait reproché ce comportement à peine quelques jours plus tôt…

En arrivant dans le salon, ils aperçurent l'Asgardien qui ne mangeait pas du tout de chips et ne buvait pas de bière non plus. Il se contentait de déguster des tomates cerises du bout des doigts, confortablement installé dans le canapé en cuir vert bouteille. Quelques grappes d'étudiants riaient dans la cuisine, d'autres fumaient sur la balcon une bouteille à la main, la plupart discutaient tranquillement dans le salon vaste et aéré. Une soirée calme, sans rien d'extravagant. Amora se promenait partout avec une cour de suiveurs en admiration béate.

Tony se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de Loki, s'octroyant quelques regards curieux au passage.

\- Alors, architecture ?

\- Eh oui, répondit le Jotun d'une voix laconique.

Tony jeta quelques œillades autour d'eux. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'oreilles indiscrètes pour se permettre de parler de sujets sensibles.

\- Et… Ton père n'a rien trouvé à redire là-dessus ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

Pas le moins du monde perturbé, Loki poursuivit :

\- Au contraire, il m'y a encouragé. Déménager, découvrir une nouvelle culture, il pense que ce sera très positif pour moi.

Tony se tortillait sur son fauteuil. Il y avait tellement de choses dont il aurait voulu parler… Leurs deux années séparées, l'armure, le shrapnel sous sa peau. Amora. L'avenir. Loki ressentit visiblement son trouble. Ezekiel passa rapidement entre eux, leur offrit chacun une bière. Tony l'accepta machinalement, Loki regarda la bouteille brune comme s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi en faire.

\- Il fait un peu chaud. On va dehors ? proposa Loki.

Tony accepta vivement, le cœur battant à tout rompre sans aucune raison apparente.

Ils se glissèrent entre les invités jusqu'au petit balcon de la cuisine, désert contrairement à celui du salon.

Ils trinquèrent. Loki consentit à boire à la bouteille – ce qu'il désapprouvait franchement-, et le silence s'installa, rompu uniquement par le gazouillis lointain des rires et conversations de l'autre côté du mur.

\- On va se voir plus souvent alors ? osa enfin demander Tony, après de longs instants de mutisme.

La question lui brûlait l'es tripes depuis le matin.

\- Ça m'en a l'air…

\- Cool.

Intérieurement, le futur ingénieur se maudissait. « Cool ». Franchement, parmi tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire… Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit le mot « cool » qui sorte ? Les éclats de métal près de son cœur lui firent mal, soudain. Il frotta machinalement son torse.

Les mots restaient bloqués. Comment aborder l'enlèvement, et avoir frôlé la mort ? Comment aborder la construction de l'armure avec Ezekiel ? C'était beaucoup trop dur.

\- J'apprécierai une petite partie d'échecs si tu as le temps un de ces jours.

La proposition de Loki perturba ses pensées, en même temps qu'elle fit fondre des mois de douleur et d'incompréhension. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas sourire comme un benêt. Dieu, qu'il lui avait manqué. Ce sourire malicieux en coin, cette prestance, ce cerveau incroyable. Son estomac fit un bond, il repensa aux accusations d'Ezekiel et se battit contre une furieuse envie de serrer l'autre dans ses bras.

\- Demain après les cours ?

Loki hocha la tête et sourit à nouveau. Tony se força à rester de marbre. La présence de son ami réchauffait agréablement l'atmosphère. Et ce satané sourire… Alors que leurs coudes se frôlaient sur le balcon, dans l'air chaud de cet été finissant, Tony prit brutalement conscience de deux choses.

Premièrement, Loki et lui venaient de faire la paix, après deux horribles années de séparation et des retrouvailles douloureuses.

Et deuxièmement, peu importait sous quel angle il essayait de considérer la chose : il était parfaitement et irrémédiablement amoureux de ce type.

* * *

 **Voilà pour vous mes petits rats. A partir du prochain chapitre, on attaque donc le troisième arc. Après les années bénies d'une jeunesse naïve et les années douloureuses d'une adolescence tragique, qu'est ce qui attend nos deux oiseaux ? Vous avez une petite idée ? J'espère réussir à vous surprendre… On va bien s'amuser vous allez voir 😊**

 **Plein de bisous sur vous,**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Laukaz**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut mes lapins. Ça va toujours ? Merci d'être toujours là, pour vos reviews qui me donnent le sourire, pour le temps que vous m'accordez. J'espère que vous prenez du plaisir à lire mes bêtises (J'espère sincèrement, sinon vous avez une grave pathologie psychologique, il faudrait songer à consulter.)**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre !** **J**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

* * *

-… Ça te va ?

Tony leva les yeux du magnifique dessin centré sur sa feuille de notes. Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu d'une démonstration mathématique, et suite aux différentes formules complexes s'étalait un croquis détaillé. Bras robotisé au stylo à bille noir. Depuis combien de temps avait-il décroché du cours ? A en juger par la quantité de détails, allant jusqu'au schéma des différents circuits imprimés : beaucoup trop longtemps. Ezekiel à sa droite semblait exaspéré.

\- Euh…

\- Tu ne m'as pas écouté, chuchota son ami. Je veux dire, que tu n'écoutes pas le cours de thermodynamique, je m'en fous : je pense que t'aurais des trucs à apprendre à ce prof. Mais tu pourrais m'écouter, moi, quand même…

\- Désolé…

Ezekiel, qui faisait tourner son stylo entre ses doigts par ennui, haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

\- En ce moment tu rêves beaucoup.

\- Je suis amoureux de Loki.

Le stylo d'Ezekiel vola sur plusieurs mètres suite à une manipulation brusque et malencontreuse. L'étudiante qui le réceptionna à l'aide de sa tempe pesta et le renvoya brutalement à son propriétaire. Ezekiel se confondit en excuses, murmurées pour ne pas attirer l'attention du professeur.

\- Ah bah t'as le sens du spectacle ! Tu me craches ça comme ça… reprocha-t-il à son ami.

\- De toutes façons tu vas me dire que tu le savais, bougonna Tony.

\- Je le savais. Bon, merci pour ce dévoilage de bons sentiments. Et est-ce que le fait d'enfin arrêter de te mentir à toi-même est forcément corrélé avec la capacité d'écoute et d'attention d'une huître ?

\- Pardon, pardon, s'excusa Tony, conscient de ne pas être le meilleur ami idéal depuis quelques semaines. C'est juste que… Je n'ai jamais été amoureux avant, alors ça me tracasse.

\- Ecoute, trancha Ezekiel. Te morfonde en pensant à lui ne changera rien. Soit tu as un plan et tu passes à l'attaque, soit tu abandonnes. Tu ne peux pas rester passif à attendre que les réponses te tombent dessus !

Le professeur en contrebas se racla la gorge. Ezekiel lui adressa un sourire d'excuses assez convaincant et les deux amis demeurèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Tony poursuivit ensuite, bougeant à peine les lèvres pour plus de discrétion.

\- Un plan, t'es malin toi…

\- Ben je sais pas, comment t'as fait avec Bastien cet été ?

\- J'étais bourré, je suis allé danser avec lui et on a baisé. Je doute franchement que cette stratégie fonctionne avec Loki…

La fin du cours retentit sur ce triste constat. Ils ramassèrent leurs notes et quittèrent les lieux, bain de foule affamé dirigé vers le réfectoire. Ils s'installèrent seuls à une table pour pouvoir poursuivre la discussion, tout en ingurgitant à une vitesse record la paëlla du jour.

\- Faudrait tâter le terrain discrètement, voir déjà si les mecs ça le branche, nota Ezekiel. Et puis après, tu attaques ! Ça ne va pas se faire tout seul ! Moi, je peux essayer de me rapprocher de sa copine Tamara pour en savoir plus sur l'orientation sexuelle présupposée de ta cible…

Tony sourit.

\- Ouais… Je vois le genre… « Se rapprocher, » hein. Elle s'appelle Amora. C'est une sorcière.

\- Elle est extrêmement belle et intelligente, contra Ezekiel.

\- Si ça se trouve il est amoureux d'elle, soupira Tony, sa joue gauche venant se poser sur son coude.

\- Bon, déjà, le rabroua son ami, on va te changer les idées. Un mec qui passe sa vie à déprimer et se lamenter c'est pas sexy. Vis un peu pour toi. On se fait une soirée bricolage ?

Un peu de lumière regagna le regard triste du plus jeune. Ils avaient beaucoup progressé sur l'armure. Quelques derniers détails à régler et ils pourraient entrer en phase de tests. Tony hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

Ezekiel, lui, était un meilleur ami parfaitement à la hauteur.

* * *

\- Je ne comprends tout de même pas ce qui attire tous ces mortels dans ce lieu…

Amora gratifia son complice d'un regard désabusé.

\- Vraiment, tu ne comprends pas ?

Autour d'eux, hommes et femmes dans leurs plus belles tenues, robes en satin et montres hors de prix. Coupes de Champagne par dizaine sur les plateaux des serveurs en costume Gucci. Musique d'ambiance, lustres en cristal, tables de jeux en bois massif, parquet d'acajou verni.

\- Le luxe, l'argent et les paillettes, compléta Amora.

\- Mais le jeu est biaisé, s'offusqua Loki, acceptant la coupe de Champagne que lui tendit son acolyte. Le casino s'enrichit sur le dos de ces gens qui, statistiquement, vont perdre.

\- Certains gagnent, beaucoup perdent. C'est l'espoir qui les fait venir !

\- On dirait des mouches collées sur une ampoule, conclut Loki.

Ils déambulaient tous deux entre les allées de machines à sous. Cette première visite dans un casino de grand renom n'avait pas vraiment convaincu Loki, pourtant paré de son plus beau sourire et de son plus beau costume sur mesure. Ces derniers temps, il constatait que les regards s'arrêtaient aussi sur lui, et pas uniquement sur la silhouette svelte d'Amora.

\- Je pensais que tu aimerais cet endroit, pourtant.

\- Oh, ne te méprends pas. J'adore cet endroit, reconnut Loki en observant, fasciné, un couple investir quatre mille dollars sur le chiffre trois. Je trouve ça formidable. Une tromperie à ciel ouvert. Tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit d'une subtile arnaque, tout le monde vient quand même…

\- Me voilà rassurée. Loki est bien Loki, sourit Amora en s'accrochant à son bras.

Ils poursuivirent leur promenade entre les tables de blackjack et de roulette.

\- Que souhaites-tu faire à présent ?

Amora réfléchit quelques instants, disséquant les joueurs du regard.

\- J'aime assez le collier de cette femme. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Loki étudia la demoiselle assise au bar en compagnie d'un homme beaucoup plus âgé. Le décolleté de sa robe noire laissait entrevoir une chaîne d'or parée d'un pendentif imposant. Probablement du rubis.

\- Tu le veux ?

Amora sourit. Elle passa une longue mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Deux hommes à sa droite en perdirent l'usage de la parole.

\- Plus pour l'exploit que pour l'objet. Il ira bien avec ma robe.

Loki s'inclina légèrement.

\- Si madame veut bien me permettre de l'inviter au bar…

Ils s'approchèrent donc tranquillement du couple et vinrent s'asseoir non loin. Amora commanda deux cocktails colorés. Ils prirent le temps de trinquer à leur bonne fortune et de siroter le liquide ambré.

Le couple au chiffre trois venait de perdre ses quatre mille dollars quand le tapis prit feu au milieu de la salle. Sans aucune raison. De grosses flammes rouges qui montèrent rapidement, déclenchant le système d'alarme. Une épaisse fumée noire emplit instantanément les lieux, s'élevant de manière assez intéressante prioritairement vers les caméras de sécurité. Immédiatement, les membres de la sécurité encadrèrent les joueurs, procédant à une tentative d'évacuation dans un calme relatif. Les doigts de Loki effleurèrent à peine le cou de sa victime alors qu'elle se levait d'un bond pour fuir.

Les deux Asgardiens suivirent le mouvement de foule. Un vigile armé d'un extincteur s'attaquait aux flammes qui diminuaient déjà, dans le brouhaha des cris et des quintes de toux provoquées par la fumée. Loki prit la main d'Amora dans la sienne. En sentant le contact de l'or chaud contre sa peau, elle lui sourit. Ils quittèrent les lieux du forfait en toute simplicité.

* * *

\- C'est fou ca quand même ! Il paraît qu'il y a eu des vols lors de l'évacuation… Certaines personnes sont vraiment irrécupérables.

Loki resservit un peu de vin dans leurs verres. Tony sourit : il n'y avait bien qu'ici qu'il buvait un excellent cru Argentin, et non pas la bière bon marché adorée des étudiants.

\- Ce monde est incroyable, approuva Loki, tout en agitant un peu son verre afin de laisser l'oxygène se mêler au liquide rubis.

L'enquête sur l'incendie inexpliqué au casino de Boston patinait. Les images de télésurveillance n'apprenaient rien : le feu semblait comme né du néant.

Les deux garçons étudièrent le breuvage, Tony, peu habitué à ce type de dégustation, se satisfaisait de partager ce moment privilégié avec Loki.

Silencieux, le Jotun semblait captivé par les arômes qui s'offraient à lui. Intérieurement, il songeait que Tony et lui s'étaient vraiment éloignés. Et il le regrettait. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire… Lui dire que ce lieu de dépravation qu'était un casino l'écœurait, que l'attitude hautaine de ces bourgeois ne méritait rien d'autre qu'une punition, que le vol d'une pierre était bien moins critiquable que cette débauche publique à laquelle il avait assisté… Mais voilà, le fait était là : ils avaient changé. Tony lui avait manqué et il appréciait toujours autant sa compagnie. Son cerveau bien conçu, sa répartie travaillée, et même cette droiture morale qu'il peinait pourtant à partager. Mettre le feu à un tel endroit lui avait plu, subtiliser l'équivalent de dix mille dollars à une femme qui en possédait probablement mille fois plus également. Mais il se doutait bien que Tony ne comprendrait pas. Alors, il ne dit rien.

Ils commentèrent plus légèrement le vin qu'ils dégustaient, chaud et ample, terroir de fruits noirs et de vanille. Loki se redressa pour surveiller la cuisson du risotto qu'il avait commencé à préparer quelques minutes plus tôt.

Alors que le Jotun s'affairait derrière la cuisinière, Tony se surprit à étudier la courbe de son dos, de ses épaules bien dessinées sous sa chemise ajustée, des ondulations de ses cheveux portés désormais long et libres. Toujours le port altier, le sourire au coin des lèvres, toujours un trait d'esprit pour charmer l'audience…Et quoi de plus incroyable qu'un prince d'Asgard en train de s'affairer en cuisine, avec l'élégance et la nonchalance qu'on lui connaissait ? Ne pouvant pas blâmer uniquement le vin pour la coloration rouge nouvellement acquise de son visage, il se força à détourner le regard tout en se maudissant. Il avait vraiment été aveugle. Et stupide. Et désormais, à chaque moment passé auprès de Loki, il lui devenait de plus en plus dur de mettre de côté la réelle nature de ses sentiments. Cela devenait presque du sadomasochisme, de devoir rester naturel, normal, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Loki interrompit le cours de ses réflexions en lui présentant une assiette magnifiquement dressée de risotto aux champignons. Le cuisinier ne manqua pas de capter le regard malicieux de son invité.

\- Oui ? Tu voulais dire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant très dignement.

\- Je trouve qu'on fait très adultes. Enfin, surtout toi, à mettre du jazz en musique d'ambiance, à cuisiner comme un bon père de famille et à déboucher une bouteille de vin admirable.

\- Tsss… Ce n'est pas une question d'âge, contra Loki. C'est une question de bon goût. Et techniquement, je suis beaucoup plus âgé que vous tous, enfants étudiants à peine plus que nouveaux nés !

\- Pourtant, tu as… Grandi. Autant que moi, dit Tony, presque timidement.

\- J'ai tenu ma promesse, répondit Loki. Tu aimes ?

\- Hein ? Ah, oui, c'est excellent. Tu es très doué.

Tout de même… Cette lumière tamisée, la petite mélodie romantique en fond, eux deux attablés et pas vautrés devant l'infernal combo netflix-pizza-bière…Était-ce un genre de rencard ? Ou alors, Loki recevait tout le monde de cette manière ? Cette idée déplut strictement à Tony.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé de la pomme d'éternité depuis… ?

\- Un peu plus de deux ans.

Tony mastiqua longuement, ne sachant comment rebondir.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux… Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé, mais tu pourrais…

\- Une promesse est une promesse. Et j'ai toujours envie de la tenir, poursuivit Loki.

\- Je vois.

Le futur ingénieur repensa aux propos d'Ezekiel. Tâter le terrain puis attaquer. Il en avait de bonnes…

\- Et alors, la cohabitation avec Amora ? Ça se passe bien ? Tenta-t-il, l'air le plus détaché possible.

\- Parfaitement, oui. Ton verre est vide, je te ressers.

\- Merci. Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment raconté votre rencontre…

\- Elle est venue à moi quand je me suis exilé sur Jotunheim. Elle m'a aidé à retrouver mes pouvoirs. Sans elle…

\- Sans elle, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, conclut Tony, mais les mots étaient assez désagréables à prononcer.

\- C'est une bonne amie.

\- Une amie.

Loki suspendit sa fourchette au milieu des airs. Il fixa Tony avec plus d'insistance.

\- Une amie, répéta-t-il. Et toi tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dit comment Ezekiel et toi étiez devenus si proches.

\- C'est faux ! Se défendit Tony. Je t'ai dit qu'il était là pour moi à la mort de mes parents.

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas parlé de votre enlèvement.

Tony s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de vin, toussa une longue minute avec un manque crucial d'élégance, le rouge de ses joues se transformant subtilement en une nuance pivoine.

\- Voyons… Tu pensais que je ne l'apprendrai pas ? Beaucoup de gens en parlent au MIT.

Tony se tapota le plexus en toussotant encore, mais parvint à articuler une réponse :

\- Oui, ça nous a aussi rapprochés.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en sortir.

\- J'ai réussi à m'enfuir grâce à lui. Et je suis retourné le chercher après, dit Tony, volontairement flou.

Il connaissait ses répliques par cœur, pour les avoir répétées de nombreuses fois au SHIELD, au FBI et aux journalistes. Espérons que le mensonge satisferait son ami.

\- Je vois. Une petite partie d'échecs ? proposa le Jotun, leurs assiettes désormais vides.

Tony se retint de ne pas répondre « plutôt une petite partie de jambe en l'air ? ». Selon Ezekiel, il fallait une stratégie de séduction active. Mais Tony ne se sentait pas du tout le courage de se lancer ainsi.

Trop tôt. Trop peu d'informations. Trop peu de chances de réussite.

Trop à perdre.

Il se contenta donc d'accepter en souriant.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Plein de bisous à vous et à bientôt !**

 **Laukaz**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut mes cobayes : comment allez-vous ? Je vous ai manqué ? Vous m'avez manqué. La vie passe trop vite… Mon rêve c'est d'être capable de dormir seulement cinq heures par nuit, comme ça je pourrais faire tout ce que j'ai envie. Sauf qu'en vrai je suis une marmotte T.T**

 **Bon, mais au moins, la marmotte a un nouveau chapitre pour vous !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !** **Des bisous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

* * *

« Il faut que ça redevienne physique entre vous ».

Tony insulta mentalement Ezekiel de tous les noms, la joue écrasée contre le fin tapis gris, le corps endolori de haut en bas. Il tapa plusieurs fois sur le sol pour signifier qu'il se rendait, et Loki le libéra de son emprise. L'étudiant se redressa en grimaçant, massant son poignet tordu par la dernière action. Il leva une main en signe d'apaisement et s'éloigna des tatamis pour aller s'essuyer le front dans une serviette blanche et boire quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche.

 _« Gna gna gna… que ça redevienne physique… Ben la prochaine fois que ton conseil de séduction c'est de se battre avec un authentique DIEU de dix fois ton poids, dix fois ton âge, mille fois tes capacités, ton conseil, tu peux te le foutre dans le… »_

\- Tu abandonnes déjà ? Demanda Loki qui sautillait près de lui, un grand sourire pendu sur les lèvres.

\- Hein ? Ah non, pas du tout ! Attend je m'échauffe juste là, je vais te mettre misère après…

 _« Il n'y a pas cent mille solutions, avait dit Ezekiel. Faut que tu mettes tes phéromones sur lui. Chatouille le, fais lui des câlins ou tabasse le, mais il faut le toucher. »_

Le plus évident pour Tony avait alors semblé être la dernière option, étrangement. Loki avait accepté de bon cœur de reprendre l'entraînement, ainsi se retrouvaient-ils désormais trois soirs par semaine au dojo du campus.

Et même s'il se plaignait pour la forme, Tony adorait ces rendez-vous qu'il n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde. Il consentit à retourner sur le terrain d'entraînement et eut du mal à se concentrer à nouveau. Rien que pour voir Loki dans sa tenue d'artiste martial, il était prêt à prendre tous les coups du monde. Par-dessus le kimono blanc qui laissait parfois entrevoir ses clavicules, il portait le hakama noir traditionnel, pantalon noir large et plissé qui dissimulait parfaitement ses mouvements. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs à l'arrière de son crâne et ressemblait très précisément a un samouraï, ses mouvements souples et élégants l'emmenant à travers toute la salle comme une danse. Tony lui se sentait l'air stupide et pas du tout à son avantage. Il n'avait pas non plus l'impression de progresser. Peut-être parce qu'il passait plus de temps à mater son professeur qu'a réellement écouter ses conseils. Il s'obligea à faire mieux : savoir se défendre par lui-même ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

\- On reprend, dit Loki, et quelques regards d'autres binômes se tournèrent vers eux.

La salle était assez petite et intimiste, couverte de tatamis gris. Les murs dépouillés accueillaient simplement les portraits des fondateurs de différentes classes d'art martiaux. Loki attrapa un sabre d'entraînement en bois et fit signe à Tony de se placer en défense.

Le benjamin tenta de se concentrer sur l'arme et pas sur le corps parfait qui la maniait. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Si je t'attaque par-là, corrigea Loki après l'avoir vu échouer plusieurs fois, je te laisse une ouverture. Il faut que tu viennes au contact, que tu t'infiltres dans ma garde. Tu repousses mon poignet pour éloigner le danger, et tu essayes un atémi à la nuque. On fait ça ?

Tony acquiesça.

Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit l'exercice et l'empêcha d'échouer lamentablement. Il s'excusa en grognant et quitta de nouveau les tatamis. Le numéro d'Ezekiel clignotait. Tony s'éloigna un peu pour ne pas déranger les autres étudiants, sentant le regard de Loki qui l'accompagnait.

\- Ouais ?

\- Mec il se passe un truc incroyable.

La voix paniquée de son ami indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de quelque chose de positif.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde, je t'envoie une vidéo.

Tony afficha les images sur l'écran de son smartphone. Une épaisse fumée noire, des flammes rugissantes dans les derniers étages d'une haute tour de béton.

\- C'est à un quart d'heure d'ici, il y a eu une explosion de gaz. Les pompiers n'arrivent pas à intervenir, c'est trop haut. Les hélicos ne peuvent pas se poser. Regarde, il y a des gens qui font signe aux fenêtres… Ils ne peuvent pas sauter, il y a au moins vingt étages !

Le cerveau de Tony fonctionna rapidement pour parvenir à la conclusion rationnelle.

\- Attends… Ne me dit pas que…

\- Est-ce qu'on a le choix ?

\- Mec, on ne l'a même pas essayée en labo !

\- Mais on a fini les dernières améliorations mardi dernier ! Et puis on ne va quand même pas rester là à ne rien faire ? En théorie, ca marche…

\- En théorie ça marche, répéta Tony en faisant les cent pas l'esprit en ébullition.

Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Pouvait-il raccrocher, retourner jouer avec Loki pendant que des gens mourraient dans les flammes, tout en sachant qu'il avait peut-être une solution pour en sauver ne serait-ce qu'un ? Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était trop tard. Et pourtant, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Ils n'avaient pas testé l'armure. Le moindre réglage défectueux pouvait l'envoyer valser et s'écraser dans l'incendie. La batterie pouvait lâcher, les retropulseurs aussi, il pouvait perdre le contrôle sur l'armure… Ils n'avaient pas non plus décidé de quoi faire de cet outil, mais ils n'avaient certainement pas souhaité le révéler au grand public. Vraiment, il était dix fois trop tôt et c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il plaça une oreillette dans son oreille, cala son téléphone dans sa poche et retourna rapidement auprès de loki.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai une urgence. Ezekiel est hyper malade, improvisa-t-il. Il vomit partout, je pense qu'il s'est intoxiqué avec la bouffe chinoise de ce midi. Je vais le voir, il faut que je reste à côté pour l'emmener à l'hôpital si ça dégénère.

Joue rosée, regard fuyant, respiration rapide. Loki haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Hein ? Ah, euh, non, je préfère t'épargner ca, et puis, euh, je pense qu'Ezekiel n'a pas trop envie que plein de gens le voie dans ce état, c'est… C'était sympa, on se voit vendredi ! Je file !

Et il quitta le dojo en courant sans plus de retenue.

Loki joua machinalement avec le sabre en bois qu'il tenait toujours, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts tout en méditant.

Depuis son retour, Tony lui cachait des choses et lui mentait. Très mal, au demeurant, il aurait pu lui donner des cours à ce sujet aussi. Que lui cachait-il ? Il détacha ses cheveux, s'inclina devant les portraits avant de quitter les lieux. Il se promit de s'intéresser plus sérieusement à la question dans les temps à venir.

* * *

Tony débarqua à l'atelier en nage, le souffle court et les joues rougies tant par le froid que l'effort physique. Ezekiel l'attendait déjà, chaque morceau de l'armure étalé sur leur plan de travail. De la main droite, il attrapa une canette de soda pour se réhydrater, alors qu'Ezekiel habillait déjà sa main gauche de métal.

L'aîné avait affiché sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable de Tony les images en direct de l'incendie qui continuait de ravager des pans entiers de l'immeuble. Cela constituait une source de motivation suffisante pour que les deux amis se démènent, et, en moins de dix minutes, Tony fut harnaché de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je n'ai que trente minutes d'autonomie, balbutia-t-il alors qu'Ezekiel l'entraînait sur le toit de leur immeuble.

\- Ça ira. On reste en contact, répondit-il en tapotant sa propre oreillette. Il faudra qu'on rajoute un module, pour que je puisse voir ce que tu vois.

\- Et une connexion à internet pour que je puisse avoir accès aux chaînes d'information. Et aussi…

\- Oui oui, note tout dans un coin de ta tête. Maintenant il faut y aller, le pressa Ezekiel qui claquait des dents, simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un sweat-shirt à l'effigie de dark vador.

Non loin à l'Est, on apercevait d'épaisses colonnes de fumées noires qui indiquaient clairement la direction à suivre. Le ronron diffus des sirènes des pompiers appuyait la scène. Tony inspira profondément, dans sa carapace de métal. A l'abri du froid, des regards, du monde extérieur. Il se sentit bien.

\- Ok. On y va.

Les retropulseurs sous ses pieds s'animèrent et il flotta, tanguant quelques centimètres au-dessus du toit sous le regard fasciné d'Ezekiel.

\- Pas mal les stabilisateurs !

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard en demi-teinte, ébahissement profond et anxiété mêlées. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre davantage. Tony déglutit difficilement et actionna les moteurs secondaires. Un vrombissement emplit la nuit, et il fila dans l'obscurité, longeant le sommet des toits pour plus de discrétion. Ezekiel l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point rouge brillant au loin.

Tony retrouva cette sensation incroyable qu'il avait déjà éprouvé en s'enfuyant du bunker ou ils étaient retenus prisonniers quelques mois plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois ci, il laissait derrière lui un Ezekiel en pleine forme et en sécurité, ce qui rendait le tout bien moins angoissant.

Voler ainsi était incroyable. Il avait chaud, l'armure était lourde, il ne voyait pas grand-chose à travers le heaume : peu importait. Il se sentait étrangement à sa place, à survoler ainsi la ville, au-dessus sans en faire partie, seul mais pas vraiment, la voix d'Ezekiel a portée d'oreillette.

Les colonnes de fumées noires et âcres s'agrandirent, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à portée du bâtiment enflammé à l'angle de la Quinzième. Dans un quartier d'affaires, la tour cerclée par ses voisines rougeoyait, crépitait dans un bruit assourdissant. En contrebas, petits points affolés sur le bitume noir, les pompiers et secouristes, leurs camions rouges comme des jouets aux yeux de Tony, les lances qui crachotaient leurs trombes d'eau sur le monstre de feu…

Des draps tendus, des sirènes bleues, la police et des agents de circulation pour éloigner les curieux.

Tony avisa une camionnette de journalistes et de petits points brillants qui devaient être les caméras. Un hélicoptère survolait également les lieux, mais d'assez loin, trop prudent pour s'approcher vraiment des tourbillons de chaleur et de cendres.

Trois étages au milieu de la tour partaient déjà en poussières. Des échelles montaient sur les premiers étages et des civils évacuaient sous la houlette des pompiers. Businessman travaillant tard et agents d'entretien fuyaient au plus vite l'étreinte brûlante de l'incendie.

\- A priori, le bas de l'immeuble est plutôt bien évacué, constata la voix d'Ezekiel dans son oreille. C'est pour ceux qui sont coincés au-dessus de l'incendie, les trois plus hauts étages de la tour. Ils ne peuvent pas prendre ascenseurs ou escaliers, le feu monte, et les échelles ne les atteignent pas !

\- Je vais grave me faire griller par les journalistes ! On aurait pu mettre un module de furtivité, non ?

\- On y pensera pour l'avenir !

Tony entreprit de se rapprocher au maximum, tout en essayant de rester dans l'ombre des tours adjacentes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que l'odeur devenait plus forte et que la chaleur léchait les plaques de son armure.

\- Pitié, pas de Tony Stark au barbecue ce soir, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il arriva judicieusement par le côté où n'étaient pas les camionnettes de journalistes, et ne prit pas plus de temps pour réfléchir.

Place à l'action, désormais.

Deux personnes agitant les mains près d'une fenêtre furent ses premières cibles. Deux femmes pourchassées par les flammes, le chignon défait et la peau grise. Il en attrapa une sous chaque bras : elles étaient suffisamment légères pour qu'il ne fasse qu'un seul voyage.

Aucun mot, aucune présentation, juste les mains qui s'accrochaient désespérément à lui alors qu'il descendait vers le sol. L'atterrissage sur le bitume fut un peu brusque, par manque de pratique jaugea Tony.

Les deux demoiselles l'inondèrent le remerciements, mais la surprise et la curiosité disputaient la place à la reconnaissance dans leurs yeux.

\- Comment peut-on vous remercier ?

Tony cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, bien à l'abri derrière son masque de fer, prenant une voix plus grave que la sienne. Elle se réverbéra dans la coque de métal et en sortit presque déformée. Loin de l'autre côté de la rue, il y avait les policiers, les pompiers, les journalistes. S'il manœuvrait discrètement, et sortait les civils par l'arrière du bâtiment comme il venait de le faire, alors peut-être demeurerait-il invisible aux regard gourmand des caméras.

\- Ne dites à personne que j'existe. Ne parlez jamais de moi. Je vous en prie, c'est extrêmement important ; afin que je puisse continuer à …

A quoi exactement ? Sauver des vies à l'abri des regards ? Que comptait-il faire avec cette armure ? S'en servir de nouveau, recommencer ? Était-ce le bon choix ?

Ses pensées se bousculaient alors qu'il reprenait son envol, après avoir accepté les promesses de silence ferventes des deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

Il reprit conscience plusieurs heures plus tard, sur le canapé de son appartement, une serviette éponge enroulée autour des hanches et les cheveux humides, le regard ahuri et les souvenirs sous formes de flashs lumineux diffus. Il ne se rappelait ni être rentré à l'appartement, ni du nombre d'allers-retours effectués pour amener des hommes et des femmes à bon port.

\- Dix-huit, estima Ezekiel en lui tendant un soda. Dix-huit, mec, c'est incroyable.

Et, effectivement, Tony ne parvenait pas à y croire. Le détail des visages s'effaçait déjà de sa mémoire, pour ne laisser place qu'a un sentiment diffus de satisfaction du devoir accompli.

\- Allez, je note tes impressions à chaud, expliqua Ezekiel en attrapant un calepin.

Il s'installa à côté de Tony. La chaleur de la douche quittait peu à peu le plus jeune et il frissonna, attrapa un plaid et s'en recouvrit.

\- C'était ouf. C'était totalement ouf. La sensation de voler.. Et d'être intouchable, mec. De servir à quelque chose, aussi.

Ezekiel sourit, les yeux pétillants.

\- Merci, chouchou. Maintenant, les détails techniques si tu veux bien.

\- Hein ? Ah. Bien sûr. Rééquilibrer la poussée du propulseur droit qui est légèrement trop faible. Le centre de gravité global doit remonter un peu plus haut, là il est un peu trop bas sous le nombril. Il faut connecter l'armure à internet, vraiment, avoir accès aux chaînes d'information. Une vision thermique pour voir les victimes dans les décombres. Et aussi…

\- Holà, doucement ! J'écris pas aussi vite que tu penses.

Tony paraissait préoccupé, soudain.

\- Si on l'améliore… Je veux dire… Ce n'est plus que pour la science, n'est-ce pas ? On va l'utiliser ?

Zeke stoppa son écriture, son stylo tapota le bord du carnet noirci de notes.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu veux l'utiliser ?

\- Je me sentirais coupable de ne pas l'utiliser en ayant vu ce qu'on peut faire avec, répondit aussitôt Tony. Et toi ?

\- Pareil.

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un geste synchrone. Les implications étaient immédiates : s'ils prenaient la responsabilité d'utiliser leur création pour se rendre utilise à la société, aucune erreur n'était permise.

Il fallait travailler plus dur que jamais.

\- Donc je disais, assouplir les jointures au niveau des coudes, peut-être un de ces nouveaux matériaux en fibre de carbone…

La nuit avala leurs idées enthousiastes.

* * *

 **Voilà mes loulous, ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une scène d'action un peu cliché, retro, genre comics des années 80, l'armure mal faite et le courage dégoulinant du super héros qui protège femmes, enfants et opprimés xD Ça m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que vous aussi!**

 **Plein de bisous pour votre Noël, et à très vite ¡**

 **Laukaz**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour mes lapins ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2019, avec beaucoup d'amour et de sourires et de lectures cools. Pour ma part, j'ai bien l'intention de me bouger un peu plus qu'en 2018. Il est possible qu'un accès de flemme géant m'ait interrompu dans mes aventures fictionnesques l'année dernière, mais je reviens avec plein d'idées et plein de motivation !**

 **Je ne remercierai jamais assez celles et ceux qui sont enfermé(e) s dans mes cages de cobayes depuis des années maintenant. A chaque fois que je vois votre pseudo s'afficher dans une review, je me dis que franchement, il faudrait que je vous libère un jour… Mais pas maintenant :D Je vous aime trop pour ça mouahah ! Et dès que je vois un nouveau pseudo s'afficher, je me dis que je rajouterai bien un sujet d'expérience à ma collection… Merci, vraiment, pour tous vos retours, qui me permettent de garder la confiance/le moral/ l'envie de continuer.**

 **Allez. Le rythme de publication devrait gentiment revenir à la normale (environ un chapitre toutes les semaines/ tous les dix jours.) Disputez-moi si je ne tiens pas mes promesses !**

 **Assez blablaté maintenant… Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

* * *

Le premier semestre passa si vite que Tony se réveilla un beau matin de décembre, bien conscient d'être en retard en termes d'achats de Noël.

Cette troisième année au MIT défilait à une vitesse hallucinante. Il s'était inscrit à trois masters différents, et comptait bien sortir diplômé d'un triple diplôme en génie mécanique, électrique et en ingénierie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était obligé de travailler, un peu, pour pouvoir suivre. Il n'avait pas abandonné sa vie nocturne et festive, quoiqu'il se fût assagi, et ses trois séances d'entraînement hebdomadaire avec Loki achevaient d'engloutir le temps à une vitesse démente. Sans compter qu'Ezekiel et lui travaillaient tard le soir, dès que possible, au perfectionnement de l'armure.

Le vendredi des vacances de Noël, il embarqua donc Ezekiel dans les boutiques de Boston, à la recherche de cadeaux adaptés à leurs situations. La mère de Zeke passait les fêtes chez sa sœur, en nouvelle Calédonie, et le jeune homme avait décidé de rester pour tenir compagnie à Tony, Loki et Amora. Le premier, orphelin, les deux autres issus d'un monde où Noël ne signifiait rien… Voilà qui promettait un réveillon plein de surprises.

Les deux amis déambulaient donc sous les arcades noires de monde, à la recherche du cadeau idéal, tout en discutant de leurs situations amoureuses respectives.

\- Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas resté pour moi, mais pour essayer de mettre la sorcière dans ton lit !

Ezekiel se défendit de l'accusation en donnant un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule du benjamin qui grimaça.

\- C'est faux ! Les amis avant les filles, hein… Bon et toi, ça avance ?

Ils se dirigèrent d'un accord tacite vers un café bondé pour commander un cappuccino crémeux et une pâtisserie saupoudrée de cannelle. Une pause bien méritée après plusieurs heures de lèche-vitrine. Tony répondit tout en s'installant à une table haute, ses doigts gelés enroulés avec bonheur autour de son gobelet brûlant.

\- Ben j'ai suivi ton conseil, c'est redevenu tactile, il me met sur la gueule six heures par semaine… J'ai des bleus partout si tu veux savoir…

Il soupira, trempa un peu de brioche à la cannelle dans le café.

\- Enfin. Qui sait, peut-être qu'au moins l'entraînement aura le mérite de me faire prendre un peu de muscle pour arrêter de ressembler à un gringalet.

\- Il faudrait peut-être une technique plus directe, non ?

\- Ecoute, moi je fais ce que tu m'as dit grommela Tony. En plus, l'autre jour…

Il hésita à poursuivre. Zeke le pressa du regard. Tony s'assura que personne ne prêtait attention à leur conversation au milieu du salon où se pressait une foule dense enrubannée d'écharpes, de moufles et de bonnets à pompons.

\- On s'entraînait au bâton. Il m'a donné un coup que je n'ai pas réussi à parer. Ça a tapé sur le…

Il tapota sa poitrine, et un petit bruit se fit entendre lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le réacteur qui ralentissait la progression des éclats de métal vers son cœur.

\- Merde… Il s'en est rendu compte ?

\- Bien sûr. Bon, il n'a rien dit, il a juste haussé un sourcil. Mais il n'est pas stupide… C'est de plus en plus dur de garder le secret. Notre enlèvement, l'armure, ce truc dans mon torse…

\- Qui sait, ça peut être une stratégie, pouffa Ezekiel. Si tu le rends suffisamment curieux, peut-être qu'il voudra enfin te déshabiller pour vérifier ce qu'il y a de caché là…

Ce fut à son tour de prendre un coup de poing bien senti.

\- Aie-euh. Ben quoi ?

\- T'abuses ! On ne se moque pas de la misère affective de ses amis !

\- Tu devrais essayer de le rendre jaloux, reprit Zeke, assuré.

\- Je ne vois pas par quel miracle.

\- Ramène des filles ? Tu t'es un peu arrêté dernièrement…

\- Mouais.

\- Parle lui de Bastien ? En plus ça te permettra de tâter le terrain sur ses préférences… Car tant que t'es pas fixé là-dessus, ça n'aide pas.

\- Merci de ton soutien, grommela Tony.

Son téléphone émit un petit bip. Il y jeta un œil distrait.

\- Ah, Jarvis a terminé de compiler les dernières données de la simulation de vol. C'est prometteur !

Il tendit le téléphone à Ezekiel qui étudia rapidement les colonnes de chiffres inscrites sur l'écran.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais développé une application pour communiquer avec JARVIS à distance ? souligna-t-il.

\- Un détail, rétorqua l'étudiant dans un sourire arrogant. J'avais un peu de temps libre entre deux cours et je m'ennuyais.

Ezekiel secoua la tête mi dépité, mi amusé.

* * *

Loki referma la porte de l'appartement, et, d'une pensée, chassa l'illusion de manteau fourré et de bottes dont il s'était revêtu pour sortir. Il soupira d'aise en avisant son reflet dans le miroir sur pied de l'entrée. D'un geste nonchalant, il chassa les quelques flocons accrochés à ses cheveux, lissa machinalement le fin tissu de sa chemise verte préférée et s'engagea dans le large salon.

Il marqua un infime temps d'arrêt en découvrant Amora et ses trois invités confortablement installés sur le canapé.

\- Ah, Loki ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai des amis à te présenter.

Loki inclina légèrement la tête en réponse au salut des autres, puis prit son temps pour se servir une tasse du thé noir contenu dans la théière posée sur le buffet.

\- Voici Calypso, commença Amora en désignant de la main une jeune femme à la peau noire et aux magnifiques cheveux bouclés.

Elle portait une tenue colorée, orange et verte, un maquillage prononcé et un collier fait de ce qui ressemblait à des dents de tigre. Original.

\- A sa droite, c'est Harry.

Cette fois, le jeune homme désigné était habillé d'une manière beaucoup plus conventionnelle. Un teint pâle un peu cerné, une coupe de cheveux à la mode, des chaussures hors de prix.

\- Harry Osborn, précisa-t-il en se levant pour tendre la main à Loki.

Celui-ci l'accepta, dubitatif, le regard inquisiteur notant le moindre détail à propos des trois nouveaux venus.

\- Et enfin Richard Gill.

Lui se contenta d'un signe de la main, occupé à mâcher un chewing-gum, les pieds croisés sur la table basse. Ses épais cheveux blonds formaient une coupe un peu punk, et ses sourcils inclinés témoignaient d'une certaine contrariété.

\- Et donc pour eux je suis Loki, à ce que je vois ? Demanda le principal intéressé, s'adressant directement à sa colocataire en ignorant plus ou moins les invités surpris.

Amora quitta son fauteuil et vient saisir Loki par les poignets. Elle était habillée d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock, ses cheveux blonds ramenés en un chignon négligé.

\- Ohh, Loki Loki… Bien sûr. Avec eux tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher et de mentir, même si je sais que tu aimes ça. Ils sont comme nous ! J'ai pensé… Qu'il nous ferait du bien, de côtoyer des gens comme nous.

\- Comme nous, vraiment ? Voyons ça.

Il se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Clairement perplexe, les mettant au défi de l'impressionner. Ce fut le punk blond, Richard, qui se lança en premier. Il tendit une main vers Loki : ses doigts étaient griffus.

Un loup aboya sur le tapis du salon. Un mètre quatre-vingts au garrot, la bave au bord des lèvres. Magnifique pelage moiré.

Loki sursauta.

\- Intéressant, avoua-t-il alors que l'hallucination se dissolvait sous ses yeux en une pluie argentée.

Richard pouffa, satisfait de son effet. Calypso se leva à son tour en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Toujours du spectacle, du grandiloquent… Ma spécialité, c'est la magie vaudou, les potions et les herbes. Mais si vous voulez du dramatique…

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Un courant d'air frais balaya la pièce, Amora attrapa un plaid brodé de petits rennes dont elle s'enveloppa.

\- Chez elle, à Haïti, on l'appelle la chasseuse d'âme susurra-t-elle à Loki qui observait attentivement la suite des évènements.

Une armée de pigeons voleta en direction de la fenêtre. Ils demeurèrent un instant en vol stationnaire au-dessus de l'immeuble d'en face pour former le mot « Satisfait ? »

Loki sourit de nouveau et hocha la tête, approbateur.

\- Intéressant, répéta-t-il.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Harry qui sirotait sa tasse de thé.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne vous ferais pas de démonstration. Je suis juste très fort. Et très rapide.

Ses yeux d'un bleu de glace se fixèrent sur Loki par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse de porcelaine.

\- Et très intelligent, ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

Loki le sonda du regard, étudiant ses longs doigts fins, le brun-doré de ses cheveux, la position de ses jambes sagement croisées. Puis ils se rapprocha d'Amora, déposa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

\- Tu es pleine de surprises.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle, de bonne humeur, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Viens t'asseoir au salon, maintenant, on a tous beaucoup de choses à se dire…

* * *

Amora avait décrété que le foie gras n'était qu'une immondice issue de la torture d'êtres innocents, et que ce genre de pratique serait inconcevable sur Asgard. Sur cette même lancée, elle avait refusé toute idée de dinde, de saumon ou autre être doté de sensibilité. Ses arguments étaient assez convaincants. Tony les trouva très rationnels, et Zeke quant à lui, aurait hoché la tête même si elle lui avait demandé de sauter d'un pont.

Tony n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé à Noël. Amora avait-elle utilisé sa magie pour élaborer leur repas du réveillon ? Terrines aux châtaignes, patate douce et gingembre, petits sapins feuilletés aux cranberries et potiron, risotto aux truffes… Les quatre amis passaient un excellent moment, autour de la belle table décorée de perles d'or, de bougies élancées et de branchages séchés enrubannés dans de la soie.

\- Moi qui pensais devoir vous apprendre ce qu'est Noël, se confessa Ezekiel alors qu'ils marquaient une petite pause avant le dessert.

\- Je me suis renseignée, dit Amora. C'est une tradition superbe, on devrait la ramener à Asgard. Tu as aimé Tony ?

Tony s'arracha à la contemplation du dos de Loki qui faisait un peu de vaisselle pour pouvoir servir le dessert dans des assiettes propres. Ses épaules jouant sous le tissu de sa chemise constituaient pour le futur ingénieur un spectacle… Fascinant.

\- Magnifique, magnifique.

Lui-même avait ramené le vin, qui avait copieusement arrosé le dîner, aussi se sentait-il dans un état de confort légèrement flou. Il avait comme une envie de faire la sieste.

Avec Loki.

Et sans vêtements.

Peut-être pas de faire la sieste, tout compte fait…

\- Je vais prendre l'air, toussota-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Amora et Ezekiel échangèrent un regard complice et Tony se traîna jusqu'au balcon. Le froid de ce mois de décembre implacable remit un peu ses idées en place. Comme il l'espérait secrètement, Loki finit par le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon de vaisselle.

\- Pas trop froid ?

\- Non, ça va. Ça réveille un peu.

Ils profitèrent un instant de la vue, les maisons décorées, les guirlandes d'ampoules rouges et jaunes qui parsemaient la rue.

\- Tony, tu me caches quelque chose en ce moment ? Attaqua très directement le Jotun.

L'intéressé, toujours un peu lent à cause du vin rouge décidément trop facile à boire, n'eut pas de réaction. Il repensa furtivement à ses dernières discussions avec Zeke.

\- Oui.

\- Et… Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

C'était le moment ou jamais. Tony, accoudé sur la rambarde du balcon, sentait le bras de Loki contre le sien.

 _Allez Stark, un peu de courage. Ce n'est pas le tout d'avoir trois masters, ce serait bien d'être aussi capable de s'en sortir sentimentalement parlant !_

\- C'est… Pas évident.

\- Essaye toujours.

\- Cet été, je suis sorti avec quelqu'un.

\- Oh.

Était-ce le fruit de son imagination et de ses désirs cachés, ou y'avait-il une pointe de déception dans ce « oh » ?

\- Un mec. Je suis sorti avec un mec. On a…

Il eut un geste vague de la main.

\- On a couché ensemble. Tu vois, ce n'est pas facile à aborder comme sujet, d'autant qu'on n'a jamais parlé de sexe toi et moi !

\- Je vois. Et… Cette personne te manque ?

\- Non. Non non, ce n'est pas ça se défendit Tony. C'est juste que… ça fait se poser des questions, tu vois, moi je croyais que mon truc c'était les filles, mais il faut croire que…

Malgré la température négative sur le balcon, Tony sentit ses oreilles qui le brûlaient un peu. Heureusement, il n'était pas allé chez le coiffeur depuis quelques temps, et ses cheveux devaient parfaitement les dissimuler.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? Finit-il par ajouter, un peu angoissé par le silence méditatif de Loki.

\- Oh, l'homosexualité n'est pas du tout vécue de la même manière dans les différents mondes. Je ne crois pas que sur Asgard, cela perturberait qui que ce soit de se découvrir des penchants pour le même sexe.

\- Ah. Cool. Euh… Et toi tu, tu as déjà couché avec un mec ?

Tony n'en revenait pas d'avoir enfin cette discussion. Il considérait Zeke et Loki comme ses deux meilleurs amis. Autant il avait de très nombreuses fois parlé de sexe avec le premier, autant le sujet restait tabou pour le second.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, répondit Loki après un moment d'hésitation.

Un peu de givre s'était déposé sur la rambarde de fer, et Loki, à l'aide de sa magie, était en train de former une petite sculpture de paillettes blanches. Tony le regarda faire, amusé par les circonvolutions de givre qui s'enroulaient les unes autour des autres, comme les anneaux autour d'une planète gazeuse.

\- Et… Avec des filles ?

Loki repensa à la petite servante d'Asgard, qui le regardait en rougissant quand il était encore jeune prince au palais. Avant Tony, avant l'exil, avant Amora.

\- Ça m'est arrivé, oui.

Tony n'osait pas poser la question qui lui brûlait le bout des lèvres. Il remarqua alors que le visage de son ami se transformait peu à peu, maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de jouer avec le givre.

Ses traits s'allongeaient, s'affinaient. Ses cheveux augmentaient de volume, ses épaules rétrécissaient, son buste…Tony cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, stupéfait. Devant lui se tenait une femme magnifique, sosie féminin exact de l'Asgardien. De très belle formes sous la chemise de lin noire, des lèvres rondes et des pommettes hautes. Cela ne dura que quelques instants. Les traits du sorcier fondirent de nouveau, pour qu'il reprenne son apparence habituelle. Il semblait perturbé.

\- Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Tony hocha la tête, prit le ton le plus dégagé possible :

\- Tu es toujours beau, peu importe la manière… Mais moi je te préfère comme ça !

\- J'ai ton cadeau, trancha l'autre, dont les taquineries habituelles semblaient retranchées loin derrière un sentiment différent, et difficilement descriptible.

Du néant apparut une petite boîte en velours bleu qui flotta devant Tony. Il l'ouvrit avec difficulté, les doigts à présent gelés par ce long séjour au froid. Le Jotun sembla retrouver peu à peu sa malice habituelle et se moqua abondement de ses difficultés à défaire les nombreux rubans. Dans l'écrin, il y avait un galet plat couleur argent, gravé d'un ensemble de runes. Une pale lueur circulait entre les runes, qui semblaient animées d'une vie propre.

\- Je l'ai enchanté moi-même, expliqua Loki, faisant signe à Tony de se tourner pour qu'il puisse l'aider à fermer la chaîne qui retenait le bijou.

Tony sentit une douce chaleur émaner de la pierre gravée.

\- Porte là, dit sobrement Loki. C'est un charme de protection.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'enlever. Tu abuses, bafouilla-t-il, mon cadeau à côté ça va être parfaitement nul ! Genre pour faire mieux qu'un objet magique envouté par le futur plus grand sorcier de tous les mondes connus et inconnus…

Loki haussa les épaules, faussement modeste.

Tony lui tendit un petit paquet emballé avec soin, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre a la fois pour se réchauffer et masquer sa gêne. Loki ouvrit l'emballage avec soin.

Dedans, il y avait un lecteur MP3 dernier cri, et un petit mot accroché aux écouteurs.

 _« Je t'ai remis la playlist à jour… Beaucoup de tubes sont sortis depuis la dernière fois. J'ai encore tout un pan de ta culture musicale à faire. Ne pars plus si longtemps, ou on ne s'en sortira jamais. TS. »_

Loki fixa longuement l'objet métallisé, des souvenirs plein la tête. De ce temps ou il écoutait la musique que Tony lui offrait, allongé sur son lit à Asgard, le lecteur comme trésor le plus précieux dissimulé sous son lit. De leur jeunesse insouciante, leur rencontre improbable, leur amitié si précieuse. Il resserra les doigts autour de l'appareil.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne partirai plus si longtemps. A vrai dire… Désormais, plus personne ne pourrait me forcer à partir.

\- Bien. Bien. Je suis ravi de l'entendre.

Tony fut heureux de constater que, si lui avait cette fâcheuse tendance à rougir et à cacher ses sentiments derrière des railleries egocentriques, Loki quant à lui avait les yeux un peu trop brillants pour que le vent froid soit la seule explication.

Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, là maintenant, embrasser son visage pâle, ses cheveux noirs, son front lisse, ses joues, ses lèvres fines…Même s'il avait bien grandi et flirtait avec le mètre quatre-vingts désormais, Loki était un peu plus grand que lui, un tout petit peu plus grand. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Tony avait tout juste quinze ans, un enfant encore. Et désormais, plus de trois ans plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux pris vingt centimètres et vingt kilos, vécu des choses incroyables, et dures. Ils avaient été séparés, réunis, tout avait changé, et rien à la fois. Tony était simplement heureux, de l'avoir, là, devant lui. Retrouvé.

Ce fut le Jotun qui enveloppa ses épaules de ses mains fines. Tony se glissa contre lui, les bras entourant son torse, une main venant se poser sur les longs cheveux noirs de nuit. Il percevait le souffle lent et régulier contre sa nuque, les dix doigts appuyés sur son dos comme dix glaçons qui le firent frissonner, l'odeur d'ambre, de lessive et de miel, divin mélange qui lui rappelait à lui seul tout ce qu'était Loki : un prince, un sorcier, mais qui avait accepté de venir sur terre vivre comme un humain. L'étreinte se prolongea dans le silence, et Tony ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en paix depuis la mort de ses parents.

Une petite voix leur parvint, Amora venait d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre.

\- Les garçons… Le dessert est servi !

Une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud et de gâteau sorti du four les accueillit alors qu'ils regagnaient le salon, les joues rougies par le froid.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! (Non ce n'était pas de la pub déguisée pour un Noël végétarien… Pas du tout…) J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous allons avoir des invités dans cette fic, qu'en pensez-vous? :D**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite,**

 **Bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	23. Chapter 23

Coucou mes canards. Ça va toujours ? Bon je vous préviens, si vous êtes des fans de Spider-man, je vais apporter quelques petits changements à l'histoire d'Osborn pour que ça rentre bien dans ma fic ! Ce sera des petits détails, principalement sur des évènements chronologiques, mais je préfère prévenir. (Après tout, j'ai déjà pris beaucoup de libertés, on n'est plus à ça près…) Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? (Evidemment, sinon vous n'avez rien à faire là !). Allez, on y va,

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

* * *

\- Encore gagné ! Héhé… Allez ma poule, c'est toi qui me paye une tournée.

Richard parada fièrement sur la piste, acceptant enfin d'enlever sa veste en cuir noir hérissée d'épines. Au vu de la température quasi tropicale du bar, cela tenait du miracle de l'avoir conservée si longtemps. Calypso s'approcha de la cible ou étaient plantées les fléchettes et grommela, mauvaise joueuse, en contemplant celles de son adversaire toutes proches du centre :

\- Le problème avec toi, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais si ce qu'on voit est réel ou si tu le manipules. Si ça se trouve, toutes les flèches sont à côté et ta réussite n'est qu'une de tes illusions ! Et vous deux, dans le fond, ne gloussez pas comme des pintades, ça vaut pour vous aussi !

Richard pris l'air faussement choqué en caressant machinalement sa crête de cheveux blonds. Loki et Amora, eux, se parèrent de leur plus beau sourire innocent.

\- Ton manque de confiance m'attriste ! se défendit Richard. Pour le coup, c'est juste que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans des bars, à mon avis…Ce sera une pinte pour moi, merci, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de requin en s'installant au comptoir, entre Loki et Amora qui sirotaient un cocktail.

Le bar L'Underground portait très bien son nom, puisqu'il se situait dans le sous-sol de Boston. La décoration steampunk, toute de cuivre et de bronze, conférait au lieu une ambiance chaleureuse. Partout, des tuyaux, des engrenages, même jusque sur les chaises et dans les toilettes, des lumières jaunes et chaudes, des mappemondes aux couleurs d'automne et autres horloges cliquetantes. Par endroit, des grappes de poufs orangés et de canapés en cuir cloutés vieillis accueillaient une clientèle hétéroclite. Assez peu connu et difficile d'accès, l'endroit était moins bondé que la plupart des bars concurrents.

\- Alors, vous aimez cet endroit ? Demanda Richard à ses compagnons.

Tous répondirent par l'affirmative, sauf, sauf Harry Osborn, silencieux sur son tabouret. Même si sa tenue était impeccable et ses cheveux soignés, il avait le teint pâle et les yeux rouges. Personne n'eut la maladresse de le lui faire remarquer.

\- Bon. C'est bien beau de jouer aux fléchettes, commenta Richard, mais soyons un peu sérieux.

Il accepta la bière brune à la mousse épaisse que le barman lui tendit avant de poursuivre, à mi-voix pour que des oreilles indiscrètes ne l'entendent pas :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là ? Amora ma belle, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas traîner dans ces lieux de perdition avec vous comme on le fait depuis un mois, mais j'ai des objectifs à atteindre. J'aimerais qu'on en parle.

L'enchanteresse haussa un sourcil, le visage à moitié caché derrière son mojito.

\- Bonne question. Pourquoi ne partages tu pas avec nous cet objectif ? Peut-être que nous pourrons nous entraider.

\- J'y compte bien.

Il but une gorgée de sa bière qu'il sembla apprécier.

\- Je vais faire simple. Moi, je veux me battre pour les mutants. Pour qu'on arrête de se cacher, pour qu'on arrête de se faire insulter, frapper, emprisonner.

Voyant que son explication attirait les regards curieux de ses amis- même celui, un peu vitreux, d'Harry-, il poursuivit.

\- Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais un peu… Différent… Je me suis fait jeter de partout. Mon père s'est barré, ma mère est une toxico, je me suis fait virer de tous les lycées où je suis allé. Les gens regardent mes griffes bizarrement, et quand ils comprennent que je peux modifier leur perception de la réalité… Je ne vous dis pas ce que j'ai pris au lycée. Moi, ça m'aurait aidé d'avoir une force décuplée, ajouta-t-il, amer, en coulant un regard en direction d'Harry qui gardait le silence. Ça ne peut pas durer. Je veux me battre pour ça.

Loki, plus observateur qu'acteur au cours des dernières semaines passées en compagnie de son nouveau groupe de connaissances, hocha la tête.

\- J'ai pu constater que votre monde n'apprécie pas la différence. Les conflits liés à la religion, l'appartenance ethnique, et même des choses aussi futiles que les préférences sexuelles. J'ai bien vu aussi comme ils traitent leurs génies, chez vous.

Il y avait une pointe de condescendance dans sa voix, alors qu'il se souvenait comme Tony était malheureux lors de leur rencontre, moqué et rejeté par ses pairs pourtant censés constituer l'élite intellectuelle du pays. Comme les étudiants passaient leur temps à faire la fête et à boire, à exposer leurs vies en la rendant plus éblouissante qu'elle ne l'était vraiment sur les réseaux sociaux, à tenter de paraître plus beaux, plus riches, plus intelligents qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. L'état désastreux dans lequel il avait retrouvé Tony à son retour, rabaissé, superficiel, alcoolique et malheureux, dépouillé de ce qui le rendait lui-même. A force d'avoir trop côtoyé ces gens. Oui, Loki avait beaucoup appris depuis qu'il vivait sur Terre, mais ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

\- J'ai vu aussi qu'étrangement, vos compatriotes ignorent le nom des prix Nobel de l'année mais connaissent sur le bout des doigts la vie de ces… Comment appellent-ils ça déjà ? Vérifia-t-il auprès d'Amora.

\- Les stars de la télé réalité ? pouffa-t-elle.

Loki eut un regard sans équivoque sur le dégoût que lui inspirait cette idée.

\- Te battre pour la cause mutante, synthétisa Amora. Bien. Et toi Calypso ? Un objectif particulier ?

La magicienne secoua sa longue chevelure noire. Les colliers en os qu'elle portait autour du cou accrochèrent un rayon de lumière. Un pianiste vint s'installer derrière le vieux clavecin surmonté d'une collection de chapeaux haut de forme. Il entama un morceau de jazz doux aux accords languissants.

\- J'ai étudié la magie vaudou dans les caraïbes, expliqua Calypso. Je suis venue ici dans l'espoir d'accroître mes pouvoirs. Et de rencontrer des gens, ajoute-t-elle dans un sourire. Et vous, Loki, Amora? Demanda-t-elle, indiquant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre davantage sur le sujet.

Amora haussa une épaule fataliste.

\- Honnêtement, je ne suis là que pour m'amuser et profiter de la vie. Avoir du fun. Faire des trucs dangereux et interdit, susurra-t-elle.

Devinant que c'était désormais son tour de répondre, Loki hocha longuement la tête.

\- Je suis venu en apprendre plus sur cet endroit. Malheureusement, ce que je découvre chaque jour ne m'émeut guère…

\- Il y autre chose, corrigea Amora.

Il soupira, résigné.

\- Je suis venu tester les limites de mes pouvoirs. Si elles existent.

Il déposa un doigt sur le verre à cocktail devant lui. Instantanément, les glaçons qui restaient se teintèrent d'une couleur verte éblouissante, et tournoyèrent dans un chuintement au fond du verre. Les quatre autres observèrent, comme hypnotisés.

\- Peut-être que nous pourrions nous entraider, effectivement. Et toi Harry ?

L'interpellé s'arracha difficilement à la contemplation des glaçons d'émeraude.

\- Je veux venger la mort de mon père.

Devant l'incrédulité générale, il détourna les yeux avant de préciser sa pensée :

\- J'habite New York. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Spider-Man ?

Les autres se consultèrent du regard, sans oser répondre. Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres craquelées.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Moi si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

* * *

Ce soir-là, en rentrant de son entraînement avec Loki, Tony sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ezekiel faisait les cent pas dans leur appartement, son beau visage au teint mat barré d'un pli de contrariété. Tony déposa lourdement ses affaires de sport dans le salon, inquiet.

\- Ça va mon gars ?

\- Non. C'est mon père, répondit du tac au tac le jeune homme, se frottant les tempes de ses mains.

Tony sentit un poids peser sur son estomac à la mention d'Obadiah. Depuis qu'il lui avait arraché son fils, l'industriel corrompu ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie, et Tony avait espéré qu'il n'en entendrait plus jamais parler. C'était se voiler la face, bien sûr.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je n'avais plus de nouvelles depuis… Bref. Regarde ce qu'il vient de m'envoyer.

Ezekiel tendit son téléphone à son ami, qui se figea.

\- Ne me dis pas…

Sur la photo, une série d'écrans d'ordinateurs et de panneaux de surveillance qui aurait pu sembler tout à fait classique et inintéressante. Tony connaissait bien, pourtant, cette salle de contrôle à laquelle ils n'avaient pas accès. Derrière une vitre en plexiglas, seuls les professeurs de physique nucléaire dotés des accréditations nécessaires pouvaient entrer. La salle de contrôle du réacteur nucléaire de recherche du MIT. L'institut ne se vantait pas vraiment de cette possession, mais elle permettait aux étudiants et aux chercheurs de travailler sur ce sujet sensible depuis de nombreuses années. Là, l'image était prise depuis l'autre côté de la vitre de protection.

\- Oh putain.

Ce fut tout ce qui vint à l'esprit de Tony. Certes, il s'agissait là d'un réacteur d'étude, 5 Mégawatts à peine qui servaient principalement à étudier le comportement des matériaux et des combustibles nucléaires à l'échelle du laboratoire, pour reproduire le fonctionnement d'un réacteur industriel grandeur nature. Il y avait tout de même de quoi s'inquiéter. S'inquiéter beaucoup. On pouvait imaginer, en cas d'accident, une irradiation de tout le campus. Peut-être même de la ville entière.

\- Il te l'a envoyé quand ? Demanda Tony, la voix blanche.

\- Cinq minutes. Il m'a dit : viens seul.

\- C'est hors de question ! s'emporta Tony. On va… On devrait…

Ils s'observèrent mutuellement, figés dans une stupeur doublée d'une forme d'inquiétude sourde et latente. Bien sûr, qu'ils avaient la même idée.

Sans même se consulter, ils coururent tous deux à l'atelier. Ezekiel aida Tony à ôter son manteau et ses chaussures, puis à enfiler l'armure. Depuis sa dernière sortie, elle avait subi de nombreuses améliorations, aussi bien esthétiques que fonctionnelles. Tony sentit ce frisson incomparable lorsque le métal embrassa sa peau, l'enfermant dans sa gangue protectrice.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Ezekiel, pressé.

\- J'en sais rien. On reste en communication, allume l'ordi pour surveiller mon visuel. Je vais…

Oui, qu'allait-il faire au juste ? Attraper Obadiah et l'emmener loin d'ici ? Le livrer au SHIELD ? Mais pour quel chef d'accusation ? Ils n'avaient aucune preuve de ses agissements, outre le témoignage de Zeke qui ne vaudrait pas grand-chose face à des avocats grassement rémunérés.

Il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser.

\- Je devrais peut-être venir avec toi…

\- Non. C'est trop risqué. Je…

Tony se sentit mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, que son meilleur ami voulait venir. C'était son père après tout. Et puis, c'est lui qui était toujours dans l'armure, peut-être faudrait-il partager ? Peut-être Zeke voulait il essayer, lui aussi ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment, ils devraient en parler plus tard.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Il n'y a que moi qui peux porter ce truc.

Il tapota le réacteur ark fiché dans sa poitrine pour appuyer le propos.

\- Et c'est dangereux, si tu te présentes face à lui sans…

Ezekiel hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Je te surveille à distance.

Il se glissa sur la chaise, le programme de Jarvis clignotait doucement sur le fond d'écran noir.

\- File maintenant, conclut-il, peinant à dissimuler le tremblement de sa voix.

* * *

Tony glissait dans l'air du soir. Le réacteur était à moins de trois kilomètres de son appartement. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes, alors qu'il slalomait entre les immeubles et les réverbères. Il volait bas : pas le temps de prendre de la hauteur. Il était encore tôt, 21.00 à peine. Des gens s'installaient aux terrasses, se promenaient dans les rues, dans les parcs. Il longea au mieux les bâtiments, mais son esprit, trop occupé par la menace imminente, mis de côté le risque d'être vu.

Alors qu'il remontait Main Street, il passa devant l'une des résidences étudiantes les plus populaires de Boston.

Il y avait une fête ce soir-là, de la lumière et de la musique filtraient par les fenêtres ouvertes, sur les balcons qui accueillaient les fumeurs dans le froid mordant de ce mois de janvier finissant.

Parmi les fumeurs, il y avait Miles West. Brillant étudiant du département de mathématiques, féru d'échecs.

Et rédacteur réputé du journal du campus.

Jamais sans son appareil photo.

Alors qu'il regardait les dernières images prises de la fête, son attention fut captivée par une en particulier. Au premier plan, deux amies probablement éméchées qui riaient et s'enlaçaient. Et, en arrière-plan, cette forme très nette.

Décidément, on fabriquait désormais des appareils photos avec une résolution excellente…

* * *

Tony atterrit lourdement près du bâtiment qui abritait le réacteur d'étude. Comme il l'avait craint, les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, tous les accès déverrouillés. Le campus était désert en cette heure, aussi pénétra-t-il parfaitement seul dans les longs couloirs gris plongés dans la pénombre. Le vent s'infiltrait dans l'édifice en miaulant des plaintes aigues.

\- Il faudrait qu'on se connecte aux caméras de sécurité du bâtiment. En fait, il faudrait qu'on trouve une solution pour pouvoir se connecter à n'importe quelle caméra de sécurité à n'importe quel moment, chuchota Tony.

\- Je mets Jarvis dessus, lui répondit la voix faible de Zeke dans l'oreillette.

Tony enchaîna les couloirs et les escaliers qu'il connaissait par cœur. Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle des contrôles, l'endroit était éclairé. Il y pénétra, tendu, pensant qu'il serait bien d'intégrer une forme d'armement à cette armure, ne serait-ce que pour l'aspect dissuasif de la chose. Il marcha lentement, attentif, n'entendant que sa propre respiration et les grincements des plaques de métal, le ronronnement du réacteur et des ordinateurs. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, même les derniers remparts de protection du réacteur.

Mais l'endroit était désert. Vide. Aucune être humain en vue.

Tony se glissa derrière les écrans de contrôle. Un petit papier était plié en deux. Il l'ouvrit, et Zeke put lire en même temps que lui les mots suivants :

 _« Je ne vous ai pas oubliés. Soyez prêts. Souriez.»_

Un flash retentit alors et Tony fit volteface. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un minuscule drone qui flottait à mi-hauteur, pourvu d'une micro-caméra.

Il se précipita pour l'attraper : trop tard. L'appareil explosa, une fois sa mission accomplie, répandant une poussière grise et mauvais présages dans la salle.

A la fois soulagé et agacé, Tony soupira, tapant du pied dans un débris du drone.

\- Et merde.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes petits chous. J'espère que vous avez aimé. On a atteint les 500 reviews sur cette fic c'est assez fou, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter ! (Avec 250 followers, on pourrait techniquement atteindre 500 reviews en deux chapitres…! N'oubliez pas que c'est la paye de l'auteur et que ça aide à progresser, je dis ça je dis rien ;) )**

 **Des bisous,**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Laukaz**


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut lapinous ! J'ai noté votre effort pour me laisser des petits mots d'amour et c'était super chouette. Ça fait plaisir comme tout, merci à vous ! (Sentez-vous libres de recommencer mouahah!) Comme vous êtes sages, un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

* * *

\- Et sur le site du _Times_ , c'est « L'homme de fer, expérience militaire, alien, espion russe ou intox ? »

\- Misère, soupira Tony, déprimé.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés ce matin, tous les journaux et sites d'informations placardaient l'image volée de Tony face au réacteur d'étude du MIT.

\- Plutôt bof, comme première impression auprès des médias, synthétisa Ezekiel en grimpant les escaliers qui menaient à leur salle de Travaux Pratique de génie industriel.

Le ronronnement des machines de découpe qui tranchaient déjà de gros morceau de plexiglas sous le regard studieux de petits groupes d'élèves équipés de blouses et de lunettes de sécurité les accueillit. Ezekiel et Tony, en retard à cause de leur étude détaillée du _Times_ , se hâtèrent d'enfiler leur tenue de travail et de rejoindre un groupe derrière l'outil le plus proche. Le laser traçait des lignes précises et l'odeur de chaud typique dégagée par ce type d'instrument réconforta quelque peu Tony. Les deux amis suspendirent leur conversation d'un accord tacite, mais Tony ne put s'empêcher d'y penser, à l'arrière-plan de son esprit, toute la matinée.

Il n'avait pas voulu que le monde découvre leurs petites expériences de cette manière. La plupart des journaux criaient au danger, au complot, à l'invasion. La terreur faisait vendre, c'était sûr, mais Tony se sentait plutôt mal à l'idée que les lecteurs puissent le croire doté de mauvaises intentions. Récemment, plusieurs humains dotés de capacités surnaturelles avaient défrayé la chronique, et un vague climat de défiance se propageait dans le pays. Peu avant la fin du premier cours, son téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait d'un SMS de Zeke, à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil et un haussement d'épaules fataliste. Une nouvelle circulait sur Internet, et accumulait sur twitter un nombre vertigineux de commentaires. Mais ce n'était pas la photographie volée par Obadiah : elle était signée Miles West, prise sur le campus même. Et de nouveau, les spéculations rivalisaient de pessimisme.

Heureusement, le soir même, ils avaient prévu de dîner en compagnie d'Amora et Loki, et cela lui remontait un peu le moral. La journée lui parut tout de même infinie, il jetait de nombreux regards par-dessus son épaule, persuadé que quelqu'un pourrait le reconnaître sous le heaume de la photo. C'était impossible bien sûr, mais réfléchir rationnellement était compliqué dans cette situation. Sous la lumière pâle des néons, il piocha à peine quelques raisins dans sa salade de fruits au réfectoire, alors qu'Ezekiel essayait au mieux de le réconforter. Ils mangeaient entourés d'élèves très intéressés par la position sociale de Tony, un petit groupe de suiveurs habituel, mais leur présence ce jour lui pesa plus qu'elle ne le consola. Il prétexta un mal de tête et une grande fatigue liée aux révisions pour expliquer son humeur maussade, et on le laissa relativement tranquille.

La fin du dernier cours sonna comme une libération. Ils sautèrent dans la magnifique corvette Z06 ramenée par Happy quelques jours auparavant comme « petit cadeau » pour son filleul. Stark Industries se portait bien, et Tony avait déjà prévu d'y faire son prochain stage pour commencer à se familiariser davantage à l'entreprise familiale.

\- Ça avance avec Amora ? chuchota Tony alors qu'ils se garaient dans la rue de leurs amis, sous les regards jaloux des passants.

Ezekiel eut une moue gracieuse, mais qui cachait mal sa déception.

\- Bof. Mais j'essaye une nouvelle technique. Comme tous les mecs lui courent après, je l'ignore. Qui sait ? Ça peut pas être pire que maintenant…

Tony lui donna un petit coup de poing affectueux sur l'épaule, claqua la portière et revêtit son plus beau sourire.

* * *

Amora gonflait les coussins du canapé, ajustant la décoration.

Cela amusait toujours Loki. Elle aurait pu ranger l'appartement d'un claquement de doigts. Pourtant, elle semblait apprécier d'épousseter, de cuisiner, de se prendre au jeu des mortels. C'était plutôt attendrissant. Lui-même n'y rechignait pas, de temps à autres. Il prenait la peine de s'habiller, alors qu'une simple illusion pouvait l'envelopper d'une armure étincelante, d'une cape en satin ou même, pourquoi pas, de rayons solaires. Mais non : il avait commencé une collection de chemises, et de tee-shirts à l'effigie des groupes de métal que Tony lui faisait découvrir. C'était d'ailleurs l'introduction mélodieuse et décontractante de _Nothing Else Matters_ qui constituait l'atmosphère musicale. Amora avait coupé le son de la télévision pour apprécier le morceau, et seules les images défilaient sur l'écran plat.

L'enchanteresse remarqua les sourcils froncés du Jotun. Elle reposa le dernier coussin pourpre sur le canapé, remis de l'ordre dans sa crinière blonde et l'interpella :

\- Ça va mon chou ? Tu as l'air contrarié.

Loki s'adossa contre le réfrigérateur, les bras croisés.

\- Tony me cache quelque chose.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, blasée.

\- Tu sais qu'il est amoureux de toi, non ?

\- Tu penses que c'est ça? dit Loki, songeur.

\- Allez, ne fait pas semblant…

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Loki. Il y a autre chose. Ça concerne son enlèvement avec Zeke… Il y a quelque chose de bizarre sur sa poitrine, poursuivit-il en indiquant son propre torse du bout des doigts.

Tout en l'écoutant, Amora remplit une carafe d'eau, et entreprit d'arroser la collection d'orchidées qui occupait le rebord de la fenêtre principale. Elle s'occupa consciencieusement des plantes, presqu'avec amour. Son colocataire poursuivit :

\- Tu pourrais essayer de faire parler Zeke ? Il t'aime bien, lui aussi…

Amora soupira.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais, et toi ? Pour Tony, que vas-tu faire ? Tu l'aimes ?

Loki sourit, de ce demi-sourire moqueur qu'il perfectionnait au fil des mois.

\- Tu aimerais savoir, hein…

\- Stupide, grogna Amora en reposant la carafe vide sur le bar. S'il t'aime bien, ça doit être facile pour toi de soulever son tee-shirt et vérifier ce qu'il y a en dessous… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Elle attrapa une rangée de bougies violettes et les disposa sur le bar, sur la table basse, au bord des fenêtres. Puis elle les alluma d'un regard, et les flammes bleues virevoltèrent en émettant une voluptueuse poussière argentée. Elle hésita devant sa création, puis décida que les bougies pourraient demeurer ainsi. Après tout, leurs invités de ce soir étaient au courant de leurs identités. Elle compléta l'ensemble en brûlant d'un regard un bâton d'encens, qui dispensa de douces volutes grises et odorantes à travers la pièce.

\- Ce serait manipuler ses sentiments, remarqua Loki, après avoir observé une longue minute les ombres mouvantes projetées sur les murs par les flammes azur.

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Ça aussi, tu aimerais savoir, répéta-t-il en souriant franchement cette fois-ci.

Elle lui jeta un coussin par la force de la pensée. Loki tendit le bras vers le projectile qui fonçait sur lui, et il explosa en un millier de colombes qui s'envolèrent par la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Vil séducteur, va. Tu as un petit quelque chose pour lui, tout de même. Regarde le cadeau que tu lui as offert à Noël… C'est vraiment un charme de protection ? Vérifia-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Bien sûr. Et aussi…

Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux. Sa concentration se tourna vers le monde extérieur, dont il captait de nombreuses vibrations imperceptibles aux mortels. Une variation subtile dans la matrice même de l'univers. Un sixième sens inexplicable, que partageaient bien des magiciens.

\- Et aussi une énergie unique, que j'ai sculptée moi-même, et qui ne ressemble à rien d'autre dans cet univers. Ce qui me permet de le localiser facilement. D'ailleurs, il est devant la porte. Il sonne dans trois, deux, un …

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Amora rit.

\- Prétentieux, va.

* * *

La soirée remonta un peu le moral de Tony, qui de toutes façons n'arrivait pas à rester triste quand Loki lui souriait, lui racontait une histoire sur Asgard ou resservait son verre de vin. Amora était partie descendre les poubelles et Ezekiel répondait à un coup de téléphone quand l'Asgardien demanda, l'air détaché.

\- Tony. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être allez à ce nouveau restaurant, cette semaine, _La Riviera._ Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Ah ? Ah oui, pourquoi pas, répondit l'intéressé tout en rangeant un peu la table basse qui accueillait les reliefs de leurs grignotages. Tu as déjà vu avec Amora et Zeke pour la date ?

\- En fait, je pensais plutôt qu'on pourrait y aller tous les deux.

Loki accompagna sa demande d'un regard appuyé et Tony fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas avoir la mâchoire pendante et les yeux exorbités. Un peu de classe. Un peu de séduction. Assez d'être celui qui court après. Il répondit donc du même ton flegmatique, comme si cette demande n'avait pas éveillé en lui tout un tas de scénarii impossibles mais néanmoins plaisants :

\- D'accord. Oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Jeudi ?

\- Jeudi, oui. Parfait.

Il hésita avant d'ajouter tout de même :

\- J'ai hâte.

\- Moi aussi.

A la télévision, le journal de 22.00 s'enclencha, diffusant de nouveau les images de celui que les médias appelaient désormais « l'homme de fer. » L'inquiétude avait enflammé les réseaux sociaux, et même le discours censément rassurant du président n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

\- Tsss… Probablement un type en manqua d'attention, commenta Loki en étudiant les images. Il doit avoir beaucoup de temps à perdre, et quelque chose à compenser…

La joie toute récente que Tony venait de ressentir après l'invitation de Loki se prit une balle dans le dos. Elle tituba, s'écrasa au sol, s'étiola, lui laissant une sensation amère en bouche. Il avait beaucoup trop attendu pour parler de cela à Loki. Et maintenant, c'était trop tard. Jamais son ami ne lui pardonnerait de lui avoir caché cela aussi longtemps. Tony en était sûr à cent pour-cent : Loki n'était pas du genre à pardonner facilement, il le savait. Il avait déjà fait de gros efforts pour revenir vers lui malgré leurs différences acquises au cours des ans : s'il apprenait qu'en plus, depuis son retour, Tony lui cachait un élément majeur de sa vie… Tony frissonna. C'était d'autant plus vrai que les médias ne l'avaient pas présenté sous son meilleur jour.

Heureusement, le sorcier se détourna de l'écran et sortit du buffet une mallette de poker fraîchement acquise. Ils avaient déjà joué plusieurs parties, et le Jotun gagnait la plupart du temps. Impossible de lire la vérité sur son masque séduisant de perpétuelle ironie. Tony ravala son acrimonie : Amora et Zeke revenaient et distribuaient déjà les jetons en papotant gaiement.

Le mélange de bonheur en anticipation de jeudi, et de malaise lié à ce mensonge qui grandissait chaque minute un peu plus, ne le quitta pas de la soirée.

* * *

La fléchette s'enfonça pile entre les deux yeux de Spider-man. Richard se tourna vers Harry et lui envoya un baiser :

\- Ça c'est pour toi, bébé.

Le jeune Osborn semblait en meilleur forme. Moins pâle, mais toujours aussi peu souriant. La remarque de Richard lui arracha tout de même un minuscule rictus, une infime inclinaison des paupières.

Le petit groupe avait privatisé une salle de leur bar fétiche, et Richard venait d'installer une feuille A4 représentant l'araignée qui protégeait New York sur la cible. Sur un regard insistant de Calypso, il consentit à venir s'installer sur un pouf autour de la table où une représentation en trois dimensions d'une rue de Ney York lévitait. Pure magie, étincelles bleues sorties tout droit du cerveau de Loki pour présenter le programme à ses alliés.

\- Harry. Le plan est défini, mais tu dois nous dire pourquoi on fait ça, dit Calypso. Je veux bien te suivre à New York et me mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, mais je dois en connaître la raison profonde.

Le jeune homme décroisa les jambes. Il semblait toujours porter sur lui cet air à la fois torturé et en constante réflexion. Il n'hésita pas :

\- C'est simple. Spider-man a tué mon père. Sous mes yeux. Et il a aussi tué une fille, Gwen Stacy, et son père. Il est recherché à travers tout le pays, mais je le veux pour moi.

\- Compréhensible, commenta Amora.

Elle avait abandonné ses chaussures et était allongée sur un canapé rouge, étendue confortablement sur les plaids et les coussins. Richard lui proposa un massage des pieds qu'elle accepta, ravie.

Harry fit circuler son téléphone autour de la table. On y lisait plusieurs résumés d'articles concernant l'araignée. Le super héros apparu peu de temps auparavant semblait avoir retourné sa veste. Le SHIELD, le FBI et la police New Yorkaise lui courraient tous après sans relâche depuis les faits, quinze jours auparavant. Le fait qu'il soit en deuil depuis peu expliquait en outre l'allure morose d'Harry, et les restes de cernes sous ses yeux rouges.

\- Ce sera un excellent exercice pour mettre à l'épreuve nos différents talents, et notre capacité à collaborer, se réjouit Amora. Alors, si je résume les points clés… Nous avons besoin de quelques jours de vacances à New York tous ensemble. Le point principal, c'est la banque, dit-elle en pointant du doigt un large bâtiment de la maquette immatérielle. Ensuite la téléportation et la dissimulation de nos identités – elle sourit à Loki-. Il restera le fait de brouiller l'esprit des témoins pour qu'ils ne témoignent pas. Si nous poursuivons ce genre d'activités à Boston, ce serait bien que personne ne fasse le rapprochement avec ce que nous allons faire à New York. Ça c'est ta partie, Richard, ça ira ?

\- Ouais, ouais, dit-il, toujours occupé à masser les orteils de l'enchanteresse. Facile.

\- Merci, conclut sobrement Harry. Merci de votre aide. Vous voulez faire ça… La semaine prochaine ?

Loki secoua négativement la tête. La maquette de New York s'évanouit.

\- La suivante. Cette semaine, j'ai un rendez-vous important.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à esquiver, beau joueur, les questions et les taquineries sur le sujet.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà mes lapins. Comme d'habitude chez moi, sloooooowwwwww build de l'extrême. Vous êtes habitués maintenant, la frustration c'est ça qu'est bon… Mais allez, courage, chapitre suivant, le fameux rencard et… Les bêtises de Loki à New York ! Avec un guest incroyable, une surprise introuvable… Vous ne devinerez jamais… OUI C'EST LUI VOUS ETES TROP FORTS !**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	25. Chapter 25

**Coucou les p'tits rats, ça va toujours ? 8 nominations aux oscars pour Black Panther, on en parle ? Je suis curieuse de lire des avis sur le sujet !**

 **Allez, on enchaîne, pas le temps de niaiser. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

* * *

Le jeudi matin, Tony se sentait au mieux de sa forme.

Bien sûr, le rendez-vous prévu avec Loki le soir même y était pour beaucoup.

Bien sûr, le fait que l'avis des médias à son sujet ait considérablement évolué après plusieurs témoignages très positifs le concernant aidait aussi. A la parution du _Times_ en ligne, Zeke entra comme une furie dans sa chambre, le secouant pour le réveiller sans aucune délicatesse.

\- Que… Hein ?

\- Regarde ! Regarde-moi ça mon pote ! Dit-il en lui fourrant son téléphone sous le nez.

En plus de la désormais célèbre photo de l'armure volante, le portrait d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années tapissait la une. Tony la reconnut immédiatement : une prisonnière des flammes de l'immeuble, quelques semaines plus tôt, ayant bénéficié d'un sauvetage express. Et elle n'était pas la seule à avoir témoigné. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, Iron Man – nom adopté rapidement et unanimement par toute la presse- passait du statut de type louche à héros de la ville.

\- Gnnh… Cool, grogna Tony, attrapant sa couverture et tournant le dos à Ezekiel pour tenter de se rendormir.

\- Carrément cool ouais ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que tu ne vas pas me laisser me rendormir ?

Comme pour lui donner raison, son colocataire le tirait déjà par les pieds hors du lit.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir la ressortir, ton armure, et continuer à faire des trucs fous avec !

\- Genre sauver des gens ?

Tony avait abandonné l'idée de retrouver le sommeil, et attrapa d'un geste peu précis la paire de chaussettes et le caleçon que lui lançaient Zeke.

\- Genre, oui.

\- Et là du coup, tu me réveilles à cinq heures alors qu'on a cours à 8.30 pour… ?

\- Pour aller ajouter ce propulseur qui te permettra de voler plus vite, bien sûr ! Si on se débrouille bien et qu'on finit ce matin, on pourra la tester ce soir !

Tony l'avait rarement vu aussi enthousiaste. Comment faisait-il pour être déjà lavé, coiffé, le cerveau frais et disponible à une heure aussi innommable ? Il dut le contredire :

\- Hmm-hmm, dit-il enfilant machinalement le tee-shirt que Zeke venait de lui plaquer contre le torse. Ce soir, j'ai rencard.

\- Ah merde, j'avais oublié ! Bon, ben demain alors.

Déjà, il filait dans le salon, et Tony entendit le bruit de la cafetière qui accompagnerait leurs premières heures de travail de la journée. Au mur, il y avait plusieurs photographies épinglées. Sur la plupart d'entre elles, Zeke le tenait par une épaule, par un bras, ou était occupé à faire sa meilleure grimace. Un beau visage à la peau mate, encadré de cheveux toujours coiffés avec soin. Et, toujours, un sourire bienveillant.

Il repensa à leur première rencontre, et à sa chute dans l'escalier.

Dire qu'il avait failli passer à côté de tout ça.

* * *

\- Non mais tu en fais trop là. Il faut rester naturel !

Tony geignit, retira la cravate qu'il venait d'enfiler laborieusement. Zeke, affalé sur le lit, feuilletait un magasine traitant d'aéronautique.

\- Habille-toi normalement, franchement…

\- Ah bah c'est facile pour toi, pesta Tony. Tu fais de la muscu, t'as des épaules de nageur et même une barbe de trois jours bien virile. Et moi j'ai l'air d'une crevette, alors que Loki est littéralement beau comme un dieu.

Ezekiel referma son magasine et quitta sa position confortable sur le lit pour venir lui aussi en face du miroir.

\- Tu exagères. T'as pris des épaules. C'est juste que tu es plus jeune, mais tu as déjà beaucoup changé…

Tony ne partageait pas tout à fait son avis. Il avait fêté ses dix-huit ans peu auparavant, mais le miroir lui renvoyait le reflet d'un adolescent ayant grandi trop vite. Il se trouvait petit, maigre. Une bonne gueule, c'est vrai, et il compensait en parlant beaucoup. De loin, si on le jugeait sans le connaître, on le croyait arrogant. Riche, brillant, à la tête d'une entreprise du CAC 40, toujours au volant d'une belle voiture et rarement loin des belles filles… Ce n'était que façade, pour masquer un manque de confiance en lui terrible. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté de séduire à tort et à travers, depuis qu'il s'était assagi et pensait sans cesse à Loki, son estime de lui-même n'avait fait que dégringoler.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit, tirant l'étudiant de ses réflexions moroses.

\- Oh putain c'est lui, sursauta-t-il, jetant un œil à sa montre. Qu'est –ce que je faiiiiiiiis ?

Ezekiel soupira, fouilla rapidement dans l'armoire pour en extirper un jean propre, et une chemise noire toute simple.

Un tissu de très bonne qualité, bien coupé, qui mettrait sa silhouette en valeur sans pour autant attirer l'attention.

\- Reste toi-même, expliqua Zeke en le regardant s'habiller.

\- Moi-même, c'est un jean troué et un tee-shirt Metallica.

\- Toi-même, mais avec un petit effort pour un rencard ? Je vais lui ouvrir.

Tony se sentit ridicule. Selon les lois de son pays, il était considéré comme majeur et adulte désormais. Certes, il ne pouvait pas acheter d'alcool seul, mais c'était uniquement car les lois étaient franchement débiles.

Comment un adulte, donc, pouvait-il se mettre dans un tel état simplement à l'idée d'un rendez-vous ? Apercevoir Loki dans l'embrasure de la porte n'arrangea rien. Lui aussi avait choisi la simplicité, mais Tony estima qu'elle lui allait mille fois mieux. Tout de noir vêtu, ses yeux d'émeraude contrastaient encore plus avec sa peau laiteuse. Il avait enfilé une veste ajustée et des gants en cuir– cela fit sourire Tony, connaissant le peu d'impact que le froid de l'hiver Bostonien avait sur lui.

\- Amusez-vous bien, lui dit Zeke en le poussant dehors.

Loki lui tendit son bras, comme pour qu'il s'y accroche.

\- Bonsoir. Je vous emmène ?

Tony hésita.

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller en voiture ?

Un sourire mutin absolument inqualifiable lui répondit.

Il attrapa le bras tendu.

* * *

\- _La Riviera,_ hein…

\- Je n'ai jamais précisé que je parlais de celui de _Malden Street,_ contesta Loki, heureux de son petit effet. Ni même d'un restaurant dans notre pays.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

\- Il faut parfois profiter des petits avantages que me confère ma naissance, souligna Loki en poussant la porte de l'établissement.

Une petite pizzeria, dans une ruelle de pavés gris bordées de réverbères à la lueur jaune vacillante.

Au bord de l'eau.

A Venise.

Un serveur élégant les accueillit d'un sourire plein de dents. Il les plaça à l'étage, et Tony apprécia l'intimité du lieu. De petites tables espacées, une décoration chaleureuse, une lumière tamisée et peu de bruit. Il était agréable de quitter Boston, ou beaucoup de gens l'interpellaient dans la rue. On alluma deux bougies sur leur table, puis on leur apporta un verre d'un excellent vin Italien. Ils trinquèrent, et Tony se dit qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

La soirée, dépaysante, fila à une vitesse incroyable. La nourriture était simple mais délicieuse, le personnel sympathique mais discret. Tony aurait voulu ramener le sujet de l'armure dans la conversation, mais il n'y parvint pas. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas briser cet instant, et prendre le risque de ruiner la soirée magique organisée par son ami. Il avait surpris plusieurs fois Loki lever les yeux au ciel, lorsque quelqu'un parlait d'Iron Man. Finalement, à plus de minuit, ils quittèrent _La Riviera_ , et Tony relégua l'armure bien loin dans ses pensées. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, du MIT, de leurs amis, mais aussi d'économie, de politique et de littérature. C'était cela, que Tony aimait chez le Jotun. Une âme brillante, affûtée, une capacité à manier les mots toute aussi séduisante que son regard ou son sourire.

Ils déambulèrent le long des canaux, traversant ponts et ruelles excentrées, longeant l'eau. Venise, épuisée, presque vide de touristes en cette période post-Carnaval, brillait comme un diamant dans son écrin. Tony se sentait reposé, serein.

\- Alors, c'est demain que tu pars en vacances ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de promenade.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur un pont surélevé et admiraient une enfilade de maisons de style baroque, colonnes, statues et loggias suspendues aux façades à la décoration travaillée.

\- Oui. Quelques jours à Washington. Un des nouveaux amis d'Amora y a de la famille, c'est l'occasion de visiter…

Tony peina à masquer la jalousie que lui inspirait l'idée d'être privé une semaine de lui.

Loki lui prit la main, et il ne put contenir un mouvement de surprise.

\- Mais je reviens vite.

Les doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens et son cœur manqua un battement.

Une étreinte, les mains qui se referment dans son dos, la fraîcheur des lèvres contre les siennes. Tony peina à réaliser que Loki l'embrassait, en plein milieu de Venise. Lorsqu'il admit la situation, il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, comme pour vérifier une dernière fois que oui, c'était bien le visage de l'Asgardien en face du sien, ses yeux verts, ses pommettes hautes.

Son sourire.

Cette fois, c'est Tony qui l'embrassa, se répétant pour la millième fois de la soirée que, décidément, il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tard**

\- En vrai mec, tu commences à me soûler, essaye de te concentrer !

Tony secoua la tête.

Il revivait sa petite escapade à Venise. Comme depuis quarante-huit heures.

Zeke lui lança un coussin qu'il arrêta avec son visage.

\- Les amoureux transis, je vous jure…

\- C'était tellement bien... Il m'a emmené à Venise. A Venise.

\- J'avais compris les mille cent trente et une fois précédentes, s'égosilla Ezekiel. Et maintenant regarde-moi ça ! C'est important, bon dieu, Tony !

Sur les images à la télévision, un reporter paniqué parlait d'un braquage important survenu à New York.

-… sur place, les témoignages sont encore confus, expliquait le reporter. Certains parlent d'un groupe armé, d'autres d'un individu isolé. Pas de pertes humaines, seulement quelques blessés légers, mais des dizaines de milliers de dollars ont été volés. Certains des témoins prétendent avoir vu Spider-Man, ennemi public Numéro un, non loin des lieux du crime.

Sur les images, on voyait plusieurs distributeurs arrachés de leurs gonds et éventrés dans une banque dévastée. Des voitures de police et de pompiers étaient encore sur place, leurs sirènes bleues balisant les rues alentour.

\- … La thèse d'un ou plusieurs individus aux capacités augmentées est privilégiée pour l'instant, poursuivit le journaliste.

\- Tu m'étonnes, grogna Zeke. Quand tu vois ce qu'il reste des portes blindées…

La chronique se poursuivit, montrant en boucle les mêmes images, sans apporter beaucoup d'informations supplémentaires.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait… S'impliquer dans ce genre de trucs ? demanda Ezekiel, attrapant une part de cheesecake sur la table basse.

Tony planta sa propre fourchette dans le dessert, s'attirant un regard courroucé au passage.

\- Je ne sais pas… On n'est pas vraiment armés pour. Cela dit, ma Stark Industries est à New York, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller y bosser un de ces jours, si la ville pouvait rester entière encore un peu…

Ezekiel coupa un gros morceau de gâteau pour empêcher Tony de le lui voler. Il repoussa sa tentative d'approche de fourchette par une pichenette sur les doigts.

\- Pas touche ! Il faudrait mettre des armes, sur l'armure…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit, hein, précisa Tony, tentant une contre-attaque fourbe sur l'assiette de son colocataire.

\- Je m'en doutais, abruti. Quelque chose de dissuasif. Maintenant que tu es célèbre, Iron Man…

\- Pfff, arrête avec ça… Bon, on peut toujours essayer.

A la mention du pseudonyme dont l'avait baptisé la presse, il frotta distraitement le réacteur sous son tee-shirt.

\- Ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment tout ça, tu sais…

\- Hmm ?

\- Ben, quand ça va devenir sérieux avec Loki… S'il n'a pas changé d'avis pendant ses vacances, se reprit-il, soudain terrifié à cette idée.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Et ben ?

\- Ben… Comment je vais faire pour lui cacher ce truc ? Si jamais on…

Ezekiel engloutit la dernière bouchée de cheesecake et lécha consciencieusement sa fourchette.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop. Tu verras quand tu y seras…

Tony hocha la tête. Il avait hâte que Loki revienne. Il attrapa son téléphone et hésita à lui envoyer un message. Cela le ferait-il passer pour quelqu'un de dépendant ? Loki trouverait-il cela ridicule ?

Décidément, même en ayant passé le niveau supérieur, il ne trouvait pas leur relation plus simple. Il allait reposer le téléphone quand celui-ci vibra entre ses mains.

Message de l'Asgardien.

 _« Tu me manques. Vivement lundi. »_

Tony se laissa tomber sur le canapé, un sourire niais sur le visage. Même les moqueries et les insultes d'Ezekiel ne parvinrent pas à l'arracher à son état de bonheur béat durant les heures qui suivirent.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Pardon, j'ai menti pour le guest, ce sera seulement au chapitre d'après, je n'avais pas prévu que celui-ci serait si long !**

 **Encore plein de bisous à mes petits Cobayes d'amour qui prennent le temps de me lire à chaque nouveau chapitre, et de m'encourager à grand coup de pieds dans la gue… Euh, de reviews, bien sûr. C'est ce que je voulais dire.**

 **Alors OUI mon pseudo a légèrement évolué… Pour une raison plutôt cool : c'est sous le nom de plume _Charlie Eriksen_ que sera publié mon premier livre, les Cygnes de Fer ! Si ça vous intéresse, dites- le moi, je vous tiendrais informés !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Charlie.**

 **(Et oui. Ça fait bizarre, après très exactement 545,334 mots écrits sous le pseudonyme Laukaz- The Lab… Une nouvelle page s'écrit !)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Coucou mes petits lapins. Merci pour vos reviews au dernier chapitre, il y a de nouvelles têtes ça fait plaisir ! (Et il y aussi les irréductibles enfermés dans leurs cages depuis des années, peut-on parler de fidélité plus que de syndrome de Stockholm à présent ? Si je vous libère, vous reviendrez ?) Allez, assez discuté philosophie. Place au nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

* * *

\- J'adore New York !

Amora sautillait sur place, les bras chargés de sacs de shopping.

Loki s'amusa de sa bonne humeur enfantine. Il était assez paradoxal de la part d'Amora d'apprécier le lèche vitrine, considérant qu'elle pouvait se vêtir, d'un simple sortilège, de tous les plus beaux apprêts du monde, et même de glace, d'or liquide ou de fleurs immortelles si elle le souhaitait.

Pour aujourd'hui cependant, elle jetait plutôt son dévolu sur un jean délavé et une parie de talons vertigineux d'une couleur corail qu'on voyait dans toutes les boutiques à la mode. Entourée de ses chevaliers servants, elle paradait dans les rues de la mégalopole, et attirait, comme à son habitude, tous les regards. Plusieurs malchanceux, hypnotisés, avaient déjà tenté de s'approcher d'elle, immédiatement repoussés par son comité de gardes du corps. Calypso grommelait à ce sujet, que décidément, se promener en ville avec l'enchanteresse n'était pas de tout repos.

Richard et Loki observaient la scène avec amusement, profitant simplement de ce beau jour de fin d'hiver, frais mais ensoleillé, et de cette petite distraction avant leur coup d'éclat à venir.

Amora avait insisté pour visiter la ville pendant un jour ou deux, avant d'agir. Après tout, rien ne pressait, et ils avaient prévu une semaine complète afin de se construire un alibi crédible.

Au milieu du babillage de la foule, de Central Park à Times Square, seul Harry demeurait silencieux, le visage fermé. Amora lui avait volé une montre de marque pour tenter de lui remonter le moral. Il l'avait remercié avec un maigre sourire, sous le regard un peu jaloux de Richard.

Harry s'équipait de la montre au mécanisme apparent, très bel ouvrage aux couleurs bronze et or.

\- Comment tu l'as volée ? chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tranquillement du magasin victime du larcin.

\- J'ai demandé poliment au vendeur, rétorqua Amora en battant des cils.

Calypso leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie elle aussi.

Harry régla sa nouvelle montre avec application, puis il hocha la tête.

\- Bien. L'heure approche. On y va ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Loki, en attente de sa confirmation

Même s'il parlait peu et restait souvent simple observateur, il avait naturellement trouvé une place de leader au sein du petit groupe. Tout le monde aimait Amora, mais ces capacités à lui, bien au-delà des leurs, lui avait tacitement valut un rôle de chef des opérations. L'enchanteresse aussi semblait y trouver son bonheur, bien plus intéressée par le fait de s'amuser et développer ses relations sociales que par le fait de donner des ordres et de réfléchir aux stratégies.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le Sud de Manhattan et le _Financial District_ , sans se presser, profitant encore un peu de cette sensation de calme qui précède l'action.

Arrivés au coin de la rue qu'ils ciblaient, ils formèrent un cercle de conciliation.

\- Tout est ok pour vous ? vérifia Harry, nerveux.

Il était celui qui avait tout à gagner de leur aventure, et espérait qu'aucune maladresse ne viendrait perturber leur plan longuement peaufiné.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

\- Bien, dit Loki. Je commence, alors.

Il inspira plusieurs fois, les paupières closes, pendant que Richard s'assurait que personne ne les observait.

Peu à peu, le visage de Loki se transforma. Il s'allongea un peu, ses pommettes devinrent moins saillantes, ses cheveux noirs prirent des reflets brun et rétrécirent, son nez s'allongea, son teint fonça quelque peu. Sa silhouette se modifia aussi, plus fine, les épaules moins larges. Ses vêtements de ville évoluèrent à leur tour, le laissant habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise noire, de chaussures et de gants tout aussi noirs. Sobre et élégant.

Les autres l'observaient avec admiration, alors qu'il prenait l'apparence basique du premier quidam venu. Méconnaissable.

Le miracle ne s'arrêta pas là. Une fois satisfait de son allure, il attrapa le poignet d'Amora. Centimètre par centimètre, la jeune femme aussi se transforma, pour ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau au nouvel homme qu'était Loki. Ses formes fondirent, ne laissant que l'ébauche d'une silhouette féminine, sa chevelure blonde épaisse se volatilisa au profit d'un carré châtain. Ils étaient désormais aussi identiques que des jumeaux. Seuls leurs yeux, ayant conservé leurs teintes d'origines, les différenciaient.

Calypso, puis Richard et enfin Harry subirent à leur tour la mutation. En quelques minutes à peine, ils ressemblaient à des quintuplés, vêtus identiquement, de même taille, même corpulence, identifiables uniquement par la couleur de leurs prunelles. En échangeant leurs impressions sur ce procédé incroyable, ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient la même voix androgyne, indescriptible, dépourvue d'accent et d'émotion.

\- Bien. Je crois que nous sommes prêts à présent, dit malicieusement Loki. Mesdames, après vous, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement vers Amora et Calypso.

* * *

Les vitres implosèrent dans une explosion assourdissante. Des lianes vertes surgirent du sol et vinrent s'enrouler autour des clients et des employés, les immobilisant durement au sol.

\- Que personne ne bouge, ceci est un braquage ! avait très théâtralement hurlé Richard.

De toutes façons, personne n'avait plus la capacité de bouger, comprimé par les lianes puissantes échappées tout droit de l'esprit d'Amora. Par contre, ils avaient tous la possibilité de hurler, et ils ne s'en privèrent pas.

Calypso passa dans les rangs de clients étalés sur le sol de marbre de la banque. Elle leur touchait le front, et ils se calmaient immédiatement, le regard dans le vague, la bouche pendante. Richard était en train de convaincre le plus facilement du monde le responsable de l'établissement de lui verser la coquette somme d'un million de dollar sur un compte offshore. Pour cette partie du plan, il fallait remercier Harry et ses connaissances comptables, enseignées par son père chef d'entreprise depuis son plus jeune âge. L'art de dissimuler de l'argent n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Pour la mise en scène, Amora fit éclater toutes les lampes, les vitres, et le sol s'était ouvert en de multiples endroits pour cracher les lianes qui servaient de prisons a ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver ici cet après-midi.

\- Ne sers pas trop fort, rappela Loki à l'intention de son amie.

\- Hmm.

Amora était occupée à déambuler entre les otages, pendant que Richard finissait la transaction avec le gérant. Elle choisissait çà et là une bague, une montre, plus pour le souvenir que par réel besoin d'agrandir sa collection de bijoux.

\- Bon, il devrait venir maintenant ? s'inquiéta Harry, qui restait à distance et faisait les cent pas en observant la rue à travers les débris de baies vitrées.

On entendait déjà les sirènes des voitures de police et de pompiers qui mugissaient dans leur direction. Si Spider-Man n'arrivait pas avant les représentants de la loi, leur plan aurait échoué…

Une toile d'araignée sortie de nulle part agrafa Harry au mur le plus proche et les rassura tous. La célèbre silhouette de Spider-Man se dessina en contre-jour, révélant son costume rouge et bleu, sa carrure fine et élancée, ses mouvements souples. D'un geste de la main, Loki libéra Harry de la toile qui se consuma instantanément. Tous les complices se regroupèrent autour de Loki, formant un mur d'êtres humains désagréablement semblables.

\- Salut les méchants, dit joyeusement le nouveau venu.

\- Parfait, répondit Loki. On t'attendait.

L'ancien héros de la ville, désormais ennemi public, se jeta vers eux.

Loki ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter. Au contraire, lorsque Spider Man lui sauta dessus avec l'envie évidente de lui coller un coup de pied dans les genoux, il l'attrapa par le poignet. Tous les six disparurent instantanément, laissant derrière eux des otages qui se libérèrent de leurs liens, sonnés, confus, incapables de verbaliser leur récente agression. Au loin, les sirènes de police résonnaient toujours.

* * *

\- Berk, j'ai toujours détesté me faire téléporter. Bon, vous êtes qui vous ? Vous êtes frangins ? Y'a un petit air de famille…

Spider-Man n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Alors qu'ils arrivaient tous les six sur le toit du building choisi soigneusement pour l'occasion, il fuyait l'emprise de Loki, et envoyait de nouvelles toiles pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les agresseurs à portée de main : Harry et Richard.

Loki fut surpris de la force de son adversaire. Il échangea un regard avec Amora qui haussa une épaule. L'enchanteresse matérialisa une boule visqueuse d'énergie sombre dans sa main droite, et entreprit de l'envoyer vers Spider-Man qui l'évita en sautant d'un bout à l'autre du toit.

A plus de quatre-cents mètres au-dessus du sol, il cabriolait, frôlant dangereusement le vide, s'aidant de cette étrange capacité à adhérer aux surfaces et de ses lances-toile que tout le monde connaissait bien et qui lui valaient sa réputation.

Loki, immobile, ne prit pas part à l'affrontement et observa pendant plusieurs minutes Amora déchaîner ses pouvoirs contre l'insaisissable créature – qui continuait à faire des blagues de mauvais goût-. Calypso quant à elle libérait les deux autres garçons, pestant contre la matière des toiles difficile à détruire. Une fois libérés, Richard et Harry secondèrent Amora. Une scène un peu ridicule s'ensuivit, ou les deux garçons subirent les attaques puissantes de l'homme araignée et finirent rapidement dépassés par ses capacités, alors qu'Amora tempêtait derrière lui, appelant tour à tour les cinq éléments à sa rescousse, mais peinant à infliger de réels dégâts à cet adversaire habile et difficilement saisissable.

Lorsqu'Amora sauta carrément sur lui et qu'ils roulèrent au sol en échangeant différents coups et insultes, Loki décida d'intervenir.

Il s'était longuement entraîné pour cela, et son esprit matérialisa cinq poignards effilés, tremblotants, comme constitués d'une fumée sombre.

Les armes sifflèrent vers Spider-Man qui venait de se redresser, et l'épinglèrent en l'air, comme s'il était attaché à un mur invisible.

Il siffla d'admiration. Les poignards le retenaient prisonniers, mais sans pour autant l'avoir transpercé. Ils étaient simplement placés autour de lui, à dix bons centimètres du moindre morceau de peau, et étaient fichés… Dans le vide. Il se sentait fermement maintenu par une force incroyable. Incapable de se libérer, il se tortillait en jurant, surpris d'être ainsi réduit à l'immobilisme par cinq poignards qui ne le touchaient même pas.

\- La magie ce n'est pas du jeu ! cria-t-il en se débattant, situation un peu ridicule de voir un héros ainsi retenu par… rien.

\- L'effet est sympa, murmura Amora, admirative, à l'oreille de Loki.

\- Merci. Je l'ai un peu travaillé. En réalité, les poignards dégagent un champ de force qui pourrait retenir plusieurs Asgardiens. Au passage, ils drainent son énergie, pour l'empêcher de se débattre trop violemment, ou d'avoir envie de riposter quand je le libérerais…

\- Joli lancer, approuva à son tour Richard, essoufflé de son court combat avec l'araignée. Bon ben voilà, mission accomplie ?

Se relevant à son tour, Harry confirma d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui. Mission accomplie. Loki, tu peux me rendre mon apparence. Je veux qu'il sache qui est l'homme qui va le tuer.

* * *

Loki leva le charme qui dissimulait Harry pour lui rendre sa véritable identité.

Ils n'avaient pas clairement établi ce qu'ils feraient de Spider-Man une fois capturé, mais il était évident qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à pardonner le meurtre de son père. Les autres ne parurent pas choqués de sa dernière remarque et semblaient s'y attendre.

Alors que le visage d'Harry reprenait sa véritable apparence, le jeune homme s'approchait de sa Némésis, plus pâle que jamais. Ses lèvres fines ne formaient plus qu'un mince pli au milieu de son visage, et ses gestes un peu saccadés trahissaient sa nervosité.

A portée de main, il attrapa du bout des doigts le masque de tissu qui protégeait l'identité secrète de l'ex-héros. Il recula brusquement, tituba, ses mains tâtonnant à côté de lui à la recherche de quelque chose qui le soutiendrait. Ce fut Calypso qui se glissa dans sa direction, lui attrapa l'épaule, alors qu'Harry, si cela était possible, avait encore perdu une teinte sur l'échelle du blanc.

\- Non… Non c'est pas vrai… Non c'est pas vrai…

Il reculait, les mains en avant comme pour cacher la vérité que venait de révéler la tombée des masques.

Loki n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être ce jeune homme brun mal coiffé suspendu dans le vide, un peu plus jeune que ses complices probablement, mais les yeux voilés d'un regret immense.

\- Harry. Harry écoute moi, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

\- Tais-toi. Tais-toi. C'est pas vrai.

Visiblement, le jeune Osborn perdait les pédales. Il repoussa un peu durement Calypso, et fit des allers retours, tremblant, se prenant la tête entre les mains, criant dès que Spider-Man tentait d'attirer son attention.

\- Harry écoute moi ! Ce n'est pas… Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça… Je…

\- Ferme-là Peter ! Hurla-t-il. Ferme-là ! Comment tu as pu… Me faire ça ?

Amora se rapprocha discrètement de Loki et ils reculèrent un peu, dépassés par la nature de cette scène plus dramatique que prévue.

\- Qui est-il ? Chuchota le Jotun, désemparé.

\- Je crois… Que c'était son meilleur ami, murmura Richard qui venait de les rejoindre sur la pointe des pieds. Harry m'avait parlé de lui. Son meilleur ami, son colocataire… Et visiblement, l'assassin de son père. Entre autres…

Des larmes de rage humidifiaient les yeux délavés d'Harry qui ne tenait pas en place, dément.

\- Parmi toute cette putain de ville, Peter, il fallait que ce soit toi ? Il fallait que tu me mentes, tout ce temps ? Que tu me caches la vérité, que tu… Je t'ai vu ! J'étais là ! Pourquoi ?

Son cri s'était transformé en un bruissement, et il s'était approché de Spider-Man toujours incapable de bouger. Il le regardait dans les yeux, le poing fermé comme prêt à s'abattre sur le visage de sa victime.

\- Il était fou, Harry, murmura le dénommé Peter.

Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. A bien y regarder, Loki lui trouva l'air fatigué, et beaucoup trop mature pour son âge.

\- Il voulait m'empaler avec son planeur. J'ai esquivé mais… Il s'est fait transpercer à ma place.

\- TU MENS !

Harry hurlait de nouveau, et ses collègues avaient encore reculé de quelques pas, s'entreregardant, gênés, sans savoir quoi faire.

\- J'ÉTAIS LA ! JE T'AI VU !

\- Harry…

La voix de Peter n'était plus qu'un mince filet. Il avait cessé de se débattre et observait son ami, l'air infiniment désolé, et malheureux.

\- Harry, poursuivit-il, doucement. Tu avais pris quelque chose, ce soir-là.

L'intéressé s'essuya rageusement les yeux, jeta sur le toit le masque de tissu qu'il avait gardé en main jusqu'à présent. Il ne nia pas l'accusation. Amora se rapprocha subtilement, et intervint d'une toute petite voix :

\- Harry… Que veux-tu faire ? Je peux… Si tu veux, je peux le …

L'héritier d'Osborn Industries secoua la tête, passa la main dans ses cheveux défaits. Aussi pâle, les yeux rougis et exorbités, il avait l'air d'un fou. Amora le prit dans ses bras et il s'y laissa aller, grelottant.

\- Dois-je le tuer ? Chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Un grand fracas l'empêcha de répondre et les fit tous sursauter.

\- Petite bande de suceurs d'huîtres, je t'en foutrais moi, z'aviez pas un endroit moins chiant à rejoindre ? Je viens de me taper les dix-huit étages à pied !

La voix, vulgaire, provenait de leur gauche et ils se retournèrent tous brutalement.

Un homme en costume rouge et noir se tenait les genoux en haletant comme un bœuf. Il sortait de l'escalier de secours qui longeait le bâtiment.

\- Promis, lundi je me remets au cardio, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, se redressant enfin.

Amora et Loki se rapprochèrent, dans un réflexe défensif. Le nouveau venu tenait un katana dans chaque main, une ceinture d'explosifs reposait sur ses hanches, et son costume recouvrait l'intégralité de son corps.

\- C'est qui encore celui-là ? ronchonna Amora, qui trouvait cette intrusion inopportune.

\- Wouah ! Wade, enchanté, ajouta l'intéressé en s'inclinant devant l'enchanteresse. La vache… t'es belle comme un kebab à quatre heures du mat.

Il ne rengaina pas ses lames pour autant et s'approcha de Peter.

\- Mon sucre, tu t'es encore fourré dans quels ennuis ?

\- Wade, grogna l'araignée. Tu me suis encore ? Je t'ai dit d'arrêter.

\- Heureusement que je suis là ! Regarde, les méchants messieurs et mesdames voulaient te faire du mal. Ne t'inquiète pas, Wade Wilson s'occupe de tout. Comment ça s'enlève ces machins ? Demanda-t-il en essayant, sans succès, d'arracher les poignards qui maintenaient son ami immobile.

Loki haussa un sourcil, surpris par l'arrivée abrupte de ce nouveau perturbateur. Décidément, rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Il quémanda d'un regard silencieux l'avis d'Amora, qui se contenta de lever les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

\- Connerie magique… grommela le mercenaire qui s'acharnait sur les lames flottantes.

Elles lui opposaient une forte résistance et ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Lassé, il effectua un magnifique demi-tour, pour se maintenir entre Spider-Man et ses agresseurs.

\- Allez, dé-crucifiez moi ce truc, je le remmène à la maison. Tout se passera bien si vous nous laissez partir. Je promets de ne pas vous tuer.

Loki aurait volontiers cousu la bouche de cet individu, pour lui montrer qui aurait la gentillesse de ne pas tuer l'autre. Il prit cependant sur lui, et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Harry, dit-il. Souhaites-tu que je nous débarrasse de ces deux créatures ?

Les yeux de Harry passèrent de Peter à Wade, puis de Wade à Loki.

\- J'ai besoin de temps, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Amora lui tapota l'épaule pour le réconforter, lui murmurant que ce n'était rien. Loki accepta d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bien, dit-il. Vous êtes libres, pour cette fois.

Les poignards partirent en fumée, tourbillonnant dans l'air frais de New York jusqu'à disparaître. Peter tomba, visiblement vidé de ses forces par le pouvoir des couteaux du sorcier. Wade l'attrapa au vol, le souleva de terre comme une princesse : avec une certaine aisance et d'apparentes précautions.

\- C'est moi qui dis que vous êtes libres, Gérard Majax, gronda l'homme masqué. Et pas l'inverse.

Calypso et Richard, qui s'étaient éloignés, stoppèrent leur mouvement. Amora et Harry se figèrent, attentifs à la suite des événements.

Caché derrière son illusion qui le rendait parfaitement banal, Loki décida de s'amuser un peu. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser insulter devant les membres de son groupe sans rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dévoiler sa vraie apparence, et punir théâtralement l'impertinent : trop risqué. Inutile de se précipiter pour des raisons d'ego. Impossible cependant de laisser passer cet affront, ou son autorité naturelle en prendrait un coup.

Il se contenta donc de s'approcher tranquillement de Wade et de son précieux fardeau. Il lui pressa l'épaule, et se pencha à son oreille, y murmurant quelques mots que personne d'autre n'entendit. Une fois cela fait, il se tourna vers ses alliés en souriant.

\- Bien. Devrions-nous rentrer, chers amis ?

Les autres opinèrent en silence, inquiets et curieux de voir Wade figé sur place, statue de pierre en pleine réflexion.

Loki rejoignit ses complices, tous s'accrochèrent à lui pour qu'il puisse les ramener à l'hôtel.

Avant que la téléportation ne leur fasse quitter définitivement le toit, Amora demanda :

\- Loki… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Comme bien souvent, le sorcier ne répondit pas.

Il se contenta de sourire.

* * *

Les cinq silhouettes s'évanouirent dans le néant.

Wade sentait le poids de Peter entre ses mains, la chaleur du corps vivant mais épuisé. Il sentait son cœur battre, son souffle soulever ses côtes. Il sentait le toit sous ses pieds, et l'air frôler le lycra de son costume, la lumière de la fin d'après-midi ruisseler sur lui. Tout cela n'avait pour l'instant pas d'importance. La seule chose qui importait, c'est qu'il savait

Il savait, désormais, que rien de tout cela n'était réel.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes lapins j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Donnez-moi vos avis ! J'ai voulu m'amuser un peu. Je tiens à préciser que dans l'œuvre canon, c'est Loki qui pousse Wade à croire qu'il est un personnage de fiction. Sauf que celui-ci se rend compte que … C'est la vérité ! Voilà, c'était l'instant culture comics, pour une fois que je m'approche un tout petit peu de l'histoire de base… !**

 **Plein de bisous et à tout vite,**

 **Charlie.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Coucou mes lapins, comment ça va ? Prêts pour Captain Marvel ? Ça se rapproche ! Quel est votre degré d'attente/ de confiance pour ce film ? Moi j'ai essayé de pas trop me hyper par peur d'être déçue… Nous verrons bien !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ce serait beaucoup plus dur de se motiver sans ça !**

 **Allez, place au chapitre. Des bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

* * *

La bibliothèque bruissait de pas pressés et de pages tournées. Un grand soleil qui sentait bon le printemps inondait les lieux via les baies vitrées. Le gel sur les arbres avait fondu, et quelques courageux faisaient leur jogging dans les allées du parc qui cerclait le campus. Tony, perdu dans ses révisions, ferma un instant les yeux. Il se concentra sur les rayons lumineux qui lui réchauffaient le dos, sur les murmures aux tables adjacentes, sur le ronronnement de l'air conditionné.

Ainsi bercé, plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent.

\- Tu fais la sieste ?

La voix suave de Loki le réveilla en sursaut de ce demi-sommeil.

\- Que hein ? De par en fait pourquoi ? Oui ?

Loki se glissa à côté de lui en déposant quelques livres sur la table d'étude. Il souriait.

\- Tu as trop fait la fête en mon absence ?

\- Même pas, se défendit Tony, heureux de voir son ami après cette semaine de séparation.

Il s'écarta pour lui laisser la place de s'installer. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras, mais leur relation n'en était pas à ce stade, n'est-ce pas ? Loki n'était probablement pas plus prêt que lui à l'assumer en public.

\- J'ai travaillé, Monsieur, je te rappelle que j'ai deux Masters à valider en même temps, moi ! Je ne suis pas sur terre enfiler des perles et visiter le bled !

Il sentit sous la table les doigts frais de Loki chercher les siens. Leurs mains s'entremêlèrent, s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre. Fort. Transmettant tout bas ce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore disposés à transmettre tout haut. Cette sensation chassa le petit mensonge de Tony. Il avait un peu révisé, c'est vrai, mais il avait surtout amélioré l'armure avec Ezekiel. Stabiliser le flux d'énergie des répulseurs fixés aux gantelets s'était révélé périlleux. Il y avait un trou fumant dans le mur de l'atelier, témoin de leurs nombreux essais infructueux. Heureusement, tard cette nuit – ou plutôt tôt ce matin-, les derniers tests paraissaient plus concluants. Ezekiel avait même séché le premier cours pour lancer une nouvelle série d'expériences.

\- Et toi ? C'était comment Washington ?

\- Formidable, mentit Loki. Nous avons visité le capitole, la maison blanche, le musée de l'air et de l'espace…

\- La chance, soupira Tony. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion d'y retourner ensemble.

Loki lui assura que oui, bien sûr, ils y retourneraient. Puis il avisa un journal, sur la table, noyé entre un memento de génie électrique et un traité sur la conception et la construction des moteurs alternatifs. Leur petite aventure n'était pas en première page, mais pas loin. Tony s'y était visiblement intéressé, puisque l'article sur le cambriolage New Yorkais reposait au sommet de toutes ses autres lectures.

Croisant le regard de son compagnon, Tony hocha la tête.

\- Dans quel monde vit-on ? Ils ont enlevé Spider-man. On ne l'a pas revu depuis. Ils ont volé plusieurs milliers de dollars mais ça ressemblait plutôt à une diversion. Moi je pense qu'ils voulaient l'homme araignée…

\- Ah oui ? S'intéressa Loki.

Il lâcha la main de Tony sous la table pour venir se saisir du journal et parcourir l'article des yeux.

\- Mais pourquoi ils le voulaient, ça c'est un mystère, conclut l'étudiant. La police le recherche pour le meurtre d'au moins deux personnes. Dont sa propre petite amie, c'est quand même une sacré affaire.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de se désintéresser de l'article.

\- Les humains qui se prennent pour plus que ce qu'ils ne sont réellement, ça n'apporte que des ennuis, conclut-il. Regarde, chez nous il y a ce bout de métal qui vole et qui s'introduit dans des réacteurs nucléaires. Il est probablement tout aussi dangereux que ce Spider-Man.

\- Il a sauvé des gens d'un incendie, contra Tony, en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop affecté par le dédain de l'Asgardien.

On leur lança quelques regards courroucés. Ils baissèrent d'un ton.

\- Oui. Spider-Man aussi, sauvait des gens, avant de se mettre à en tuer. L'appel du pouvoir, peut-être. Enfin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour empêcher n'importe quel ridicule être humain d'attenter à ta vie, susurra-t-il en se penchant vers lui, les yeux rieurs.

Tony se sentit fondre, disséqué par les prunelles vertes. Il dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas déposer un baiser sur les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

\- Tu viens à la maison, ce soir ? poursuivit Loki dans un murmure. Amora et Ezekiel sont de sortie…

Tony s'empressa d'accepter, l'imagination débordante bien malgré lui.

* * *

Les heures de l'après-midi s'égrenèrent lentement.

Ezekiel arriva en retard en cours de mécanique des fluides : il était repassé à l'appartement à la pause-déjeuner pour vérifier les résultats des tests du matin. Une bonne nouvelle : les répulseurs fonctionnaient à merveille.

Alors qu'autour d'eux, les élèves griffonnaient des solutions à un problème détaillé sur le grand tableau de l'amphithéâtre, les deux amis parlaient de toute autre chose.

\- T'abuses de pas être là ce soir !

\- J'ai rencard avec Amora, se rengorgea Ezekiel. C'est elle qui m'a demandé. Tu ne crois pas que j'allais dire non !

\- Oui, mais du coup je suis tout seul avec Loki !

\- Ne te plains pas, depuis le temps que tu me casses les…

Il se retint de justesse, écrivit à son tour quelques équations sur son cahier.

\- … Les noix, avec ce mec ! Tu devrais m'être redevable.

Tony gribouilla une tête de mort sur la page de notes d'Ezekiel, qui rétorqua d'un coup de poing dans les côtes. Le professeur toussota pour les rappeler à l'ordre et ils reprirent, plus doucement.

\- Et comment je fais-moi, avec cette putain de boule de billard en plein milieu du torse ?

\- Dis-lui la vérité à la fin, le houspilla Ezekiel.

Devant eux, un élève fut appelé pour corriger l'exercice au tableau. Tony ne jeta pas un œil à la solution, le sujet lui paraissait beaucoup trop simple. Son problème actuel lui semblait bien plus inextricable que n'importe quel calcul de perte de charge dans une conduite.

\- Tu fais chier quand même… Enfin, bien joué, pour Amora.

\- Merci.

Lors de la pause entre deux cours, Ezekiel étudiait soigneusement son téléphone pendant que Tony tournait et retournait sa situation sous toutes les coutures, sans trouver la moindre piste d'amélioration. Zeke l'interrompt dans sa réflexion, fébrile, l'emmenant un peu à l'écart des autres élèves.

\- Tony… Tony mate-moi ça.

Sur le petit écran, des images floues de bousculade se succédèrent. Tony dut s'aider des sous titres pour comprendre la teneur de l'information.

 _« Panique à Boston – la Gargouille Grise terrorise les citoyens. Restez-confinés chez vous, ne sortez pas. L'homme a été aperçu la dernière fois près de Carney hospital. L'ancien chimiste Français en cavale refait surface … »_

\- C'est quoi ce délire, murmura Tony.

Sur les images, un cameraman apeuré filmait une rue où les hommes et les femmes courraient, paniqués. Parmi eux se dressaient des statues de pierre, reflets exacts d'êtres humains terrorisés : certains étendus au sol, d'autres debout, dans une posture de fuite ou du combat.

\- Il transforme les gens qu'il touche en pierre…

La nouvelle commençait déjà à se répandre parmi les autres étudiants, et plus généralement, sur tout le campus. Un léger vent de frayeur et d'excitation secoua les couloirs du MIT. Ezekiel entraîna Tony encore un peu plus loin.

\- Tu te sens de…

\- Oui, dit Tony.

Et, même s'il en fut le premier surpris, cela était vrai.

Ils filèrent discrètement, dégringolant les escaliers pour regagner au plus vite leur atelier.

* * *

\- Tony, t'es sur toutes les chaines d'informations ! La vache, tu rends super bien à l'image ! Le rouge et le doré, ça donne des reflets polychromes dans le noir, c'est sympa comme tout ce design.

\- C'est pas le moment de faire le fanboy Zeke, je suis en galère, là !

Pour appuyer son propos, une voiture traversa le ciel devant lui et vint s'écraser à quelques mètres à peine dans un fracas de tous les diables. Les passants hurlèrent et s'égaillèrent tout autour de lui, alors que Tony obligeait l'armure à s'élever de nouveau. La Gargouille Grise laissait sur son chemin une traînée de statues de pierre et de dégâts matériels considérables. Chaque objet touché par sa main droite se transformait instantanément en pierre. L'homme avait dû se toucher lui-même, puisqu'il ressemblait à présent au monstre dont il portait le nom. Tony avait vidé les charges de ses répulseurs sur la créature, sans aucun succès. Evidemment, un type capable de soulever dix tonnes et doté d'une peau en granit n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre des quelques mégawatts d'énergie qu'ils avaient réussi à stocker dans l'armure.

\- Les flics cernent la zone ! Lui apprit la voix d'Ezekiel dans son oreillette. Et à la télé, ils ont dit qu'ils essayent de te capturer aussi. Attends, je me rapproche de toi.

\- T'a d'autres bonne nouvelles ? grogna Tony.

Zeke avait insisté pour le suivre en voiture. « Couvrir ses arrières », il avait appelé ça.

\- Ouais, ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner. Attends, je suis au feu rouge, je lis le SMS… Ah tiens, c'est Loki qui te demande pourquoi tu es en retard.

\- SUPER, s'enthousiasma Tony en évitant une nouvelle voiture en pierre qui volait dans sa direction. C'était nul cette idée, je n'ai pas le niveau contre ce truc ! Il me promène depuis deux heures, je ne peux pas le toucher, et lui il se gêne pas pour m'envoyer des... AH !

Cette fois, le projectile était constitué d'un cerisier arraché. Tony attrapa à la volée un passant pour lui éviter la rencontre douloureuse avec l'arbre et le repositionna, sur ses jambes flageolantes, un peu plus loin dans une ruelle.

\- Magne-toi Tony, moi aussi je suis en retard avec mon rencard !

\- Et bah tu te fais désirer comme ça, rétorqua l'autre avec humeur.

La course poursuite inégale l'avait entraîné près de Dorchester Park. A cette époque encore frileuse, les arbres étaient déplumés et l'herbe rase. On apercevait cependant nettement l'eau grise et lisse du Neponset au-delà des allées du jardin.

\- J'ai un plan, maugréa Tony.

Ignorant les sirènes des pompiers et les cris des badauds, le grognement de son ennemi colossal et les injonctions d'Ezekiel, il se précipita vers la gargouille, plus agressif que jamais. Il déchargea sur lui plusieurs jets de ses nouveaux répulseurs. Le rendu était très satisfaisant, mais malheureusement insuffisant face à l'ennemi actuel. Tony le harcela, voletant autour de lui comme un moucheron, prenant bien soin d'éviter sa main droite et ses talents de Méduse. Le géant de pierre se retrouva contrait de s'enfoncer dans le parc, assailli par le moustique métallique. Les forces de l'ordre encerclèrent les lieux, les repoussant davantage encore vers le fleuve qui serpentait dans Boston. Une famille de canards abrités dans des joncs s'envola en piaillant, mécontente du dérangement.

Après plus de deux heures ridicules a tenter de terrasser une gorgone en lui jetant des petits cailloux, Tony fut enfin en mesure d'appliquer la stratégie élaborée à l'improviste. Bourdonnant autour de la Gargouille sans relâche, l'aiguillonnant de coups de pieds, de poings, et de répulseurs, il l'obligea à s'intéresser à lui. Le monstre écumant tenta de l'attraper, ses mains grosses comme des marmites se refermant sur le vide plus d'une fois. Tony poursuivit son agression, fatigué, la sueur perlant devant ses yeux brillants. Sous l'armure, il était épuisé, courbatu, et voyait le niveau de la batterie diminuer à vue d'œil. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Sa petite dance agaçante les entraîna tous deux sur le vieux pont à bascule rouge et rouillé qui franchissait le cours d'eau. Heureusement, la police avait interrompu le trafic dans la zone : à l'heure de pointe, c'était un endroit bondé.

Tony, voyant son objectif plus proche à chaque seconde, repoussant difficilement la fatigue insidieuse qui s'insinuait en lui, commit alors une erreur.

Trop pressé d'en finir, il armait sa dernière poussée, celle qui viderait quasiment les réserves de l'armure. Un instant d'inattention, et la main droite se refermait sur son mollet, transformant immédiatement sa jambière en granit, puis l'armure toute entière. Il percuta de plein fouet le corps solide de son adversaire, le poussant par-dessus la rambarde du pont. L'armure pesa soudain un poids terrible et l'entraîna s'écraser au sol, alors qu'il observait la longue chute de son ennemi dans les eaux froides du Neponset.

Un bien maigre soulagement, considérant qu'il se trouvait désormais prisonnier d'une gangue de pierre, allongé sur le pont, incapable de remuer d'un centimètre.

\- Zeke… Zeke, j'ai du mal à respirer, je peux plus bouger là-dedans… Les flics vont arriver, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

La voix essouflée de son complice lui répondit.

\- Bouge pas… j'arrive… Tiens bon…

\- Je rêve ou tu cours ?

Tony ne voyait plus rien que le sol, tombé du mauvais côté. Il tenta tant bien que mal de s'extraire de sa prison, sans succès. L'idée que des mois de travail sur l'armure soient perdus à jamais le déprima moins que la pensée de se faire capturer, ici et maintenant, par les forces de l'ordre. Au moins, son plan avait fonctionné, et la Gargouille devait tranquillement peiner dans l'eau, avant d'être probablement repêchée par le SHIELD ou quelque organisation para gouvernementale du genre.

Après de longues minutes, il entendit la voix d'Ezekiel, mais pas à travers son oreillette.

Il sentit qu'on le retournait, qu'on lui enlevait une à une les pièces de sa cuirasse figée.

\- Vite, vite, les flics vont arriver par ici !

Zeke était en sueur, il avait dû courir à en perdre haleine pour le rejoindre. Le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière Dorchester Park, illuminant la silhouette de la ville en contre-jour, projetant les ombres orangées des buildings sur l'eau du fleuve. Tony, une fois redressé et libéré de ses gantelets, s'activa lui aussi à démanteler l'armure.

\- On arrivera jamais à transporter tout ça !

\- Ils viennent de dire aux infos que les effets sont temporaires. Viens, j'ai ma bagnole pas loin, il faut juste qu'on arrive à mettre tout ca dedans.

Les deux amis s'enfuirent des lieux de l'affrontement tels deux voleurs, alourdis par le poids de leur secret granitique.

\- Mec, on a déjà une heure de retard, se lamenta Ezekiel alors qu'ils se glissaient dans une ruelle mal éclairée.

\- Ravi de voir que ton sens des priorités ne t'a pas abandonné ! Je viens de presque me faire tuer par un monstre et toi tu penses à Amora…

\- Comme si tu ne pensais pas à Loki se défendit Ezekiel.

\- Bien sûr que si, j'y pense, grommela Tony alors qu'ils déchargeaient en soufflant leur bien dans la voiture de l'aîné. Je pue la transpi, je suis claqué, il me faut une douche et une sieste. J'aurais qu'une douche, et après ça, il va falloir que je trouve une excuse pour être en retard. Et après, encore une autre excuse pour…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Leur voiture démarrait et fonçait déjà dans les rues de Boston pour les ramener à leur appartement.

\- Oui, bah t'avais qu'à lui dire la vérité, conclut Ezekiel. Bien joué tout cas, tu l'as eu, l'homme statue. Et demain, les médias ne parleront que de toi… T'es un héros ! Mission accomplie !

Leurs poings fermés se rencontrèrent dans le geste rituel de félicitation. Tony observa son reflet dans le miroir à l'intérieur du pare soleil. Avec ses cernes, ses joues rouges et les quelques estafilades – qu'il faudrait aussi justifier – le long de sa nuque, il ne se trouva pas l'air d'un héros.

Enfin, peu importait. Il venait de terrasser un homme gargouille, mais c'était maintenant que son estomac se nouait. Une dose de stress incroyable, à la simple pensée de vivre sa première soirée seul avec Loki depuis l'évolution de leur relation. La vraie partie difficile de sa soirée commençait seulement…

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît. Je pars jeudi pour Venise, ou je vais passer le carnaval… Ça va être ouf ! Espérons que je reviendrai avec plein d'inspiration et plein de bêtises à vous raconter. J'essayerai de mettre quelques photos sur fb !**

 **En attendant la prochaine, je vous fais plein de bisous !**

 **Charlie.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Salut mes petits rats, comment allez-vous ? Moi je rentre de Venise, des gondoles plein les yeux ! Ça m'a donné plein d'idées d'écriture, qui sait, vous les lirez peut-être un jour… Bref, entre ça, la reprise du boulot, et l'écriture intensive de mon second roman ( publication du premier prévue cet été, yeah !), je suis un peu en retard. Mais pas trop. Alors ça va. Et puis vous m'aimez, au fond de vous. Tout au fond. Si si je vous assure.**

 **Allez, je m'étais fixé de publier ce chapitre avant Captain Marvel, voilà qui est fait. J'espère que le film vous plaira. Et le chapitre aussi. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur les deux !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

* * *

Ah, le fameux « j'y vais, j'y vais pas ». Si le nombre de marches de l'escalier est impair, j'y vais pas. Si je prochain feu est rouge, j'y vais pas. S'il y a moins de dix pas entre le trottoir et la grille d'entrée, j'y vais pas. Ce n'était qu'un jeu mental, bien sûr. Tony savait pertinemment qu'il avait bien trop envie de rejoindre Loki. Mais la petite pointe d'angoisse logée dans son cœur un peu plus tôt n'avait pas disparu, le poussant presque à envisager de faire demi-tour. Presque.

Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui dire que, celui que la presse appelait Iron Man, c'était lui. Il en éprouvait une fierté incroyable, surtout à cet instant précis, où il venait de défaire un homme gargouille, et de sauver par la même occasion plusieurs vies humaines. Mais le mensonge était bien moins lourd à porter que l'armure, ou que les cris des médias qui tour à tour louaient ses interventions, ou l'accusaient d'être un extraterrestre/ un espion à la solde de la Russie / un agent des illuminatis.

 _« Il faut lui dire_ _»_ , songea-t-il sur le pas de la porte, maintenant qu'il était clairement trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Malheureusement, le courage qui lui venait lorsqu'il enfilait son armure, pour sauter dans les flammes ou courir à la poursuite d'un vilain, lui faisait étrangement défaut face à Loki

\- Ah !

Tony eut un mouvement de recul, tiré brutalement de ses pensées par Loki qui ouvrait la porte de l'appartement.

\- Alors, je te fais peur ? susurra l'Asgardien, mielleux.

\- Hein ? Pas du tout ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Désolé d'être en retard, il y a eu des soucis de trafic… Un homme gargouille, héhé, tu y crois toi ? Les policiers avaient installé plein de barrages. Bref. Euh, pardon.

Loki sourit et s'écarta pour laisser entrer son ami. Il était déjà 21.00.

Dans l'appartement, une odeur de bougie parfumée à la vanille l'accueillit, ainsi qu'une lumière orangée tamisée. Tony dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas laisser son cœur s'emballer.

Leur première soirée officielle, seuls tous les deux.

\- Tu as l'air un peu fatigué, nota Loki en l'invitant à s'asseoir au comptoir qui servait de table de cuisine. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Tony accepta volontiers. Sa course poursuite l'avait déshydraté : il avait tout juste pris le temps de se rincer sous la douche avant de filer en direction de son rendez-vous, les cheveux encore humides. Loki, lui, était aussi beau que d'habitude. Même s'il avait abandonné sa chemise pour un tee-shirt un peu large, même si ses longs cheveux reposaient négligemment sur une seule de ses épaules.

Alors que son invité se réhydratait, reconnaissant, Loki poursuivit la conversation :

\- J'ai vu aux informations l'homme gargouille dont tu parles. Et cet homme de fer, aussi, ajouta-t-il.

Il était déprimant de constater que dans sa bouche, ce dernier soulevait plus de mépris que le vilain qu'il pourchassait.

\- Il est imprudent. Et arrogant de croire qu'il peut se substituer à la police. Je ne pense pas que les médias vont prendre son parti très longtemps. Tu ne penses pas ?

 _« Ok, c'est peut-être pas le moment d'avouer et de plomber la soirée »._

\- Ah, tu trouves ? Moi il ne me dérange pas…

Loki haussa les sourcils. Tony poursuivit :

\- Je pense qu'il essaye de faire ce qu'il croit juste. Tant qu'il reste du bon côté de la loi…

L'Asgardien chassa la remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Ce n'est qu'un homme dans une armure. Un problème d'ego, un complexe du sauveur probablement.

\- Moi aussi je ne suis qu'un homme, je te rappelle, répondit Tony, un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je ne savais pas que c'était une condition digne de ce mépris.

Oui, peut-être, son ego avait été touché. Loki eut l'air un peu surpris. Il s'approcha de Tony et lui prit la main : celui-ci oublia immédiatement pourquoi il venait de hausser le ton.

\- Pardonne-moi, dit Loki. Je me suis mal exprimé. Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas une condition méprisable. Vous êtes juste si fragiles que je ne comprends pas ce besoin de se mettre en danger ainsi… Je m'inquiète souvent pour toi, tu sais.

Il déposa un baiser sur les doigts de Tony entremêlés aux siens.

\- Non, c'est moi. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Il y a les examens qui approchent, et puis cette histoire de bouchons, j'avais envie d'être à l'heure…

Loki rit franchement.

\- Toi, t'inquiéter pour les examens ?

Tony le gratifia d'un petit coup de coude dans le côtes.

\- Ne te moque pas ! Je présente deux masters je te rappelle, je ne suis pas en train de glander au Média Lab, à faire des petits gribouillages toute la journée, moi !

La provocation fit mouche et il se retrouva bientôt immobilisé par une clé de bras, se tortillant en riant pour tenter de fuir l'étreinte. Loki prenait très à cœur son éducation Midgardienne et ses cours d'architecture.

\- Qui est-ce qui glande ?

\- Pas toi ! Pas toi ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit !

\- Je préfère, accepta Loki en le libérant.

\- Allez, boude pas. Viens, on fait une partie d'échecs.

Le Jotun accepta de bonne grâce. Il s'amusa à faire léviter ses pièces tout au long de la partie, et à distraire Tony avec des sortilèges mineurs – éclosion de fleurs sur le parquet, vol de papillons entre les abat-jours, attaque de serpents dorés, qui faillirent faire tomber la victime de sa chaise. Le stratagème fonctionna plutôt bien. Entre les pitreries de Loki, et ses pensées qui travaillaient dur à tenter de prévoir le reste de la soirée, Tony perdit rapidement la partie en soupirant.

\- Pfff… Je suis sûr que tu as triché.

\- Pas du tout. Allez, tu me dois bien un baiser, le taquina Loki devant son air déconfit. Ah, ne fais pas cette tête, je pourrais demander bien pire…

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Tony en quittant sa chaise pour exécuter l'ordre.

Il était ravi d'avoir grandi encore, et de s'être épaissi en pratiquant des arts martiaux plusieurs fois par semaine. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un nabot à côté du géant des glaces, et il le serra dans ses bras en remerciant le ciel de lui avoir fourni ces quelques kilos et centimètres en plus.

Alors qu'ils partageaient un baiser passionné, Tony n'en revenait toujours pas de sa bonne fortune. Avoir réussi à capturer l'attention d'une créature aussi parfaite tenait du miracle. Il aimait tout chez Loki : son esprit brillant et moqueur, ses yeux, sa bouche rieuse, ses gestes élégants, ses postures nobles, sa peau glacée…

Et, que le sorcier aime ou non cette foutue boîte de conserve volante, Tony avait bien l'intention de se montrer digne de lui. Et cela incluait de continuer ses activités semi-héroïques : il ne resterait pas « un simple humain » alors que Loki était mille fois plus que cela.

Ses pensées s'éloignèrent bien vite de ces considérations alors que l'atmosphère se réchauffait. Les doigts gelés de Loki s'aventuraient dans son dos, et Tony se dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. A ce rythme-là, les mains du Jotun rencontreraient bientôt le réacteur ark sur sa poitrine, et, décidément, ce n'était pas le moment.

Gagner du temps. Voilà, ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- Tu veux un petit massage ? souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Loki accepta d'un hochement de tête et ils glissèrent sur le canapé.

 _« Voila. Si c'est moi qui le tripote, c'est moins risqué. »_

En théorie, bien sûr. En pratique, c'était sans compter sur l'effet incroyable que produisit sur son esprit la vision de Loki se débarrassant nonchalamment de son tee-shirt avant de s'allonger, offrant au regard un dos nu magnifique. Une peau laiteuse, des muscles fins mais très dessinés…

 _« Ok c'était une idée de merde Tony. Non, une excellente idée. Attends, je suis perdu !»_

Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, bien sûr. Il s'installa précautionneusement au-dessus de l'Asgardien, dégagea doucement les cheveux noirs de la nuque offerte et entama le massage promis.

Avait-il déjà vu quelque chose de plus érotique de sa vie ? Certainement pas, et c'était assez malheureux considérant le nombre d'expériences plutôt important qu'il avait eu. Il fut tout de même satisfait de constater que ses caresses provoquaient tour à tour frissons ou tensions chez son partenaire. Il poussa son avantage en déposant quelques baisers dans le cou pâle : au moins il n'était pas le seul dans cet état.

Après de longues minutes, Loki roula sur un côté, déstabilisant Tony de sa posture précaire et l'attirant à lui. Les baisers s'approfondirent, et Tony sentit rapidement qu'il devrait faire preuve de toute la volonté du monde pour arrêter le tout avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- T'es trop beau, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du Jotun entre deux baisers.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, rétorqua Loki, sans se départir du sourire ironique qu'il aimait tant.

Tony déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis se glissa à côté de lui, allongé, la tête soutenue par son coude.

\- Je passe une excellente soirée, constata-t-il. Enfin, nuit. Tu as vu l'heure ? Je bosse demain, moi !

De nouveau, un petit coup de poing bien mérité fit grogner l'impertinent.

\- Moi aussi je travaille, dit Loki. Et alors, on se lève dans cinq heures, c'est largement suffisant, non ?

\- Peut-être pour Monsieur Le Dieu d'Asgard, mais pour moi-même pauvre mortel, c'est un peu juste !

Loki émit ce qui aurait pu ressembler au miaulement d'un tigre insatisfait.

\- Dommage. Ta faiblesse nous empêche dons de prolonger ce délicieux moment…

\- Il y en aura d'autres, s'excusa Tony en se redressant du canapé.

Il entraîna Loki vers sa chambre : Amora était patiente, mais n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié de les trouver torses-nus dans le canapé. D'ailleurs, elle n'était toujours pas revenue, nota Tony pour lui-même.

\- Et puis… poursuivit-il alors qu'ils se glissaient plus sagement sous les draps. On n'est pas pressés, non ? J'ai souvent regretté d'avoir été trop vite. J'aimerais prendre mon temps, vois-tu. Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois…

Cette phrase était beaucoup plus difficile à finir que prévu. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois… que tu es comme les autres passades / conquêtes/ plan culs que j'ai enchaînés avant toi » ?

Tony s'embrouilla un peu :

\- Enfin, je veux dire… C'est important pour moi ; tu comprends ? supplia-t-il presque.

\- Je comprends, le rassura l'autre. Et maintenant, dors, faible créature. Ou tu seras d'humeur exécrable demain.

Et, alors qu'ils échangeaient un dernier baiser pour se souhaiter bonne nuit, Tony songea qu'après une soirée pareille, il était impossible que son humeur soit autre chose qu'excellente pour l'année à venir. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, perturbé par le corps de Loki contre le sien et les souvenirs merveilleux mais frustrants de cette belle soirée.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes petits chous. Vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui. J'espère aussi que vous profitez de cette atmosphère guimauve. (Qui bien évidement ne va pas dureeeeer, bien sûr qu'on écrit pas des fics pour voir des gens heureux et niais :p) Merci pour toutes vos gentils reviews, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre mais je les lis toutes !**

 **De gros bisous,**

 **Charlie.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Coucou mes petits rats. Ça va bien ?**

 **Je reviens pour vous avec ce nouveau chapitre, début du dernier arc de cette fiction. (Mais le plus imposant, a priori. Vous pouvez encore bien compter sur une quinzaine de chapitres. Allez, tenez-bon, on y sera vite :p)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci encore mille fois merci pour toutes vos reviews. Il y en a parmi vous qui sont là depuis tellement longtemps, je ne savais pas que l'espérance de vie d'un cobaye était aussi grande ! J'admire votre résistance, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture… !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

* * *

\- Il me le faut.

\- Vraiment, Amora ?

L'enchanteresse sourit de toutes ses dents. Sur son ordinateur portable, une image en plein écran attirait l'œil. Il s'agissait d'un tableau représentant une ballerine en contre jour, esquissant des pointes sur le rebord d'un lac orange. Une horreur, d'après les goûts artistiques de Loki, mais Amora en parlait depuis des semaines.

\- Alleeeeez, supplia-t-elle presque, se laissant tomber dans le canapé en serrant un coussin à franges. Ça irait hyper bien dans ma chambre, au-dessus du lit. J'adore cet artiste.

Loki, qui tentait de se concentrer pour faire léviter l'ensemble de leurs assiettes du lave-vaisselle jusqu'au tiroir attitré, soupira. Les assiettes retombèrent en cliquetant bruyamment sur le sol. Intactes, mais pas à leur place.

\- Il est à l'exposition du musée des beaux-arts depuis deux jours. Il ne reste qu'un mois. Lokiiiii…

Le sorcier s'avança vers elle et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'article qu'Amora lisait en ligne.

Le journaliste pompeux parlait du talent de l'artiste, et du prix exorbitant qu'avait coûté cette toile à l'achat (il y avait cinq zéros à la fin du chèque.) Un vague peintre new - age, dont les œuvres s'arrachaient depuis qu'il avait été tragiquement retrouvé mort d'une overdose quelques mois plus tôt.

\- C'est vraiment laid, constata Loki.

\- Moi je l'adore. Tu n'as pas la fibre artistique, le rabroua-t-elle. Et puis, il est juste à côté de chez nous. On a qu'à tendre la main pour l'avoir.

\- Il sera surement surveillé.

\- Justement ! C'est l'occasion de vérifier l'efficacité de notre petite bande, avant des missions plus conséquentes… Alleeeeez, dit-oui dit-oui dit-oui, minauda-t-elle comme une enfant voulant négocier l'adoption d'un chiot.

Loki sourit, vaincu par son amusante immaturité.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Cela serait un bon exercice pour eux et leurs amis. Et puis, tant qu'Amora affichait cette horreur dans sa chambre et pas dans le salon… Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix-huit heures vingt.

\- Il nous faudrait au moins repérer les lieux. Bon, il est ouvert en nocturne, ton musée ?

Amora battit des mains en se redressant, sautillant sur place dans une ridicule danse de victoire.

Il y avait peu de monde ce soir-là dans les vastes couloirs du musée des beaux-arts de Boston. Un parquet clair et ciré, des couples élégants qui virevoltaient en s'extasiant d'une pièce à l'autre, le conservateur qui harponnait quiconque paraissait un peu trop curieux d'une œuvre ou d'un artiste. Pour plus de discrétion, Amora et Loki déambulaient au bras l'un de l'autre. Richard et Calypso se promenaient à l'étage supérieur, et Harry traînait les pieds un peu plus loin derrière. Depuis son affrontement avec Spider-Man, il était encore plus effacé que jamais. Amora lui avait proposé de venir passer du temps dans leur colocation, mais il avait poliment refusé. Son conflit interne se lisait sur les traits fatigués de son visage pâle.

\- Regarde, il est là-bas ! souffla Amora en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Loki.

Comme d'habitude, leur passage attirait les regards. Le Jotun avait pourtant bien dit à Amora de s'habiller sobrement, et de se mettre le moins en valeur possible. Oh, bien sûr, ils auraient pu revêtir une apparence totalement différente, hideuse, commune et banale comme ces mortels qui zigzaguaient entre eux.

Mais un problème d'ego les en empêchait.

Malgré les conseils de Loki, Amora restait superbe, dans une robe noire toute simple. Son large manteau sombre masquait un peu sa silhouette de rêve, mais ses magnifiques boucles blondes et son visage ovale quasiment parfait ne laissaient personne de marbre. Loki, lui aussi, avait revêtu son costume le plus sobre. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux en un catogan soigné, mais les regards se portaient sur ses yeux d'émeraude et son sourire filiforme.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Plusieurs personnes observaient déjà la toile de deux mètres sur deux, en échangeant leurs impressions.

\- Il faudra qu'on change de demeure pour mettre un tel tableau en valeur, murmura Loki à l'oreille de son amie.

\- Oui, un jour. Nous aurons un manoir, quelque chose comme ça.

Deux heures après, en ressortant du musée, les cinq complices firent le point.

Il y avait un vigile par salle, soit un peu plus de vingt personnes à immobiliser. Ils pouvaient soit venir lorsque le musée était complètement fermé – mais les sécurités devaient être renforcées-, soit agir en soirée, lorsqu'il y avait peu de visiteurs. Trois d'entre eux retiendraient les curieux, pendant que deux autres dévisseraient le tableau du mur. Ils rentrèrent boire un verre à l'appartement des Asgardiens afin de mettre au point les derniers détails de leur plan.

* * *

\- Tony ! Tony réveille-toi !

\- Que ?

Tony s'était endormi sur le canapé, alors qu'il n'était même pas vingt-et-une heure. La veille, il avait passé toute la soirée avec Loki, et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi… Il avait été plus dur que jamais de juguler les avances du sorcier, mais Tony avait tenu bon.

Ezekiel fourra sous le nez de son ami l'écran de son téléphone :

\- Il y a un cambriolage au cours au musée des beaux-arts ! Apparemment, il y a plusieurs cambrioleurs, et ils ont mis HS quelques dizaines de vigiles… Quelques dizaines, Tony !

\- Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? grogna l'intéressé en se frottant les yeux.

Zeke le tira hors du canapé et le poussa vers l'atelier. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Tony enfilait l'armure.

\- Il se pourrait que je me sois connecté aux fréquences de la police, grommela son aîné en lui passant le heaume sur la tête.

\- Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Si on se fait chopper…

\- Oui bon… En attendant, ils ont complètement fermé le musée, les mecs sont pris au piège dedans. Ils ont des otages. Allez, c'est ta chance, va te montrer utile et gratter le soutien des médias !

Tony secoua la tête pour se réveiller parfaitement, mais il ne prit vraiment conscience de la situation qu'en plein vol, à mi-chemin, arrosé par la lumière des lampadaires et le sifflement des sirènes. L'immense bâtiment d'architecture néo-classique du musée des beaux-arts se dessina devant lui. De nombreuses voitures de police entouraient les lieux, aux pieds des colonnes doriques d'un blanc immaculé.

\- Apparemment, expliqua Zeke dans son oreillette, c'est les vigiles du musée qui ont déclenché une alarme et fait fermer tout le bâtiment. Même les flics hésitent à rentrer : il y avait une centaine de visiteurs qui peuvent servir d'otages…

Et en effet, petits points harnachés de gilets pare-balles en contrebas, les forces de l'ordre qui encadraient le musée ne semblaient pas encore décidées à investir le bâtiment.

\- T'es gentil mais moi, je rentre par où ? Ils ont condamné toutes les portes, et il y a des volets métalliques qui sont descendus devant toutes les fenêtres !

\- Pas les lucarnes du dernier étage sous les combles, nota Ezekiel.

\- Pfff… Et allez, maintenant on détruit des bâtiments du patrimoine national, soupira faussement Tony, filant vers le toit.

Une décharge de son gantelet suffit à faire exploser l'une des fenêtres, et il atterrit dans le grenier de l'édifice. De nombreuses œuvres stockées dans des vitrines cadenassées attendaient d'être exposées, d'autres étaient en restauration, malades soignés patiemment par des artistes travailleurs. Tony atterrit sur le sol en soulevant une légère couche de poussière. Il n'y avait pas d'autre lumière que celle provenant de la ville, à travers la fenêtre brisée. Il se félicita d'avoir ajouté une lampe torche orientable sur l'épaule de son armure. Il trouva rapidement l'issue, se laissa glisser et rejoignit les étages. Tout semblait calme et désert.

\- Ils sont dans la salle Rembrandt. Allez, je te guide, consentit Ezekiel. Deuxième étage, première à gauche…

Tony hocha la tête, et fila dans la direction indiquée par son allié.

\- Ça vient ? s'impatienta Amora.

\- Je t'y verrai bien, gronda Richard.

Lui et Harry tentaient de défaire l'œuvre de son support, sans l'abîmer.

Les cinq intrus avaient revêtu l'apparence commune et identique qu'ils avaient déjà utilisée à Washington. Quintuplés parfait, au visage banal et à la stature grande et fine, à la voix androgyne identique. Seuls leurs yeux et différaient leur permettant de se reconnaître entre eux.

Ils avaient infiltré le bâtiment un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, puis s'étaient retrouvés aux toilettes pour changer d'apparence. Calypso avait ensuite pratiqué un peu de sa sorcellerie vaudou, et une grande majorité des vigiles s'étaient sentis malades, au point de devoir quitter leur poste précipitamment. L'affaire commençait bien : ils purent gagner la salle convoitée sans rencontrer de difficultés. Leurs apparences cependant attirèrent l'attention de plusieurs gardes encore en place : ils se firent interpeller. Sur un geste de la tête de Loki, les cinq se mirent à courir, et Amora retint leurs poursuivants en dressant un mur de glace devant eux.

L'alarmé était donnée. Peu de temps après, des volets métalliques obscurcissaient les larges fenêtres, et les accès principaux étaient verrouillés.

Cela leur importait peu au demeurant : ils pouvaient se téléporter à loisir. Non, la vraie difficulté consistait à maintenir les visiteurs et le personnel du musée à distance, le temps que le tableau soit transportable. Loki et Amora s'occupaient de la première partie, envoyant voler à l'autre bout de la pièce les plus téméraires de leurs adversaires, alors que Richard et Harry ôtaient les vis qui retenaient l'œuvre prisonnière du mur.

Amora glapit lorsqu'un éclair lumineux fracassa le mur de glace qui couvrait leurs arrières.

\- C'est quoi ça encore ? rugit-elle en apercevant le fautif.

Elle reconnut sans mal celui que les journaux appelaient Iron-Man. Était-ce un humain dans un costume, une arme éveillée à la vie, ou encore une forme de vie Alien ? Le rouge et l'or attiraient l'œil sur le métal finement ajusté. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de s'attarder à davantage de considérations de haute couture : l'ennemi lui fonçait dessus. Prise en défaut, elle se laissa percuter de plein fouet et fut surprise de trouver son adversaire si puissant. Elle gronda, le souleva du sol et l'envoya un peu plus loin.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! cria-t-elle.

Une décharge d'énergie lui frappa les jambes et elle couina, plus agacée que blessée.

Loki se précipita vers elle pour lui prêter main forte.

 _Putain je fais quoi maintenant ?_

Tony aurait pu poser la question à Ezekiel, mais pas sûr que son complice l'entende avec le fracas du combat. Cinq jumeaux maléfiques avaient orchestré le coup, et deux d'entre eux s'acharnaient sur une toile immonde, alors que les trois autres tenaient en respect tout le personnel du musée ainsi que les visiteurs.

Un des malfrats vint secourir celui que Tony avait percuté en premier. De courts cheveux noirs, un visage oblong doté d'un menton pointu et d'un nez droit. Les épaules menues pour un bon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

Tony n'eut pas l'occasion d'en voir davantage : quelque chose d'invisible le projeta en arrière et le fit s'encastrer dans un mur qui se lézarda. Deux toiles à côté de lui s'écrasèrent au sol. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Son adversaire avait simplement levé une main ennuyée dans sa direction. Seuls ses sourcils fins à peine arqués témoignaient d'une légère contrariété.

 _C'est quoi ce type…_

Loin de se laisser abattre, et plutôt vexé de s'être ainsi fait envoyer promener, il attaqua de nouveau. Concentré, il marqua un virage aigu lorsque l'autre tentait de nouveau de le repousser. Il réussit une fois, deux fois, et la troisième, une décharge d'énergie invisible l'écrasa au sol, aux pieds de l'individu blasé.

Tony crispa les mâchoires. Il avait mal. Il espérait n'avoir aucune côte cassée.

Le jumeau maléfique se pencha au-dessus de lui, et Tony vit distinctement de beaux yeux verts au milieu de son visage. La pupille était légèrement verticale, et la couleur rappelait les yeux d'un serpent. Le premier jumeau qu'il avait rencontré avait lui les prunelles bleues.

\- Rendez-vous, dit-il, et sa voix métallique et déformée résonna dans la salle.

\- Non merci, lui répondit le ton flûté de son adversaire.

Tony tendit une main vers lui : la décharge d'énergie trouva sa cible et fit reculer le voleur de quelques pas. Plus surpris que blessé, une fois de plus.

 _Putain, ils sont en béton armé ou quoi ?_

L'homme de fer, bien décidé à profiter de cette seconde de surprise chez l'autre, se propulsa de toutes ses forces sur lui. Ils roulèrent au sol, et bientôt l'étudiant se retrouva dos contre le parquet, immobilisé par un gringalet qui devait peser vingt bons kilos de moins que lui. Et lui, il avait une armure high-tech censée lui donner l'avantage sur quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour-cent de la population. Dommage, il semblait être tombé sur le pour-cent restant.

\- C'en est où dehors ? cria-t-il en espérant que Zeke l'entendrait. C'est chaud pour moi !

Il parvint à peine à discerner la réponse, concentré à tenter de quitter l'étau invincible formé par les doigts de son adverse sur ses poignets. Celui-ci serrait si fort que le métal commença à plier dans un grincement terrifiant.

\- Deux hélicos du SHIELD viennent d'arriver mon pote ! Ils vont investir le bâtiment, il faut juste que tu els occupes quelques minutes encore

\- « … Gna gna gna », « quelques minutes encore », je t'y verrai bien à ma place ! pesta Tony.

Il était parvenu à poser ses pieds sur le torse de son ennemi du moment, et ordonna à l'armure de cracher toute la force des rétropulseurs.

Cela suffit à le dégager de l'étreinte mortelle de l'homme aux yeux de serpent, mais le métal de ses gantelets partit avec, le laissant privé de son arme principale.

\- Il ne faut pas rester, cria l'un des autres jumeaux. Il y a le SHIELD ! On se barre !

\- Le tableau ! grogna un autre. Il reste huit vis, merde !

Celui qui semblait le meneur, et clairement le plus fort d'après la récente expérience de Tony, acquiesça.

\- Oui. On s'en va.

\- Pas si vite, bande de sales gosses, grogna Tony.

Il prenait sur lui, car il ressentait en vérité beaucoup moins d'assurance que ce qu'il tentait de laisser paraître. Mais Zeke avait dit de les retenir.

\- Pourquoi vous donner tout ce mal pour ce tableau ? dit-il en se redressant.

L'armure était abîmée par endroit, surtout au niveau des mains, mais elle fonctionnait globalement bien.

\- Vraiment, je ne comprends pas. Car en toute honnêteté, il est carrément moche, ce tableau poursuivit-il en prenant une attitude de combat.

Le meneur, en face de lui, haussa un sourcil approbateur. Un léger sourire ombra ses lèvres. Ses alliés s'étaient rapprochés de lui, deux de chaque côté, et Tony se dit qu'il ne survivrait jamais à un contre cinq.

\- Moche ? Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, susurra-t-il.

Il gratifia Tony d'un clin d'œil, et vint placer un index sur ses lèvres comme pour lui intimer le silence.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, ils avaient tous disparus, le laissant seul au milieu des murs abîmés, des cloisons de glace fondantes et des visiteurs affolés. La dernière réplique d'Œil de Serpent laissa une étrange sensation dans l'esprit de Tony. Quelque chose de brûlant et d'indescriptible. Le martèlement des bottes sur le parquet lui apprit que les forces de l'ordre débarquaient à l'étage. Iron-Man eut un petit geste de la main pour les otages qui venaient le remercier, et il décida de déguerpir avant que le SHIELD ne décide de l'embarquer. Sur un malentendu…

* * *

Ce soir-là, dans son lit, Tony se remémora longtemps l'affrontement. Il n'y avait eu aucune victime à déplorer, et uniquement quelques bleus et contusions chez les vigiles qui avaient tenté d'arrêter les voleurs.

Tony revoyait en boucle son combat avec les quintuplés, et entendait sans cesse la dernière remarque d'Œil de Serpent.

\- _Moche ? Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire…_

Pourquoi voler un tableau que l'on trouve repoussant ? En prenant bien soin de ne faire aucune victime ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Tony peina à s'endormir, avec la désagréable impression qu'un cobra se lovait juste sous son oreiller, prêt à l'étouffer.

* * *

 **Voilà pour vous mes petits chous. Ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout, cet affrontement ?**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! J'ai vu Captain Marvel. Et j'ai bien aimé malgré les quelques critiques négatives que j'avais lues. Pas le meilleur film de super héros, mais clairement pas le pire ! Et vous, vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

 **Plein de bisous,**

 **Charlie.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Salut mes chatons, voici le nouveau chapitre. Nouveau teaser de Avengers hier, j'ai craqué je l'ai regardé… Maintenant je suis tellement hypée que ça va être long d'attendre ! Et vous, vous le sentez bien ?**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 (déjà, bordel !)**

* * *

Le printemps défila à une vitesse incroyable. Tony travailla plus dur que jamais, coincé dans une sphère infernale de révisions pour le MIT, d'essais sur l'armure et d'un peu de temps libre avec Loki.

Le lendemain de l'affaire du quasi-vol de tableau, l'étudiant se sentait prêt à tout avouer à son compagnon. Malheureusement, cette bonne volonté fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque le Jotun passa une bonne demi-heure à reprocher tous les maux de la terre à l'armure, l'accusant d'interférer avec les forces de l'ordre, de se mêler de tout, de chercher l'attention des médias et d'autres choses tout aussi sympathiques. Tony sentit tout le courage fraîchement acquis l'abandonner. Il savait que cette faiblesse lui en couterait, mais il préféra changer de sujet.

Il devenait en outre de plus en plus difficile de repousser les avances de Loki. Par chance, la période des partiels arriva, et il prétexta devoir rester en forme et beaucoup étudier. Le mensonge lui pesait plus que jamais, et il en arrivait même à angoisser avant chaque rendez-vous avec Loki.

Un matin du mois d'avril, le directeur d'étude qui s'occupait de sa section au MIT le pria de passer le voir. Inquiet de savoir ce qu'on pouvait bien lui reprocher, Tony suivit l'adulte dans son petit bureau bien ordonné et s'assit face à lui.

\- Mr Stark. Comment se passent vos révisions ?

\- Ça va, éluda Tony, qui aurait aimé que l'homme en vienne directement au fait.

\- C'est très courageux de votre part, de préparer deux diplômes en même temps.

Tony ne répondit pas. Il repensa au fait que la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans ce bureau, on lui annonçait la mort de ses parents. Conscient que l'étudiant n'était pas d'humeur loquace, le directeur tapota sur la table et décida d'arrêter là le bavardage.

\- Mr Stark. Aux vues de vos excellents résultats, et de la nette amélioration de votre conduite cette dernière année, le conseil de cet établissement à une opportunité à vous soumettre.

Tony lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué. Finalement, la situation n'était peut-être pas si dramatique.

\- Si vous acceptez d'effectuer un an de stage dès à présent, tout en poursuivant à distance la validation des modules qui vous manquent, vous pourrez valider vos deux masters dès l'année prochaine.

Tony en eut le souffle coupé. Le directeur lui proposa ni plus ni moins que d'économiser un an d'études. Beaucoup d'idées lui traversèrent l'esprit. Faire son stage, quitter Boston. S'éloigner de Zeke, de Loki, abandonner l'armure ? Il eut soudain la bouche sèche.

\- Je… Je vous remercie. Je vais y réfléchir.

S'il était surpris que quelqu'un n'accepte pas immédiatement cette offre inhabituelle, le directeur d'études n'en montra rien. Tony revint le voir une semaine plus tard, après en avoir beaucoup discuté avec ses amis.

\- Je ferais mon stage au sein de Stark Industries, commença-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, admit l'adulte en souriant.

\- J'avais prévu qu'Ezekiel le fasse avec moi. Nous formons un bon binôme. Je veux l'embaucher à la sortie de ses études, et nous avons déjà un projet commun très important. J'ai besoin que vous lui fassiez la même offre.

L'homme hésita, ne s'étant pas attendu à un tel marchandage. Il congédia Tony et le rappela une semaine plus tard. Il avait entretenu le conseil de ses doléances : la proposition était validée. Les deux amis pourraient jouir des mêmes aménagements, s'ils présentaient un rapport de leurs travaux communs. Amora et Loki choisirent d'abandonner leurs études au MIT. Outre que le sujet ne les passionnait guère, ils avaient surtout choisi l'endroit pour la proximité avec Tony. L'idée d'aller vivre à New York excitait bien plus l'enchanteresse, et Loki avait accepté l'offre avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle.

Ils s'installèrent donc tous les quatre dans un grand appartement sur _Anderson road_ juste après les partiels, un peu avant l'été. En toute discrétion, Amora et Loki organisèrent le déménagement de leur petite bande. Richard, Calypso et Harry acceptèrent la proposition. Les deux premiers avec beaucoup d'ardeur, le fils Osborn de manière un peu plus réservée. Cela signifiait pour lui se rapprocher de Peter Parker, et il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de savoir ce qu'il désirait réellement à son sujet.

Peu avant la reprise, Tony et Ezekiel discutaient dans leur nouveau salon, alors que les deux Asgardiens étaient partis acheter de quoi finaliser la décoration de leur demeure.

\- Bon mec, on a emménagé tous les quatre ensemble maintenant, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne se passe toujours rien avec Amora !

Zeke, allongé sur le canapé, jouait au dernier jeu en vogue sur une console portable. Les petits bruits de combats résonnaient dans l'air chaud de la fin d'après-midi. Les grandes baies vitrées ouvertes peinaient à chasser la moiteur ambiante. L'été était caniculaire.

\- Arrête d'insister. Je t'ai dit, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire le premier pas, donc si elle veut de moi, elle bougera.

\- Regardez-moi cette diva, s'extasia Tony, qui pressait furieusement des oranges en retapissant la table basse au passage. Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle va le faire ?

\- On verra…

Voyant que son ami n'était pas trop à la discussion, mais bien plus intéressé par le boss qu'il essayait de vaincre depuis deux jours, Tony n'insista pas. Il attrapa son verre de jus d'orange frais et se rendit sur leur immense balcon, d'où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur l'Hudson. Et, tout à gauche du champ de vision, la tour Stark.

Une pointe d'angoisse noua l'estomac de Tony. Vivre maintenant tous sous le même toit allait compliquer leurs vies. C'était le prix à payer pour leurs secrets. Heureusement, Zeke et lui avaient loué un hangar où entreposer l'armure, et comptaient bien continuer à la sortir et à l'améliorer en prétextant travailler pour leur projet de fin d'études.

Tony sirota son jus, méditatif, bercé par les klaxons et le bruit des voitures incessants. Les cris de Zeke le tirèrent de ses pensées et le forcèrent à rentrer.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Regarde ça !

Tony accourut pour se mettre face à l'écran géant de leur salon. Il hoqueta en découvrant en gros plan une série de visages bien connus : ceux des quintuplés maléfiques qu'il avait affronté quelques mois plus tôt, au musée de Boston.

\- Ils ont pris des otages dans une banque, et ils ont volé de l'argent, expliqua Zeke, alors qu'un journaliste commentait le fait divers. Ici, à New York !

\- Merde, s'exclama Tony. Je dois y aller ?

\- C'est trop tard, ils se sont enfuis.

A l'écran, on ne voyait que l'image d'une banque dévastée, de la fumée d'un incendie et des témoins déboussolés.

\- Pas de morts, pas de blessés grave. Mais ils ont pris un sacré paquet de pognon, siffla Zeke. Je n'ai pas encore piraté la fréquence de la police, ici. Il faut que je le fasse, la prochaine fois on sera peut-être là à temps pour les arrêter…

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur de leur résidence, Amora et Loki remettaient de l'ordre dans leurs tenues pour ne pas avoir l'air trop décoiffés. Le shopping n'aurait pas justifié la poussière sur leurs vêtements et les entailles au bras d'Amora : elle les guérit rapidement d'une pensée.

\- C'était trop bien, souffla-t-elle. Richard sera satisfait.

Loki et Amora avaient tout organisé. L'idée de voler de l'argent venait de Richard, qui souhaitait former un front de révolution mutant à travers le pays. Les autres l'avaient suivi, plus par solidarité que réel intérêt pour son projet. Comme ils s'amusaient bien durant leurs épopées, ils n'avaient pas été difficiles à convaincre.

\- Ça va, je ne sens pas trop le brûlé ? demanda-t-elle. Cette boule de feu m'a un peu échappé.

\- Non, tu es parfaite. On recommence jeudi, dit-il, un peu distant.

\- Tu as l'air ennuyé depuis quelques jours.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce que Tony me cache, avoua-t-il assez abruptement. Son petit jeu commence à m'ennuyer. Je pensais qu'avec ce déménagement, il finirait par me dire la vérité.

Amora haussa une épaule dans une moue moqueuse.

\- Tu lui as offert un charme de protection qui est aussi capable de le localiser. Tu n'as qu'à suivre ses mouvements, tu finiras bien par trouver…

\- Ça me chiffonne de recourir à de telles extrémités, soupira-t-il. Mais tu as peut-être raison.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur leur étage. Ils passèrent tous deux le pas de la porte, les bras chargés de sacs de shopping. Tony et Zeke regardaient les images de leur cambriolage à la télévision. Les deux magiciens échangèrent un regard complice.

* * *

Tony n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les louanges d'Amora sur le tissu vegan de leurs nouveaux coussins fraîchement acquis. Le souvenir d'Œil de serpent et de sa bande revenait le titiller. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas renoncé à leurs activités criminelles, et ils s'étaient rapprochés du centre économique du pays. Il devrait probablement les affronter bientôt.

Cette idée lui laissa une étrange sensation. Pas autant de colère qu'il l'aurait cru, mais plutôt une impatience féroce.

* * *

L'occasion lui fut donnée rapidement de juguler cette impatience. Moins de deux jours après avoir braqué leur première banque, les _Bizarr' Brothers_

comme les appelaient désormais les médias frappaient de nouveau.

Le mode opératoire était parfaitement répété. Amora défonçait la devanture d'un sort, Richard hypnotisait les responsables pour qu'ils lui donnent le liquide disponible, pendant que les autres surveillaient les otages. Calypso et Harry s'étaient équipés d'armes à feu pour l'aspect dissuasif de la chose, même s'ils étaient tous d'accord pour ne faire aucun blessé.

Loki sourit lorsque la silhouette rouge et or d'Iron Man brilla sur sa gauche.

\- Tu me suis partout, murmura-t-il à son adversaire qui atterrissait au milieu du hall de la banque, au moment où les voleurs allaient s'enfuir.

\- J'allais te dire la même chose.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aujourd'hui, murmura l'alter ego de Loki, son visage banal et identique à celui de ses quatre complices parfaitement inexpressif. Reste là.

Il tendit une main vers l'armure, et des liens pourpres jaillirent de ses doigts pour s'enrouler autour des bras et des jambes de Tony qui tituba. La résistance des liens était incroyable, et il se retrouva bientôt immobilisé contre un mur, incapable d'agir. Visiblement, ses adversaires avaient progressé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Tony, a peine arrivé sur place et déjà réduit à l'inaction, fut rapidement conscient qu'il n'avait pas le niveau requis pour se frotter à eux. Une pointe de peur s'empara de son estomac alors que ce constat s'imposait à lui.

Œil de serpent s'approcha de lui, l'observa, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Voyons un peu qui se cache dans cette pénible boîte de conserve…

Au moment où ses doigts effleuraient le métal du heaume, un sifflement sur sa droite le déstabilisa. Une toile blanche s'enroula autour de sa main, puis de ses pieds, le réduisant à son tour à l'immobilisme et sauvant le secret de l'identité d'Iron Man pour cette fois.

\- Alors collègue, t'as besoin d'un coup de main ? railla une voix moqueuse au-dessus de sa tête.

Tony leva les yeux pour apercevoir l'homme araignée pendu au plafond.

\- Volontiers, répondit la voix rauque et déformée par le logiciel embarqué de l'armure.

L'une des sœurs maléfiques jetait vers lui des éclats de glace : l'araignée bondit, atterrit sur le dos d'un autre jumeau, lui scotcha la bouche et les pieds, agrafant un second ennemi au mur grâce à ses toiles laiteuses. Œil de serpent se débarrassa des liens qui l'entravaient en un claquement de doigts et, furieux, s'élança à son tour sur le nouveau venu. Il y eut un mélange confus de bras et de jambes, de jumeaux tour à tour immobilisés puis libérés par leurs partenaires. Tony enrageait de ne pouvoir se défaire des liens pourpres.

Un chuintement sonore exauça sa prière.

Un homme entièrement vêtu de rouge et noir, masqué, venait de découper les lianes organiques à l'aide d'un katana acéré.

\- Salut ma poule. Va falloir redresser le niveau face à ceux-là, on sera pas toujours là pour te sauver les miches.

\- T'es qui toi ? demanda Tony, faisant jouer ses mains métalliques pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait.

\- Pool. Dead pool. Le petit ami du magnifique mec en lycra accroché au plafond.

\- C'est juste un associé, cria la voix de l'intéressé à l'autre bout de la pièce, entre deux coups distribués à ses nombreux adversaires. Vous êtes gentils, vous discuterez après, je m'en sors pas là !

Iron man et Deadpool échangèrent un regard entendu. Visiblement, ils étaient alliés. Ils s'élancèrent tous deux dans la mêlée, sous les regards surpris et plein d'incompréhension des otages toujours au sol.

Aucun des deux groupes ne prit vraiment le dessus, l'homme en rouge et noir semblait imperméable aux coups. Tony nota dans un coin de son esprit que leurs adversaires rechignaient à utiliser leurs armes à feu. Lorsqu'ils comprirent que le mercenaire au sabre y était immunisé, ils hésitèrent beaucoup moins cependant, et l'homme se retrouva transpercé de balles sans que cela ne lui pose apparemment le moindre problème.

Le combat, confus et presque ridicule, prit fin lorsque les sirènes de police se firent entendre. Aussitôt, les cinq jumeaux se rassemblèrent autour d'Œil de serpent.

\- On se reverra, grinça-t-il avec un regard mauvais.

Spider-Man lança une toile dans leur direction : trop tard. Elle s'échoua quelques mètres plus loin. Ils avaient disparu.

Tony reprenait son souffle lorsque l'araignée vint lui taper dans le dos.

\- Beau travail, mec.

Tony se dit qu'il n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, et qu'il faudrait sérieusement améliorer l'armure face à de tels adversaires.

\- Wade. On se casse ? poursuivit son sauveur inattendu.

\- Oui mon cœur

\- Arrête de dire à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble, c'est gênant.

« Il n'assume pas ! » chuchota le dénommé Wade de manière à ce que seul Tony puisse l'entendre.

\- Ne reste pas trop dans le coin, conclut le mercenaire avant d'emboîter le pas à l'araignée. Les flics de New York, ils n'aiment pas trop les types masqués. On est recherchés tous les deux, et tu ne tarderas pas à l'être aussi.

\- Merci du conseil.

\- Allez. On se revoit à la prochaine !

Tony, encore sonné et un peu dépassé par les événements, les regarda s'éloigner.

* * *

\- La prochaine fois, il faut que je me débarrasse de cet homme de fer, gronda Loki.

\- Débarrasser, c'est-à-dire… ? Souleva judicieusement Amora.

Les cinq complices avaient atterri dans un parc non loin d' _Anderson road_. Amora et Loki, désireux de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs colocataires, avaient décidé de regagner au plus vite leur demeure.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais il va falloir trouver, conclut-il sombrement alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon.

Ni Tony ni Ezekiel n'étaient présents. Loki partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, agacé. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit aux beaux draps noirs. La décoration de sa chambre était sobre et élégante, à son image. Du noir, du vert émeraude, et le blanc d'un épais tapis pour trancher aux pieds du lit.

Il rumina de longues minutes. L'absence de Tony ajoutée à l'échec de leur mission lui pesa. La remarque d'Amora quelques jours plus tôt lui revint en tête.

Ses mains le picotaient lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, prêt à entrer dans le monde invisible. L'énergie magique de toute chose lui apparaissait alors nettement. Celle dont il avait imbibé le charme offert à Tony était d'une couleur particulière, impossible à confondre avec quoi que ce soir d'autre.

Le souffle lent et régulier, il capta la lumière brillante d'Amora dans la pièce à côté, puis celles de Calypso et Harry qui rentraient chez eux, plus loin dans la rue. Il étendit sa carte mentale, ignorant les milliers de faibles points correspondants aux mutants et reliquats de magie passés.

Lorsqu'il localisa Tony à la banque qu'il venait de quitter quelques minutes auparavant, son cœur manqua un battement.

Puis, comme un domino en entraîne un autre, puis un autre, puis une infinité, tout s'imbriqua dans son cerveau.

* * *

 **Voilà mes petits chous. J'espère que ça va toujours et que ce chapitre vous convient. Il est assez dense, il y avait de la matière! Je pense fort à vous, et j'essaye de vous poster encore des chapitres même si je passe beaucoup de temps sur le roman qui doit sortir en juin ! (Ce sera chez MxM bookmark, si vous voulez regarder leur page facebook ou leurs actualités…)**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Charlie**


	31. Chapter 31

**Salut mes lapins, comment ça va ? Bientôt avengers endgame… Que ferais-je de ma vie une fois que ce sera fini ? J'errerai sans but à travers ce fandom, déprimée… Je compte sur vous pour me remonter le moral ! merci poru toutes vos reviews! Allez, c'est parti pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On est sur une phase de transition, ce qui explique que certains passages soient juste abordés et non pas décrits en détail. ( Sinon il me faudrait encore cent-vingt chapitres pour finir cette fic, et ce n'est pas au programme :p )**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

* * *

Les doigts frais de Loki courraient sur ses hanches. Tony soupira de satisfaction et de frustration. Alors qu'il sentait les mains remonter sous son tee-shirt, il bloqua les poignets de son compagnon dans un geste devenu presqu'un réflexe mécanique.

Loki suspendit ses caresses et s'éloigna un peu, les sourcils froncés.

Les deux jeunes hommes profitaient de ce dimanche après-midi d'été brûlant pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Dans deux semaines, Tony et Ezekiel débuteraient leur stage de fin d'études au sein de l'entreprise familiale Stark Industries. Leur projet commun – la conception d'un logiciel d'intelligence embarqué destiné à l'armée - les motivait énormément. Ce qui les motivait plus encore, c'était l'idée de pouvoir passer plus de temps sur l'armure, avec des capacités techniques démultipliées.

\- Tu sais, dit un peu froidement Loki en se redressant sur le canapé où ils se prélassaient, si je ne t'attire pas, tu ferais mieux de me le dire.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Tony en s'asseyant à son tour. Mais non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas du tout ça…

Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, alors que la situation qu'il craignait depuis des mois était en train de se produire. A force de repousser les avances de son petit ami, il fallait s'y attendre. Tiraillé entre le mensonge et la vérité, Tony tenta de se justifier.

\- Crois-moi, tu es très attirant.

\- Alors quel est le souci ? demanda Loki, lui coulant un regard en biais. Et je t'en prie, ne me dit pas que tu veux prendre ton temps. Ça va faire six mois qu'on est ensemble. Je suis patient, mais je vois bien que tu caches quelque chose.

Tony sentit le poids sur ses épaules peser davantage encore. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus mentir très longtemps.

\- Tu vas me tuer si je t'explique, dit-il.

Il avait peur, soudain, de regarder l'autre. D'affronter ses yeux réprobateurs. De sentir à quel point il l'avait déçu et, plus que tout, il avait peur de le perdre. Il sentit les doigts du Jotun se glisser entre les siens pour lui prendre la main. Il osa à peine tourner sa tête vers lui.

\- Tony. Dis-moi. Je préfère la vérité.

Un tic nerveux agita les lèvres de l'étudiant.

Le moment était venu. De toute façon, il n'en dormait plus la nuit, ces derniers temps. Partager son fardeau avec le cerveau incroyable de Loki ne pourrait que l'aider, dans l'optique ou celui-ci ne voudrait pas le quitter sur le champ une fois qu'il connaîtrait la vérité.

\- Ok, dit-il en inspirant profondément pour rassembler ses forces. Alors. Par où commencer. Zeke et moi… Nous avons été enlevés. Par des connaissances de son père, Obadiah. On s'est retrouvés quelque part en Syrie, j'imagine. C'était à la période où nous étions séparés, toi et moi, ajouta-t-il en devinant que Loki était un peu perdu au niveau temporel. On était retenus prisonniers par un genre de terroristes, ou peut-être de mecs bien qui luttaient contre un pouvoir politique tyrannique. Je n'ai pas tout compris. Enfin… ça a failli mal tourner. J'ai…

Il hésita sur la manière de présenter les choses. Décidant que tout serait beaucoup plus clair ainsi, il agrippa les bords de son tee-shirt et l'enleva.

Ainsi torse-nu devant Loki, il se sentit soudain étrangement vulnérable. Le sorcier observa avec fascination le réacteur niché entre les côtes de son amant. Le cercle de métal brillait d'une douce lueur bleue.

\- J'ai pris des éclats de shrapnel, on a fait ce qu'on a pu pour me sauver.

\- Cette forme…

Tony se mordit la langue.

\- On s'est enfuis en construisant une armure. J'ai failli perdre Zeke La vache, comme j'ai eu peur... Lorsque notre vie est rentrée dans l'ordre, on a décidé que ce serait dommage de ne rien faire de cette technologie. Depuis, on essaye d'aider comme on peut. J'ai voulu te le dire, et puis, tu détestais tellement Iron-Man… Plus le temps passait, et moins j'osais te l'avouer. Voilà. Tu sais tout, conclut-il, mal à l'aise, pressé et inquiet de connaître le verdict de Loki.

Le sorcier hocha pensivement la tête.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la double identité de Tony, il s'était promis de le forcer à avouer. Il venait de réussir, mais il n'en éprouva pas autant de satisfaction que ce que qu'il avait escompté.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en indiquant le réacteur du menton.

\- Oui.

Tony frissonna lorsque les doigts de l'Asgardien vinrent caresser la fine cicatrice qui délimitait la peau du métal. C'était une sensation étrange, mais pas désagréable.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire tout de suite.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé.

\- Bien. Nous pouvons donc reprendre où nous nous en sommes arrêtés, susurra Loki en se rapprochant de son compagnon.

Sa main s'égara sur une cuisse, a la grande surprise de son propriétaire.

\- Quoi ? Enfin, avec plaisir, mais… Tu ne dis rien de plus ? Tu… Ne m'en veux pas ?

Loki haussa une épaule élégante. Après tout, lui aussi cachait des choses depuis des mois. Et n'ayant pas du tout l'intention d'avouer à Tony ses passe-temps illicites, il serait malvenu et déplacé de lui reprocher un mensonge.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien. Ne me mens plus, c'est tout. On pourra discuter de tout ça plus tard si tu veux, mais vois-tu, ça fait des mois que j'attends autre chose qu'une discussion…

Tony sentit une bouffée de soulagement l'envahir, mêlée à un désir aussi profond que subit. Il ne fallait pas lui répéter deux fois : lui aussi attendait ce moment depuis des mois. Il se jeta sur le sorcier et ils roulèrent en riant dans le canapé. Leurs habits volèrent sur la table de salon, et il était fort heureux que Zeke et Amora soit partis au cinéma plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

\- Tu es tellement beau, je rêve de ça depuis si longtemps ! avoua Tony en dessinant les lignes du torse du Jotun du bout des doigts.

\- Il fallait me dire la vérité plutôt, souffla l'autre avec un sourire mesquin, on n'aurait pas eu à attendre si longt…

Tony étouffa la fin de la remarque d'un baiser.

* * *

Au mois de septembre, Iron-Man et la bande d'Œil de serpent se rencontrèrent de nombreuses fois. Les voyous agissaient dans une zone géographique qui comptait New York, Boston et même parfois Philadelphie. Tony peinait à arriver à temps sur les lieux des crimes.

Œil de Serpent et les siens semblaient désormais très intéressés par la technologie. Ils s'étaient introduits plusieurs fois dans des laboratoires d'armement privés, dans des banques aussi, amassant une fortune estimée à plusieurs millions de dollars en quelques mois à peine. A chaque fois, Tony ne parvenait qu'à les ralentir. Au mieux, il les empêchait de commettre leur forfait avant que les forces de l'ordre n'arrivent et ne les obligent à fuir. Souvent, il échouait simplement.

Il fallut vite se rendre à l'évidence que seul contre cinq, il ne ferait pas le poids. Quand Loki lui proposa de s'inscrire au dojo pour pratiquer des arts martiaux ensemble trois fois par semaine, Tony accepta, voyant là une magnifique occasion de passer du temps avec son amant tout en améliorant sa technique de combat.

\- Souple, sur les appuis. Là, c'est mieux. Ce n'est pas la force qui te manque, c'est la rapidité et la volonté.

\- J'en ai de la volonté, grogna Tony en évitant habilement un coup de coude dirigé vers son visage. Mais si tu voyais l'autre…

Ils étaient restés tard pour s'entraîner ce soir, et les tatamis se désertaient peu à peu. A minuit passé, il ne resta plus qu'eux. Tony, sous les conseils et encouragements constants du Jotun, progressait à son rythme.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où il sort, poursuivit Tony en tentant maladroitement de faucher les jambes de Loki. Mais c'est un magicien. Et pas un mauvais…

\- Tu n'as qu'à accepter ma proposition de t'aider, remarqua Loki, glissant à son tour ses pieds derrière les genoux de l'autre et le projetant ainsi au sol.

Tony grimaça lorsque son dos percuta un peu durement le tatami. Loki, debout au-dessus de lui, silhouette athlétique du guerrier Alien parfait, lui offrit un sourire narquois.

\- Au cas où tu aurais oublié, je suis magicien aussi.

\- On en a déjà discuté. Je n'ai pas envie que tu prennes ce risque. Iron-Man a déjà un bon nombre d'ennemis, si ils savaient que mon point faible c'est un prince aux yeux verts…

\- Je suis ton point faible ? s'offusqua Loki en accompagnant son mécontentement d'un petit coup de pied dans les côtes du malheureux toujours allongé par terre.

\- Aïe ! Arrête, monstre ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Il tendit une main pour attraper une cheville dans l'intention claire d'amener le Jotun au sol. Au vu de la résistance physique de celui-ci, il ne parvint pas à le faire bouger d'un centimètre.

\- Si j'avais mon armure, grogna-t-il en se redressant maladroitement.

Il leva les mains en quête d'une amnistie.

\- C'est juste que je ne peux pas prédire où tout ceci va m'emmener, argumenta-t-il. Tu es très fort, bien plus que moi, mais peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais un ennemi qui nous surpassera tous les deux. Et s'il sait qu'il peut m'atteindre en te faisant du mal… Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Tu comprends ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Loki en acceptant la pause de bonne grâce.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les bancs installés en bordure du dojo après s'être inclinés devant la photographie du Sensei suspendue au mur.

En vérité, l'argument arrangeait parfaitement Loki, qui aurait eu beaucoup de mal à être à la fois dans son rôle de meneur des quintuplés, et auprès de Tony. Il n'insista donc pas davantage. Depuis qu'il connaissait la double identité de son compagnon, il avait fortement insisté auprès d'Amora, Calypso, Harry et Richard : leurs expéditions ne devaient faire aucune victime. Aucune. Pour l'instant, aucun de leurs délits n'avait dérogé à cette règle d'or. La presse les traitait même avec une forme de tendresse, de celles que l'on réserve aux robins des bois. Mais les Bizarr' Brothers, eux, ne reversaient pas le fruit de leurs vols. Ils l'accumulaient avec une idée bien précise en tête.

Loki s'amusait lors de ces virées à jouer avec Tony, qui ignorait tout de sa vraie nature. Il s'amusait de construire avec lui des plans pour tenter de défaire Œil de serpent. Il s'amusait même de la leur de respect et de fascination qui s'animait dans les yeux de l'ingénieur lorsqu'il mentionnait sa toute nouvelle Némésis. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Et Loki s'amusait beaucoup.

Jusqu'au jour fatidique où la règle d'or des quintuplés vola en éclats.

* * *

 **Voilà mes chous pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai vu qu'il y a beaucoup de nouveaux par ici, merci de me lire ! SI vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me fait plaisir. Et vous pouvez aussi m'ajouter sur facebook pour discuter ! (Charlie Eriksen – Laulaz).**

 **Des bisous à tous,**

 **Charlie**


	32. Chapter 32

**Salut mes lapins !**

 **Comme j'ai vu Endgame, vous êtes les bienvenus pour venir débriefer par MP ou sur facebook. J'imagine que si vous l'avez vu, vous avez des choses à partager sur le sujet, mais n'en disons pas plus au risque de spoiler ! Dans tous les cas, c'est une page qui se tourne, et dix ans de bonheur qui trouvent leur conclusion…**

 **Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre, et encore merci pour vos petits mots d'amour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

* * *

Une petite pluie fine et continue frappait l'état de New York. Comme il avait fait chaud toute la journée, l'odeur forte et typique du béton humide s'exhalait du grand parking désert où se tenaient les cinq amis. La nuit noire était percée par les lueurs violentes des lampadaires plantés à intervalles réguliers. Les lueurs d'or émises par les miradors aux toits pointus se reflétaient dans les flaques d'eau qui grossissaient tranquillement. L'endroit était étrangement silencieux. Au loin, le brouhaha persistant de la ville berçait quiconque tendait l'oreille. Mais le Centre correctionnel d'Attica paraissait calme et serein. Les hauts murs épais et rectilignes protégeaient l'enceinte de la prison, droits et fiers, immuables.

Loki et Amora échangèrent un regard.

\- Bien. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Calypso et Harry hochèrent la tête. Richard, sanglé dans son éternel blouson en cuir, ses cheveux blonds déjà trempés de pluie, inspira profondément.

\- Ce que nous allons faire dépasse tout ce que nous avons réussi jusqu'à présent, rappela Loki.

\- C'est aussi la mission la plus importante que nous ayons à remplir, contra Richard. Toute une aile de mutants enfermés, certains depuis des décennies… Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser là.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Amora. Ils seraient mieux dans une structure ou on leur apprend à contrôler leurs pouvoirs qu'enfermés ici.

Harry et Calypso n'ajoutèrent rien. Les motivations de la sorcière restaient floues : elle semblait bien s'amuser en leur compagnie, et cela devait lui suffire pour l'instant. Quant à Harry, personne ne se voilait la face. Il était ici cette nuit avec un seul et unique espoir : celui que Spider-Man se montre. Que ferait-il si cela advenait ? Nul n'en était vraiment sûr.

\- Bien. Si nous sommes tous prêts, alors…

Ses quatre amis se rassemblèrent autour de Loki, lui attrapant le bras ou l'épaule. Le Jotun sourit dans l'ombre, son cœur accélérant quelque peu. Un nouveau défi à la hauteur de ses talents.

Cinq amis sur un parking.

Un battement de cils.

Cinq amis dans une prison.

* * *

De longs couloirs d'un blanc crème passé, trois étages aux rambardes grillagées vertes, et des enfilades de portes de haute sécurité délimitant des cellules toutes minuscules et identiques. Des néons maladifs éclairant les murs, et un silence méditatif témoin du sommeil général écrasant les lieux.

Le tic-tac régulier des grandes horloges métalliques, le ronronnement de la climatisation… Le silence fut soudain déchiré par un concert de piaillements suraigus, alors qu'une tornade noire s'engouffrait par l'une des bouches d'aération pour coloniser le bâtiment de haute sécurité. Des centaines de corbeaux d'un noir de nuit, aux yeux rougis et au bec pointu, qui se déversaient en un cyclone dévastateur pour s'introduire à chaque étage, en gémissant leur coassement strident.

Amora observait, fascinée, Calypso. La sorcière, immobile et les yeux révulsés, était en transe. Les animaux lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil, et remplissaient leur mission de diversion à la perfection. Une alarme aiguë retentit, alors que les gardiens affectés au centre pénitentiaire s'affolaient dans la salle de contrôle. Debout devant leurs écrans de surveillance, sans en croire leurs yeux, ils appelaient du renfort sans bien comprendre à quel type d'agression ils avaient affaire. Les corbeaux dansaient, se déplaçaient en formes spectrales, mugissant comme des promesses de mort.

\- C'est très beau, admit Loki. Amora, tu restes avec elle. Nous trois, nous continuons.

Amora hocha la tête, et vint placer sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de Calypso qui marmonnait une incantation vaudou.

Les trois hommes poursuivirent, se coulant dans le bâtiment. Ils croisèrent rapidement une première patrouille de gardes affolés qui passèrent à côté d'eux sans les voir. Richard avait beaucoup travaillé sa maîtrise des hallucinations qu'il parvenait à induire chez le commun des mortels. Il pouvait désormais les rendre parfaitement invisibles pendant quelques instants aux yeux d'un petit groupe, et Loki le félicita d'un clin d'œil. De leur bande, seul Harry l'inquiétait. Il restait taciturne, ses cernes se creusaient chaque jour. Récemment, son visage s'agitait de tics nerveux. Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs de la prison, Harry semblait aux aguets, l'oreille tendue et les pupilles mobiles. Probablement à la recherche d'une étincelle rouge dans son champ de vision.

\- C'est ici, indiqua Richard alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin dans l'aile Sud du bâtiment.

Loki s'avança alors vers le mur le plus proche, et y apposa deux doigts. Une série de lourds cliquètements se fit entendre alors que Richard prenait la parole d'une voix forte en déambulant comme un roi entre les cellules.

\- Messieurs, Mesdames. Nous vous rendons votre liberté !

Les portes de sécurité s'ouvrirent une à une, et ceux que le fracas causé par l'invasion de corbeaux n'avait pas tiré du sommeil s'éveillèrent à leur tour. Richard paradait, attirant les visages curieux des hommes et des femmes de tout âge qui étaient retenus dans cette aile spécialisée. Tous ces gens avaient deux points communs : ils étaient mutants, et ils étaient aussi de dangereux criminels.

\- Vous avez été traités injustement à cause de votre condition de mutant. Nous nous proposons de corriger cela ! Nous allons vous accompagner hors d'ici. J'imagine qu'avec vos talents, la plupart d'entre vous seront capables de nous retrouver lorsque nous nous séparerons. Et alors, le moment venu, nous discuterons sérieusement de notre avenir en tant que race. Je compte sur vous.

Déjà, certains des prisonniers filaient dans les couloirs alors que d'autres hésitaient sur le pas de leur porte, le regard attiré par les vols d'oiseaux qui commençaient à faiblir.

\- Personne n'ira nulle part ! Allez tout le monde, on retourne au lit, maman va venir vous lire une histoire !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. A force de l'avoir croisé, il reconnaissait bien l'humour de l'araignée gênante qui se mêlait de leurs affaires très régulièrement depuis leur arrivée à New York.

Harry se rua dans sa direction, pendant que Richard exhortait les derniers récalcitrants à s'enfuir.

Loki observa le jeune Osborn du coin de l'œil. Lors de leur rencontre, il avait mentionné une force et une agilité décuplées, mais Loki n'en avait pas été témoin. Il se doutait qu'Harry ne leur avait pas tout dit, et que ses talents étaient sujets à certaines conditions. En le voyant se jeter ainsi à mains nues sur Spider-Man, il se demanda comment l'héritier Osborn allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir.

Il fut très vite clair qu'il ne s'en sortait pas. Loki leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, se promettant de lui faire dire toute la vérité à leur retour. D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il envoya deux lames immatérielles trancher les toiles blanches qui immobilisaient Harry, et se concentra sur Peter. Il se savait capable d'écraser l'araignée d'un geste, à l'aide de la force surhumaine conférée par ses ascendances. Mais pour cela, il fallait l'attraper, et c'était la partie la plus délicate. Heureusement, il avait plus d'un tour de magie en réserve.

Alors que Spider-Man sautait de mur en mur pour engluer tous les prisonniers qui lui passaient à portée de main, Loki se concentra. Il attrapa du coin de l'œil la silhouette rouge et or d'Iron Man qui se glissait aux côtés de son allié alors que l'illusion qu'il souhaitait matérialiser naissait dans son esprit.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda la voix déformée de Tony en voletant à proximité de Peter.

Loki constata qu'il avait amélioré son armure : de ses gants jaillissait un rayon opalescent qui resoudait les portes ouvertes après que Spider-Man ait remis quelques prisonniers saucissonnés dans leurs cellules. Le sorcier relâcha sa concentration et un immense serpent de plus de trois mètres de diamètre et vingt de long apparut du néant, crachant et sifflant en direction des deux héros. La vision cauchemardesque du monstre dont les anneaux irisés emplissaient tout le couloir figea un instant les deux nouveaux venus et arracha un certain nombre de hurlements parmi les prisonniers en fuite. Loki se téléporta juste derrière l'araignée, et lui asséna un coup sec derrière la nuque qui l'envoya dans les tréfonds de l'inconscience.

Tony, surpris lui aussi, envoya plusieurs décharges sur l'immense créature sans parvenir à lui infliger le moindre dégât. Il l'ignorait, mais Richard brouillait son cerveau et sa perception de la réalité, trompait ses sens, donnant ainsi parfaitement corps à la simple illusion de Loki. Une magnifique symbiose, destructrice, qui pouvait faire naître l'impossible dans les cerveaux de leurs victimes. Comme un serpent géant intouchable, par exemple.

\- Ca faisait longtemps, dit l'avatar de Loki en direction de l'homme de fer.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas manqué, lui répondit-il, s'élevant pour éviter les crochets du serpent qui fonçait dans sa direction.

 _« Les hélicoptères arrivent »,_ annonça la voix d'Amora dans la tête du Jotun.

 _« Bien. Regroupons-nous. »_

\- On l'emmène, dit Harry en désignant Spider- Man toujours inconscient au sol.

\- Afin de… ?

Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il chargea Peter sur son dos et Loki rendit les armes. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule de détenus qui descendait désormais les escaliers, et rejoignirent la cour centrale du centre de détention. Les gardes dans les miradors sommaient les fuyards de s'arrêter, sans succès. Un joli chaos, résultant de différents pouvoirs appartenant à différents mutants, embrasa la prison.

Un incendie prit en plusieurs endroits. Une tempête de nuages blancs s'amoncela au-dessus de leurs têtes. Plusieurs hommes et femmes volaient, plusieurs jetaient des projectiles de différentes formes, couleurs et intensités. Le basilic louvoyant les accompagnait. Naturellement, les plus forts protégeaient leurs confrères, et une meute se forma pour se diriger jusqu'au mur d'enceinte le plus proche.

Amora toucha le béton du bout des doigts : il se transforma en glace, les cristaux se propageant dans un grondement. Un des mutants récemment libérés s'approcha alors, quatre doigts joints sous le menton. Il inspira, et décocha un formidable coup de pied dans la barrière de glace qui éclata dans un crissement sonore, leur offrant une porte de sortie.

Quelques hélicoptères durent se poser d'urgence, pressés par la tempête, et ils vomirent une poignée d'agents du SHIELD. Tony dut abandonner la poursuite des prisonniers pour se porter au secours de l'un des hélicoptères qui ne parvenait pas à se poser et qui tourbillonnait dangereusement.

Lorsqu'il fut clair que les mutants libérés n'avaient plus besoin de leur aide pour s'échapper, les cinq délinquants se regroupèrent. Loki vit le danger : une seconde trop tard. Une des factions du SHIELD s'était rapprochée, et les tenaient en joue. La trajectoire de la balle visait distinctement deux jumelles mutantes qui courraient à l'arrière du peloton.

Loki projeta toute sa volonté vers les deux demoiselles, qui furent cueillies en pleine course par une décharge violette les couchant au sol. La balle passa au-dessus d'elles. Et vint se perdre dans le réservoir d'un hélicoptère fraîchement posé. L'explosion illumina toute la cour comme en plein jour.

Les passagers n'avaient pas eu le temps de descendre de l'appareil.

Un désordre horrifié se répandit parmi leurs adversaires, alors que les prisonniers profitaient de cette nouvelle diversion pour prendre de l'avance et s'engouffrer à travers la brèche. Loki vit Iron Man voler vers l'hélicoptère. Rassuré de le savoir sain et sauf, le Jotun regroupa ses troupes. Harry portait toujours Peter en travers de son épaule.

\- Partons, murmura-t-il, observant les flammes rouges qui s'élevaient vers les cieux.

Une fois de plus, ils disparurent, laissant cette fois-ci derrière eux le feu, le chaos, et les miettes éparpillées de leur règle d'or.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre mes lapins, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Merci pour vos encouragements, que ce soit pour les fics ou mes autres projets littéraires, vous êtes supers ! Plein de bisous en attendant la semaine prochaine,**

 **Charlie.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Coucou mes souris, ça roule ? Merci pour vos reviews et vos MP, c'était sympa de faire une thérapie de groupe sur avengers Endgame… Je suis coincée quelques jours/semaines à la maison à la suite d'une opération du pied, aussi je vais essayer de bosser au mieux sur cette fiction et de prendre un peu d'avance ! N'hésitez pas à venir me faire un petit coucou, ça rendra mes journées moins longues…**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

* * *

Les images de la fuite massive de détenus et de l'hélicoptère en flammes, en plein milieu de la cour intérieure de la prison, tournèrent pendant 24 heures sur toutes les plateformes médiatiques.

 _« … Nous apprenons à l'instant le décès de Michael Mosley, l'une des victimes de l'incendie. Il s'est éteint ce matin au Bellevue Hospital, malgré tous les efforts des équipes médicales. Ses blessures trop importantes ne lui ont pas permis de… »_

Tony se prit la tête entre les mains, un poids immense enserrant ses côtes. Il sentit Ezekiel qui se glissait à côté de lui sur le canapé pour lui serrer affectueusement l'épaule.

\- C'est pas de ta faute Tony. Tu as fait du mieux possible.

\- J'ai pas réussi à le sauver. Si je l'avais sorti plus vite des flammes… J'ai deux morts sur la conscience.

Un homme avait péri l'hélicoptère. Tony avait réussi à extraire un des deux agents du SHIELD avant que l'appareil n'explose. L'autre n'avait pas eu cette chance. Aujourd'hui, cela ne changeait rien : les deux avaient trouvé la mort.

Ezekiel attrapa un peu durement son ami et l'obligea à relever la tête.

\- Tony. Tu n'es pas responsable. Les tarés qui ont orchestré cette évasion le sont. Tu as tout donné, il n'y a rien que tu pouvais faire de plus.

A la télévision, le journaliste commentait désormais les images où apparaissaient les quintuplés maléfiques. Différents intervenants politiques tentaient de décortiquer l'attaque, et de comprendre pourquoi et comment Spider-Man s'était retrouvé dans cette mauvaise posture.

\- Je n'ai même pas su m'occuper de l'araignée, soupira Tony. On aurait pu former une équipe, on aurait pu les battre, si on s'était mieux organisés, si on avait plus de moyens… Et résulta, ils l'ont enlevé, Dieu sait ce qu'ils lui font subir maintenant. Je suis perdu Zeke, je ne suis pas sûr d'être fait pour ça…

Son ami comprenait la remarque, mais voulait l'aider à sortir de cet état d'esprit négatif.

\- Tu as déjà sauvé beaucoup de vies, Tony. Il ne faut pas te laisser abattre. Tu te doutais que ça arriverait un jour, les choses deviennent sérieuses. On ne peut que s'améliorer, améliorer l'armure, et participer au mieux de nos possibilités. Mais il faut que tu comprennes : tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde.

C'était la vérité, bien évidemment, mais Tony n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage défiguré de l'homme qu'il avait sorti de l'hélicoptère, trop tard. Il reconstruisait dans sa tête des scénarii où il arrivait à temps, ou il mettait Œil de Serpent et sa bande hors d'état de nuire. La connexion étrange qu'il avait ressenti précédemment avec le meneur du groupe de criminels lui donnait désormais la nausée. Il ne s'agissait plus de voler de l'argent, ou un tableau, de s'asticoter avec une bonne vanne à la fin et aucune perte à déplorer. Il y avait eu des morts.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire, geignit-il, s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Je n'arrive pas à les battre, ils sont trop nombreux et trop forts.

Zeke haussa une épaule.

\- Tu as deux amis sorciers très puissants. Ils pourraient nous aider ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de les impliquer, soupira Tony. Amora ne sait même pas que je suis Iron man. Ça pourrait mal tourner – ça tourne déjà mal, à vrai dire.

\- Mais est-ce que tu as le choix ?

Tony médita un moment la question, sans pour autant y trouver une réponse satisfaisante.

* * *

Avec l'argent dérobé au cours de leurs précédents exploits, Loki et les siens avaient loué de manière permanente un bar et un sous-sol dans une rue passante du centre-ville. Dès le lendemain de la spectaculaire évasion du centre correctionnel d'Attica, plusieurs mutants les rejoignirent timidement dans ce nouveau quartier général.

Richard était aux anges et paradait dans l'établissement, servant bières et whisky à quiconque venait lui adresser la parole. Il régnait une ambiance agréable, un guitariste grattait distraitement les cordes de son instrument dans un canapé. Assis derrière le comptoir, Calypso, Amora et Loki discutaient à voix basse.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Harry, résuma la sorcière vaudou en sirotant son mojito. Il ne nous a toujours pas dit ce qu'il compte faire de l'araignée.

\- On devrait la tuer, dit Amora. Ça éviterait de l'avoir dans nos pattes. Comme l'armure volante, il commence à nous ennuyer celui-là !

Loki fronça les sourcils. Il était ravi et amusé d'être le seul à tout savoir sur cette situation : l'identité d'Iron-man, l'identité de ses ennemis. En revanche, il aurait préféré se passer des morts inutiles qui entachaient désormais leur réputation.

\- Nous devons rester prudents. Le projet de Richard est accompli ; il a libéré ses frères mutants. Nous n'avons pas défini clairement la suite de nos aventures, me semble-t-il, mais il ne s'arrêtera pas là.

Amora s'étira comme un chat, accepta avec un sourire enjôleur la choppe de bière que lui présentait un nouveau venu béat d'admiration.

\- Voyons, on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Maintenant que nous avons une armée à notre disposition, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, non ? Je pense que Richard compte bien bouleverser l'ordre établi… Et donner aux mutants une place plus importante dans la vie politique mondiale, tu vois le genre.

Calypso acquiesça distraitement. Loki considéra la remarque. Amora poussa son avantage :

\- Nous aurions beaucoup à apprendre aux humains. Toi-même, Loki, tu es un prince. Tu es fait pour régner depuis ton plus jeune âge.

\- Thor est l'héritier, souffla Loki, en proie a des émotions contradictoires à ce sujet.

Il n'aimait pas repenser à Asgard, et à sa famille. Cela lui paraissait lointain désormais, presqu'une autre vie, un autre monde.

\- Il règnera sur Asgard. Peut-être que la Terre aurait besoin de bons régents, tu ne penses pas ?

Loki balaya du regard la salle qui s'emplissait tranquillement. Ici et là, des hommes et des femmes riaient, jouaient aux fléchettes, faisaient la démonstration de divers pouvoirs. Un homme avait construit une statue de glace sur le comptoir, et sa voisine l'anima d'une pensée. Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que la statue se dandinait devant son public. Les deux responsables du spectacle sentirent le regard de Loki sur eux. Ils se figèrent un instant, comme pris en faute, puis inclinèrent très légèrement la tête en direction du sorcier. Il émanait d'eux un mélange de respect et de reconnaissance tel que Loki n'en avait jamais vu. C'était une sensation agréable.

\- Tu as un plan en particulier ? murmura-t-il à l'enchanteresse.

Amora haussa les épaules.

\- Nous pouvons continuer à rallier les mutants à notre cause. Et pas que les criminels. Les autres aussi : ils sont discriminés à travers le monde entier, beaucoup seront ravis d'embrasser une cause plus grande. Et puis, nous verrons ou cela nous mène, et si cela nous mène plus près du pouvoir, alors, peut-être faudra-t-il saisir l'opportunité…

Loki laissa ces paroles trouver un chemin jusque son âme. En venant sur Terre, il n'avait jamais réfléchi aussi profondément à ses motivations, et à ses envies. Il voulait profiter de la présence de Tony, apprendre, s'amuser, tester ses limites.

Par chance, le plan d'Amora comprenait ces prérequis. Alors, après tout, pourquoi ne pas se laisser porter ?

* * *

-Harry… Harry. Harry!

\- Tais-toi!

\- Harry, allez quoi, libère moi…

Harry se rongeait machinalement l'ongle du pouce. Les pupilles mobiles, agité de tics, la nervosité se lisait sur tout son corps.

\- Allez. Libère moi. On va boire une bière, il y a de la bonne musique à côté, on va discuter. On n'est pas obligés de…

\- Tais-toi !

Il avait parlé un peu fort. Presque crié. Peter se tut, les sourcils froncés. Menotté sur une chaise, il portait encore son costume de Spider-Man mais Harry lui avait enlevé son masque.

\- Assied toi, tu me donnes le tournis, soupira Peter. Les menottes me font mal aux poignets. Harry, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire exactement ?

\- Si tu ne la fermes pas, je vais te scotcher la bouche, gronda l'intéressé.

Cela dit, c'était une bonne question. Que devait-il faire de Peter Parker ? Il ne pouvait pas le libérer. Pas maintenant. Pas en sachant qu'il s'opposerait constamment à leurs actions, et qu'un jour, peut-être, l'un d'entre eux pourrait, accidentellement ou non, tuer l'autre. Mais le garder ici ? Prisonnier ? Peter le regardait, suspicieux, les cheveux bruns en bataille et les traits fatigués. Il n'avait pas changé. Le lycée, la collocation, la première année d'études… Son meilleur ami. Le sourire facile, un peu geek, toujours le mot pour rire. Et pour aider les gens. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tue son père, bien sûr. Harry, loup en cage, continua de faire de larges cercles autour de la chaise ou était assis de force Peter. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, et désormais, il se sentait pris au piège.

\- Harry, c'est ridicule. Je ne te reconnais pas. Il n'est pas trop tard tu sais, pour changer d'avis. Viens avec moi, on rentre. On rentre à la maison, on commande des pizzas et on joue à FIFA, allez, s'il te plaît…

Harry consentit à s'asseoir – ou plutôt, à se laisser tomber misérablement sur le canapé. La tête entre les mains, il ne savait plus que faire. Aucune solution n'était bonne.

\- Il faut que tu saches que des gens vont me chercher, ajouta Peter. Ça me gratte la joue. Tu peux me gratter la joue ? Allez, s'te plaît…

\- Des gens… Tu veux dire, l'abruti en lycra qui te suis partout ? C'est qui ce type ?

\- Un abruti en lycra qui me suit partout.

\- C'est ton mec? grinça Harry.

\- Disons que c'est un genre d'ami, corrigea Peter.

Installés dans l'arrière-boutique du bar devenu leur quartier général, le son de la musique et des conversations filtrait à travers les murs couverts d'un crépit grossier. Il était tard. Harry attrapa une bouteille qui traînait dans la réserve. Elle éclata entre ses doigts.

Il avait travaillé dur pour améliorer le sérum de son père et tenter de contrôler sa force nouvelle, mais elle lui faisait horreur. Comme un costume mal taillé qu'il n'était pas prêt à porter. Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure, en permanence, et seules les drogues parvenaient à le ralentir un peu. Il ne parlait plus ou presque, occupé par les milliards de connexions nouvelles et dérangeantes dans son esprit. Pendant de longues journées, il s'enfermait dans le laboratoire de son père et il travaillait, réalisant les pensées incroyables qui le tourmentaient depuis qu'il s'abreuvait régulièrement du sérum.

\- Tu pourrais faire des choses incroyables, dit Peter, comme en écho a ses pensées. Avec une intelligence comme la tienne. C'est du gâchis.

Harry hocha longuement la tête.

\- Je sais, dit-il. Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas te pardonner.

Peter se mordilla les lèvres. La voix calme et posée d'Harry trahissait une souffrance réelle. L'héritier Osborn soupira, ramassa rapidement les débris de la bouteille et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce malgré les protestations de l'araignée. Le voir, contempler ce visage a la fois familier et étranger, lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait plus rester dans la même salle que lui.

\- Tu m'as caché la vérité sur ton identité et tes pouvoirs, Peter. Si tu avais été honnête, mon père n'aurait pas eu à mourir. Nous aurions pu gérer cela ensemble, comme des amis. Je l'aurais convaincu. Tu dis que tu es innocent, mais c'est faux. Pour ça, je ne peux pas te pardonner.

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Tony traçait de petits cercles du bout des doigts tout autour d'une clavicule, songeur. La peau laiteuse de Loki exerçait sur lui une fascination constamment renouvelée.

\- Tu me chatouilles.

\- Fallait pas être aussi beau.

Il cessa cependant ses caresses et vint plutôt enserrer le corps du Jotun entre ses bras, appréciant l'odeur de ses cheveux, la texture des draps dans lesquels ils se prélassaient et la chaleur humaine alentour.

Dans ces moments-là, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il contemplait Loki et se disait qu'il avait beaucoup trop de chance, qu'il ne le méritait pas, et alors, il pensait que Loki partirait un jour, bientôt, pour trouver mieux que lui. Il le serrait un peu plus fort pour chasser ses pensées, mais elles revenaient souvent, lancinantes. Loki était un être à part entière. Secret, mystérieux, intelligent et beaucoup trop beau. Il n'avait jamais su vraiment interpréter ses silences, et cette part de mystère le séduisait tout autant qu'elle l'inquiétait.

\- J'espère que je t'ai remonté le moral, susurra le sorcier en roulant sur le ventre, pour capter le regard de son amant.

\- Oui, approuva Tony. Je suis heureux de t'avoir.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres fines qui souriaient.

\- Je ne veux toujours pas t'impliquer dans … Tout ça, éluda-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver seul. J'avais une forme de respect pour Œil de Serpent, reconnut-il de mauvaise grâce. Maintenant, je voudrais juste le voir pourrir en prison.

Loki hocha lentement la tête. C'était à son tour, de devoir maintenir un secret d'importance. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il appréciait la compagnie de Tony plus que celle de quiconque. Mais il appréciait également ses activités illicites avec Amora plus que toutes autres. Pour l'instant, l'idée de renoncer à l'un de ces deux plaisirs lui paraissait exclu. Il pouvait faire de grandes choses, ici, avec son talent. Tony s'en rendrait compte, il fallait lui laisser le temps.

\- Tu voudrais que je t'aide ? proposa-t-il innocemment.

Cela lui demanderait de la minutie et beaucoup de travail. Il pouvait se dédoubler, être à deux endroits en même temps. Il pouvait se battre dans les deux camps, juguler les actes de l'un et de l'autre des partis pour en tirer le meilleur profit. Orienter le cours des évènements en y prenant part. Ce ne serait pas facile, non, il faudrait garder une vigilance constante, surveiller le moindre de ces propos que ce soit avec Tony ou avec Amora, mais l'idée lui plût d'emblée. Un frisson d'excitation anticipée lui lécha la nuque. Le goût de l'aventure et du jeu, l'envie de découvrir ses limites, si elles existaient.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je suis un peu perdu. Laisse-moi y réfléchir encore, tu veux ? demanda Tony en s'asseyant dans le lit.

Il attrapa un tee-shirt et un caleçon qu'il enfila sous le regard suave de son compagnon.

\- Tu ne voulais pas… Profiter encore un peu ? suggéra-t-il en se redressant, et le mouvement du drap laissa apparaître son torse et son ventre.

Tony trébucha en enfilant son pantalon, faillit s'étaler au sol et eut du mal à boutonner correctement sa chemise.

\- Franchement, si. Mais je vais être en retard, il faut qu'on avance notre projet de stage avec Zeke, sinon on va avoir des soucis… Ça fait deux mois et on a que bossé sur l'armure ! Et puis, je vais lui demander de m'aider à trouver où ces enfoirés retiennent Spider Man. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est d'essayer de sauver ce type. Peut-être qu'avec lui, et son pote étrange aux katanas, on arriverait à les vaincre, et je n'aurais pas à t'inclure dans mes histoires…

\- Peut-être, répondit Loki, pensif. Peut-être.

Dans son esprit, une série d'engrenages s'enclenchaient, pour esquisser l'ébauche d'un projet nouveau et audacieux.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce chapitre mes souris. Ça vous plaît ? Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons - entre autres - notre célèbre Deadpool, et sa réaction face à la disparition de son araignée chérie... ( ben quoi, il va pas rester là à manger des chimichangas normalement alors que Peter a disparu! )**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous. A bientôt,**

 **Charlie.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Coucou mes petits lapins. Merci pour vos reviews et vos bonnes ondes pour le dernier chapitre. Nous poursuivons cette aventure, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours… Je vois votre manque de confiance en moi, comme si soudain j'allais devenir méchante avec les personnages et leur faire du mal… Comme si c'était mon genre… Mouahahah…**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

* * *

\- Ce n'est que pour quelques jours, rassure-toi, je reviendrai vite…

Tony grogna, refusant de desserrer son étreinte sur les épaules du Jotun.

\- J'ai pas envie. La dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvés dans des mondes différents, ça a duré trèèèès longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. C'était vraiment de la merde en fait.

\- Quel langage fleur. Heureusement que je ne t'emmène pas avec moi, ou ma mère ferait une syncope !

\- Vu comment s'est déroulée notre première rencontre, je ne suis pas sûr que tes parents aient très envie de me voir, souffla Tony, inquiet.

C'était un sujet sérieux, qui le tourmentait parfois. Sa relation avec Loki devenait-elle donc si importante, qu'il envisage de lui présenter ses parents ? Rien de moins que la famille royale d'Asgard ?

\- Je vais amener le sujet en douceur, promit Loki. Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est différent cette fois, je ne suis pas banni. Ce sont les fêtes du couronnement, je suis obligé d'aller à Asgard. Au moins pour leur prouver que je suis vivant ! Crois-moi, je préfèrerais rester ici.

Tony soupira à en fendre l'âme, la tête sur l'épaule de Loki, profitant encore une seconde de la douceur de sa peau et de son odeur. C'était ridicule, de se sentir aussi mal à l'idée que Loki retourne voir les siens. Bien sûr qu'il reviendrait. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas le laisser tout seul ici… Et pourtant, le savoir aussi loin de loin dans les jours à venir lui laissait un poids immense sur l'estomac.

Il consentit à desserrer sa prise sur les épaules de son compagnon et s'éloigna un peu, le détaillant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Plus beau que jamais dans sa tenue Asgardienne de cérémonie, mélange de cuir et de tissus fluides, d'or, d'émeraude et d'onyx. La cape qui ceignait ses épaules en soulignait la forme et lui conférait des allures de guerrier. Ce n'était plus l'adolescent qu'il avait rencontré. C'était un homme. Il avait changé, depuis leur rencontre. Beaucoup changé. Il avait tenu sa promesse, et arrêté de consommer les pommes du jardin d'Idunn qui ralentissaient le processus de vieillissement des cellules Asgardiennes.

Tony sentit les mots lui dévorer la gorge. C'était ridicule, aussi, cette pudeur. Ils étaient ensemble depuis bientôt six mois à présent. Et tout, dans leurs actes, leur tendresse, tout indiquait la profondeur de leur sentiment mutuels. Et pourtant, il avait peur de le dire. Peur de le reconnaître à voix haute, comme si cela donnerait un pouvoir à Loki sur lui. Comme si ces deux petits mots offriraient à Loki la capacité de lui faire du mal, de le blesser. Comme avouer une faiblesse.

\- Soit prudent, souffla Loki en l'embrassant une dernière fois, tendrement.

Tony hocha la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'image du sorcier fondit dans le néant.

* * *

Asgard était parée de ses plus beaux atours pour la célébration de l'anniversaire du couronnement d'Odin. Son règne se comptait en millénaires, désormais. Sur toutes les marches du palais, des tapis de velours doré. Des sculptures de glace éternelle dans chaque hall, tous les lustres braillant de milliers de bougies au parfum entêtant.

Loki observait les réjouissances d'un œil distant, assis à la table royale. D'ici, il dominait l'immense salle de banquet. Du marbre à perte de vue, des colonnes ciselées, des arches qui s'entrecroisaient au plafond où des fresques épiques racontaient les combats d'Odin à travers les siècles.

La salle débordait de vie et d'animation. Des mages sculptaient l'eau d'une fontaine sous les applaudissements de la foule. Quatre feux violets brûlaient aux extrémités de la pièce, et des oracles y lisaient le destin des curieux qui osaient s'y frotter. On avait mis en perce une quantité délirante de tonneaux d'hydromel et une ivresse légère gagnait l'assistance. Le spectacle n'intéressait pas réellement le Jotun. Assis à la droite de son frère en plein débat politique avec Odin, il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Oh, il ne s'était jamais réellement senti à sa place ici. Ni même ailleurs. Sa mère, à l'autre extrémité de la table, lui sourit et remplit son verre.

Quelle était sa place ? Dans la salle attenante, le trône d'Asgard attendait sagement qu'Odin cède la place à son fils aîné. Loki se perdit dans la contemplation de son verre. Un tourbillon y naquit, petit au début, puis prenant de l'ampleur, changeant la couleur mordorée du breuvage en un pourpre soutenu. Une traînée d'étoiles de glaces cristallisa sur le rebord du verre en une œuvre indiscutablement artistique mais non comestible.

\- Comment se passe la vie sur Midgard, mon fils ? Lui demanda Frigga, probablement pour le tirer de sa torpeur.

\- Bien. Bien, merci.

\- Tu apprends des choses ? Tu as des amis ?

Thor suspendit sa conversation avec son père et reporta son attention sur son frère.

\- Oui, beaucoup de choses. Je me suis inscrit dans l'une de leurs plus célèbres écoles. J'y ai rencontré des personnes intéressantes. Je visite un peu.

Inutile de leur parler de ses autres projets et de sa collaboration avec Amora.

\- Quelqu'un dans ta vie ? demanda Thor, engloutissant une pâtisserie au miel presqu'aussi grosse que sa tête.

Loki hésita. Il imagina un instant Tony, ici, avec lui. Présenté officiellement à la famille royale d'Asgard. L'idée lui arracha un pauvre sourire. Tony détesterait ça. Chaque minute à la cour serait pour lui un supplice. Devoir se tenir correctement, parler correctement, suivre l'ordre des couverts et retenir le titre de tous leurs convives… Rester assis des heures à parler de sujets triviaux, personne pour discuter de sciences ou de technologies… S'incliner respectueusement devant des gens qui n'avaient pas passé la barrière de son jugement personnel. Ce serait une catastrophe à tous les niveaux.

\- Oui, répondit-il tranquillement.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Frigga, les yeux brillants.

\- Tony, répondit Loki, scrutant les visages autour de lui pour guetter la moindre réaction.

Il y eut un moment de silence à la table royale, heureusement couvert par le brouhaha des autres convives et des animations. Les serviteurs emplissaient de nouveau les tables de desserts appétissants.

\- Tony ? répéta Frigga, d'une petite voix.

\- Anthony. Anthony Stark, confirma Loki.

Le silence se poursuivit, pesant. Odin serrait un peu trop fort sa fourchette. Était-il possible qu'il devine que ce Tony n'était autre que le jeune étudiant qu'il avait renvoyé durement chez lui, après l'avoir surpris ici à Asgard, illégalement introduit par son fils des années plus tôt ? Loki espéra que oui.

\- Il est ingénieur, poursuivit Loki, comme si de rien n'était, piquant allègrement dans une fraise enrobée de chocolat à l'aide de sa fourchette. C'est un homme extrêmement brillant, à la tête d'une importante société de technologie.

\- Ah, très bien, minauda Frigga, croquant du bout des lèvres dans un morceau d'ananas confit.

Odin détourna simplement la tête et rejoignit la conversation de son général des armées, à sa gauche. Loki se mordilla la langue. Les relations entre hommes n'étaient pas plus mal vues à Asgard qu'ailleurs. Pour une famille royale par contre, c'était très différent. Cela signifiait renoncer à produire de potentiels héritiers pour le trône. En outre, le fait que Loki soit retourné sur terre pour fréquenter un homme que son père avait durement puni relevait de la provocation pure et dure. Loki savait que cette discussion n'en resterait pas là.

\- J'aimerais vous le présenter un jour, mentit-il, poussant un peu plus loin le défi.

\- Ah, très bien, répéta Frigga, alors que Thor s'étouffait sur sa choppe d'hydromel.

Loki dut lui taper dans le dos en souriant.

\- Je suis très heureux avec lui, poursuivit-il, joueur.

\- Très bien mon chéri, c'est le principal, s'empressa de dire Frigga.

A côté d'eux, Odin était de plus en plus crispé à table, mais ignorait parfaitement leur conversation. Sa femme changea rapidement de sujet pour quelque chose de plus convenu. Loki finit tranquillement son assiette. S'il avait encore le moindre doute avant de revenir, il en était désormais persuadé.

Sa place n'était décidément pas ici, ou on ne l'avait jamais réellement soutenu dans ses choix, dans ses envies. Ou seul Thor comptait, toujours priorisé pour pouvoir siéger sur le trône.

Mais où était sa place, alors ?

* * *

\- Salut Iron-man.

Tony sursauta si fort qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise.

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus stupéfiant ? Qu'un homme le regarde par la fenêtre entrouverte du trentième étage de la tour Stark, accroché à un filin comme un laveur de vitre ? Qu'il porte un uniforme de soubrette et un plumeau en plus de ses deux katanas sanglés dans le dos ?

Ou qu'il connaisse son identité secrète ?

Tony se leva d'un bond, quittant le bureau où il étudiait des plans de l'armure en trois dimensions.

\- JARVIS, préviens-moi à l'avenir quand il y a un type qui escalade la tour sans y être autorisé, grommela Tony à l'attention de l'IA.

\- Bien monsieur. Dois-je mettre Monsieur Wade Wilson sur la liste des personnes indésirables ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, grogna le futur ingénieur en ouvrant la fenêtre pour laisser le mercenaire se glisser dans l'atelier.

\- Nous verrons plus tard, conclut JARVIS.

Tony et Ezekiel avaient beaucoup travaillé sur son logiciel, JARVIS devenait un allié précieux pour leurs recherches. Ils présenteraient comme mémoire leurs avancées sur l'intelligence artificielle, sans préciser l'application principale qu'ils lui avaient trouvé.

Wade sauta à pied joint à l'intérieur, lissa un peu sa robe noire et blanche qui contrastait sympathiquement avec le rouge de sa combinaison.

\- Vous m'avez appelé Iron-Man, commença Tony, inquiet de voir cet étrange personnage débarquer ainsi.

\- Inutile de nier, il y a encore les plans holographiques qui tournent, souligna Wade en pointant un doigt vers le bureau.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Tony ne s'inquiétait pas encore. Jusqu'à présent, Wade semblait du côté de Spider-Man, donc plutôt un allié. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il ai percé à jour le secret de son identité était plutôt troublant.

\- J'ai demandé au scénariste, je n'allais pas me faire chier à chercher, confia Wade, qui entreprit de faire le tour de l'atelier comme s'il visitait un studio à louer.

\- De quoi ?

Wade soupira, donna un petit coup de plumeau à un prototype de gantelet qui traînait sur un établi.

\- Bon écoute, ça va être chiant de t'expliquer, j'ai pas envie là. On va sauver Petounet maintenant ?

Il se retourna vers Tony et lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Mais… Tu sais où il est ? répondit Tony, le gratifiant d'un regard désapprobateur alors que le mercenaire tentait d'enfiler le gantelet.

\- On pourrait mettre les pierres d'infinité là-dessus, ça ferait une putain de bonne arme, murmura Deadpool en pliant et dépliant ses doigts recouverts de métal.

\- La vache, je fais un effort pourtant, mais je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu racontes, constata Tony, dépité.

Il se laissa retomber dans son siège. Deadpool. Mercenaire réputé, plus pour son agressivité que son intelligence visiblement. Ezekiel rentra dans la pièce à ce moment, deux bouteilles de soda en main.

\- Tony je… C'est qui ça ? Ah merde, c'est le pote de…

Il s'interrompit, conscient d'être sur le point de faire une gaffe. Tony soupira.

\- C'est bon t'inquiètes. Il sait qui je suis. Lui, c'est Ezekiel. On est un binôme sous l'armure, en fait.

Deadpool tendit sa main toujours gantée de métal au nouveau venu qui la serra, dubitatif.

\- Et il fait quoi ici ?

\- Il veut aller sauver Spider-Man, expliqua Tony, buvant une longue gorgé de soda.

\- Super : il sait où il est ?

\- Je t'avoue que sa réponse n'est pas encore très claire pour moi, confia Tony à mi-voix.

\- Ouais je sais où il est.

\- Et par quel miracle ? s'enquit Ezekiel, suspicieux.

\- Par le miracle de l'amour, répondit Wade, soudain très sérieux, formant un cœur avec ses deux mains.

Un silence mitigé lui répondit. Visiblement, la santé mentale de Deadpool n'était pas au beau fixe.

\- Nan j'dec. J'ai aussi demandé au scénariste. Il m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre et de chercher un peu par moi-même. Du coup j'ai géolocalisé son Iphone. Pas très compliqué à vrai dire.

Les deux autres en restèrent stupéfaits.

\- C'est quand qu'on y vaaaaaaaaaa ? poursuivit Wade, qui paraissait s'ennuyer ferme. Je veux récupérer mon Petounet. Il me manque. Allez, enfile ta robe princesse, on a du taff.

Tony et Ezekiel échangèrent un regard désemparé. Zeke haussa les épaules et Tony soupira.

D'accord. Sauver Spider-Man, donc.

* * *

 **Voilà mes petits cobayes pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaît. Vous avez été trop mignons à m'envoyer des messages suite à mon opération. Ça va mieux, j'arrive à peu près à marcher… Le premier tome de mon roman doit sortir bientôt, courant juin, j'ai super hâte ! Je n'ai pas encore la couverture mais je suis trop pressée de vous la montrer aussi !**

 **En attendant, plein de bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **Charlie**


	35. Chapter 35

**Coucou mes petites souris. J'espère que vous allez bien depuis le dernier chapitre ! Je n'ai pas encore vu x-men mais j'aimerais y aller ce week end, je n'ai pas lu de critiques encore… S'il y en a parmi vous qui l'ont vu, n'hésitez pas à me faire un retour (sans spoiler rhooo) histoire que je sache à quoi m'attendre :D**

 **Bon, allez, il est temps d'aller essayer de sauver Spider-man.**

 **On se retrouve en bas, pour une annonce surprise!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

* * *

Loki expira très lentement, comme s'il craignait que le moindre soubresaut ne brise le sort, bulle de savon trop fragile à la merci de la brise.

Il observait Œil de Cobra, en face de lui. L'illusion de cette apparence banale qu'il projetait sur ses compagnons criminels lors de leurs sorties. Il observait aussi son propre reflet dans le miroir.

Concentration.

Tout d'abord, rien ne se produisit. Puis, peu à peu, le miroir lui renvoya quelques modifications de sa propre apparence. D'abord imperceptiblement, puis plus rapidement ensuite. Ses cheveux poussèrent ostensiblement alors que sa taille rapetissait. Ses hanches s'élargirent, ses épaules s'affinèrent. Son visage anguleux s'arrondit, son teint gagna une teinte, puis deux.

Après une longue minute de transformation, il s'estima satisfait de sa nouvelle silhouette.

Une belle créature intemporelle, aux courbes décidément féminines. Elle ne possédait en commun avec le Loki originel que la couleur des cheveux, et des yeux. Après réflexion, Loki se concentra de nouveau, et ses pupilles virèrent du vert au gris.

Bien. Il avait désormais l'apparence d'une femme. D'une belle femme, honnêtement. Son double, illusion immobile de l'autre côté de la pièce, n'avait lui pas changé d'aspect. Toujours ce visage commun, cette stature moyenne. Toujours les yeux verts qui lui valaient le surnom d'œil de Cobra. Loki exulta. La baisse de concentration flouta un instant les contours de l'illusion : il se reprit instantanément.

Sous sa forme féminine, il avança dans la pièce, s'approchant du leurre qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il s'étira, fit jouer ses mains, obligeant en parallèle son double immatériel à se promener plus loin dans la pièce. Pendant dix minutes, ils déambulèrent tous deux dans la pièce, vaquant indépendamment à leurs occupations.

Il ne restait plus qu'une étape à franchir. Réussir en moins d'une seconde à intervertir les deux projections. Se téléporter à la place que tenait Œil de Cobra, prendre sa forme, et projeter un double immatériel de la jeune femme à la place qu'il occupait jusqu'alors. C'était plus complexe que prévu, mais il y parvint après une longue demi-heure d'essai. Il pouvait à loisir incarner l'un, ou l'autre. Cette belle jeune femme, ou ce jeune criminel désormais réputé. Et lorsqu'il incarnait l'un, l'autre menait sa propre vie, sans copier les gestes du modèle original. Oh bien sûr, impossible de faire faire quoi que ce soit de compliqué à une illusion. Et tout objet qui aurait volé dans sa direction l'aurait traversé sans difficultés. Néanmoins, c'était un progrès remarquable.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de l'exercice, le sorcier fit disparaître son double d'un geste de la main, puis reprit son apparence naturelle. C'était un bon début. Ses pouvoirs se développaient à une vitesse galopante. Il ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment ainsi, à gérer deux entités, mais dans la fureur d'un affrontement, personne n'irait s'intéresser aux petits détails qui pourraient trahir sa présence dans les deux camps simultanément !

La seule interrogation qui restait était sa capacité à tromper les sens de Richard. Le mutant, lui-même capable de produire ce genre de tours de passe-passe, avait peut-être une sensibilité développée à ce niveau. Ce serait probablement l'esprit le plus dur à tromper, avec celui d'Amora.

Oh, bien sûr, Loki se savait nettement plus puissant que ses deux compagnons. Tout de même, il faudrait rester vigilant. Du bruit dans le couloir et quelques coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de sa méditation. Ezekiel et Tony, ce dernier vêtu de son armure rutilante, entrèrent dans la chambre du Jotun.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda l'ingénieur, alors que le heaume se redressait pour dégager son visage.

 _Encore une amélioration de l'armure,_ nota Loki. Le heaume pouvait désormais s'ouvrir et se refermer seul, sans intervention humaine. Tony avait l'air nerveux.

\- Oui.

\- Tu y va comme ça ? Demanda Zeke, dubitatif, en avisant le sorcier vêtu d'un vieux jean et d'un tee-shirt délavé qui appartenait à Tony.

\- Non.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Loki reprit hâtivement l'apparence féminine sur laquelle il travaillait depuis plusieurs jours. Ses deux amis eurent un instinctif mouvement de recul, les yeux ronds face à cette apparition.

\- La vache, commenta Zeke, une fois le processus fini. Tu sais que t'es canon ?

\- Je te préfère naturel, précisa Tony, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Loki rit de son embarras. Sa voix aussi était différente, plus fine, plus aiguë.

\- Toi qui t'inquiétais des potentielles représailles : ainsi, personne ne saura qui je suis vraiment. Même pas Wade et Peter.

\- Et… Comment tu t'appelles ? Je ne peux plus t'appeler Loki… La vache, il va falloir que je surveille mes propos.

\- Je comptais sur toi pour me trouver un nom de super-héroïne décent pour mettre sur mon CV…

La plaisanterie fit sourire Ezekiel. Les deux autres se creusaient la tête sans trouver d'option valable.

\- Allez, on est pressés, je tranche. A partir de maintenant, quand tu seras sous cette forme, tu seras Lucie.

\- Lucie ? Soit. Lorsque je vous accompagnerai pour vos sorties héroïques, je deviendrai donc Lucie.

\- Allez, zou mauvaise troupe, les pressa Zeke, il y a le taré qui est en train de vider le frigo.

Effectivement, le célèbre mercenaire dans son non moins célèbre costume rouge et noir était fort occupé à s'empiffrer.

Deux revolvers à sa ceinture, un fusil d'assaut posé sur la table et deux katanas dans le dos. Deadpool devait rarement manquer de moyens de se débarrasser de ses adversaires…

\- Allez, on y va, ordonna Tony, le heaume se rabattant sur son visage, modifiant sa voix pour lui conférer cet accent métallique auquel il s'était si bien habitué.

\- Je finis mon riz-au-lait, annonça Wade.

\- Eh bien, chuchota Lucie à l'oreille d'Iron Man, il n'a pas l'air si pressé que ça de retrouver son compagnon…

* * *

\- C'est là.

\- Comment ça c'est là ? Wade, c'est un bar.

\- Oui et ben j'y peux rien moi ! C'est là, c'est là !

Tony et Lucie échangèrent un regard désabusé.

\- Non mais ils me prennent vraiment pour un gland, soupira Deadpool. Regardez !

Il tendit son téléphone en avant. Le petit point clignotant qui correspondait au signal GPS indiquait en effet l'établissement en face du toit où ils étaient tous les trois aplatis.

\- Intéressant murmura Lucie. Alors comme ça, tu l'as retrouvé en suivant le signal émis par son téléphone…

\- Ouais, nan, ça c'est ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour parce que c'est moins bizarre que la vérité. Et j'avais besoin que vous ayez un peu confiance en moi. J'espère bien que les boulets qui l'ont enlevé ont au moins pensé à lui retirer son téléphone et enlever la batterie. Dans le monde dans lequel on vit, c'est la base, tout le monde sait ça, suffit d'avoir vu un film une fois dans sa vie..

Lucie pinça un peu les lèvres. Elle-même n'y avait pas réellement songé. En fait, elle s'était peu intéressé à Spider-Man, et ignorait si les autres lui avaient oui ou non retiré son téléphone.

\- Ben alors c'est quoi la vérité ? demanda Tony.

\- Un jour quand il dormait, je lui ai injecté un tracer GPS dans la nuque, répondit Wade à voix basse sur un ton de conspirateur.

\- T'es sérieux ?

Lucie demeura silencieuse. Elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle faisait de nombreux allers retours discrets entre Amora et Tony à coup de téléportation éclair. Pour l'instant, un faux Loki somnolait dans un hamac de l'arrière-salle du bar, ce qui lui demandait peu d'effort. Elle devait néanmoins maintenir constamment l'illusion, écouter les discussions des deux côtés et se tenir prête à répondre si on lui parlait. L'exercice était épuisant.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Ouais parce que ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai faim. Alors on leur botte vite le cul et on ira mange Mexicain après, proposa Wade, tout sourire.

Et, sans plus attendre, il sauta au sol et courut vers la porte principale du bar, son fusil d'assaut en mains. Des passants terrifiés s'enfuirent en hurlant sur son passage, alors que Lucie et Tony, ahuris, se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

D'un déluge de balles, Wade abattit la porte vitrée de l'établissement et entra avec un coup de pied théâtral, avant d'arroser gratuitement les lustres, les fenêtres et les miroirs, semant la panique parmi la clientèle qui se rua à travers les baies vitrées brisées.

Tony derrière lui vérifia rapidement qu'aucun civil n'était blessé dans la mêlée, insultant copieusement le mercenaire au passage.

\- Abruti ! pas de blessés ni de morts, tu te souviens ?

Wade ne l'écoutait pas en entreprit de fouiller les lieux, ouvrant chaque porte à l'aide de ses bottes ou de ses balles. Lucie, en retrait, profitait de la confusion générale pour laisser un double immatériel à sa place et réintégrer son corps de Loki de l'autre côté de l'établissement.

Après une seconde de trouble à rependre conscience des lieux qui l'entourait, Loki sauta du hamac, captant le regard surpris d'Amora.

\- Il y a les amis de Spider-Man qui viennent tenter de le récupérer, annonça-t-il calmement.

Il courut en direction du réduit ou Harry se trouvait en compagnie de l'araignée. Amora, Calypso et Richard dans son sillage se préparaient au combat.

Le sorcier projeta son pouvoir avec force, les transformant tous immédiatement pour leur rendre leur célèbre apparence de quintuplés maléfiques. La partie difficile commençait vraiment maintenant. Non seulement il devait faire des allers retours sous ses formes féminines et masculines dans les deux groupes opposés, mais il devait aussi rester concentré pour maintenir l'apparence de ses quatre complices.

Il était de retour auprès de Tony lorsque Wade fracassa la porte derrière laquelle se tenaient les kidnappeurs.

\- Spideeeyyyy ?! Spideyy, mon nounours, où es-tu ? J'arrive pour toi. SPIDEEEEEEEYYYYY ?

La voix grésillante d'Ezekiel s'exprima dans leurs oreillettes :

\- Il doit être assez dur à supporter au quotidien…

\- Tu m'étonnes, grommela Tony. Tu es prête Lucie ? A mon signal !

La stratégie préparée à l'avance se déroula sans accrocs, ou presque. Lucie envoya cinq disques crépitants d'une énergie rose inédite vers les quintuplés. Elle manqua volontairement l'un d'eux pour éviter de dévoiler qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un hologramme. Elle en profita pour vérifier rapidement l'apparence d'Œil de Cobra. Une dupe convaincante. Son esprit fit un aller-retour, et Œil de Cobra leva la main pour aspirer les cinq projectiles roses, provoquant une pluie d'étincelles au-dessus d'eux.

Une nuée d'oiseaux se précipita par la fenêtre entrouverte, répondant à l'appel de Calypso. Tony eut bien du mal à comprendre l'enchaînement des évènements. L'affrontement tourna court, mélange confus de sorts lancés d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, contrés, de murs de glace, de javelots d'énergie pure, le tout saupoudré par de nombreuses insultes de Wade. Lucie se retrouva soudain dans le dos d'Harry et lui asséna un violent coup qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres de là.

\- C'est qui celle-là ? hurla l'héritier Osborn, alors que la nouvelle venue enserrait les épaules de Peter.

Une seconde plus tard, Lucie, Peter et la chaise sur laquelle il était assis disparaissaient. Un concert de cris et de jurons fleurit chez les quintuplés, qui reportèrent leur attention sur Wade et Tony. L'ingénieur ne pouvait pas voler dans la remise, basse de plafond. Il tendit ses deux bras en avant, tentant de viser avec ses gantelets les adversaires à portée de main. Un des ennemis fut touché au genou : il s'effondra en geignant. L'autre, plus coriace, créa un trou noir miniature qui aspira la déflagration, avant de la renvoyer à son propriétaire.

Tony se propulsa vers le haut pour éviter la décharge, crevant le faux plafond dans un déluge de plâtre. Plusieurs caisses de bière stockées sur des racks métalliques volèrent en éclat, arrosant tout ce petit monde. Wade semblait s'amuser follement, alternant entre son revolver et ses katanas. Tony se figea, son sang brusquement gelé dans ses veines. Il avait insisté pourtant, avant d'emmener le mercenaire. Pas de morts. Deadpool semblait avoir mis de côté ce détail, et visait de manière assez précise ses ennemis. Pour l'instant, grâce à leurs talents spéciaux et a un peu de chance, aucun n'avait récolté de blessure sérieuse. Mais s'il continuait ainsi… Tony fonça sur Wade, percutant violemment son flanc droit.

\- Quelle fougue ! plaisanta le mercenaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! On a dit pas de morts !

\- Ah oui zut. J'avais oublié je crois.

Un blizzard de glace se formait au-dessus de leur tête, interrompant l'échange. Tony poussa Wade et ils roulèrent au sol, évitant de peu un vol sifflant d'épieux gelés dans leur direction.

\- C'est pas juste, eux ils essayent, pourtant, grogna Wade, boudeur.

* * *

Lucie laissa Peter attaché à sa chaise au sommet du toit où ils avaient tenu conseil peu avant, comme cela était convenu. Wade et Tony devaient la rejoindre dès que possible, s'il se révélait impossible de neutraliser leurs ennemis.

Lucie observa Peter et ses grands yeux. Elle prit sa décision. Elle ne pouvait pas, devant lui, ne redevenir qu'une simple illusion pour aller reprendre le combat dans le bâtiment en face. Ses doigts caressèrent les tempes de l'araignée, qui se sentit soudain flotter, extrêmement fatiguée. Les paupières de Peter papillonnèrent. Il sombra dans une léthargie puissante, alors que l'esprit de Lucie quittait le toit pour réintégrer le corps d'Œil de Cobra, quelques cent mètres plus loin.

Il tituba en arrivant dans la mêlée. Un coup d'œil lui apprit que Tony et Wade étaient cachés derrière une tireuse à bière poussiéreuse subissant les assauts déchaînés d'une Amora enragée.

\- Tu te décides à m'aider ? grogna-t-elle.

Loki hocha la tête. Il tendit une main devant lui : tout autour se construisit un réseau de petites écailles noires, bouclier spirituel résistant aux balles que Wade tirait allègrement dans leur direction. Les corbeaux menaçants de Calypso tournoyaient au-dessus de Richard, assis au sol, touché au genou. Couronne de plumes noires protectrices.

Harry comprit d'un coup d'œil ce que Loki tentait de faire, avançant vers leurs ennemis retranchés derrière leur abri de fortune. Il l'imita, avançant lui aussi, mais de l'autre côté, pour les contourner et les encercler.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller bouffer des chimichangas, commenta Deadpool, voyant leurs ennemis en colère approcher dangereusement. On se casse ?

\- Je te porte et on s'envole par la fenêtre ? proposa Tony, découragé de voir ses décharges d'énergie demeurer sans effet sur le bouclier noir d'Œil de cobra.

\- Te fais pas chier, j'ai une ceinture de téléportation ! rétorqua le mercenaire.

Une stalactite de glace venait de lui transpercer le front sans que cela ne semble l'émouvoir le moins du monde. Tony, horrifié et dépassé de le voir demeurer stoïque, hurla.

\- C'est bon c'est rien ! Je ne peux pas mourir. J'ai oublié de le dire.

\- Ah ! Et une ceinture de téléportation ? Et tu le dis que maintenant ?! Et ben vas-y, on se casse !

\- Oui, ça aussi j'avais oublié, répondit le mercenaire en attrapant Iron Man par l'épaule.

\- T'es trop vieux pour ce métier, cria Tony, avant que la sensation d'être arraché à ce monde ne lui coupe brusquement la respiration.

Ils disparurent. Loki leva immédiatement l'apparence illusoire de ses collègues criminels. Il était épuisé. Chaque parcelle d'énergie comptait. Il ne se sentait plus capable de faire des allers retour entre les deux groupes pour l'instant. Il lui fallait une excuse pour s'en aller, aussi s'adressa-t-il à Amora qui donnait un coup de poing rageur sur un mur déjà éventré.

\- La nouvelle, la femme, c'est une magicienne. Je vais essayer de retrouver sa trace dans la dimension spirituelle.

\- Ok. Pfff, on peut changer de QG maintenant, grogna Amora pour toute réponse.

Calypso et Harry se penchèrent sur Richard, qui saignait abondement de la jambe. Le mutant avait le teint pâle et semblait peu rassuré.

\- Elle est flippante, leur pote, murmura-t-il.

Amora fronça les sourcils. Ce petit groupe d'humains pénibles commençait à sérieusement lui peser. Il était peut-être temps d'être moins indulgents à leur sujet, contrairement à ce que préconisait Loki.

* * *

Sur le toit d'en face, Wade serrait Peter qui se réveillait tout juste entre ses bras.

Écrasait serait un terme plus juste.

\- Tu m'as trop manqué mon chou !

\- Quequihein ?

\- On rentre à la maison, tout va bien. Allez, grimpe sur mon dos, je t'embarque. Merci les potes, commenta Wade. C'était sympa cette petite partie. On se refait ça bientôt ?

Il avait toujours la stalactite plantée au-dessus de l'œil gauche. Elle fondait tranquillement, dégouttant sur le sol dans une série de plocs plocs réguliers. C'était un spectacle particulièrement dérangeant.

\- Il va falloir, répondit gravement Tony. Je crois qu'ils essayent vraiment de nous tuer, maintenant. J'ai blessé l'un d'eux, ça ne va pas les calmer. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Maintenant que Peter est hors de danger, on pourrait peut-être penser à un plan pour les capturer une bonne fois pour toute. Qu'en penses-tu, Lo…Lucie ?

Lucie sourit.

La situation se compliquait.

Tant mieux.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé la simplicité. Voilà qui promettait d'être amusant.

* * *

 **Voilà mes lapins.**

 **Au fait. GRANDE NOUVELLE. J'ai publié la couverture de mon premier roman Les Cygnes de Fer sur ma page facebook ! Je vais poster dans les jours qui viennent quelques extraits, si ça vous intéresse.** **La version informatique sort dans 5 jours… C'est déjà en précommande sur amazon, et j'ai hyper hâte que ça sorte en version papier ! (15 juillet, c'est encore loin…)**

 **Bref, un grand merci à vous. Vous avez été un soutien indéfectible pendant toutes ces années où j'ai travaillé sur ce projet en parallèle de mes fics. (D'ailleurs, vous êtes dans les remerciements à la fin du bouquin… Je vous aime mes petits rats !)**

 **Plein de bisous en attendant le prochain chapitre,**

 **Charlie**


	36. Chapter 36

**Coucou mes lapins ! Comment allez-vous ? Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !**

 **Ca y'est, mon roman est sorti en version numérique ! Je suis hyper stressée xD**

 **Allez, pour oublier le stress, rien de mieux qu'un nouveau chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ( Il est assez long. Pour de bonnes raisons héhé...)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

* * *

Wade et Peter avaient disparu sur une conclusion un peu brusque de Wade.

« On se tient au jus », et puis plus rien.

Lucie et Tony échangèrent un regard, puis ne purent retenir un petit rire. Le mercenaire était décidément un personnage incroyable.

\- On rentre, belle gosse ? proposa le futur ingénieur à sa compagne.

Lucie referma ses bras autour des épaules de Tony et ils atterrirent au beau milieu de la chambre du Jotun. L'héroïne du jour déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'étudiant.

\- C'était sympa de t'avoir avec moi, reconnut Tony.

Comme simple réponse, un nouveau baiser, prolongé. Des doigts frais qui s'activèrent sur les pièces de l'armure pour tenter de libérer l'homme caché à l'intérieur. Tony frissonna et murmura, alors que son plastron savamment retiré libérait son torse :

\- Tu ne veux pas reprendre ton apparence… Normale ?

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça ? Chuchota la voix suave de Lucie.

Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient un peu devant ses yeux gris. La combinaison blanche revêtue pour l'occasion épousait parfaitement sa silhouette féminine.

\- C'est pas… Enfin… Disons que…

Tony soupira.

\- Je t'aime dans tous les cas, mais je suis plus à l'aide avec le vrai Loki.

Un instant de silence surpris fit résonner ces mots à ses oreilles. Il fit un bond en arrière, les mains en avant comme pour se dédouaner de ses propres propos :

\- AH ! Enfin je…

\- Tu m'aimes alors ? répéta Lucie, visiblement amusée par la gêne de son amant.

Peu à peu, les traits de la sorcière se modifièrent pour qu'elle puisse laisser place à Loki, prince d'Asgard, vêtu d'un simple jean délavé et d'un tee-shirt trop ample pour lui.

\- Je… Rho, oui, bon, bien sûr que je t'aime abruti, grogna Tony. C'est ridicule cette habitude de ne pas vouloir le dire. Ça fait dix ans qu'on se connaît, dix mois qu'on est ensemble, je pense que tout dans mon attitude, mes mots et mes gestes le dit déjà !

\- Ne t'emporta pas, voyons, répondit Loki, joueur.

\- Je ne m'emporte pas! C'est vrai quoi, c'est débile cette règle de ne pas dire aux gens... Cette pudeur déplacée...

\- C'est toi qui est pudique, le taquina Loki.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit " je t'aime " non plus, rétorqua Tony, vexé, alors que Loki bataillait avec ses jambières pour les lui retirer.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi, il vint déposer un nouveau baiser au coin de lèvres de l'ingénieur, avant de chuchoter :

\- Mais tu as raison, mon tendre. Après tout, pourquoi dire à voix haute ce que mes mots, mes gestes et mon attitude te crient tous les jours depuis des années ?

Et Tony se dit que, décidément, la vie était belle.

* * *

Loki s'amusait. Jamais auparavant, dans sa longue vie d'Asgardien, il n'avait vécu une telle situation. L'excitation du jeu, l'adrénaline, la peur constante d'être découvert... Le fait d'être le seul à posséder toutes les cartes en mains, à maîtriser la situation à cent pour cent, lui procurait un sentiment de puissance très agréable.

Il aimait comploter avec Amora et les autres, voir Harry se morfondre de sa relation avec Peter, écouter Richard parler de ses grands projets pour la cause mutante. Planifier des braquages, des évasions et, plus récemment, de grosses manifestations au cours desquels les mutants libérés du Centre correctionnel d'Attica affrontaient les forces de l'ordre.

Il aimait être Lucie, aussi. Rencontrer Wade et Peter pour essayer de mettre au point une stratégie visant à capturer les quintuplés maléfiques. Même si le mercenaire l'insupportait rapidement, il éprouvait une certaine affection pour l'araignée et sa bonne humeur constante. Il aimait les regards entendus que lui lançait Tony, des regards qui disaient " Moi, je sais qui tu es réellement ". Ce qui était faux, bien évidemment, et ce n'en était que plus intéressant.

Il se découvrait un goût pour le mensonge qu'il ne se savait pas posséder. Pas à ce point. Bien sûr, dans son enfance, il avait de multiples fois menti, magouillé, comploté contre son frère. Mais la situation prenait une toute autre dimension à présent : il mentait tout le temps, à tout le monde. Amora, leurs amis, Tony, Peter, Wade.

Et lui, au milieu de ce maelstrom d'évènements, exultait. Jamais il ne s'était autant amusé. La curiosité de voir ce qui se passerait ensuite l'emportant sur les doutes qu'il aurait pu ressentir.

Les deux mois qui suivirent sa première sortie en tant que Lucie, de nouvelles altercations eurent lieux entre les deux bandes ennemies. Richard, accompagné des pires criminels mutants libérés de prison, organisa de nombreux rassemblements. Ensemble, ils attaquèrent plusieurs lieux emblématiques de personnalités ouvertement hostiles aux mutants. L'opinion publique était partagée à leur sujet. Un nouveau dérapage eut lieu au cours d'une manifestation. Les forces de l'ordre avaient dû tirer à balle réelles pour contenir l'assaut enragé de plusieurs mutants qui contrôlaient la foudre, faisant tonner l'orage pendant de longues heures au-dessus du centre-ville, causant plusieurs millions de dollars de dégâts matériels. Les mutants enragés avaient riposté : un mort chez les mutants, deux blessés grave chez les agents du SHIELD venu contenir le rassemblement.

Le courant prit de l'ampleur. Chaque jour, de nouveaux mutants rejoignaient Richard. Calypso se prit au jeu, alors que Loki, Harry et Amora restaient en retrait, plus amusés à l'idée d'aller terroriser la population que convaincus par les valeurs défendues par le groupe. Plusieurs fois, Spiderman, Deadpool, Iron Man et Lucie venaient contrecarrer leurs plans, sans jamais néanmoins que l'une des équipes n'arrive à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre : Loki y veillait très scrupuleusement.

Il s'assurait également de contenir les envies meurtrières d'Amora. Si lui-même voyait assez peu d'inconvénients à ce que d'autres mortels perdent la vie au cours de leurs affrontements, il souhaitait bien évidement épargner ce sort à Tony. Il sentait qu'Amora avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter son autorité. Il faudrait y remédier en temps voulu, il en était bien conscient.

Malheureusement, lorsque l'on attend trop, on prend le risque d'arriver trop tard.

* * *

Une nuit de la fin d'automne, Loki fut réveillé par une perturbation aux abords de sa conscience.

Il était difficile d'expliquer la perception qu'il avait de la dimension magique, mais certaines activités et certains évènements attiraient son attention. Une importante utilisation de sorcellerie, par exemple.

Il repoussa lentement les draps pour ne pas réveiller Tony qui dormait sereinement à côté de lui. La sensation désagréable ne le quittait pas. Quelque chose était en train de se produire. Il se glissa dans le salon, ombre parmi les ombres. Le parquet gardait une certaine fraîcheur sous ses pieds.

Il se servit mécaniquement un verre d'eau, sans parvenir à déterminer précisément ce qui le chagrinait. Porté par son instinct, il se dirigea à pas mesurés vers les autres chambres. Il entendit Zeke ronfler à travers la porte de la sienne. Quand il se glissa dans la chambre d'Amora, celle-ci était déserte. Un mauvais pressentiment étreignit la poitrine du sorcier, mêlée à l'excitation qui précède le jeu. Un jeu dangereux mais fascinant. Loki étendit ses sens dans la cinquième dimension et détecta un pic d'activité magique très intense à quelques kilomètres à peine.

 _" Amora... Qu'as-tu fait?"_

Il se téléporta. Chat pressé de mettre la main sur une souris.

Atterrissage au milieu du chaos.

* * *

\- Tony debout! Tony putain c'est la merde. Réveille-toi !

L'étudiant fut tiré de son sommeil par la voix paniquée de Zeke qui enfilait un jean en titubant.

\- Quoi? Laisse-moi dormir...

\- Tony c'est hyper grave.

Le ton employé acheva de tirer l'intéressé du sommeil. Il se redressa en grimaçant.

\- Il est où Loki? Demanda-t-il, étonné de voir les draps vides à sa droite.

\- Je sais pas. Et Amora aussi est introuvable. C'est pas ça le souci. Tu sais, les quintuplés et leur front de libération mutant?

\- Oui? Et bien?

Tony réceptionna le jean que lui lançait Zeke avec son visage. Il jura.

\- Ils ont trouvé la nouvelle adresse de Peter Parker.

\- Ils l'ont déjà kidnappé une fois, grommela Tony.

Il enfila rapidement des vêtements et suivit Zeke jusqu'au placard ou ils dissimulaient l'armure. Son ami entreprit de l'aider à fixer les différentes plaques de métal.

\- Sauf que la dernière fois, ils étaient cinq. Là, ils sont cinq-cents, et ils ont foutu le feu à l'immeuble.

La nouvelle glaça l'estomac de Tony. Il sentait bien, depuis plusieurs semaines, l'escalade de violence. D'abord, les petits délits, puis l'évasion de la prison, où il y avait eu une victime. Puis les manifestations, de plus en plus agitées, l'incapacité des forces de l'ordre à endiguer le flot de colère qui se propageait comme un virus destructeur.

Ezekiel l'aida à revêtir son heaume et lança dans la visière une retransmission de la principale chaîne d'information du pays.

Tony sentit ses jambes flageoler en apercevant les images. Effectivement, l'immeuble ou vivait Peter Parker était dévoré par les flammes. Les rues alentour étaient pleines à craquer de mutants en colère qui brandissaient des affiches et faisaient étalage de leurs pouvoirs. Plusieurs voitures brûlaient. Des camionnettes du SHIELD tentaient de contenir en vain la masse grouillante dans une rue. Plusieurs hélicoptères survolaient les lieux, mais les pompiers ne pouvaient pas intervenir, retenus en amont de l'incendie par une dizaine de mutants hargneux.

Iron Man décolla dans l'air frais du soir. Zeke lui-même montait dans une voiture, son ordinateur portable à portée de main. Peut-être pourrait-il donner un coup de main, sur place.

\- JARVIS, appelle Peter Parker, commanda Tony en négociant un virage serré entre deux buildings.

Ils avaient enfin intégré JARVIS comme logiciel embarqué dans l'armure, plus tôt dans la semaine. C'était le premier test de l'intelligence artificielle sur le terrain. Une avancée remarquable.

L'appel resta sans réponse.

\- Jarvis, appelle Loki.

De nouveau, les longues sonneries dans le néant.

\- Jarvis, appelle Wade Wilson.

Cette fois, quelqu'un décrocha. Le son était mauvais, saturé de cris.

\- Ramène ton cul ! Cria la voix de Wade, en partie couverte par le brouhaha alentour.

\- J'arrive. Tu sais où est Peter?

-Putain, non! Lucie?

\- Je... J'arrive pas à la joindre! Ça donne quoi sur place? Je suis là dans cinq minutes.

Il apercevait déjà au loin la lueur dansante et macabre de l'incendie mêlée à celle des gyrophares.

\- C'est le bordel !

Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent.

\- Wade, tu tires à balles réelles?

\- Bien sûr putain! Il faut que je retrouve Peter et ces mecs empêchent les pompiers d'intervenir ! Faut pas qu'il crame, un seul défiguré dans notre binôme, ça suffit !

Un horrible grésillement coupa brusquement la conversation. Le téléphone de Wade venait d'exploser, traversé par une balle qui profita de son élan pour venir se loger dans la tempe du mercenaire.

A peine dérangé par le petit désagrément que constitue une balle dans la tête, il hurla :

\- Ah putain, vous savez le prix que coûte un téléphone?

Puis il entreprit de vider le chargeur de ses deux fusils automatiques sur le malheureux qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui.

Autour de lui, affrontement confus : agents du SHIELD abrités derrière de larges boucliers antiémeute, déluges de grêle, d'animaux, d'énergies multicolores ricochant partout, voitures et bâtiments en flammes... A court de munitions, il dégaina ses katanas fétiches, bien décidé à embrocher quiconque se présenterait sur son chemin.

Iron-Man atterrit à sa droite une petite minute plus tard, scandalisé par le chaos qui régnait en plein cœur de New York.

\- Comment on a pu en arriver là? murmura-t-il, paralysé par cette situation qui lui échappait totalement.

Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant brutalement propulsé dans le monde des adultes.

Wade essuyait ses lames sur le jean d'un individu étendu, inanimé, au sol.

\- On est arrivés là parce que t'as pas les couilles de mettre une balle dans la tête des méchants quand t'en as l'occasion, rétorqua Wade, sa bonne humeur habituelle envolée. Et maintenant, on retrouve Peter, ou je m'énerve vraiment. Bordel, je vais lui mettre une laisse, à celui-là.

* * *

\- Amora.

-Loki.

Le feu dévorait la moitié basse de l'immeuble. Il régnait une chaleur infâme sur le toit du building où se tenait l'enchanteresse. A ses pieds, inanimé, gisait Peter Parker. Il se tortillait sur lui-même, les yeux révulsés, probablement plongé dans une transe surnaturelle.

\- Alors c'est ainsi, je ne suis même plus invité? Nous ne prenons plus la peine de nous dissimuler?

Amora lui fournit un piètre sourire d'excuses. Bien droite face à lui, ses mains brillaient de cette énergie magique bleutée qu'elle maîtrisait de mieux en mieux.

\- Les garçons ont un peu bu ce soir, ils sont partis sur un coup de tête... Une petite fête improvisée ?

Loki ne savait pas s'il était en colère, déçu ou amusé. Probablement amusé. D'un geste de la main, il habilla Amora de l'illusion qui la transformait en cette silhouette banale, marque de fabrique des quintuplés. Il s'octroya le même châtiment et ils se firent face, dans la lueur des flammes et des étoiles lointaines, silhouettes identiques en opposition.

\- J'aurais au moins aimé être consulté sur le sujet, nota-t-il.

Il aurait pu provoquer Amora en duel, pour asseoir son autorité. Mais il préférait éviter un affrontement capable de raser la ville, tant que Tony était dans les parages. Et puis, il ne souhaitait pas réellement diriger le front de libération mutant, c'était le projet de Richard. La mort d'autres humains n'était qu'un petit inconvénient, un dégât collatéral négligeable.

Amora haussa les épaules. Elle scrutait les environs, attentive. Elle attendait quelqu'un.

\- Tu sais, ils ont préféré qu'on ne te prévienne pas, car... Ils te trouvent trop doux. Ils avaient peur que tu refuses.

\- Et que fais-tu, sur ce toit avec ce mortel?

\- J'attends ses copains. Il sert d'appât.

\- Quand l'homme de fer et le mercenaire fou arrivent, je me débarrasse des trois. Définitivement, grogna la voix empâtée d'Harry, les rejoignant sur le toit via l'accès de secours.

Il avait les yeux rougis et du sang sur sa chemise blanche. Ses mains tremblaient, il titubait : il avait clairement beaucoup trop bu. Ou beaucoup trop consommé de substances illicites. Peut-être un peu des deux.

\- Je les bute et on en parle plus. C'est le seul moyen de faire sortir cet enfoiré de ma tête, geignit Harry, les mains pressées sur ses tempes.

La chaleur grimpa d'un cran alors que les flammes se rapprochaient du haut de l'immeuble. Plusieurs hélicoptères les survolèrent à bonne distance.

\- C'est ennuyeux, répondit Loki, accordant d'une pensée à Harry son apparence maléfique.

Les triplés encerclaient un Peter Parker qui se réveillait peu à peu, pâle, la tête dodelinant.

\- Ah ouais? Et pourq...

Une pluie de balles interrompit Harry, qui roula sur le côté pour se mettre à l'abri.

\- KYAAAAH, bande d'enfoirés! Cette fois ça va chier putain !

Un Wade surexcité, porté par Iron-Man, roula sur le toit, un M16 dangereusement pointé vers le petit groupe.

Il ne fit pas de sommation : il tira. Œil de Cobra, ennuyé par l'interruption de cette importante mise au point, fit un simple geste de la main : les balles disparurent, aspirées dans le néant. Wade insista un peu : chacun des projectiles subit le même sort, alors que Tony atterrissait derrière-lui.

\- Rendez-nous Peter, ordonna-t-il de sa voix métallique. On peut encore trouver un terrain d'entendre, personne n'a à être blessé ...

Il y croyait assez peu lui-même, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer qui que ce soit.

Wade ne semblait pas s'encombrer de ce genre de considérations. Voyant que ses armes à feu étaient inutilisables, il attrapa un poignard sanglé à son mollet et se jeta sur le premier des triplés, qui, bien que plus petit et moins imposant que le mercenaire. le repoussa avec une force colossale. La jumelle maléfique profita de cette distraction pour foncer droit vers Tony. Elle aussi tenait un poignard en mains : le jeune homme comprit vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une arme ordinaire.

\- Non!

Œil de Cobra venait de crier. Il maintenait Wade au sol par la simple force de sa volonté. Le mercenaire gesticulait en criant des insanités.

Le meneur de la bande de criminels leva une main juste à temps : alors que Tony découvrait les propriétés de la lame qui visait son bras. Elle tranchait le métal comme s'il s'était agi d'une simple feuille de papier. Il sentit la morsure de la lame qui s'enfonçait profondément dans son bras après avoir pénétré le métal. Le sang chaud ruissela sur sa peau, et une douleur aiguë lui vrilla le cerveau.

Une déflagration d'énergie propulsa la jumelle à plusieurs mètres de là, alors qu'Œil de Cobra s'interposait physiquement entre eux. Son alliée, ébahie par ce retournement de situation, montra les dents.

\- Que fais-tu?

\- J'ai dit non !

Amora, sous couverture de l'illusion, se redressa, furieuse et surprise. Loki protégeait l'homme en armure! Il venait d'intervenir, de s'opposer à elle, de les séparer alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfin mettre fin aux agissements de leur adversaire. Cette ennuyeuse créature qui tentait toujours de contrecarrer leurs plans.

\- Tu as perdu la tête? Hurla-t-elle.

Wade piaillait toujours, immobile au sol, écrasé par la volonté du Jotun. Peter rampait vers lui, encore un peu déphasé par sa transe, tâtonnant le torse du mercenaire comme pour trouver le lien invisible qui le retenait prisonnier. Harry, qui assistait à la scène un peu plus loin, se jeta vers eux, exalté. Il écrasa Peter de son poids, distribuant coup de coudes et de poings à l'araignée qui se protégea au mieux, sous les encouragements de Wade.

\- J'ai dit non. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me répéter, gronda Œil de Cobra, toujours devant Iron-Man.

Amora tressaillit. Elle hésita à envoyer un pieu de glace en direction du Jotun, à le provoquer vraiment. Elle n'était pas sûre de remporter ce combat. En revanche... Le fait qu'il protège ainsi un ennemi était intriguant et ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: il connaissait l'identité de la personne sous l'armure. Et il l'appréciait. Ou, du moins, il avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir la garder en vie.

Il y avait plus fin à jouer, comme manœuvre, que d'affronter Loki dans un combat direct.

Un petit sort tout simple, tout fragile.

Lever l'illusion.

Loki était fort occupé. Sur le qui-vive, une partie de son être se concentrait vers Amora pour pressentir ses attaques, l'autre maintenait Deapdool hors d'état de nuire. Sa concentration pour conserver leur aspect de triplés était réduite.

Amora s'insinua dans la brèche.

La tromperie vola en éclat.

Amora, Harry et Loki reprirent instantanément leur apparence habituelle. L'enchanteresse banda sa volonté pour contrer celle de Loki, qui tentait désespérément de réajuster l'illusion. Trop tard, bien trop tard. Tony, dans son armure, eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Amora? Loki? Que...

Les différents éléments s'imbriquèrent dans son cerveau, cascade de dominos terrifiante. Zeke criait dans son oreillette, Peter et Harry criaient en se battant, la rue toute entière hurlait de mécontentement à leurs pieds, mais Tony n'écoutait pas. Il n'entendait plus que son sang bourdonner à ses tempes. Une vague délirante de souvenirs, d'indices et de non-dits le percuta de plein fouet, reléguant la douleur physique qui irradiait de son bras au second plan.

\- Je vais t'expliquer, dit précipitamment Loki en tendant les mains en avant, avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Un jet de propulseur bleu s'écrasa à ses pieds, le défiant de faire un pas de plus. Tony avait les pupilles dilatées et la respiration saccadée. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

\- Ne m'approche pas.

-Je ...

\- NE M'APPROCHE PAS!

Tony avait crié. Amora jubilait, ravie de voir son partenaire dans une telle situation. Visiblement, il lui avait menti, mais pas uniquement à elle… C'était un juste retour de bâton.

Tony se sentait perdu, blessé, trahi. Il avait placé sa confiance, toute sa confiance, et deux de ses meilleurs amis en avait abusé.

Il avait le vertige. Chaque seconde, il comprenait davantage à quel point on l'avait trompé. Depuis tout ce temps, Loki et Amora étaient des criminels ? L'homme qui était mort dans l'hélicoptère lors de l'évasion de la prison, l'homme qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars… Il était mort par leur faute.

Et, quand il se morfondait dans les bras de Loki d'avoir cette mort sur la conscience, et que son amant le rassurait, pendant tout ce temps… Il était en fait responsable des évènements.

Son premier ami. Son meilleur ami. Son premier amour. Le pilier fondateur de sa vie d'enfant et de jeune adulte. Avait-il été si aveugle ? Pouvait-on autant se tromper sur le compte de quelqu'un ?

Menteur, traître, voleur. Tueur. Tony eut soudain envie de vomir. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui venait de mourir, brutalement arrachée à son âme. En pensant aux baisers et aux caresses de son amant, qui lui chuchotait des mots d'amour tout en le trahissant depuis des années, il se sentit souillé. Il voulait prendre une douche. Un bain. S'y ouvrir les veines et attendre, peut-être, que la souffrance qui l'inondait disparaisse.

Il inspira profondément, fit le vide dans son esprit. S'il s'écoutait, il se serait immédiatement jeté dans le vide depuis le rebord du toit, pour ne pas avoir à gérer ce déluge de souffrances. Il ne fallait pas laisser cette tempête émotionnelle le détruire. Pas maintenant. Il aurait tout d'être détruit, lorsque ses amis seraient en sécurité.

\- Tony, tenta de nouveau Loki. Laisse-moi…

\- Je vais partir, l'interrompit froidement Tony. J'emmène Peter et Wade. Demain, quand je reviens à l'appartement, toi et Amora vous avez quitté les lieux. Vous prenez vos affaires, vous dégagez.

\- Tony…

\- Ferme-là. Je te jure, ferme-là.

Il arracha le heaume de l'armure pour pouvoir regarder Loki dans les yeux. Il avait besoin de voir une dernière fois cette image. Pour la graver dans sa mémoire. Le visage de Loki renvoyait plus de surprise que de tristesse. Tony se sentait si mal qu'à ce moment précis, recevoir une balle en pleine tête ne l'aurait pas dérangé, si cela avait pu interrompre ses pensées douloureuses. Ses yeux brillaient.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Repars sur ta putain de planète. Si je te revois, ce sera avec le SHIELD, pour te faire enfermer là où tu devrais être.

Il traversa dignement le toit, attrapa brutalement Wade et Peter par les épaules. Sur un geste de Loki, Harry avait suspendu son altercation avec Peter. L'araignée saignait de la lèvre et un joli bleu fleurissait sur son arcade sourcilière.

\- Wade, on dégage d'ici.

Le mercenaire, contrairement à son habitude, ne dit pas un mot. Il pianota sur sa ceinture de téléportation et les trois alliés disparurent.

Ils atterrirent dans un salon en désordre. Des barils de produits chimiques, des armes, des cibles abîmées, des puzzles Hello Kitty, et beaucoup de restes de nourriture. Impossible de se tromper, ils étaient chez Wade.

\- Tony ? Tony, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Peter, la voix encore un peu hésitante.

Tony ne lui répondit pas. Il fonça à travers l'appartement, s'enferma à clé dans la salle de bain, arracha l'oreillette où Zeke criait toujours. Il batailla pour ôter les pièces d'armure qui couvraient ses bras. Il saignait abondement : la coupure infligée par Amora l'élançait, profonde, irrégulière. Il lui fallait des points de suture.

Le miroir au dessus de l'évier lui renvoya l'image d'un homme désespéré. Les cheveux couverts de cendres et de sueur, le visage tâché de poussière et de sang. Il n'avait même pas senti couler les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Il vomit le contenu de son estomac dans l'évier.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Ça va ? Vous êtes vivants? Vous m'aimez encore ? Allllleeeez, dites-moi que oui pitié, je vous aime moi !**

 **Si jamais, je vous rappelle que Les Cygnes de fer, roman d'urban fantasy avec une romance MM en arrière trame, est disponible au format numérique sur les sites d'amazon et de la fnac ! J'ai trop hâte d'avoir votre retour sur ce projet qui m'occupe depuis de longues années ! La version papier c'est pour le 15 juillet. Sauf si vous venez à la Japan Expo, où vous l'aurez en avant-première ! ( Je serais là pour dédicacer le 4 et le 5 juillet, mouahaha ! Si vous voulez m'insulter pour ce chapitre par exemple, c'est l'occasion de me voir en vrai…)**

 **Plein de bisous en attendant le prochain chapitre,**

 **Charlie**


	37. Chapter 37

**Salut mes petits lapins. Ça va bien ? Merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, je suis contente que ça vous plaise encore. Ça me donne beaucoup de motivation pour résister au stress de ces derniers temps (Au hasard, demain et vendredi, Japan Expo ! J'espère croiser quelques fanfictionneurs !** **RDV sur le stand de MXM Bookmark stand C147 Hall 5A, Allée C…)**

 **Allez, on poursuit nos aventures, une page s'est tournée au dernier chapitre, voyons désormais ce que l'avenir réserve à nos deux chouchous…**

* * *

Tony eut un moment d'absence. Il reprit conscience sous la douche, alors que l'eau brûlante dégoulinait sur ses cheveux et son visage.

La salle de bain de Wade était blanche de vapeur. Le jeune homme avait mécaniquement conservé une main sur sa blessure, mais des gouttelettes rouges se mêlaient à l'eau et la teintait de volutes dramatiques.

Il avait mal au bras, mais la douleur physique était très secondaire. Il constata qu'il n'arrivait plus à pleurer, comme si toute sa réserve de larmes était épuisée. Un regard à son téléphone resté sur le rebord de l'évier lui apprit qu'il était là, immobile et absent sous l'eau, depuis plus d'une heure.

On frappa à la porte. Il ne répondit pas.

\- Tony. C'est Wade.

L'étudiant ne parvint qu'à émettre un vague grognement approbateur.

\- T'as mis du sang partout dans mon appart, mec.

\- Désolé, grogna Tony.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vais te recoudre. Ce n'est pas facile tout seul.

Tony hésita. Il aurait voulu repousser Wade, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force spirituelle d'endurer ses sarcasmes et ses non-sens. Cependant, le mercenaire avait gardé une voix posée et un ton calme. Et puis, effectivement, il avait besoin d'aide.

\- Peter est reparti. J'ai prévenu Ezekiel que tu étais ici. Il est en route.

Tony soupira, ferma le robinet et attrapa la première serviette venue. Il se sécha sommairement, enfila un des caleçons propres de Wade qui traînaient dans le tiroir ouvert d'une commode, puis il vint ôter le verrou de la porte. Le mercenaire entra dans la salle de bain. Il avait retiré sa combinaison rouge et noire, ainsi que son masque. C'était la première fois que Tony le voyait au naturel. Son visage était atrocement abîmé, comme brûlé. Il avait enfilé un jean et un simple tee shirt blanc, et il était très surprenant de le voir ainsi, sans katana en main, sans une blague à portée de lèvres. Un grand type baraqué, amoché. Fatigué.

\- On crève de chaud ici, dit Wade en fouillant dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Bon, heureusement que Peter a refait le stock. Avant de le rencontrer, je n'avais pas de médocs ici. Faut dire que moi, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin… Va t'asseoir dans le salon, j'arrive.

Tony obéit, étrangement soulagé de voir que quelqu'un prenait le relais. Lui-même ne savait plus quoi faire. Exécuter un ordre était plus simple. Il traversa l'appartement mal rangé en traînant des pieds, s'obligeant à ne pas penser, à arrêter le fonctionnement de son cerveau. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Sinon, il prenait le risque de se remettre à pleurer comme un enfant. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

\- Il t'es arrivé quoi au visage ? demanda-t-il alors que Wade revenait au salon avec une trousse de premier secours.

Il s'agissait autant de curiosité que d'une tentative désespérée d'occuper son esprit. Le mercenaire attrapa une compresse stérile, l'arrosa copieusement d'un désinfectant puissant et entreprit de tapoter l'épaule de Tony, ignorant sa grimace de douleur.

\- Ah, ça… C'est mon ex qui m'a fait ça, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Ton ex ? Demanda Tony, réellement curieux désormais.

\- Il se fait appeler Ajax. Ridicule. C'aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, un type qui se fait appeler Ajax. Enfin… Tu vois, moi aussi je m'y connais, en petits-amis psychopathes. Bon, je n'ai jamais été très sain d'esprit non plus, alors j'ai pensé que ça pourrait marcher lui et moi…

Il fit un sourire qui dévoila toutes ses dents blanches, étrange contraste avec la peau grumelée et rougie de son visage. Il pointa ses cicatrices du doigt.

\- Indice : ça n'a pas marché.

Tony se rembrunit, sentant sa gorge se serrer. L'image de Loki flotta un instant à la bordure de ses pensées. Il savait qu'il faudrait s'y confronter, bientôt. Voir l'image dans son ensemble, apprendre de ses erreurs. Mais penser au Jotun était inenvisageable à l'instant présent. Pas tant qu'Ezekiel n'était pas là pour l'aider à gérer la souffrance qui palpitait sourdement dans son ventre, dans son torse. Qui menaçait de le submerger, de l'engloutir tout entier.

Wade désinfecta ensuite une aiguille et entreprit de rapprocher le plus proprement possible les bords de la plaie. Tony se concentra sur les mouvements précis du mercenaire, chassant toute autre réflexion le plus loin possible.

Ezekiel sonnait à la porte lorsque Wade achevait son œuvre.

\- Et voilà, comme neuf ! Tu changeras le pansement tous les trois jours. Ok ?

Tony hocha la tête, muet, alors que le mercenaire allait ouvrir au nouveau venu tout en expliquant :

\- Je vais essayer d'aller retrouver Peter. Il est parti voir s'il pouvait encore aider, là-bas. Cet abruti. Ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui, une décision aussi stupide. Je reviens vite. Restez-ici si vous voulez. Il y a des cookies et du ketchup dans la cuisine.

Zeke entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers son ami, les sourcils froncés, ignorant les suggestions culinaires douteuses de Wade. Tony se laissa tomber dans ses bras ouverts.

Ezekiel Stane.

Premier ennemi, meilleur ami, colocataire, partenaire de valeur. Étreinte solide, protectrice. Les grandes mains qui serrent ses épaules, la voix rassurante. Lorsque sa vie semblait sur le point d'éclater en mille morceaux et de lui échapper des mains, il pouvait toujours compter sur lui.

\- Ça va aller mon pote.

Wade claqua la porte, les laissant seuls.

Et Tony relâcha enfin la pression accumulée dans son esprit au cours des dernières heures.

\- Ça va aller, répéta Zeke. Ça va aller.

De longues minutes durant, il se contenta de ces simples mots, serrant Tony contre lui, avec la désagréable sensation qu'il pourrait s'écrouler à tout instant.

Finalement, son ami s'éloigna de lui en se frottant le visage. Il avait une mine horrible.

\- Putain non Zeke, ça ne va pas aller. Comment ça pourrait aller ?

Ezekiel le força à se rasseoir sur le canapé.

\- Vas-y, dis-moi tout. Tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Et après, je te dirais ce que moi je pense.

Tony se prit la tête entre les mains. Par où commencer ? Quels mots utiliser ?

\- Comment tu te sens ? l'aiguilla Ezekiel.

\- Triste. Et en colère. Fatigué. Abandonné. Trahi. Comme si on m'avait blessé à mort et laissé à crever sur un trottoir. J'ai cru… J'ai cru…

Tous les mots se mélangeaient, et voulaient sortir d'un coup. Quand il réussit enfin à parler, il eut du mal à s'arrêter.

\- J'ai cru qu'il tenait à moi. Qu'il m'aimait. Qu'on avait vécu quelque chose de fort. Quand je l'ai rencontré, et que je ne t'avais pas encore, il était toute ma vie. Puis il est parti, et ça a été horrible. Mes parents sont morts. Quand il est revenu… J'ai pensé que c'était le destin. Qu'on passerait notre vie ensemble. Que je pourrais me servir de lui comme pilier, pour bâtir mon existence. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait Zeke. J'ai construit ma vie autour de lui. Et lui…

Il était encore difficile de mettre des phrases sur les actions de Loki. Pourtant, Tony s'y obligea, croisant et décroisant les mains, nerveux.

\- Lui il se foutait de moi, tout le long. Depuis combien de temps il me ment ? Je ne veux même pas savoir. Ça se compte en années. Il était là, à me faire de belles déclarations, et derrière mon dos, il conspirait pour je ne sais quelle cause horrible… A cause de lui des gens sont morts. Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ?

Il inspira profondément, alors que Zeke lui prêtait une oreille attentive.

\- Sur ce toit, j'ai vu son visage. Son vrai visage. J'ai vu qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas. J'ai vu son sourire, pour essayer de me rassurer. Et il sonnait faux. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu avant ?

Ezekiel n'avait pas de réponse satisfaisante à fournir.

\- Et il y a Amora aussi, soupira Tony. Comment tu le vis, toi ?

L'autre haussa une épaule, fataliste.

\- Je crois que j'ai évité une balle, avec elle. Quelque chose me dérangeait un peu chez elle, en apprenant à la connaître. C'est pour ça que je n'ai plus voulu tenter de me rapprocher davantage. Elle a cette forme d'arrogance distante… Bon. Ecoute-moi maintenant.

Tony hocha la tête. Avoir mis des mots sur son malheur était assez cathartique.

\- Voila comment je vois les choses. Aujourd'hui, tu es triste, en colère, au fond du gouffre. C'est d'accord. Tu as le droit. Par contre, demain, on va s'arranger pour que tu guérisses. Ça prendra du temps, probablement. Mais tu dois te souvenir de ça : tu as perdu quelqu'un qui te mentait, qui ne t'aimait pas, qui ne te respectait pas. Tu n'as donc rien perdu. Si tu perdais quelqu'un d'aimant, de loyal, de bon pour toi, alors tu aurais de quoi être malheureux. Mais tu ne perds rien. Et tu m'as moi. Toujours. Ok ?

Tony hocha la tête. C'était vrai, bien sûr, mais impossible de laisser la raison avoir le dessus sur lui à l'heure actuelle. Lorsqu'il pensait à Loki, il lui manquait déjà terriblement. Leurs discussions, leurs bons moments, son cerveau brillant, ses baisers. Et en même temps, l'idée même de le revoir, d'accepter la brutalité de ce qu'était réellement son petit ami lui donnait envie de vomir. Il y avait cette dualité terrible en lui, une envie de tout lui pardonner, d'essayer de comprendre ses gestes, ce mensonge. Il y avait même un petit coin de sa conscience qui lui rappelait que lui aussi avait menti, longtemps. Et l'autre moitié de lui, qui pensait aux hommes et aux femmes ayant perdu la vie lors des manifestations. A l'homme qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver dans l'hélicoptère. A ces mois entiers de sourires derrière lesquels se dissimulait l'atroce vérité.

Un peu perdu, Tony se laissa mener à la chambre de Wade. Il était quatre heures du matin. Zeke l'encouragea à dormir un peu et il se glissa entre les draps, épuisé. Il lui sembla qu'il ouvrait les yeux une seconde à peine plus tard : pourtant, le soleil filtrait à travers les volets clos. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et un mal de crâne insupportable. Les évènements lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire alors qu'il reconnaissait l'appartement de Wade autour de lui : les posters Hello Kitty côtoyant ceux de belles femmes peu vêtues, des restes de sandwiches au sol, des cibles recouvertes de haches, de couteaux et de fléchettes.

Du salon lui provenait le murmure d'un poste de télévision et il s'y dirigea.

Wade, Peter et Ezekiel étaient affalés dans le canapé. Le premier somnolait sur les genoux du deuxième, pendant que le troisième mangeait distraitement des pop-corns.

\- Ah, t'es réveillé !

Zeke secoua un peu Wade qui reprit tranquillement conscience.

\- Ça va ? demanda Peter, désolé.

\- Mouais.

Ezekiel tapota une place disponible à sa droite et Tony vint le rejoindre.

\- Comment ça c'est fini, hier ? demanda Tony.

Les autres grimacèrent. Wade monta le son de la télévision.

Le visage de Tony se décomposa au fur et à mesure que les images se succédaient à l'écran, et que le ton morose du présentateur égrenait les faits.

-… Bilan lourd s'élève à huit morts et une quarantaine de blessés. L'incendie est en voie d'être maîtrisé par le travail acharné des pompiers de New York…

Wade prit la télécommande et passa sur une autre chaîne, qui montrait plus ou moins les mêmes images. En bas de l'écran défilait un bandeau avec les personnes recherchées. Peter soupira.

\- On est dedans. On est devenus des indésirables. Ils nous ont tous mis dans le même panier… Mutants, améliorés, magiciens, criminels et innocents…

En effet, sur le bandeau où défilaient les visages, Tony reconnut un gros plan de son armure. Et, clairement, la presse ne faisait plus de distinction entre les camps. Toute personne présentant et utilisant des capacités hors du commun devrait être désormais immédiatement arrêtée et interrogée par le SHIELD. Le bandeau rouge « recherché pour homicide » flottait autour d'eux, et Tony reconnut aussi les visages de Peter et de Wade.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai des soucis avec les forces de l'ordre, reconnut Peter. Mais quand même. On atteint un niveau incroyable, là. Il y a des gens qui sont allés jeter des pavés sur les fenêtres du manoir de Charles Xavier. Les pauvres gamins qui y étudient n'ont rien demandé à personne, et ça y'est, on les déteste déjà…

Wade poursuivit :

\- Et puis le meneur du groupe rebelle, ce Richard… Il a beaucoup de succès sur les réseaux sociaux. Auprès des mutants. Tu peux être sûr qu'il va utiliser cette haine à son propre compte, pour jouer la victime et attirer encore plus de gens avec lui. Ça pourrait tourner en guerre civile cette affaire.

Tony se sentit mal. Les images de voitures brûlées et d'ambulances tournoyaient dans sa tête.

La situation avait dégénéré si rapidement… Nourrie d'un conflit latent, auquel il avait lui-même participé, abrité sous son costume. S'il n'avait pas caché son identité, s'il s'était allié au SHIELD, la situation aurait-elle été différente ? La culpabilité vint s'ajouter à la longue liste de ses émotions négatives du moment.

Les quatre complices décidèrent de faire profil bas, le temps que le trouble jeté sur New York s'éclaircisse.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à la maison, souffla Tony, alors que la journée touchait à sa fin. S'il y est encore…

Il avait refusé de manger, l'estomac noué.

\- On va vous accompagner, décida Peter. Juste au cas où.

Wade sanglait déjà ses katanas à l'arrière de son dos.

Lorsque les quatre hommes entrèrent discrètement dans leur appartement, il était désert. Zeke fit un tour rapide des chambres de leurs anciens colocataires : elles avaient été vidées des rares effets personnels des Asgardiens. Tony aurait dû se sentir soulagé : il ne se sentit que triste. La chambre de Loki ainsi vidée de son âme ne lui évoquait plus qu'une mélancolie lancinante et de douloureux souvenirs. Il arracha de son cou le médaillon que Loki lui avait offert à Noël, et, après un instant d'hésitation, le déposa sur une armoire. Pas encore près à le jeter tout à fait. Il flottait dans l'air l'odeur du parfum du sorcier et Tony sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Il referma très vite la porte de la chambre et rejoignit les autres au salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Peter sourit, composa un numéro sur son téléphone portable :

\- Maintenant, je commande des pizzas et de la bière.

\- Quelle idée géniale. C'est vraiment l'homme de ma vie, approuva Deadpool, admiratif, les yeux brillants.

\- Et ensuite, poursuivit Peter, on passe une bonne soirée. Demain, tu retournes en cours avec Zeke. Vous devenez deux brillants ingénieurs, numéro un et numéro deux de la plus grosse boîte de ce pays. Vous créez des technologies merveilleuses, vous répandez le bien autour de vous. On remet nos costumes dès que tout le monde est calmé. On profite de la vie. Et on finira bien par rencontrer l'amour que l'on mérite, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Moi je l'ai déjà rencontré ! rétorqua Wade en sautant sur Peter pour l'étouffer entre ses bras.

Il déposa un baiser bruyant sur la joue du jeune homme qui tentait de fuir l'étreinte en riant.

Tony sourit pour la première fois de la journée, alors qu'Ezekiel lui tendait une canette de soda en pouffant.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Ça vous convient ? Vous n'avez pas trop peur pour la suite, ça va ? Devinez comment je viens habillée à la Japan Expo… ? En robe deadpool, évidemment. Vous auriez pu deviner ! (Photo disponible sur ma page facebook, si vous aviez une soudaine envie de vous moquer de moi ou de m'insulter pour ma méchanceté habituelle envers nos personnages préférés…)**

 **A très bientôt mes lapins!**

 **Charlie**


	38. Chapter 38

**Coucou mes petits cobayes. Comment va la vie ? Vous êtes en vacances ? Les miennes sont finies, mais j'ai eu bien le temps de me reposer et d'avoir plein d'idées d'écriture. Voici la suite des Marginaux, petit chapitre tranquillou avant la dernière montée en pression de notre histoire. Profitez, détendez-vous dans votre canapé, reposez-vous et soufflez : ça ne va pas durer :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

* * *

La bouteille de brandy posée sur le buffet victorien éclata, projetant tout autour d'elle une kyrielle de projectiles acérés. Le liquide entêtant tacha le bois du meuble, le miroir, le parquet.

\- Loki, calme-toi, supplia presque Amora, désemparée.

Le demi-dieu faisait les cent pas dans la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle ils venaient de se réfugier, chassés de chez eux comme de vulgaires insectes. Stoppé net par la remarque de sa complice, Loki la fusilla du regard et Amora, pourtant peu farouche, recula d'un pas.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il allait se jeter sur elle et l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Quelques secondes tendues s'écoulèrent, où elle demeura parfaitement immobile, sur le qui-vive. Loki soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Amora souffla discrètement : le plus gros de l'orage était passé. Loki venait de casser quatre-vingts pour cent du mobilier de la chambre en moins dans dix minutes. Elle ne s'approcha pas pour autant, préférant s'asseoir en face de la coiffeuse en marbre.

\- Tu ne pensais pas que cela arriverait ? finit-elle par demander d'une petite voix.

\- Si, bien sûr, rétorqua sèchement Loki. Pas aussi vite. J'avais l'intention de…

Il chercha ses mots, se massant les tempes.

\- De jouer dans les deux camps, pour essayer de le convaincre de nous rejoindre. Petit à petit. Le rallier à notre cause.

Amora eut l'air dubitative.

\- Tu penses que Tony Stark pourrait… Se laisser convaincre ?

\- Il aurait pu, oui ! Progressivement. Par amour pour moi, j'imagine, grinça-t-il.

Amora ne fit pas remarquer à quel point cette vision de la vie dénotait un petit problème d'ego. Et en même temps, il fallait reconnaître que Tony était sérieusement attaché au Jotun. S'il l'avait appris autrement, si Loki avait pu lui parler, lui expliquer, l'embobiner comme il savait si bien le faire…

Elle ne fit pas remarquer que, elle, au moins, n'avait pas abandonné Loki malgré son mensonge.

Elle avait deux raisons pour cela, à vrai dire.

D'une part, elle comprenait l'envie de Loki de jouer, de tester les limites de ses capacités et aussi celles de Tony. Tromper l'ennui, frissonner, vivre l'aventure et ne pas se contenter de peu lorsque l'on est capable d'avoir tout.

Et aussi, elle commençait à entrevoir des éléments de la personnalité de Loki qui lui plaisaient beaucoup. Une forme d'ambition. De recherche de la grandeur. Cette faculté à s'amuser de tout, à ne rien prendre au sérieux. Loki promettait de devenir quelqu'un et elle voulait rester dans les parages lorsque cela se produirait…

\- Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? demanda-t-elle, réellement curieuse.

Loki n'hésita pas. Il devait avoir réfléchi longuement, depuis la scène sur le toit du building, la veille.

\- Trouver un endroit où rester, à New York.

Il sembla songeur.

\- Et après tout… Peut-être que je peux encore le convaincre. Si nous poursuivons nos activités, il sera obligé de m'affronter. Et de m'écouter. Peut-être que…

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix, le regard dans le vide. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, échafaudait déjà un nouveau plan.

\- Oui, conclut-il d'une voix un peu rêveuse. Oui. Je vais essayer. Ça ne coûte rien…

Amora sourit, arrangea un peu sa crinière blonde, s'observant dans le reflet fragmenté du miroir brisé un peu plus tôt par son compagnon.

Loki avait un nouveau plan : la partie était loin d'être finie…

* * *

\- « … m'ont permis de m'adapter au sein d'une entreprise de renommée internationale, et d'y apprendre mon rôle de futur dirigeant ? »

\- Pas super humble !

\- Tony. Tu vas diriger Stark Industries l'année prochaine. Et puis, de fait, le monde. A même pas vingt ans. L'humilité, il est temps de la laisser aux autres ! Ça fait une très bonne conclusion personnelle, je t'assure.

Tony se renfonça sur sa chaise, observa le curseur clignotant au beau milieu de son mémoire. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués par les écrans.

\- JARVIS, commande-nous des pizzas, ordonna Ezekiel en baillant.

\- J'ai pensé que vous auriez faim il y a dix-huit minutes, répondit la voix de l'IA. J'ai pris la liberté de commander Thaïlandais à ce moment.

\- Parfait. Tu es un ange.

Il était tard et les deux amis travaillaient sur leur rapport depuis de longues heures. Un peu de détente serait la bienvenue.

Depuis sa rupture pour le moins brutale, quinze jours plus tôt, avec celui que Zeke appelait désormais « l'autre », Tony se noyait dans le travail. Cela l'aidait à moins souffrir, et à ne pas ressasser ses sombres pensées. Zeke le voyait, dès que son cerveau cessait de se concentrer sur une tâche, la mine de Tony s'assombrissait.

Au moins, ils avaient mis à profit cette sombre période pour finaliser leur sujet de stage et entamer la rédaction de leurs mémoires respectifs. L'automne s'étiolait tout doucement, pour laisser place à la grisaille venteuse de l'hiver. Leur dernière semaine de stage clignotait devant eux, signal d'importants changements à venir.

Tony s'étira et quitta son siège en grognant. Il s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée sur sa droite et observa la ville agitée, alors que la nuit tombait. Les milliers de points lumineux, de bâtiments, de maisons, et les voitures qui paraissaient si petites vues d'ici : le trente-deuxième étage de la tour Stark.

Il y passait beaucoup de temps, désormais. Il évitait l'appartement : trop de souvenirs douloureux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier nerveusement son téléphone, tout en se morigénant. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de Loki, et pourtant, son cœur faisait un bond dès que le téléphone sonnait. Pour l'instant, le Jotun avait respecté sa volonté d'isolement. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il à ce moment-précis ? Était-il rentré sur Asgard ? L'avait-il déjà remplacé ?

Heureusement, on frappa à la porte pour leur amener de quoi se restaurer.

Tony mâchonna distraitement un morceau de bœuf épicé tout en regardant régulièrement les écrans de contrôle, pour s'assurer que sa simulation en cours fonctionnait correctement. Ils avaient bouclé leur projet sur l'intelligence artificielle, le fonctionnement de JARVIS en étant la preuve parfaite. Ils travaillaient désormais sur d'autres idées, encore floues, mais qui leur occupait l'esprit.

Zeke reçut un SMS et en partagea le contenu à Tony :

\- Il y a Wade qui nous propose de sortir ce soir.

\- Pas envie, grogna Tony.

\- On va y aller quand-même, trancha Zeke. Ça te fera du bien.

\- T'abuses…

\- Ca fait plus de deux semaines que tu grognes dans ton coin, rétorqua son ami. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir grogner avec tes potes sur une piste de danse.

Tony soupira pour la millième fois de la journée. Au moins, il serait content de revoir Wade et Peter. Aucune catastrophe n'avait nécessité leurs capacités ces deux dernières semaines, aussi avaient-ils eu peu l'occasion de se croiser.

Après-tout…

* * *

Les flashs lumineux, la lumière noire, la chaleur étouffante.

Il flottait dans l'air une odeur lourde de parfum et de cigarettes, et la tête de Tony lui tournait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait reconnu. Face à lui, déchaîné sur une musique aux basses marquées, Peter hurlait les paroles du refrain, assis sur les épaules de Wade. Les stroboscopes faisaient jouer sur leurs deux corps des ombres vertes et violettes.

Tony eut à peine le temps de constater que son verre était vide, que, magiquement, il était plein. Assoiffé, il le vida d'un trait.

Et soudain, il n'était plus si malheureux. Le cerveau en coton, au ralenti. La douleur apaisée. En face de lui, ses meilleurs amis hilares, qui profitaient simplement de la vie. Plus de costumes, d'armures, de monde à sauver. Plus de responsabilités, d'avenir brillant en temps que président d'une multinationale, de peur de voir le SHIELD débarquer à tout moment.

Simplement trois étudiants quelconques, et Wade, sans son masque. A l'aise dans l'obscurité du club. Des filles et des garçons, agglutinés contre eux. Tony se rendit compte, brutalement, que lui et Ezekiel avaient beaucoup de succès. Il ne comptait plus les sourires charmants, les petits gestes à distance, les danses suggestives.

Dans l'atmosphère lourde et enivrante, les paroles de Zeke revinrent le hanter.

 _Tu vas diriger Stark Industries l'année prochaine. Et puis, de fait, le monde. A même pas vingt ans._

Il était très tard, ou plutôt beaucoup trop tôt. Peter avait cours à la faculté dans quatre heures, mais peu importait. Pour une fois, ils profitaient, et relâchaient toute cette pression accumulée au fil des mois passés. Oubliés, Loki, Amora, le climat d'insécurité, les mutants dans les rues. Les avis de recherche à leurs noms, les peurs de l'avenir. Lâcher prise. Enfin.

Tony était incapable de dire combien de verres il avait bu. Les heures défilaient sans son consentement.

Il reprit vaguement conscience avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements. Il était debout sur le bar, un micro en main, et il venait d'offrir une tournée générale aux deux cent trente personnes hystériques du club. Des mains s'agrippèrent à ses jambes, à ses épaules, l'aidèrent à descendre, l'emmenèrent de nouveau au centre de la piste. Il embrassa deux ou trois filles, perdit Zeke de vue.

Peter et Wade s'embrassaient langoureusement, dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin.

Sa vraie prise de conscience fut bien plus tard dans la journée, lorsque Zeke entra en caleçon dans sa chambre, vidant à grands traits une bouteille d'eau.

Tony avait un mal de crâne terrible et la lumière du jour qui filtrait par les fenêtres l'agressait. Sous les draps à côté de lui, deux formes bougèrent. Il écarquilla les yeux et Zeke lui offrit un sourire amusé, avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau et une aspirine. Il avala le tout avec reconnaissance. Deux filles émergèrent à côté de lui, visiblement très fatiguées.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Sa voix était rauque et il ne voyait pas comment finir cette phrase décemment. Ezekiel lui tendit son téléphone ouvert sur une page web.

En gros titre : « _les frasques de l'héritier de la famille Stark_ », et une photo de Tony bien entouré à l'arrière d'un taxi.

\- Au moins je n'ai pas conduit, grogna-t-il.

\- T'aurais même pas su trouver le volant dans une bagnole, rétorqua Zeke, amusé.

Tony se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

Il se sentait extrêmement mal, heureux propriétaire d'une nausée et d'une migraine effroyables.

Et en même temps…

Il souffrait moins. Il se sentait épuisé, vidé physiquement. Mais son esprit, lui, paraissait apaisé.

\- Ce n'est pas bon que les investisseurs voient ça, souligna-t-il, à propos de l'article de journal qui relatait précisément ses activités de la veille au soir, en insistant sur une forme d'immaturité et d'excès.

Zeke haussa les épaules, indifférent.

\- T'as le monde à tes pieds, et en plus t'es un génie. Quand ils vont voir les projets que tu as pour la boîte, et l'étendue de tes capacités, ils vont t'adorer. Et puis, tous les milliardaires sont un peu excentriques. Le contraire serait inquiétant. On va vivre une vie incroyable, mon pote.

Tony se demanda si Loki verrait cette photo, cet article, et ce qu'il en penserait. Zeke s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

\- Dis-voir, j'ai une conférence le mois prochain pour annoncer que je prends la présidence de Stark Industries. Tu veux être vice-président ?

Zeke rit.

\- Je crois que c'est un peu tôt et que je manque d'expérience.

\- Tu veux quoi alors ?

\- Nomme moi chef de projet armement. Allez, lève toi et viens voir le match.

\- Ok.

Il fallut dix minutes au futur ingénieur pour réussir à sortir du lit. Les deux filles s'étaient rendormies. Il enfila rapidement des sous-vêtements et un jean et se traîna au salon, où son colocataire regardait un match de baseball.

Quelques vagues souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent, et un, en particulier, le fit presque s'étouffer sur son jus d'orange.

\- Peter et Wade, ils sont vraiment ensemble ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Zeke, curieux.

\- T'as pas vu hier soir ?

\- Je suis parti assez tôt avec une fille, s'excusa presque son ami.

\- Ben ils avaient l'air TRÈS proches. Il a quel âge Wade ?

Zeke réfléchit rapidement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peter a vingt ans, comme toi. Wade a, quoi, dix de plus ?

\- Mais la maturité d'un enfant de huit ans.

\- Moi j'aurais dit plutôt la maturité d'un gant de toilette.

Ils pouffèrent.

Tony s'installa à côté d'Ezekiel pour un samedi qui promettait d'être très peu productif.

Il déposa un coussin sur les genoux de son ami, puis sa tête sur le coussin, et somnola devant le match.

La vie reprenait son cours. Il y avait eu un avant Loki, il y aurait un après. Tony voulait plus que jamais réussir à oublier son premier amour, à tourner la page. Ce ne serait pas facile. Il pria pour ne plus jamais revoir le Jotun, ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Le gommer de ses souvenirs et de sa vie, de son passé, de son présent et de son avenir.

Bien évidemment, le lendemain, les quintuplés maléfiques frappaient de nouveau le cœur de la ville de New York.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes lapins. Une petite transition vers notre dernier arc. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Sinon ça y'est, les Cygnes de fer et disponible en version papier sur amazon, livré en quelques jours ! J'ai reçu mon exemplaire ce matin :3 Encore merci à vous, pour votre soutien indéfectible tout au long de mes aventures littéraires !**

 **Plein de bisous a vous,**

 **Charlie**


	39. Chapter 39

**Coucou mes lapins, ça va toujours ? J'espère que vous profitez bien de votre été. J'ai une petite semaine de vacances (et oui encore…) qui se profile, j'espère avoir le temps et l'inspiration pour avancer Les Marginaux !**

 **Merci pour vos retours sur cette fic. Vous êtes adorables. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon roman, et de me donner leur avis dessus. C'est tellement incroyable pour moi, de savoir que certains d'entre vous me suivent depuis mes débuts en 2014, et ont tenu bon jusqu'ici ! Et que même certains d'entre vous, qui m'ont découvert plus récemment, ont eu le courage (la folie) de lire mon premier roman, je suis hyper émue.**

 **Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Un chapitre assez dense nous attend, alors ne perdons pas plus de temps…**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

* * *

\- C'était un accident, ok ?

\- Un accident ? Ton poing qui lui enfonce le nez de dix centimètres dans le crâne, un accident ?

Calypso et Richard s'observaient en chiens de faïence, les poings crispés, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Les chats du quartier s'étaient regroupés autour de la sorcière et feulaient, le poil hérissé, en direction de Richard.

\- Loki, dit quelque chose, gronda la jeune femme.

Le Jotun observa le corps sans vie allongé devant eux, son sang qui gorgeait les pavés.

La manifestation battait son plein. Des mutants, ou des humains qui supportaient leurs droits, avaient envahis les rues de New York. Il y avait des voitures brûlées, des vitrines brisées, des jets de pierre. Des gens honnêtes avec des convictions, et des délinquants, des criminels, qui ne souhaitaient que la destruction. Difficile de faire la distinction entre les deux.

Et il y avait un policier mort devant eux. Une altercation qui avait mal tourné, Richard qui n'avait pas contrôlé sa force…

\- Je ne pense pas que Richard voulait le tuer, trancha Loki.

\- Qu'il l'ait voulu ou non, c'est le résultat qui compte ! rétorqua Calypso, la mâchoire crispée. Et il n'a pas l'air d'éprouver beaucoup de remords…

Le bruit de la manifestation bourdonnait à leurs oreilles, emplissait les rues. La police avait utilisé des gaz lacrymogène pour tenter de disperser la foule, et n'avait réussi qu'a énerver davantage les participants. Il fallait crier pour s'entendre.

\- Je regrette vraiment, répondit Richard, avec un petit sourire en coin qui disait tout le contraire.

\- Je rentre à la planque, dit Calypso en tournant les talons, furieuse. Débrouillez-vous.

Loki s'agenouilla face au corps sans vie adossé contre un mur. Richard avait érigé une barrière mentale pour les dissimuler à la foule environnante.

Il vérifia encore le pouls, inexistant, du jeune homme. Mais c'était sans espoir, bien sûr. Loki saisit délicatement l'humain sous la nuque et sous les jambes.

\- Je l'emmène loin, annonça-t-il. Je pense que nous devrions rentrer avec Calypso, laisser le calme revenir. Juste nous quatre, précisa-t-il. Nous devons tenir conseil.

\- Mais on commence à peine, s'offusqua Richard ! Je veux rester !

\- On rentre, répéta froidement Loki.

Ce n'était plus une proposition mais un ordre. Il se téléporta avec son macabre fardeau.

* * *

Un petit vent frais l'accueillit à sa destination, fouettant son visage, jouant dans ses cheveux. Il fit quelque pas sur l'herbe verte de cette lande d'Irlande, appréciant l'odeur d'herbe mouillée et le calme, après la folie urbaine qu'il venait de quitter.

Il allongea l'homme au pied d'un arbre et médita un long moment à côté de lui. De toutes façons, ses complices avaient besoin de quinze minutes pour rentrer au Quartier Général.

Amora lui avait désobéi. Richard commençait à prendre des libertés, à lui répondre, à contester son autorité. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire un stupide humain.

Il ferma les paupières du policier et se redressa en soupirant.

Au prochain débordement, il sévirait.

* * *

Loki se téléporta de nouveaux vers les États-Unis et atterrit directement dans leur quartier général, arrière-salle du bar aux ambiances steampunk.

Il fut très désagréablement surpris de constater que si les autres avaient obéi et étaient rentrés, ils avaient amené avec eux une cinquantaine de manifestants déchaînés. Déjà, le mobilier du bar en souffrait, et les réserves de bière aussi. Il se tourna vers Richard, accusateur.

\- J'avais demandé de venir seuls. Tu as une minute pour les faire partir.

\- Ce sont mes amis, le défia Richard, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Sa voix un peu forte avait attiré la curiosité. Le niveau sonore baissa dans le bar, des curieux tournaient la tête vers eux.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, répondit Loki d'une voix sereine.

\- Va te faire foutre, cracha Richard dans sa direction.

Visiblement, il avait oublié quelle était sa place, aveuglé par sa célébrité récente, son visage placardé sur tous les murs de la ville, les mutants qui l'adoraient, le vénéraient comme un dieu.

 _« Mais tu n'es pas un dieu, créature stupide… Moi, si. »_

Un silence de mort flotta sur la pièce. Désormais, tout le monde les regardait.

 _« Bien »,_ songea Loki. « _Du public. C'est le moment de lui rappeler quelle est sa place dans la chaîne alimentaire. »_

\- Pardon ? souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine voilée de menace.

\- J'ai pas à t'obéir, répondit Richard. C'est moi qui dirige ici, maintenant.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, tendues, où chacun retint sa respiration.

Un sourire étira doucement les lèvres de Loki. Pas un sourire de joie, pas un sourire rassurant.

Un sourire de serpent, plutôt.

\- Tu te crois meilleur que moi, mortel ? Tu te crois protégé, car tu as ramené tes petits copains ici ?

Il fit un pas vers Richard, puis un autre, ombre fluide. Sa silhouette grandit un peu, imperceptiblement.

Richard soutint son regard et ne recula pas.

\- C'est moi leur chef. C'est moi qu'ils suivent !

Loki l'observa attentivement. La foule eut un mouvement de surprise lorsque sa tenue d'Asgardien se matérialisa au-dessus de ses vêtements, l'enveloppant d'écailles métalliques noires, vertes et or, venant le draper comme le prince qu'il était. Pour la forme, il ajouta même un cercle d'or dans ses cheveux. Une longue cape verte complétait l'ensemble, soulignant ses épaules devenus plus larges, l'élégance de ses traits. Amora elle-même se figea devant cette vision. Voila bien longtemps que Loki apparaissait sous une apparence plus … Terrestre. Elle se rappela alors qui il était.

Prince d'Asgard, fils du ri des géants de Glace. Dieu de la ruse.

Le plus grand sorcier des mondes en devenir.

\- C'est toi qu'ils suivent ? susurra Loki.

Une longue dague argentée apparut dans sa main. Dans un geste imperceptible, elle vint caresser la gorge de Richard qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Il aurait dû reculer quand il en avait eu la possibilité. Contact glacé du métal sur sa peau frissonnante.

\- Je serais curieux de voir s'ils te suivront toujours une fois que tu seras mort, ajouta Loki, volontairement théâtral.

L'auditoire était suspendu à ses lèvres, fasciné. Harry et Calypso, en retrait, s'étaient pris la main.

\- Tu n'oseras pas le faire, tenta Richard, bravache.

Il paraissait néanmoins beaucoup moins assuré qu'au début de la conversation.

Loki rit franchement et la dague disparut de ses mains. Il s'éloigna de Richard, lui tournant le dos, et la foule reprit son souffle, soulagée.

Elle n'aurait pas dû l'être.

Dans un brusque demi-tour, Loki tendit la main vers le mutant. Une sombre matière éthérées aux reflets violets jaillit de ses doigts et propulsa le jeune home contre le mur, trois mètres dans son dos. Des cris de surprise se répandirent dans le bar. Certains convives prirent la fuite.

\- Ah non ? demanda Loki. Je n'oserai pas ? Donne-moi une seule bonne réponse de t'épargner !

Des entrelacs tentaculaires violets venaient recouvrir désormais le corps de Richard, glissant sur ses jambes, son torse, ses bras, l'agrafant au mur comme un vulgaire papillon de collection. Il se tortillait en grimaçant, terrifié.

Loki quant à lui était en colère. Contre ses amis, contre Tony. Majoritairement contre lui-même, les risques non calculés qu'il avait pris, sa passivité au sein de ce petit groupe rebelle qui menaient à cette confrontation aujourd'hui. Il était resté en retrait, permettant à de simples humains de se croire supérieurs. Son ego n'était pas prêt à encaisser cela. il avait beaucoup observé, beaucoup appris : il était temps d'agir à présent. Temps de corriger ses erreurs et de prendre la place qui lui revenait.

Celle du meneur incontesté.

\- Tu n'es rien, dit Loki, dédaigneux, sa voix portant dans tout l'établissement. Tu n'es rien pour moi, une créature fragile, née pour servir plus fort que toi.

D'un geste, il resserra les liens autour de Richard qui gémit pitoyablement. Loki se rapprocha de lui pour venir le regarder bien droit dans les yeux.

\- Sais-tu quel es mon âge ? Sais-tu que tes ancêtres à la centième génération me vénéraient déjà ? Je suis un prince, je suis un dieu, je suis capable de vous tuer tous d'un battement de cil. Et toi, tu n'es rien qu'un rat, entouré d'autres rats. Tu devrais essayer de t'en rappeler, à l'avenir. Vous devriez-tous ne pas l'oublier, ajouta-t-il en balayant les spectateurs du regard.

Les serpents de fumées mauves sortirent du sol tout autour de lui, pour venir attraper les jambes des cinquante personnes présentes qui hurlèrent. D'une pensée, il bloqua l'air dans leur gorge pour les faire taire. Il déambula nonchalamment parmi les hommes et les femmes immobilisés et effrayés. Ils avaient mérité cette leçon. Personne ne s'était jamais adressé aussi familièrement à lui, et il souhaitait bien que cela perdure. Quitte à s'imposer par la terreur.

\- Mais vous avez de la chance, ajouta-t-il, satisfait. Je suis clément. Je vous pardonne à tous cet instant d'égarement. Même à toi, Richard. Pour cette fois, je vous autorise à vivre, et à vivre à côté de moi, dans cette splendide aventure que nous avons commencé ensemble. Respectez-moi, et je vous apporterai tout. La richesse, le pouvoir, le respect qui est dû à vos talents. Faites attention cependant. Je ne pardonne qu'une seule fois.

Il relâcha la pression et sa magie disparut, libérant les mutants et Richard qui tomba au sol.

\- Bien, conclut Loki. Et maintenant, tout le monde dehors. Je dois parler à mes lieutenants.

La salle se vida en moins de quarante secondes.

* * *

\- Où vas-tu ?

Harry s'arrêta brutalement, pris en faute.

La nuit était tombée, et après une longue soirée à comploter tous les quatre, chacun était parti se coucher. Il avait attendu dans sa chambre, guettant les bruits dans la maison qu'ils partageaient désormais. Quand il avait cru que tout le monde dormait, il s'était glissé hors de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Sur le pas de la porte, Calypso venait de l'interpeller.

Harry hésita. Devait-il dire la vérité à la sorcière ? Au moins en partie ?

\- Je pars d'ici, chuchota-t-il.

Calypso l'étudia de bas en haut. Il était épuisé, couturé de cernes, les yeux rouges, amaigri. Son état de santé ne s'était pas amélioré depuis son arrivée, et Calypso savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de nombreuses substances illicites.

\- Pour aller où ?

Harry se mordilla les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question.

\- Je m'en vais aussi, lui apprit Calypso. J'ai l'impression qu'eux et nous, on est pas prêts à emprunter le même chemin… Loki m'a fait peur aujourd'hui. Je rentre chez moi, dans les îles.

Surpris, Harry hocha la tête.

\- Bonne continuation, dit-il. On aura passé des bons moments, quand même…

Il lui tendit la main, elle la serra avec chaleur.

Le plus discrètement possible, ils quittèrent la maison.

* * *

\- Et voilà, haleta Tony, épuisé.

Il était très tard, et la partie de Pandémie entamée des mois plus tôt se terminait enfin. Zeke, Peter et Wade s'entre regardèrent, avant de soupirer de satisfaction.

Un jeu de plateau complexe, par système de campagnes multiples. Des heures et des heures à jouer tous les quatre, à tenter de sauver le monde. Ils venaient de réussir.

Wade se redressa en s'étirant, puis alla chercher un pack de bières au frigo.

\- On devrait peut-être plutôt aller se coucher non ? Demanda timidement Peter en baillant.

Tony sourit.

Depuis un certain baiser lors d'une certaine soirée, Wade et Peter se tenaient à une distance incroyable l'un de l'autre. Si par malheur, en ramassant la vaisselle sur la table, leurs peaux s'effleuraient, ils bondissaient tous les deux en arrière. Ils évitaient de se regarder, et même de s'adresser directement la parole. Cela faisait une semaine que ce petit jeu durait, et il amusait beaucoup Tony et Zeke.

Avant que quiconque puisse trancher sur le dilemme boire de la bière / dormir, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit.

Depuis les récents évènements, Peter et Wade avaient quasiment emménagé à l'appartement des eux autres sur Main Street. Ils y passaient plus de temps que chez eux, en tout cas, et Tony leur en était reconnaissant. Ils vivaient de bons moments et cela lui permettait, tout doucement, d'ôter Loki de ses pensées.

Le soir, quand il s'allongeait dans son lit seul ou avec les filles ramenées de soirée, il pensait parfois au Jotun. La nuit ravivait les meilleurs et les pires souvenirs de leur histoire, et il dormait de moins en moins, espérant feinter sa mémoire douloureuse.

\- Qui est-ce qui vient à cette heure-là ? demanda Zeke, sur la défensive. Vous avez invité des potes ?

Les autres répondirent par la négative. Peter se leva, alla regarder la petite caméra de l'interphone.

Il pâlit brusquement.

\- J'y vais, dit-il.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu lui poser une question, il dévalait les escaliers. Les autres haussèrent les épaules, surpris.

Peter courrait dans les escaliers, à la fois inquiet et médusé.

Il débarqua sur le perron hors d'haleine et se figea. Face à lui se tenait Harry Osborn, ancien colocataire, ancien meilleur ami, nouvel ennemi.

Déstabilisé par son arrivée brutale, Harry se contracta, les yeux écarquillés, ses muscles tendus. Le cœur de Peter se serra à la vision de ce jeune homme brillant mais détruit, réduit à un état lamentable. Il tremblait.

\- Harry ?

\- Peter…

Et sans aucun signe avant-coureur, l'héritier Osborn se jeta dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec force. Il lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant contre lui, sentant contre son torse la maigreur mal dissimulée par des vêtements trop amples.

\- Peter. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis tellement désolé…

\- Shhh, tout va bien, murmura l'étudiant, caressant les cheveux blonds dans une tentative d'apaisement. Tout va bien. C'est fini maintenant.

Le reflexe qui le poussait à vouloir protéger tout le monde avait pris le pas sur sa méfiance, et sur son premier moment de surprise.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, répétait en boucle la voix d'Harry, qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

\- Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Un mélange de joie et d'espoir avait submergé Peter. Il le savait depuis tout ce temps : au fond de lui, Harry Osborn était toujours un homme bien. Un homme bien qui s'était perdu en chemin, mais il n'était pas trop tard. Il pouvait le sauver.

Il voulait y croire.

Une furie en rouge et noir débarqua à leurs côtés, arrachant Harry aux bras de son ami. Peter n'avait jamais vu Wade dans un tel état de fureur. Le mercenaire décocha un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire du nouveau venu, le faisant tituber et se retenir au mur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? grinça-t-il, prêt déjà à lui envoyer un second coup qui l'aurais mis K.O.

\- Wade, intervint Peter, se plaçant délicatement entre Deadpool et le gobelin. C'est bon. C'est mon affaire.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

Peter marqua un instant d'hésitation. Wade, qui riait toujours, jamais sérieux, avec ses blagues vulgaires et ses jeux de mots douteux… Il paraissait plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Il a commis des erreur, argumenta Peter, mais il n'est pas trop tard. On doit l'aider.

Tony et Zeke arrivaient à leur tour sur le perron, ébahis d'assister à une telle scène, incapables d'intervenir.

Wade pointa un doigt sur le torse de Peter, le forçant à reculer.

\- Il t'a kidnappé. Il a failli te tuer. Il est hors de question que cette enflure reste dans ton périmètre, pas si sa tête n'est pas sagement séparée de son corps par l'un de mes katanas.

Harry s'était laisser glisser mollement le long du mur, sonné. Il saignait du nez et des gencives.

Peter repoussa le doigt accusateur de Wade, les sourcils froncés, soudain très sérieux lui aussi.

\- Ah oui ? J'en connais d'autres, qui ont commis des erreurs qui ont failli me coutre la vie. J'en connais d'autre, qui ont déjà essayé de me tuer.

Menaçant, il remonta légèrement le bas de sa chemise. Tony découvrit, horrifié, les cicatrices laissées par l'impact de deux balles au niveau de son abdomen.

Wade parut mortifié. Il n'ajouta rien, le regard qu'il posa sur Harry aurait pu l'éplucher vivant.

Sans un mot, il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées furieuses, s'enfonçant dans la noirceur du quartier baigné de nuit. Peter réarrangea sa chemise, le regardant s'éloigner.

Enfin, il s'adressa à Tony et Ezekiel.

\- S'il vous plaît. Aidez-moi à monter Harry. Il est sous l'emprise de la drogue depuis longtemps. Il a vécu des choses horribles. Mais je pense que l'on eut le sauver. On doit au moins essayer.

Tony et Ezekiel échangèrent un regard. Le fils d'Obadiah hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

\- D'accord, dit Tony. On va t'aider.

* * *

 **Pfiou, et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ca me fait toujours plaisir. Et dites moi aussi quand c'est nul, ça fait toujours progresser.**

 **Plein de bisous à vous mes petits loups.**

 **Charlie**


	40. Chapter 40

**Coucou mes lapins. Ça roule ? Merci pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre, ils étaient assez positifs et ça fait plaisir ! Ce bébé pèse déjà 120 000 mots… Ça commence à en faire, des bêtises. Et vous êtes 279 à follow cette fic c'est totalement démentiel. Si on arrive aux 300, il faudra que je fasse un truc de ouf pour marquer le coup !**

 **En route pour le nouveau. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40**

* * *

\- Nous pourrions faire plus simple, c'est vrai. Mais parfois, la simplicité n'est pas ce dont nous avons besoin.

Amora jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à Richard, qui ne voyait pas plus qu'elle ce que Loki voulait dire par là. Le Jotun soupira, diva incomprise.

\- Je peux entrer dans la banque, immobiliser tout le monde, faire exploser chaque porte qui se trouverait sur mon passage jusqu'à la réserve puis faire malencontreusement glisser tout l'or vers une autre dimension. C'est d'ailleurs une grande partie du plan. Cependant, il nous faut quelque chose de beau, de spectaculaire. Qui marque les consciences. Quelque chose dont on parle encore dans plusieurs siècles. Et qui laisse le temps à d'éventuels héros de venir essayer de nous déloger…

Amora se renfonça dans son siège, les bras croisés. Elle se doutait bien que Tony aurait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Loki lui sourit :

\- Ce sera l'occasion également d'arrêter définitivement d'éventuels gêneurs. Je vous demanderai néanmoins de laisser Tony en vie, nous avons quelques points à éclaircir lui et moi… Amora, toi et moi, nous mènerons la danse. Une belle représentation. Richard, tu seras responsable des effets spéciaux. Il faut aussi que tu nous trouves quelqu'un capable de gérer l'aspect communication.

Le mutant haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Loki prit son air le plus innocent.

\- Nous allons retransmettre en direct sur tous les médias d'information le braquage de _Fort Knox,_ la réserve fédérale des États-Unis. Huit-mille-cent-trente-trois tonnes d'or qui s'évaporent en une seconde : personne n'a envie de manquer ça…

Les deux autres, d'abord figés de stupeurs, éclatèrent de rire tout en approuvant l'initiative.

Oh oui, ce pays allait se souvenir d'eux.

* * *

\- Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi mourir. Tu me détestes de toutes façons, tu aimerais ça hein, me voir mourir, comme une merde, comme mon père…

\- Tais-toi, Harry.

\- Tu as toujours aimé voir les autres s'enfoncer, hein ? Pouvoir te sentir supérieur ? Un complexe du héros… Et ton nouveau pote là, c'est pareil ? C'est un mec détruit que t'as ramassé sur un trottoir, et que t'essayes de sauver car tu te sentirais mieux ?

Les mâchoires de Peter se contractèrent imperceptiblement.

Wade était parti depuis quarante-huit heures et il n'avait aucune nouvelles. Il avait passé ces deux jours à côté d'Harry, à l'accompagner lors d'une profonde phase de déprime liée au manque. Sa Némésis avait enchaîné les menaces, puis les tentatives de soudoiement et de culpabilisation. Rien ne fonctionnait : Peter tenait bon. Il l'empêchait de quitter cette chambre, lui amenait de la soupe et des fruits tout en refusant de lui rendre son sac, qui contenait plusieurs doses d'héroïne.

Pâle comme un fantôme, amaigri, Harry refusait de s'alimenter. Il tournait en rond, s'asseyait parfois dos au mur, criait, pleurait, marchandait. Dans les phases où il allait mieux, il s'excusait auprès de Peter, et le remerciait d'être là pour lui.

Mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps.

Peter regarda machinalement son téléphone. Toujours pas de nouvelles…

\- T'es amoureux de lui ?

Harry s'était redressé et avançait en titubant, pour venir se planter face à Peter. Malgré ses traits tirés et ses yeux rouges, il conservait ce regard magnétique et l'ombre du charme qui lui avait souvent valu un grand succès.

\- Le mercenaire, là, le taré, t'es amoureux de lui ?

\- Tu délires, répondit Peter, mal à l'aise. Allez, assied-toi.

\- Tu regardes ton téléphone toutes les cinq minutes. T'es amoureux de lui.

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous, annonça Peter, ce qui n'était qu'un demi-mensonge.

Bien malgré lui, il repensa à une longue série de baisers échangés sous l'emprise de l'alcool, puis à la distance qui avait suivi. Il revoyait Wade, le dos tourné, partir furieux, s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

\- C'est pire, grinça Harry, s'approchant encore, profitant de ses cinq centimètres de plus que Peter pour le toiser. Je sais ce que tu fais avec lui. Tu t'amuses. Tu es satisfait d'avoir quelqu'un qui te cours après, toujours là pour toi. Tu lui donnes de faux espoirs. Tu ris, tu plaisantes, tu laisses planer le doute… Et ce pauvre type s'accroche désespérément à toi.

\- Je…

Peter sentit sa gorge se serrer face aux accusations d'Harry. Celui-ci poursuivit, indifférent au malaise de son ami. Sifflement venimeux du serpent tapi dans l'ombre.

\- Tu as toujours aimé faire ça. Ce n'est pas le premier à rester dans ton ombre en priant pour attirer ton attention…

Il murmurait désormais, et une lueur démente s'alluma dans ses yeux. Peter recula d'un pas, puis de deux, incapable de répondre.

Il ne reculait jamais devant ses ennemis. Mais ses ennemis n'avaient pas l'habitude de lui asséner des reproches qui trouvaient un écho aussi puissant dans son esprit. Il se sentait terriblement coupable du sort d'Harry. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, à l'heure actuelle, c'était de l'aider à décrocher, l'aider à retrouver l'équilibre. Il lui devait ça. IL ne pouvait pas fuir maintenant.

Profitant de son avantage, Harry le força à reculer davantage encore. L'araignée s'arrêta un peu avant que son dos ne percute le mur, les mains en avant dans une pâle tentative d'apaisement.

\- Tu délires, murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai rarement été aussi lucide, rétorqua Harry.

Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée. Peter aurait voulu fuir les yeux accusateurs, la chambre, la ville.

\- Tu es cruel. C'est le manque qui te fait parler ainsi.

\- Peut-être. J'ai un tempérament addictif, tu me connais. Laisse-moi t'embrasser, que je puisse remplacer une drogue par une autre…

Peter ne fut qu'a moitié surpris par cette demande. Même s'il s'était longtemps voilé la face à ce sujet, il ne pouvait nier être au courant de l'intérêt que lui portait l'héritier Osborn.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît. Va t'allonger. Ça ira mieux demain.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux.

Oui, Peter le savait. De longs doigts vinrent caresser sa pommette, un pouce lui releva un peu le menton.

Beaucoup trop proches

\- Repousse-moi, si tu le veux, ordonna Harry.

Mais lorsque les lèvres effleurèrent sa bouche, Peter ne protesta pas. Lorsqu'une main remonta le long de ses côtes pour venir l'étreindre, il ne s'enfuit pas. Embrumé de chaleur, il rendit à Harry son baiser, le cerveau au ralenti, perturbé par la proximité de cet homme qu'il avait cru perdu à jamais.

* * *

\- Je suis comment ?

\- Très belle, comme d'habitude. Tu es prête ?

\- Un peu nerveuse. J'ai peur que la caméra ne me rajoute des kilos supplémentaires.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es parfaite.

Après une petite semaine à mettre au point les détails de leur plan, tout était enfin prêt.

Trouver un petit génie de quatorze ans pour les aider au niveau technique n'avait posé aucune difficulté. Lorsqu'il avait su qu'il serait payé directement en lingots en provenance de _Fort Knox_ , le hacker avait souri de toutes ses dents. Il avait besoin de trois complices : pas de soucis. Tout le monde serait rétribué équitablement.

Leur quartier général fourmillait, bar à l'activité surprenante pour ce début d'après-midi. Peu de gens connaissaient les détails de évènements à venir, mais tous les partisans de Richard voulaient assister à ça. On jetait de nombreux regards aux acteurs du jour. Loki vérifia à son tour son reflet dans le large miroir au-dessus du comptoir.

Il avait revêtu ce qu'il considérait désormais comme sa réelle apparence. Drapé d'onyx, d'émeraude et d'or, ses cheveux ayant bien poussé laissés libres sur ses épaules. Il sourit à son reflet, qui lui fit un petit signe de la main en retour, amusant au passage un groupe d'adolescents affalés dans des canapés.

\- Il manque quelque chose, constata-t-il. Tu ne trouves pas ? Il faudrait un peu plus… Théâtral.

\- Une épée ? Proposa Amora, remettant elle-même de l'ordre dans ses boucles blondes.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu m'as pris pour ma brute de frère ?

\- Une baguette magique ?

Il la gratifia d'un petit coup d'épaule.

\- Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose dans ce goût là…

Sur sa tête, un heaume d'or se matérialisa. Deux longues cornes courbées le surmontaient.

Un petit silence accueillit la démonstration.

\- Oui, c'est pas mal, reconnut Amora. Tu as décidément un goût de la mise en scène…

Elle regarda son téléphone portable qui venait d'émettre un bip sonore.

\- Richard et les cameramans sont en place, prêts à lancer l'illusion. Nous pouvons y aller.

Loki offrit son bras à la jeune femme, et il apprécia l'hésitation qu'il lut dans son regard.

Bien. Amora avait peur de lui, désormais. Il ne risquait plus de voir ses lieutenants tenter stupidement de prendre la main sur leur petit groupe.

L'enchanteresse accepta son bras, et ils disparurent, sous les encouragements de leur groupe d'alliés.

* * *

\- Quand même, je m'inquiète pour Wade.

\- Il est immortel répondit Zeke avec fatalisme.

Tony lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Allez concentre-toi ou on n'y arrivera jamais !

Tony soupira et déposa ses feuilles de notes sur la table du salon.

Ils répétaient la présentation de leur mémoire depuis plusieurs heures. Leur soutenance devait avoir lieu la semaine suivante et le stress commençait à monter. Difficile cependant de se concentrer, avec les crises de démence et de larmes régulières d'Harry dans la chambre voisine.

Ezekiel, comprenant qu'il n'aurait plus l'attention de son collègue pour la fin de l'après-midi, abandonna lui-même ses propres notes en ronchonnant.

Ses cheveux avaient pris de jolis reflets caramel avec le soleil et il avait bonne mine. Impossible en le regardant de savoir qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours, occupé à veiller Harry quand Peter se reposait, ou à chercher Wade à l'aide de satellites. Le mercenaire, loin d'être novice en la matière, avait jeté son téléphone et demeurait introuvable. Visiblement, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

\- Et puis franchement, continua Tony, curieux, Wade lui a vraiment tiré dessus ? Les cicatrices qu'il a au ventre…

\- T'es une vraie commère, soupira Ezekiel. Il est peut-être temps qu'on te retrouve quelqu'un…

Une pointe d'angoisse traversa l'estomac de Tony à cette idée. Retrouver quelqu'un ? Absolument hors de question. Il arrivait tout juste à empêcher Loki de venir le distraire de jour comme de nuit…

\- Messieurs, je vous signale un évènement marquant diffusé en ce moment, intervint la voix robotique de JARVIS. Je pense que vous aimeriez voir ça, je me permets d'allumer la télévision.

L'écran s'alluma, sous l'air attendri des deux créateurs de l'IA qui admiraient ses progrès constants. Leur joie déchanta bien vite en apercevant les images qui défilaient devant eux.

Le Kentucky. Plan en drone d'un bâtiment célèbre, pavé blanc entouré de barbelés et de champs de mines. A intervalles réguliers, des gardes de la _United States Mint Police_ dans leurs uniformes.

Le plan changea, probablement pris par un autre drone plus près du cœur de l'action. Il filmait le parvis de la réserve fédérale d'or des états unis.

\- Mais qui filme ça ? demanda Zeke, inquiet. Ce ne sont pas des journalistes, il n'y a pas de reporter…

Il tenta de changer de chaîne : toutes retransmettaient ce programme. Pareil sur internet.

A l'écran, une immense boule de matière sombre parcourue de tremblements jaillit du néant directement sur les marches qui menaient au principal accès de l'établissement. Comme si un trou noir fourmillant avait pris naissance sur les escaliers, agité de sursauts et de veinules irisées. Une cohorte d'hommes armés vint se positionner tout autour, leurs fusils dirigés vers l'étrange phénomène. On entendait le grésillement de l'apparition, les ordres des officiers et le claquement des bottes sur le sol.

Tony s'assit sur le canapé, captivé par la scène. Durant de longues minutes, il ne se passa rien. Plusieurs drones offraient des vues différentes, alors que les soldats en position attendaient, sur le qui-vive.

Enfin, la sphère se mit à briller, à grossir, alors que les officiers hurlaient de nouveaux ordres. La matière noire explosa, projetant des entrelacs d'énergie à plusieurs mètres, soufflant la première rangée de gardes et libérant un couple que Tony reconnut immédiatement.

Loki leva un bras : tous les hommes et femmes présents furent instantanément recouverts de lianes violettes qui les immobilisaient à un mètre du sol. Ceux cachés dans le mirador subirent le même sort. Un vent d'effroi déferla sur la foule de soldats maîtrisés en une seconde.

Loki balaya son public des yeux, mortels inoffensifs effarés par cette apparition dramatique d'un duo au charisme non négligeable. Amora, dans une robe blanche et or, ressemblait à une antique statue de déesse Grecque descendue de son socle. Sa voix aussi se répandit dans le pays, transmise par les drones, captivant l'attention générale. Elle descendit quelques marches, le regard vif, alors que les États-Unis étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

\- Je suis l'enchanteresse Amora, et voici le prince Loki d'Asgard. Terriens : nous vous avons beaucoup observés. Inégalités, injustice, corruption, meurtres et vols : c'est très décevant. Vos institutions sont gangrenées jusqu'à l'os. Nos frères et sœurs, que vous appelez sorciers, mutants, améliorés, sont relégués au rang de monstre et d'anomalies, au lieu d'être glorifiés comme ils le devraient pourtant ! Ce gouvernement, le SHIELD, tout le monde vous ment, à vous tous citoyens. Ils vous dressent les uns contre les autres, détournent votre attention pour saigner à blanc votre économie, et votre terre. Aujourd'hui, nous allons remettre les comptes à zéro. Aujourd'hui, le mot égalité va retrouver tout son sens. Lorsque l'or de la réserve fédérale américaine n'existera plus, quel moyen de pression auront-ils sur vous ? Aucun. Et vous serez alors libre de prendre ce qui vous appartient…

Tony ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Loki, beau et droit dans son uniforme, le regard sérieux mais un infime sourire au coin des lèvres. Il appréciait ce moment, les yeux de centaines de milliers de spectateurs tournés vers lui, la stupeur générale qu'il provoquait, qui se répandait comme un virus destructeur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda Zeke, ébahi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

Des voitures de police et des camions de l'armée s'approchaient du bâtiment : ils subirent le même sort que les soldats, enserrés de toute part par la magie noire de Loki. Ce fut lui qui prit ensuite la parole, paradant sur les marches du bâtiment, jouissant de cette attention braquée sur lui et de la terreur que sa démonstration avait inspirée.

\- Ne luttez pas contre nous. Luttez contre ceux qui sont réellement vos oppresseurs…

Et, sans en dire plus, lui et Amora flottèrent vers l'entrée de Fort Knox, divinités terribles. D'un geste théâtral, la façade de pierre s'arracha, les murs de protection en béton également, dans un maelstrom de poussière et de bruits d'explosion. Les drones s'engouffrèrent à leur suite pour filmer et retransmettre leur progression au sein de _Fort Knox._

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, répéta Zeke, fasciné et horrifié tout à la fois. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

Et Tony se sentit profondément malheureux d'avoir exactement la réponse à cette question, d'être encore si intimement relié à Loki qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire son cœur, ses pensées, ses désirs les plus chers.

\- L'anarchie. C'est l'anarchie, qu'ils veulent.

* * *

 **Alooooors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis pressée et curieuse d'avoir vos avis… !**

 **Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai commencé la semaine dernière un spideypool qui s'appelle _Juste une petite semaine de repos._ Ce sera en six chapitres, à raison d'un chapitre posté tous les dimanches vers 18.00 J'espère vraiment vous retrouver là-bas !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Charlie**


	41. Chapter 41

**Salut mes petits loups, ça va toujours ? Je vous ai manqué ? Je suis sûre que non.**

 **Allez, moi vous m'avez manqué, donc voici le nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

* * *

\- Non mais je rêve ? C'est quoi cette diva, c'est quoi cette mise en scène, c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'emporta Tony, scotché à son écran de télévision.

\- Doucement, tenta Ezekiel. Tu le connais, c'est son petit côté théâtral.

\- Tu appelles ça « petit » ? JARVIS prépare mon armure, je vais aller lui botter le cul… Voler l'or de la réserve fédérale, non mais il est sérieux ?

Ezekiel s'interposa alors que Tony se dirigeait vers sa chambre. A ce moment, il était content d'être toujours plus grand et plus épais que son ami, privilège de leurs cinq années de différence, et il n'eut aucun mal à le maîtrise/ Tony se débattit furieusement.

\- Hop hop hop. On se calme. On respire.

\- Laisser moi y aller ! Je te jure que je vais lui botter le cul !

La porte de l'appartement claqua à ce moment précis, interrompant leurs chamailleries.

\- Wade !

Tony profita de l'instant de surprise de son bourreau pour fuir son emprise et courir vers le mercenaire.

\- Alors les mioches, ça gaze ? Je vous ai manqué ? Je suis sûr que non. Bande de bolosses.

Il paraissait de nouveau égal à lui-même, on entendait son sourire au son de sa voix filtrée par le masque de lycra.

\- Wade, il y a Loki et ses abrutis de potes qui sont en train de cambrioler Fort Knox, lui apprit Tony.

\- Cool. Je vais chercher du pop-corn et on se mate ça tranquillou, répondit le mercenaire en jetant ses bottes à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elles étaient couvertes de boue et de sang : personne ne fit la moindre remarque.

\- Merci, approuva Zeke, heureux de voir que Wade partageait son avis.

Le revenant enfila ensuite une paire de chaussons licornes et se traîna jusqu'au canapé.

\- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? On ne va pas rester ici à les regarder, on y va !

Peter débarqua dans le salon sur ces entrefaites. Il paraissait nerveux et avait le teint rouge.

\- Wade ? T'étais où ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? lui répondit-il, presque joyeusement, en décapsulant une bière face à un gros plan de Loki dans un long couloir de Fort Knox.

Peter fut si surpris par la violence de la réplique qu'il eut du mal à répondre.

\- Que… On s'est inquiétés, putain. T'aurais pu au moins envoyer un SMS.

Wade ne prit même pas la peine de répondre quoi que ce soit. Zeke et Tony échangèrent un regard inquiet. Les mauvaises ondes dégagées par Peter et Wade emplissaient l'atmosphère et menaçaient de noyer tous les occupants de la pièce. Harry sortit de la chambre à ce moment précis. Il avait toujours mauvaise mine mais était au moins capable de marcher correctement. Il avait enfilé son blouson en cuir et interrompit le silence fraîchement installé entre les quatre colocataires.

\- Je vais y aller dit-il. C'était une erreur de venir ici, je suis désolé. Vous avez votre vie, je n'avais pas à m'imposer. Je vous laisse, maintenant.

\- Harry, tenta Peter. Tu ne devrais pas. Je ne pense pas que tu sois déjà… En condition optimale.

C'avait au moins le mérite d'être un joli euphémisme.

\- C'est bon. Je suis adulte, je vais me débrouiller.

A la surprise générale, ce fut Wade qui répondit, posément, tout en se relevant pour aller chercher le pop-corn qui venait de finir de cuir au micro-onde.

\- Reste.

Harry l'observa, dubitatif.

\- C'est bon, je vous dis. Je vous laisse tranquilles.

Cette fois ci, Wade parla en grinçant des dents, d'un ton froid et insistant qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

\- _Reste._

Un ordre plus qu'une proposition.

Mien de rien, il repartit vers le canapé avec son bol de pop-corn.

\- Je…

Tout le monde paraissait déstabilisé. Peter sauta sur l'occasion :

\- Allez, quelques jours encore. S'il te plaît

Les mâchoires d'Harry furent parcourues d'un minuscule tic. Impossible pour lui de résister à l'araignée qui demandait ainsi, les yeux suppliants, le regard plein d'espoir.

\- Tu fais chier, grogna-t-il finalement en enlevant son blouson.

\- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes fixés sur l'avenir géographique à court terme d'Harry, est-ce qu'on peut s'intéresser à mon problème ? demanda poliment Tony.

\- Oui ? dit Peter, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- MON PUTAIN D'EX ET SA BANDE DE BRANQUIGNOLES SONT EN TRAIN DE RUINER LES ETATS UNIS, cria Tony en désignant la télévision de la main. Alors on se bouge l'oignon et on y va !

Au regard des quatre autres, il comprit que personne ne soutiendrait sa proposition.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? On les regarde bousiller l'avenir d'un pays, et même de plusieurs, sans rien faire ?

Wade ôta son masque pour pouvoir manger ses pop-corn, s'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Peter vint s'installer sur le canapé, en prenant bien soin de s'asseoir le plus loin possible du mercenaire.

\- Mec, intervint Wade. Les autorités nous ont classés comme criminels. Bon, pour moi c'est normal, mais pour vous c'est un scandale. Ils vous ont désignés comme ennemis publics, ça veut dire que, morts ou vifs, quiconque vous capturera sera traité en héros. Ils ne veulent pas de votre aide. Laisse-les se débrouiller tout seul. Regarde, ils s'en sortent très bien sans vous !

A ce moment, un plan en drone montrait les extérieurs de la réserve fédérale, et des centaines d'agents immobilisés, pris dans des pièges de glace invoqués par Amora. L'enchanteresse était restée sur le parvis de la banque, lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol, bloquant toute tentative d'intervention. Un hélicoptère et quatre fourgons blindés étaient ainsi complètement gelés, leurs habitants en uniforme militaire figés dans des rictus de stupeur.

\- Tu verras, conclut Wade. Un jour, ils reviendront ramper vers vous, les super héros, pour demander votre aide. Eh bah à ce moment, si j'étais toi, je leur dirais d'aller bien se faire mettre.

Tony se prit la tête entre les mains. Zeke vint le consoler.

\- Tony. Wade à raison. Si on y va, ils vont nous capturer avec. Pour l'instant, c'est trop dangereux. Et puis, je pense que tu veux y aller pour les mauvaises raisons.

Le futur ingénieur le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

Zeke haussa les épaules, pas désolé pour un sou de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. C'était peut-être désagréable à entendre, mais c'était le fond de sa pensée.

\- Tu veux revoir Loki

Furieux, Tony s'éloigna, claquant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

Ezekiel soupira et rejoignit les deux autres devant le poste de télévision. Harry, après une petite minute d'hésitation, vint également s'installer sur le rebord de l'accoudoir.

A côté de Peter, et loin, très loin, de Wade.

Ambiance.

* * *

Quelle sensation délectable, de se savoir, l'espace d'un bref instant, le centre du monde. Conscient que des milliers d'yeux rivés sur lui observaient le moindre de ses mouvements, dans l'attente, certains inquiets, d'autres fascinés, d'autres encore, amusés par la déconvenue d'un adversaire politique personnifié par les États Unis.

Loki traversait les longs couloirs, flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Inutile, mais toujours impressionnant pour des profanes. Cela rajoutait au charme de son œuvre. Arrachant sur son passage toute porte de béton, tout sas de contrôle, réduisant à l'état de cocon chaque humain qui, stupidement, tentait d'interrompre sa progression.

Loki espéra que les gamins embauchés pour piloter les drones, hacker les chaines de télévision principale et diffuser son intervention auraient le bon goût d'accompagner les images d'une musique adaptée. Peut-être une symphonie de Rachmaninov, quelque chose de dramatique.

Il glissa sur le parquet d'époque, satisfait, jusqu'à un ascenseur blindé protégé par contrôle rétinien, scanner global et identification vocale.

Sans y prêter une grande attention, Loki arracha purement et simplement le caisson de plusieurs tonnes du son emplacement, l'envoyant voltiger à travers les murs adjacents dans un déluge de poussière et d'éclats métalliques. Une fois le brouillard un peu retombé, il pencha la tête à travers la béance circulaire, qui descendait de nombreux étages sous le niveau du sol.

Il sauta, sa cape volant derrière lui dans un effet visuel très convaincant

* * *

Un gigantesque hangar. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Un gigantesque hangar quadrillé, découpé en cellules tapissées de blindage. Quelques portes supplémentaires à arracher, et c'était tout. Loki n'en revenait pas. C'était si facile. Vraiment, les habitants de ce monde pensaient que dix centimètres d'épaisseur et un bataillon de soldats mal entrainés suffisaient ? C'est tout ce qu'ils allouaient à la sécurité d'un des endroits supposés compter parmi les mieux gardés du globe ?

Il avait pu rentrer ici aussi facilement qu'il aurait gagné sa chambre à Asgard. Le monde des possibilités s'ouvrait à lui. Des rangées infinies d'or s'offrirent à son regard et, alors qu'il avançait lentement parmi les allées, la richesse du pays s'envolait dans son sillage, disparaissant purement et simplement. Des volutes argentées s'enroulaient derrière lui, effets de bon goût et parfaitement inutile.

Derrière leurs écrans, des millions de citoyens du monde assistaient à l'évaporation immédiate de l'argent de leurs gouvernements, constatant aussi l'inefficacité des renforts envoyés, pourtant nombreux. Amora tenait en respect des centaines d'hommes armés. Pour faciliter la chose, elle avait finalement entouré tout le bâtiment d'une muraille de glace, rafraichissant nettement l'atmosphère et l'ardeur des soldats.

Lorsque Loki eut consciencieusement fini de faire disparaître le dernier lingot, il se tourna face à un drone bourdonnant qui vint le filmer de plus près, dans un vol stable semblable à celui d'un colibri. Loki s'exprima d'une voix tranquille, un petit sourire pendu aux lèvres.

\- Bien. Ceci sera votre première leçon. Pensez-y, tirez-en les bonnes conclusions. Restez aux aguets. Nous reviendrons plus vite que vous ne l'imaginez.

Et sans autre conclusion, Loki, Amora, les remparts de glace : tout disparut, ne laissant derrière eux que les vestiges d'une institution éventrée, qu'un silence couvert de poussière et de questions sans réponses.

* * *

Rires cristallins, sons flûtés des coupes qui s'entrechoquent, remous glougloutant des bulles parfumées.

Le toit d'un établissement prestigieux, la nuit tombée, été indien de ce mois de septembre lumineux.

\- Les deux seules choses qui manquent à Asgard, s'amusa Amora. Les bains à remous, et le Champagne.

Ses voisins rirent, trinquèrent et burent à leur bonne fortune du jour.

Ils étaient une petite trentaine à profiter de ces conditions idéales, se délassant dans le prestigieux établissement du _Lux Resort_ , à Philadelphie. Amora, Richard et Loki, et ceux qui constituaient désormais leur cour rapprochée. L'élite, la crème de la crème des personnes soutenant leur cause. Parmi eux, la dizaine de petits génies criminels qui avaient brillamment orchestré la représentation du jour. Loki était d'ores et déjà certain d'employer à nouveau leurs services. Quelques mutants aux pouvoirs intéressants, un ou deux journalistes véreux, une poignée d'hommes de la mafia ayant senti le vent tourner.

L'un des jeunes, qui ne quittait visiblement jamais son ordinateur potable, s'approcha du jacuzzi ou Loki et ses deux lieutenants discutaient en profitant de l'eau chaude.

\- Regardez un peu.

Il leur montra différents articles de presses, des vidéos, des images.

En quelques heures à peine, le pays tout entier était sens dessus dessous. La bourse connaissait une crise sans précédent. Les plus grands dirigeants du monde se regroupaient d'urgence pour tenter de faire le jour sur les événements désastreux, et comprendre cette nouvelle menace qui jetait son voile oppressant sur la planète entière. Des montées d'anarchisme perçaient dans les villes majeures du pays : les citoyens en colère descendaient dans la rue dans un chaos presque risible. Eux-mêmes ne savaient pas pour ou contre quoi ils protestaient. Certains étaient là pour dénoncer l'inefficacité du gouvernement face à ce nouveau type de terrorisme, d'autres soutenaient les dit- terroristes et se rebellaient contre l'ordre en place. Selon eux, le coup d'éclat des Asgardiens était un avertissement pour le commun des mortels, un rappel que depuis trop longtemps, les gouvernements récoltaient la meilleure part du gâteau, laissant les simples citoyens mourir de faim.

Un chaos de pensées et de confusions.

\- Je pense que ce phénomène ne restera pas cantonné aux US, commenta le hacker, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Les inégalités qui sévissent depuis des décennies dans les pays du Nord sont un terreau fertile pour ce genre de révolte. On peut s'attendre à avoir du soutien un peu partout dans le monde. Il faut dire que votre intervention était vraiment très convaincante. Un juste mélange d'élégance, d'adrénaline et de subversion.

Loki apprécia l'élocution et le vocabulaire du jeune homme.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Mes amis m'appellent Baal.

\- Comme le seigneur des enfers ?

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

\- Au moins, les gens s'en souviennent.

\- Parfait, Baal. Merci. Avant que je n'oublie :

Loki déposa sa coupe de Champagne sur le rebord du jacuzzi. Il désigna le sol à côté de lui, et douze lingots rutilants apparurent, arrachant des applaudissements et des sifflements aux spectateurs présents sur la terrasse.

\- Où est le reste ? demanda avidement l'un d'eux, persuadé probablement qu'il pourrait en profiter lui aussi s'il se montrait utile.

Loki répondit d'un sourire énigmatique.

Il ne dirait rien.

Pas même à Amora.

Devant son silence, les festivités reprirent peu à peu, chacun retournant à ses occupations, a ses discussions.

\- Tony n'est pas venu, constata Richard. Ça t'ennuie.

Loki ne nia pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête aux réjouissances. La musique et les gens qui dansaient sur la piste, sous la lueur des étoiles, ne parvenaient pas à le détendre plus que l'eau chaude ou l'excellent vin.

\- Ce n'est pas grave dit-il néanmoins. Je le connais par cœur. Il devait mourir d'envie de venir. Nous allons continuer : il finira bien par craquer…

Ils trinquèrent une nouvelle fois en l'honneur de ces sages paroles.

* * *

 **Voilà pour vous.**

 **Dites-moi, je fais un petit sondage, comme ça. Je ne suis pas encore vraiment décidée sur ce sujet, donc qui sait, votre avis me convaincra peut-être…**

 **Pour cette fic (et uniquement pour cette fic bien sûr, sinon vous connaissez mon avis…), préféreriez-vous que Peter finisse par choisir Harry, ou Wade, ou même personne ? Je suis curieuse de vos avis :p**

 **Je rappelle d'ailleurs aux curieux que le Spideypool « juste une petite semaine de repos » avance tranquillou, n'hésitez pas à aller le lire ça me ferait plaisir de vous croiser là-bas !**

 **Gros bisous et à bientôt,**

 **Charlie**


	42. Chapter 42

**Coucou mes lapins. Nouveau chapitre des Marginaux, un peu en retard, mais le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me remonte toujours le moral de voir vos petits mots d'amour s'ajouter les uns aux autres. Vous m'avez donné matière à réfléchir avec vos réponses à ma dernière question... Je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision ferme et définitive, je vais laisser évoluer les personnages, et on verra bien où ils décident d'aller eux-mêmes... :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

* * *

Les applaudissements retentissaient, nourris, bourdonnants.

Tony ne se sentait étrangement pas à sa place, sur le devant de cette scène, devant des centaines d'élèves, de professeurs, de parents et de journalistes. Dans sa tenue officielle, avec ce petit morceau de papier à la main qui témoignait de sa réussite dans ses études et de la validation de ses deux Masters, il avait l'impression d'être un imposteur.

 _Ne m'applaudissez pas. Je ne suis rien. Je ne vais pas sauver votre monde, Stark Industries n'est qu'une entreprise, et je ne suis qu'un mec paumé. Ce n'est pas moi qui remettrai en marche l'économie que mon ex petit-ami a foutue en l'air en faisant disparaître des milliers de tonnes d'or de la réserve fédérale. Ce n'est pas moi qui relancerai la bourse, redonnerai de l'emploi aux chômeurs, régulerai la crise de l'immobilier. Ne me regardez pas avec cet espoir. Ne mettez pas ce poids sur mes épaules…_

Au milieu des applaudissements polis surgirent des sifflements retentissants. Wade, qui se faisait disputer par Peter. Harry s'était un peu éloigné, par peur d'être assimilé à ce type louche, au visage abîmé. Wade avait tout de même accepté de venir incognito, soit sans combinaison en lycra rouge et sans katanas. Peter n'était qu'un étudiant parmi d'autres et Harry portait une casquette et des lunettes de soleil pour éviter qu'on le reconnaisse.

Bruyants, dissipés, mais présents. Ils étaient venus.

Par un jeu du hasard, Ezekiel Stane venait dans l'alphabet juste avant Tony Stark. Zeke attendait donc déjà au pied des escaliers, un sourire bienveillant plaqué sur le visage. Tony descendit de la scène, évitant les journalistes qui se précipitaient vers lui, rejoignant la présence rassurante de son meilleur ami. Ezekiel était devenu un homme très impressionnant. Large d'épaule, grand : il repoussa efficacement les tentatives de la presse de venir harceler l'héritier de Stark Industries. Les deux amis échangèrent une brève accolade, heureux de partager ce moment. Il s'en était passé des choses, depuis leur première rencontre bien des années auparavant…

C'aurait dû être une journée de bonheur. Célébrer sa réussite, parler d'avenir, entouré de ses meilleurs amis. Malheureusement, l'allégresse était légèrement ternie par l'absence acide qui pesait dans son esprit.

Loki aurait dû être là.

* * *

Tony Stark descendit de l'estrade. Il paraissait sérieux, pour quiconque le connaissait depuis longtemps et l'avait vu commettre de nombreuses frasques relayées par la presse.

Il était bien entouré. On vint lui serrer la main, lui presser affectueusement l'épaule. Il disparut rapidement de la salle où se tenait la remise des diplômes.

Loki ajusta les lunettes sur son nez. Jambes croisées, vêtu d'un élégant et sobre costume à la mode Midgardienne. Il observa la montre qu'il portait pour parfaire ce camouflage de jeune actif pressé par le temps, puis s'excusa auprès de ses voisins et quitta la salle à son tour. Invisible parmi toute cette nuée d'humains venue assister à la cérémonie.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, il eut un dernier moment d'attention pour ce bâtiment au sein duquel il avait beaucoup de souvenirs, et où il ne reviendrait probablement jamais. Son déguisement de mortel inoffensif fondit pour laisser place à sa réelle apparence, puis il se téléporta.

* * *

La vie se poursuivit ainsi, chaotique, pendant de longues semaines.

Un nouveau déménagement, non loin de la tour Stark, ou l'étrange collocation des cinq jeunes hommes se déroulait du mieux possible, considérant la tension constante entre Harry et Wade.

Un nouvel emploi, Tony à la tête de l'entreprise familiale, et Zeke embauché comme Chef de projets armement. Les conférences de presse, les réunions budgets, les nuits passées dans l'atelier à réfléchir aux innovations de demain. Les journées à écouter le bruissement de la radio, les hommes politiques inquiets se battre contre une montée des mouvements pro-anarchie dans tous les pays du monde. Leurs prières pour une stabilisation de l'économie qui, malheureusement, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir obéir.

Les forces de l'ordre étaient débordées par de nombreux mouvements de contestation çà et là. On ne savait même plus pour ou contre quoi on protestait : la liberté, l'égalité entre les mutants et les autres, la présence écrasante et injuste de gouvernements mal adaptés… Chacun y allait de sa petite revendication, et le nombre des victimes lors des manifestations augmentait chaque jour.

Les cinq amis tenaient bon et ne se montraient plus sous leur forme super-héroïque, a l'exception de Wade. Il continuait d'aller louer ses services en tant que mercenaire et se moquait bien de se faire capturer un jour.

Loki et sa bande continuaient de parader, principalement aux États-Unis, mais parfois dans d'autres pays. Leurs discours toujours bien pensés, couplés à l'éloquence de l'Asgardien, attiraient de nombreux et fervents fidèles. A chacune de leurs apparitions, toujours diablement misent en scène, Zeke devait retenir de force Tony qui n'avait qu'une envie : enfiler son armure et aller affronter le sorcier.

Un jour, cependant, la situation changea brusquement.

Noël approchait, et avec lui, une dose de morosité pour les cinq amis qui ressassaient de bien sombres pensées. Qui voulait fêter Noël, avec des voitures brûlées dans les rues, un taux de chômage frôlant les trente pourcents, les expropriations qui se multipliaient et des tensions mondiales crevant le plafond ?

Loki et Amora apparurent une fois de plus sur tous les écrans, et cela était devenu presqu'habituel. Peter, Wade, Harry, Ezekiel et Tony se rejoignirent au plus vite pour observer ensemble la nouvelle invention de Loki. Il était bel et bien à New York, cette fois. Mais au lieu de s'attaquer à un symbole de pouvoir comme lui et sa troupe le faisaient depuis des mois, il avait opté pour une autre stratégie. Il avait décidé de prendre en otage douze ambassadeurs. Il s'était contenté de se téléporter à côté d'eux et de les enlever, sans aucune fioriture, pour les regrouper au dernier étage d'un luxueux hôtel du centre-ville. Luxueux hôtel qu'il avait pris soin de faire évacuer à l'aide d'Amora. Un orage de grêle déferlant sur la clientèle à l'intérieur des chambres, et le tour était joué.

Loki, Amora, Richard et quelques-uns de leurs nouveaux lieutenants, dans une suite opulente, accompagnés des représentants de douze puissantes nations. Sur les images retransmises, on apercevait les otages plutôt bien traités, assis dans un salon, une coupe de champagne posée devant eux. Ils étaient libres de leurs mouvements mais semblaient terrifiés. En face d'eux, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, Loki dictait ses conditions à la caméra, pendant qu'en arrière-plan, Amora construisait une sculpture de glace au grand amusement de Richard.

\- J'ai apprécié votre réaction, disait Loki en sirotant un cocktail, moqueur à travers l'écran. J'ai apprécié de voir le peuple de cette Terre, enfin, se soulever. Néanmoins aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas venu dispenser une leçon de sagesse. J'ai en ma compagnie – la caméra pivota pour filmer les différents ambassadeurs- douze personnages sympathiques. Il me plairait de les rendre à leur famille le plus rapidement possible. Je ne demande pas grand-chose…

Il installa un petit temps d'attente, manageant son suspens. Il finit son cocktail, posa le verre vide sur la table basse.

\- Qu'Iron Man vienne à moi avant minuit. Il connaît l'endroit où je me trouve. Je libérerai les otages après m'être entretenu avec lui. S'il venait à refuser, ou si le SHIELD avait l'idée discourtoise de vouloir interrompre notre discussion, je me verrais dans l'obligation de reconsidérer le sort de mes chers invités de ce soir.

Dernier sourire, puis écran noir.

* * *

Debout dans leur salon, les cinq colocataires clignèrent stupidement des yeux, ahuris.

\- Il est sérieux ? Finit par demander Wade.

Et venant de lui c'était une question surprenante.

Harry parcourait le réseau à l'aide de son téléphone et cueillait les premières réactions au vol.

\- Ben tiens, Twitter regorge de gens qui veulent qu'Iron Man y aille. Ils ne voulaient pas de héros, mais maintenant, ils sont volontiers prêts à te sacrifier…

Mais Tony n'écoutait pas et se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre où l'armure reposait dans un placard.

\- Attends, on devrait réfléchir, dit Zeke en lui courant après.

\- Réfléchir à quoi ? Tu ne proposes tout de même pas que je n'y aille pas, s'offusqua Tony.

\- Non. Je veux dire, il faut y aller, mais, il faudrait peut-être… Une stratégie ?

Tony regarda sa montre.

\- Minuit est dans moins d'une demi-heure. Je me change, j'y vais. Je lui fracasse la tête contre un mur et…

\- Voilàààà de quoi je voulais parler, l'interrompit Ezekiel en l'aidant à sortir les différents éléments de l'armure des sacs plastiques où ils attendaient sagement depuis des mois. Écoute, tu devrais peut-être y aller mollo. Ne pas montrer que tout ceci t'affecte. S'il sait que ça te touche, il continuera à jouer avec toi. Il recommencera. Reste calme. S'il te plaît ?

Rien dans l'attitude de Tony n'indiqua qu'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'écouté le plaidoyer de son ami. Les trois autres les rejoignirent et l'aidèrent à enfiler l'armure.

\- Tu veux que je vienne pour te couvrir ? proposa Peter.

\- Non. Trop dangereux. Il y a déjà une chance sur deux que le SHIELD m'attende à la sortie. J'y vais. Seul. Regardez-moi à la télé.

Le heaume se referma sur son visage. Zeke soupira et s'installa face à son ordinateur.

* * *

Une immense lune illuminait la ville. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'hôtel en question par les cieux, Tony remarqua les nombreux véhicules d'intervention du SHIELD stationnés dans tout le quartier, et les contingents d'hommes armés prêts à investir le bâtiment. Il trouva cela ridicule. Pensaient-ils vraiment pouvoir intercepter Loki ? Qu'il descendrait gentiment par la porte principale, la bouche en cœur ?

Zeke lui apprit que les autorités promettaient de ne pas capturer Iron Man s'il se rendait au lieu indiqué. Pour le bien être des otages. Tony navigua donc entre plusieurs hélicoptères et finit par atterrir sur le large balcon, au dernier étage du fastueux hôtel choisi par Loki. Celui-ci l'attendait déjà, adossé nonchalamment contre les larges baies vitrées.

Tony flotta un moment au-dessus des dalles sombres de la terrasse, puis atterrit.

\- Bonsoir, dit Loki, l'accueillant d'un sourire.

\- Bonsoir, répondit mécaniquement Tony.

Il sentait l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines. Il avait souvent rêvé de revoir Loki, mais il n'avait pas imaginé être aussi nerveux à ce moment. Un mélange de tension, de colère, de tristesse et d'excitation. Il se força à rester calme, paraître détaché. Comme l'avait dit Zeke : ne pas montrer que tout cela l'affectait. Le sorcier tendit une main en avant, et la texture de la réalité sembla devenir floue tout autour d'eux.

\- Je t'en prie, mets-moi à l'aise. Ils ne te verront pas.

Tony hésita un peu avant de laisser son heaume disparaître pour révéler son visage. Dans le doute, il resterait face au bâtiment, afin que les hélicoptères ne puissent filmer que son dos.

\- Je suis ravi de ta visite, poursuivit Loki en s'approchant lentement de lui.

Il lui tendit la main. Tony la considéra un instant avant de la serrer.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix…

Les lumières de la ville jetaient leurs reflets d'or sur les murs de l'hôtel, éclairant faiblement la terrasse. Il y avait plus loin un ensemble de canapés, ainsi qu'une petite table ou un seau à Champagne et deux coupes n'attendaient qu'eux. Loki invita son hôte à venir s'asseoir d'un geste. Tony accepta la coupe de Champagne mais resta debout.

Ils trinquèrent en silence. Tony laissa le long frisson qui naissait dans son dos mourir sous sa nuque, profitant sans l'avouer de l'incongruité de cet instant.

\- Je reconnais bien ton goût de la mise en scène, dit Tony après une première gorgée de vin.

\- C'est toi qui m'y as obligé : tu ne voulais pas venir me voir…

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Loki, répondit l'ingénieur. Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre.

Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de parler trop longtemps au Jotun, de lui laisser l'opportunité de l'atteindre avec ses mots de velours, toujours parfaitement choisis. L'opportunité de lui faire du mal, ou, au contraire, de le séduire à nouveau.

Un petit claquement de langue désapprobateur lui répondit.

\- Je voulais te voir, voilà-tout. J'aimerais une chance de pouvoir parler avec toi.

\- Trop tard.

\- Je me dois d'insister.

Tony l'étudia soigneusement, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis de nombreux mois. Sa gorge se serra.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours aussi beau ? Aussi serein, élégant, majestueux ? Que son regard perçant dégage cette brume d'intelligence qu'il n'avait jamais vue ailleurs ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que cette intelligence soit désormais au service de convictions qu'il ne partageait pas ?

\- Soit. Parle, je t'écoute. Et ensuite, tu libéreras les otages. D'accord ?

\- Non, non, refusa Loki en remplissant à nouveau leurs coupes. Pas comme ça. Nous méritons mieux qu'un dialogue en coup de vent, encerclés par des politiciens corrompus et les stupides agents du SHIELD à nos pieds. Notre relation passée mérite d'être conclue proprement. La fin actuelle me laisse insatisfait. Je voudrais un vrai _rendez-vous._

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Pas du tout. Je suis certainement le dieu de la malice, mais je suis diablement sérieux sur le sujet. Un vrai rendez-vous. Jeudi prochain, vingt heures. Je passe te chercher. Nous discuterons. Contre ta promesse, je relâche les otages. Voilà quelles sont mes conditions.

Tony était tellement offusqué qu'il ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Zeke piaillait dans son oreillette : il la débrancha pour couper la communication et se forcer à réfléchir.

Il ne voulait pas céder au chantage de Loki. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'aller discuter avec lui dans un cadre sympathique. Il se savait bien trop hésitant sur le sujet pour accepter une telle confrontation de leurs esprits. Surtout, il ne voulait pas que le sorcier croit qu'il était à sa botte. Qu'il obéirait à ses ordres ainsi, peu importait la pression qu'il voulait tenter de mettre sur ses épaules.

Son estomac lui faisait mal. Loki lui manquait presque physiquement et il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, avant ou après l'avoir encastré dans un mur.

\- D'accord, bougonna-t-il. Si le SHIELD ne m'a pas capturé d'ici là, je viendrai à ton rendez-vous. Je le promets. Maintenant, libère-les.

Loki parut satisfait. Il savait que Tony Stark ne trahirait jamais une promesse. C'était là leur différence principale.

Le sorcier se contenta de faire un petit geste à Amora qui les observait de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers les ambassadeurs et entreprit de les raccompagner vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Une fois les douze politiciens récupérés par le SHIELD sur le perron de l'hôtel, Tony soupira. Il était temps de repartir. Il en mourrait d'envie, et en même temps, pas tant que ça.

\- Bien. Je vais me retirer à présent.

\- Jeudi prochain. Vingt-heures. Soit à l'heure.

\- Toujours, rétorqua Tony, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

A la surprise de Loki, il ne referma pas son heaume avant de décoller.

Il plongea vers le sol, étoile filante rouge et or. Il freina juste avant de s'écraser, atterrissant devant les otages fraîchement libérés, sous le feu des projecteurs et des caméras des nombreux journalistes. Le Jotun stupéfait s'accrocha à la rambarde pour suivre, de loin, l'événement historique.

Iron Man se rendait aux autorités de son plein gré.

Tony atterrit, un genou et une main au sol, dans un concert d'exclamations de surprise. Il se redressa théâtralement, exposant son visage aux caméras, aux appareils photos, à la centaine d'agents du SHIELD, de pompiers et de journalistes présents.

\- Je suis Tony Stark, nouveau PDG de Stark Industries, dit-il d'une voix forte. Je viens de libérer les otages retenus prisonniers par un alien du nom de Loki d'Asgard. Il est secondé par l'enchanteresse Amora et leur collègue Richard Wildside, un humain. Comme cela ne vous aura sans doute pas échappé, ajouta-t-il ave chumour, satisfait de son effet, je suis aussi Iron Man.

Il tendit les deux mains en avant, l'éclat de la lune et des réverbères alentour jouant sur les plaques métalliques de l'armure.

\- Je suis recherché. Arrêtez-moi.

Peter, Ezekiel, Harry et Wade, qui assistaient au spectacle depuis le canapé du salon, manquèrent de s'étouffer.

Après quelques hésitations, un détachement d'agents du SHIELD vint encercler Iron Man, passer des menottes autour de ses poignets. Une agitation sans commune mesure secoua les lieux : le SHIELD dispersa la presse.

Sur la dernière image capturée par une caméra, on pouvait voir le sourire satisfait de Tony Stark, alors qu'on l'embarquait dans une camionnette blindée du SHIELD.

 _D'accord. Si le SHIELD ne m'a pas capturé d'ici là, je viendrai à ton rendez-vous. Je le promets._

Mais Tony Stark n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il était assez long à écrire c'est pour ça que vous n'aviez pas de nouvelles récemment. J'ai écrit deux petits OS dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF, qui s'appellent _Choisir_ et _Paprika et mort aux rats_. Le premier est sur le fandom Avengers, le second est un Spideypool. Ça va tout vite à lire, je vous invite à aller y jeter un œil et à me dire si vous aimez ce genre de textes !**

 **A très vite,**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Charlie**


	43. Chapter 43

**Salut mes lapins. J'espère que ça va toujours. Merci pour vos petits mots sur le dernier chapitre, je vois plein de nouvelles têtes dans les reviews en ce moment ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **Un Merci spécial à Rhéa, trop cool d'être toujours là à suivre assidûment et à commenter – même sans ton compte xD.**

 **Allez, nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43**

* * *

\- C'es forcément Loki qui lui a fait du chantage pour qu'il se rende ! s'emporta Ezekiel, les yeux exorbités, sur le point de sauter sur la télévision.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Peter, plus posément.

Il fouillait son téléphone à la recherche des images de l'arrestation d'Iron Man, qui circulaient en boucle sur Internet.

\- Regarde, là. Tu as vu comme il sourit ? Il a l'air tellement fier de son coup, on ne dirait pas un type qui est forcé.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Ça n'a aucun sens, répéta Ezekiel, faisant les cent pas, insultant copieusement agents du SHIELD, journalistes, politiques et tout ceux dont le nom lui traversait l'esprit. Pourquoi il se rendrait ? Tony putain, qu'est-ce qui traverse l'éponge moisie qui te sers de cerveau ? Je vais aller le chercher, annonça-t-il soudain, s'arrêtant brusquement de marcher. On a une armure en prototype, je vais aller le sortir de prison.

\- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Peter, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Les deux jeunes hommes reçurent chacun une tape derrière la tête. Pas un petit coup, plutôt un coup modéré qui les fit trébucher.

\- Hé ! protesta Peter.

\- Hé ! protesta Peter.

Wade réitéra sa punition, avant de commencer à enlever sa chemise au beau milieu du salon.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part les mioches. Moi j'y vais.

Il commençait à déboutonner son jean tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour revêtir sa célèbre combinaison de Deadpool.

Alors que les autres s'apprêtait à objecter, il leur claqua la porte au nez et leur cria à travers les murs, la voix couverte par des bruits de tissu froissé :

\- Vous pensez vous pointer au commissariat le plus proche avec vos tronches de bons samaritains, et puis aller sortir votre copain de tôle ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça la vraie vie, désolé. Si vous y allez, vous le rejoindrez dans une cellule, et on n'entendra plus jamais parler de vous. Soit on l'a forcé, soit il a fait une belle connerie. Ils ne lui laisseront pas la chance de s'expliquer : tout est allé trop loin et il leur faut un coupable. Tony fera très bien l'affaire.

\- Et toi tu vas faire mieux peut-être ? protesta Zeke, hurlant à la porte comme si elle y était pour quelque chose.

Wade ressortit en trombe, faisant sursauter les autres sur son passage. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, démonta le miroir en face de l'évier, laissant apparaître une cache contenant quatre semi automatiques, une réserve de balles, une dizaine de poignards soigneusement classés dans l'ordre croissant et un fil à étrangler. Les autres parurent stupéfaits, ignorant jusqu'alors l'existence de cette cachette

Wade attrapa deux Berettas qu'il sangla à ses cuisses, et enfila son masque à la va vite tout en remplissant ses poches de munitions.

\- Moi, je ne vais pas foncer dans le tas en mode chevalier qui vient chercher sa princesse, rétorqua le mercenaire. Ce genre de situations, c'est mon métier. J'ai des contacts. Je vais commencer par aller voir deux ou trois potes, et trouver un moyen d'avoir Stark au téléphone. Si ça se trouve, son plan c'est d'être enfermé en ce moment, et il n'a aucune envie qu'on vienne le sortir. Ce serait une idée parfaitement stupide mais on ne sait jamais. On ne tente rien tant qu'on n'a pas sa version des faits, c'est clair ?

Les autres restèrent bouche bée. Wade Wilson était plutôt le type cool qui prenait tout à la légère, rarement rationnel, et rarement à prendre le leadership. Et pourtant, cette fois, il parlait très justement et son autorité ne laissait pas place à la contestation.

\- Je… Je veux venir avec toi quand même, dit Peter.

\- Non. Trop dangereux, rétorqua Wade en enfilant ses bottes. Vous restez là, la situation est déjà pourrie comme ça sans que vous en rajoutiez.

\- Moi je peux venir, proposa Harry. Personne ne me connaît. Je suis costaud. Et tu t'en fous si je meurs.

Wade l'étudia un moment, comme s'il considérait sérieusement la question. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'araignée boudeuse à sa droite.

\- Non. J'aime autant que tu restes ici et que tu surveilles les deux autres. Allez, j'y vais.

\- Attends, Wade. Je…

Peter semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Je peux te parler avant ?

Deadpool leva les yeux au ciel mais l'embarqua dans la salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Wade un peu abruptement.

Il scrutait Peter à travers les fentes de son masque, attentif. Peter, lui, fuyait son regard.

Il avait tendance à oublier comme Wade était plus âgé, plus grand, plus robuste, plus violent, plus enclin à trouer la tête des gens sans en éprouver le moindre remords. C'était d'autant plus flagrant lorsqu'il revêtait sa célèbre combinaison rouge et noire, les deux katanas bien sanglés dans son dos. Quelqu'un que l'on préférait avoir avec soi que contre soi.

Peter déglutit avec difficulté. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser déconcentrer.

\- Je voudrais que toi et moi, ça redevienne comme avant, dit-il. J'en ai marre de cette tension qui règne partout autour de nous. Ça me manque, les bons moments qu'on passait ensemble.

\- « Comme avant », tu veux dire, « comme avant que l'on fourre mutuellement nos langues dans la bouche de l'autre et que tu m'ignores royalement par la suite ? »

Le mercenaire s'adossa à peine contre le lavabo, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Un sourire forcé étirait ses lèvres, plus inquiétant qu'autre chose. Peter, pour une fois, eut l'impression d'être la mouche prise sur la toile de l'araignée, et non l'inverse. Sensation hautement déplaisante.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis un peu perdu à ce sujet. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié.

Wade hocha la tête.

\- Peter. Des amis j'en ai plein, je n'en ai pas besoin. Peut-être que toi, tu n'arrives à pas prendre une décision, à faire un choix, et c'est ok. Je comprends. Mais moi, j'y arrive. Et je choisis de ne pas être le type qui court après un espoir futile indéfiniment. J'ai déjà trop donné dans ce genre-là et ce n'est plus de mon âge. Alors moi, je choisis. C'est trop douloureux d'être là en tant qu'ami : ça ne me suffit pas.

\- Pourtant tu es là, protesta Peter, masquant du mieux possible la peine qui lui infligeait les paroles dures mais réalistes du mercenaire.

Wade décroisa les bras, s'approcha de la porte, prêt à repartir.

\- Je reste le temps d'être certain qu'Harry soit clean. Je le surveille. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous égorge dans votre sommeil. Une fois que j'estime qu'il ne vous fera pas de mal – physiquement en tout cas, pour le reste, il va falloir que tu te débrouilles-, je partirai. Ce n'est pas contre toi, Peter, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage déconfit de l'araignée. Mais j'ai vraiment passé l'âge de courir après des chimères et de perdre mon temps. Tu connais la nature de mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne me contenterai pas d'une amitié qui me fera mourir à petit feu à tes côtés.

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la salle de bain à grandes enjambées, puis, bientôt, l'appartement.

Peter, les mains moites et l'estomac noué, s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il sentait les larmes coincées quelque part au fond de sa gorge, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de les laisser s'enfuir. Après quelques minutes, quelqu'un gratta à la porte. Harry entra sur la pointe des pieds. Un jean délavé, un sweat-shirt passé trop de fois à la machine. Les mains dans les poches, nonchalant, les cheveux décoiffés, et ses fascinants yeux gris à peine tachetés de rouge. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

\- Ça va ? murmura-t-il, gêné.

\- Bof, répondit Peter. Je me sens comme une merde. J'ai l'impression que je viens de me faire larguer alors qu'on n'a jamais été ensemble, et, surtout, j'ai l'impression d'être le pire connard de l'histoire. Que mon indécision blesse tout le monde et que je vous traite d'une manière horrible. Clairement, vous méritez mieux, l'un comme l'autre. Mais je n'arrive pas à penser rationnellement. Ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'une équation de chimie ou qu'une ligne de programme à coder, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

Harry reconnut bien là son goût des sciences exactes.

\- Tu sais l'amour, ce n'est pas forcément rationnel. Et tu peux aimer plusieurs personnes à la fois, ça arrive. Si c'est ta propre conclusion, si tu nous aimes tous les deux, je veux que tu saches que ça ne me dérange pas, poursuivit prudemment Harry.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Peter, surpris.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'amour soit une ressource finie, dont on a juste assez pour abreuver une seule personne tout au cours de sa vie. Je pense au contraire que c'est quelque chose d'infini, qui se partage. Je comprendrai si tu nous aimes tous les deux. Et je l'accepterai.

Peter ferma les yeux, inspira longuement.

\- Ok, je crois que je suis encore plus perdu avec ça à l'esprit.

\- Désolé, répondit Harry en souriant. Mais penses-y. Je ne vais pas te mettre la pression, je ne vais pas te forcer à choisir.

\- Wade non plus, grimaça Peter. Il a choisi pour moi. Mais je le comprends, j'ai vraiment abusé.

Un moment de silence s'installa. Harry lui tendit la main, et Peter entremêla leurs doigts, posa sa tête sur l'épaule offerte. Le contact doux du sweat shirt d'Harry, l'odeur familière de son parfum boisé mélangée à celle de son shampoing. Il se sentit un peu plus serein

\- Ça va mieux, toi ? demanda-t-il, savourant la simplicité de l'instant.

\- Ça va, dit Harry. Dès qu'on sort de cette salle de bain je vais aller frapper un peu le punching-ball qu'Ezekiel a installé dans sa chambre. C'est ça, ou je retourne toute la maison, voire toute la ville, à la recherche d'une dose. Ou alors, je t'embrasse furieusement pour oublier à quel point j'en chie, mais je me suis promis de ne pas le faire. Je n'aurais déjà pas dû le faire la dernière fois, j'ai profité d'un de tes moments de faiblesse Je regrette.

Il avait un ton assez fataliste qui rassura Peter. Harry était sur la bonne voie. Il allait s'en sortir. De nouveau, un petit silence, puis un changement de sujet.

\- Quand je pense à Tony, qui se rend… Quelle diva quand même. Il a le sens du spectacle.

\- Tu m'étonnes. N'empêche, je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit avec Loki…

* * *

Loki avait assisté à la reddition de Tony depuis le balcon de l'hôtel. Lorsqu'Amora s'était glissée à ses côtés, pendant que le SHIELD embarquait Iron Man sous les yeux curieux des caméras, un minuscule rictus avait contracté les mâchoires du sorcier.

Un sourire de convenance, faussement serein, était gravé sur son visage, mais Amora le connaissait trop bien pour s'y laisser tromper.

\- Ah, il croit qu'il peut m'avoir comme ça, siffla Loki. Il se croit plus malin. Très bien.

Il serrait si fort la rambarde qu'il la déforma dans un grincement métallique, avant qu'un coup de coude d'Amora ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

\- S'il croit qu'une cellule gardée par de minables créatures dans ce genre va me retenir d'aller le chercher, il se trompe lourdement.

Il quitta brusquement la terrasse, sa cape noire et émeraude flottant derrière lui. Amora se mordilla les lèvres. Loki était en colère.

C'était rarement bon signe.

Le visage d'Ezekiel passa furtivement dans l'esprit de l'enchanteresse. Son sourire avenant, son âme bienveillante. Pas manipulateur pour un sou, beau mais inconscient de l'être. Toujours prêt à aider les autres, proches comme inconnus.

Son exact opposé en tout point. Elle frissonna, se demandant pourquoi diable elle pensait à lui dans un instant pareil, puis elle regagna à son tour la chaleur de la chambre, pas pressée d'aller affronter la mauvaise humeur de son allié.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il est petit, mais il y avait des choses à mettre au clair avant de pouvoir continuer sereinement...**

 **Dans le prochain épisode, on retrouve Tony en bien mauvaise posture, et Loki dont l'humeur ne va pas franchement s'améliorer...!**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Charlie**


	44. Chapter 44

**Coucou mes petits rats.**

 **Voici le chapitre 44. 44, bordel. Ça en fait des lignes et des lignes de bêtises. Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours là !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44**

* * *

Rien ne se déroula comme prévu.

Tony avait pourtant décidé de faire les choses bien. Se rendre, mettre à plat toute cette histoire d'identité secrète, dénoncer les vrais méchants. Rétablir l'équilibre. Peut-être même, dans ses rêves les plus fous, ramener un peu de sérénité dans ce monde agité par des velléités d'anarchie et de ménage par le vide. Un peu de calme dans les rues, un peu de paix entre les mutants, les améliorés et les mortels. Reprendre depuis le début.

Il y songeait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Depuis qu'il avait remisé son armure. Les autorités, après tout, devraient être de leur côté, et aucun malentendu ne pourrait subsister si l'un des premiers intéressés prenait le temps d'expliquer clairement tout, depuis le début.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'expliquer grand-chose. On le fourra dans une camionnette blindée, on l'emmena à toute vitesse à travers la ville jusqu'à un aéroport. On lui banda les yeux, il sentit la morsure d'une aiguille dans sa nuque, et il se réveilla avec un bon mal de crâne.

En prison, visiblement. Une cellule rectangulaire de trois mètres sur quatre, aux parois transparentes. Meublée en tout et pour tout d'un matelas posé au sol.

« C'est une blague », songea-t-il.

Il était Tony Stark. PDG de l'entreprise la plus adulée au monde. Il n'avait commis aucun crime. Était-ce la procédure normale de toute garde à vue ?

Il se releva en grimaçant du matelas et vint tapoter sur la matière transparente des murs. Sa geôle était seule au milieu d'une pièce plus vaste. Des caméras étaient braquées sur lui depuis tous les angles.

Un bip retentit et une porte s'ouvrit, libérant trois hommes en costume qui s'approchèrent de lui.

\- Monsieur Stark.

Pas des policiers, ni des militaires. Des agents du SHIELD, probablement.

\- Vous êtes sérieux les gars ? demanda Tony, bombant le torse. Je m'attendais à une discussion sérieuse autour d'une bonne bouffe. Si vous êtes un peu juste niveau budget, je vous invite hein, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Mais… ça ?

Il pointa du doigt son environnement immédiat.

\- Vous me prenez pour un criminel de guerre ?

\- Nous appliquons les procédures, expliqua calmement l'un des trois hommes, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde désolé du sort que l'on réservait au jeune homme.

\- Bien. Alors appelez mon avocat, gronda Tony. C'est ça, la procédure, aux États-Unis.

Il n'aimait pas leurs têtes. Il n'aimait pas leurs statures imposantes, il n'aimait pas le rictus sur leurs visages, il n'aimait pas le fait que soudain, les voyants des caméras arrêtèrent de clignoter. Plus que tout, il n'aimait pas les voir enlever leurs vestes et remonter leurs manches.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Devinant parfaitement la suite des évènements, Tony recula au fond de sa cellule, alors que le premier des trois hommes en déverrouillait l'accès à l'aide d'un badge.

\- On a trois collègues qui sont morts à cause de toi et de tes copains, gronda l'un des agents du SHIELD. Et là, je te parle juste de notre unité. Ils étaient des pères et mères de famille, des types bien. Ils faisaient leur job.

\- Ça me désole, mais je n'y suis pour rien, s'empressa de dire Tony, les mains en avant en signe d'apaisement, alors que les trois hommes s'approchaient de lui. Je vous assure. Je suis de votre côté, on lutte contre les même g…

Un poing s'écrasant dans sa mâchoire ne lui donna pas l'occasion d'étayer son argument. Sa lèvre inférieure éclata et son nez émit un craquement sinistre. Un mélange d'adrénaline et de surprise dévala dans ses veines.

\- Ça c'est pour James. Il était en première ligne, dans une manifestation. Ils l'ont brûlé vif.

Tony sentit ses jambes l'abandonner. Le coup, porté si fort, avait accroché une ribambelle d'étoiles derrière ses paupières. La douleur irradiait de son visage, se réverbérant dans chacun des os de son crâne. Les hommes étaient des soldats entraînés. Ils étaient en colère, aveuglés, incapables de penser rationnellement. Tony eut pitié d'eux.

Le second coup le cueillit au creux de l'estomac et le plia en deux. Il crut qu'il allait vomir.

\- Ça, c'est pour Alice. Elle a pris une balle alors qu'elle était en train de dégager la rue pour que les pompiers puissent intervenir et évacuer les blessés d'un incendie.

Un mélange de colère, de chagrin et d'impuissance déferla sur Tony. Le troisième coup, quelque part près de son foie, fit craquer l'une de ses côtes au moins.

\- Et ça c'est pour Jonathan. Il est mort dans l'explosion d'un hélicoptère, au centre correctionnel _d'Attica_.

Et, alors qu'il perdait conscience, que le sang de ses lèvres et de son nez déposait un arrière-goût métallique dans sa bouche, que les souvenirs de ce fameux soir à _Attica_ lui revenaient en pleine figure, Tony se dit que, peut-être, après tout, il l'avait bien mérité.

* * *

\- Tu devrais me suivre : père désire te voir.

Les mots dans la bouche de Thor ne laissaient pourtant pas de place au doute. Ce n'était pas tant une invitation qu'un ordre de se rendre immédiatement sur Asgard.

Loki, pas vraiment étonné par l'irruption arc en ciel de son cher frère au milieu du salon de leur quartier général, fit un signe à Amora et Richard. Ses deux complices s'éclipsèrent, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux frères.

\- Mon frère. Cela fait longtemps. T'ai-je manqué ? demanda Loki, fouillant un secrétaire à la recherche d'une bouteille de Cognac.

Il remplit deux verres et en tendit un à Thor, qui parut dubitatif mais accepta tout de même.

Thor n'avait pas changé. Pas d'un millimètre. Toujours très beau, toujours l'air sûr de lui et arrogant de l'adolescent à peine devenu homme, qui pense tout connaître, tout maîtriser. Cet air sympathique, qui plaisait à tout le monde. Loki prit brutalement conscience de combien il avait lui-même changé. Depuis plusieurs années, il n'avait pas consommé de pommes d'Idunn. C'était bien la seule promesse à Tony qu'il avait réellement respectée, et il y tenait sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer.

Il avait rattrapé son frère en taille, il s'était épaissi. Les traits de sa mâchoire s'étaient affirmés, ceux de ses épaules également. Et surtout, ses pouvoirs avaient pris des proportions inimaginables.

Quelques années, à peine plus qu'un battement de cil pour tout Asgardien à l'espérance de vie millénaire. Et pourtant, il avait tellement accompli en si peu de temps, alors que les membres de sa famille adoptive étaient restés les mêmes, n'avaient pas évolué, n'avaient rien accompli. Sa mauvaise humeur des derniers jours s'accentua encore. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux. Il n'avait pas à se faire convoquer ainsi, comme un enfant pris en faute. Il était peut-être temps de leur faire savoir.

\- Il veut me voir, donc. Très bien.

Loki vida son verre de Cognac, appréciant la texture et l'arôme sous sa langue.

\- Soit. Allons-y.

Thor parut soulagé. Il leva la main, appelant à lui les yeux d'Heimdall.

Le Bifrost illumina entièrement le salon, kaléidoscope géant, et aspira les deux frères dans le néant.

* * *

Odin siégeait sur son trône, sa femme derrière lui, debout.

Thor vint les rejoindre et Loki se retrouva face à eux trois. Leurs visages graves et l'ambiance très protocolaire confirma qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie, mais bien d'une convocation disciplinaire.

Loki regarda les colonnes dorées, les angelots sculptés sur les plafonds, les coupes d'or et les bijoux exposés dans des vitrines rutilantes. Il regarda le marbre au sol, le trône ouvragé, l'armure d'or que portait Odin.

Tout ceci le répugna vaguement.

Il avait côtoyé des voyous. Des voleurs, de meurtriers. Des mutants abîmés par la vie, par une société qui ne voulait pas d'eux. Des gens pauvres, des gens différents, des gens intelligents et d'autres moins. Des hackers qui voulaient simplement s'amuser, et des hommes dotés d'une volonté féroce de faire changer les choses. Voir son père, sa mère et son frère, dans leur posture immobile ; leur regard méprisant, leur port altier teinté de cette pseudo sagesse qu'ils pensaient posséder…

Ils ne connaissaient rien.

\- Loki, entama Odin d'un ton sérieux. Nous avons eu connaissance de tes agissements sur Midgard. Cela doit cesser.

Loki eut envie de partir. De leur tourner le dos et de retourner sur Terre, simplement. De boire un verre de vin blanc avec Tony sur une terrasse, quelque part au soleil, sans plus jamais avoir à se soucier d'Asgard.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je fais sur Terre, répondit-il plutôt. Pas la moindre.

\- Heimdall te surveille, rétorqua Odin. Il nous a expliqué les morts, et tes agissements pour pousser le peuple à se soulever. Après avoir étudié ton cas, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps pour toi de revenir à Asgard.

Loki eut un petit rire. Les mains dans le dos, il s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée qui offrait une magnifique vue sur Asgard. Il étudia attentivement la ville, bafouant toutes les règles de courtoisie élémentaires à la cour du roi.

\- Heimdall a dit, et donc, vous punissez sans même entendre ma version des faits ? Soit. Voyez-vous, ajouta-t-il après un demi-tour pour faire face aux trois membres de sa famille, j'ai une vision. Sur Terre, les systèmes corrompus oppressent les minorités. Ceux qui n'ont pas la bonne couleur de peau, les bons gènes, le bon sexe. Les bonnes préférences sexuelles, ajouta-t-il en haussant une épaule. Il est temps que ces minorités, les abandonnés de la société, les marginaux, aient une voix pour parler. Et je suis leur voix.

\- Tu ne… Commença Odin, se redressant sur son trône.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, rétorqua acerbement Loki, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Leur avidité à tout corrompu : leurs systèmes économiques, politiques, judiciaires. Tout est infesté jusqu'à la moelle. Il faut détruire, pour reconstruire sur des bases saines.

\- Tu peux changer les choses de l'intérieur, intervint Thor, faisant quelques pas vers son frère. Détruire n'est pas nécessaire.

Loki siffla, langue de serpent, s'approchant de Thor et lui tournant tout autour comme un fauve en quête de son prochain repas.

\- Tu as une vision si naïve… Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu vis ici, choyé, privilégié, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe dans la vraie vie de ces gens. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont essayé, pendant des décennies, de changer les choses de l'intérieur ? Et pour quel résultat ? Je suis allé sur Terre. J'ai observé, j'ai étudié, tout. L'histoire, la politique, la philosophie. Je connais cet endroit mieux que vous tous, qui n'avez jamais quitté votre palais d'argent. Ne me dites pas ce qui est bon pour Midgard : vous n'en savez rien ! Vous avez laissé cette planète dépérir, à petit feu, sans prendre la peine de lever un doigt.

\- Assez, intervint Odin, descendant furieusement les marches qui menaient à son trône. Ton avis n'est pas requis. Tu es assigné à Asgard jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'ai nommé Thor comme protecteur de Midgard. Il va s'y rendre, et tenter de réparer ce que tu as brisé.

Cette annonce aiguisa la lame de la colère froide que Loki ne savait pas posséder en son cœur. Il avait longuement douté, sa période d'exil sur Jotunheim l'avait changé en profondeur. Il avait cru pouvoir compter sur cette famille et il s'était trompé. Un père autoritaire, une mère écrasée par la dictature masculine… Il avait grandi en étant à peine plus que l'ombre indésirée d'un frère promis à un avenir radieux. Mais il avait mûri à présent. Il savait qui il était, quelles étaient ses capacités. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre que lui-même et, plus que tout, il avait un objectif.

Il rit.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père. Tu n'es pas ma mère, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Frigga, immobile, toujours cachée dans l'ombre d'Odin. Et tu n'es pas mon frère. Aucun de vous n'a le moindre avis à donner en ce qui concerne ma conduite. Je vais retourner sur Terre, et je vais poursuivre mon œuvre. Si qui que ce soit vient tenter de m'en empêcher, alors nous serons ennemis.

Les baies vitrées de la salle du trône se teintèrent alors de noir, comme recouvertes par une encre visqueuse. L'encre se propagea au plafond, au sol, engloutissant tous les meubles sur son passage, éteignant les lumières dans un grésillement de lave en fusion.

Frigga eut un mouvement de recul, Odin un rictus de surprise.

\- Mais peut-être que me voir libérer un peuple vous inquiète, poursuivit Loki, alors que toute la lumière capturée semblait diffuser vers lui, allongeant sa silhouette, faisant briller les écailles d'or et d'émeraude de sa tenue. Et vous avez raison. Et si les pauvres, les faibles, les écrasés se rebellaient sur Terre ? Et s'ils inspiraient d'autres mondes à faire de même ? J'ai bien compris que les minorités dérangent le pouvoir : et vous êtes le pouvoir. Il m'a suffi de voir ta réaction, grinça-t-il à l'attention d'Odin, lorsque j'ai parlé de Tony. Vous êtes comme tous les autres. Vous n'aimez pas les marginaux. Tant pis, je me passerai de votre amour, de votre approbation. Mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'accomplir mon destin. Craignez-moi, car qui sait ? Peut-être que quand j'en aurais fini avec la Terre, je viendrai pour vous.

La substance noire l'enroba alors, bouillonnante, émettant des crépitements terrifiants. Thor recula et vint protéger Frigga de son corps, alors qu'Odin tendait enfin la main en avant pour intervenir, décidant qu'il en avait suffisamment entendu.

Trop tard.

Loki avait disparu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une salle du trône tachée, et des souvenirs douloureux.

* * *

 **Voici pour ce nouveau chapitre mes lapins. J'espère qu'il vous plaît. Je crois que maintenant, Loki est vraiment en colère… La suite bientôt ! :3**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Charlie**


	45. Chapter 45

**Coucou mes lapins,**

 **En plein milieu de cette classique maladie du mois d'octobre (à force, vous me connaissez), je prends quand même quelques minutes pour vous poster le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos retours sur les derniers chapitres publiés, ils m'ont fait beaucoup de bien. Vous êtes adorables.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45**

* * *

\- Mais je t'ai dit la vérité ! hurla l'avocat. Je te jure, bordel, arrête ! Wade, arrê…

Sa supplique mourut dans un cri de douleur perclus de jurons. Il sanglotait, assis sur son canapé. Assis de force. Épinglé, même. Un poignard dans son épaule venait de rejoindre le premier, qui y avait été minutieusement placé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Deadpool, les jambes croisées dans un fauteuil en cuir, aiguisait son prochain poignard.

\- j'ai dû mal m'exprimer, reconnut-il. Nous allons reprendre depuis le début.

L'avocat tremblait, ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux la lame fichée dans ses muscles, trop effrayé pour l'enlever et prendre le risque de se vider de son sang. Le rouge de l'hémoglobine jurait affreusement sur le beau canapé blanc.

\- Je dois parler à Tony Stark. Je m'en fous de savoir qu'on ne vous tient pas informés, que tu n'as aucun détail de l'arrestation, que tu ne saches même pas où ils le retiennent prisonniers. Tu prends ton téléphone, tu appelles quelqu'un, et tu me mets Tony Stark en ligne.

\- Mais ils ne disent rien ! s'époumona sa victime.

Il se débattit d'une manière un peu ridicule, sa main gauche a peine valide fouillant les poches de sa veste pour en tirer un téléphone portable. L'objet fit un vol plané approximatif vers Wade qui l'attrapa de justesse.

\- 4483 pour déverrouiller, s'emporta le blessé en geignant. Appelle qui tu veux, j'ai tout essayé, tout ! Y'a même le numéro du ministre de l'intérieur, bordel, Wade !

Wade parcourut rapidement la liste d'appel. Il constata que depuis sa première visite vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, l'homme avait passé plus de deux cents appels, dont certains étaient effectivement pour tenter de joindre le gratin de l'élite juridique de New York. On ne pouvait donc pas taxer l'avocat Lars Goodman de mauvaise volonté.

\- Pourquoi ils ne répondraient pas ? demanda Wade, déçu de ne pas obtenir plus d'informations.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ils l'ont tué par erreur et ils cachent l'affaire ! Ou alors ils veulent l'interroger tranquillement à l'abri des médias ! Wade putain, appelle les pompiers maintenant !

\- C'est vrai que t'es tout pâlichon, Lars, reconnut le mercenaire en quittant son fauteuil.

Il s'étira, fit craquer les os de sa nuque et vint tapoter l'épaule de l'avocat qui cria de douleur.

\- Bon, ben merci de ton aide. Sans rancune. La prochaine fois, choisis un canapé rouge. Conseil de pro.

Il quitta l'appartement sans un regard de compassion pour l'avocat corrompu avec qui il avait déjà traité par le passé. C'étaient de bien mauvaises nouvelles. Il n'avait jamais rencontré ce type de difficultés jusqu'à présent. Joindre quelqu'un en prison était d'ordinaire assez aisé. Un mauvais préssentiment survola le mercenaire alors qu'il quittait la belle résidence.

Il allait falloir employer d'autres moyens. Et peut-être, même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée, aller chercher directement Tony et le tirer des griffes de ses ravisseurs.

* * *

\- On est aux États-Unis. Vous ne pouvez pas me priver d'un procès !

Tony cracha un peu de sang au sol.

Il était épuisé, et il ne réfléchissait plus rationnellement. Essayait-on de lui faire peur ? Était-ce la réalité, ou bien un horrible cauchemar dans lequel il flottait depuis des jours ?

\- On va te faire voir un psy, il va déclarer que tu as perdu la boule et qu'on t'enferme à tout jamais. Raison de sécurité nationale. Tu seras l'exemple pour tous les petits rigolos qui tentent de foutre le bordel partout…

Tony cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La lumière lui vrillait le cerveau. Depuis combien de temps l'empêchait-on de dormir ? Des jours, des semaines ? Des siècles, à rester assis sur cette chaise inconfortable, les menottes ayant meurtri ses poignets, faisant couler le sang sur ses mains ? A le secouer brutalement à chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil ? Il avait l'impression d'entendre un mot sur deux, et de devoir faire l'effort constant de comprendre ce que ses interlocuteurs essayaient de lui dire. Il avait eu faim, au début, mais la faim était partie, éclipsée par ce besoin pressant de dormir. Des hallucinations se superposaient à la réalité, images brusques et délirantes, flash lumineux vite évaporés.

Il voulait juste dormir. C'est tout. Quelqu'un lui pressa l'épaule, presqu'avec affection. Il ne pouvait même pas le voir, son œil droit trop gonflé, souvenir douloureux et récent de sa rencontre avec les agents du SHIELD.

\- Allez. Tu as juste à signer la feuille des aveux et on te laisser tranquille. Si tu te tiens bien, on s'arrangera même pour que tes conditions de détention ne soient pas trop terribles.

Un cauchemar. Ou alors, il perdait vraiment la raison. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient comme un kaléidoscope brisé, de sensations, de peurs, d'incompréhension. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il voulait juste dormir. Il sanglota, hystérique.

\- Je vais signer. Je vais signer. Laissez-moi dormir…

On lui souleva une des mains, on glissa un stylo entre ses doigts qui tremblaient. Il caressa l'idée d'enfoncer le stylo dans l'œil de l'agent le plus proche mais avait à peine la force de le maintenir entre ses doigts.

* * *

Six jours précisément. Tony Stark était retenu prisonnier depuis six jours. Loki consulta religieusement sa montre.

Bien.

19h58.

Il était donc l'heure du rendez-vous convenu. Visiblement, Tony avait trouvé un moyen de le fuir. Mais il ne comptait pas baisser les bras aussi facilement.

L'air frais du balcon balaya ses longs cheveux noirs alors qu'il plongeait dans cet état de semi-conscience qui lui permettait de capter les forces magiques aux alentour. Le charme qu'il avait offert à Tony des années plus tôt avait encore son utilité.

Tony l'avait enlevé peu après leur rupture, il le savait, il l'avait senti. Mais cela importait peu. Le charme avait laissé une empreinte unique sur le corps de son amant, et, ses propres pouvoirs grandissant à une vitesse vertigineuse, cet infime fragment de magie lui suffisait pour localiser l'objet de ses désirs. Il l'avait observé parfois, dans cet entre deux mondes oniriques. Rassuré de capter sa présence, même lointaine, se diriger vers le MIT, vers son appartement, dans un bar ou un cinéma. Rassuré de le voir vivre sa vie à distance et mélancolique, un peu, de ne plus en faire partie.

Cela lui était aussi agréable de penser que, malgré tout, le sort de protection qu'il avait conçu pour Tony ne l'avait pas entièrement déserté, alors même qu'il avait ôté le médaillon. De savoir qu'il portait toujours sur lui un petit morceau de son âme.

Un petit morceau d'âme qui lui serait bien utile aujourd'hui.

Ayant localisé la pulsation régulière et familière de l'empreinte magique du charme, Loki rouvrit les yeux, aspirant une bouffée d'oxygène.

Bien.

19h59.

Il n'aimait pas être en retard.

* * *

La téléportation le déposa précisément à un mètre de Tony, soit en plein milieu de la minuscule cellule où il était retenu prisonnier, dans l'un des centres de sécurité du SHIELD non loin d'Atlanta.

A peine les pieds posés sur le sol, Loki sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir.

Tony ne sursauta même pas à son arrivée. Il était allongé sur un vieux matelas posé à même le sol, tâché du brun typique du sang séché. Il avait une mine effroyable, la peau grise, des cernes marquées, un œil au beurre noir. Son nez n'était plus tout à fait droit et ses lèvres craquelées avaient dû beaucoup saigner. Sa chemise, anciennement blanche, avait vécu de jours meilleurs.

\- Salut, dit l'ingénieur d'une voix rauque.

Il se redressa en grimaçant, s'asseyant sur le matelas.

Loki l'observa attentivement, laissant la colère prendre racine en lui, ouvrir ses ailes et se déployer. Il se savait capable de puiser à l'avenir dans cette image de Tony brisé face à lui toute la force nécessaire pour accomplir son dessein.

\- Ces hommes que tu voulais tant aider et protéger… Regarde ce qu'ils sont prêts à faire pour toi, eux.

Tony ne lui répondit pas. Qu'avait-il subi ? Il était facile de pousser quelqu'un à bout en quelques jours à peine, mais s'il semblait physiquement amoché, la lueur combative n'avait pas quitté son regard. L'esprit de Tony Stark, avec un peu de chance, était intact.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ? demanda Loki, les lèvres pincées.

Tony ne répondit pas, se frottant nerveusement les mains. Loki s'approcha d'un pas hautain, étudiant la pièce vide, les parois épaisses et translucides, le sol et les murs nus.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ? répéta-t-il, insistant.

Il tendit une main à Tony, qui l'accepta et se redressa avec difficultés.

\- Ils m'ont empêché de dormir, et de boire, dans une moindre mesure. Jusqu'à ce que je fournisse des aveux. Putain mec, je ne sais même plus ce que j'ai avoué. J'étais prêt à signer n'importe quoi pourvu qu'ils me laissent dormir…

Il paraissait encore fragile, et fatigué. La langue de Loki claqua. Il hésitait clairement à mettre le feu à cet endroit. Peut-être même pire.

Tony s'approcha de lui, et se laissa tomber contre son torse, la tête sur son épaule. Le sorcier referma ses bras autour de l'ingénieur, le sentant se détendre à ce contact. Ils demeurèrent enlacés en silence de longues minutes. Une mer de non-dits, d'émotions profondes, de regrets et d'amertume les entourait. Il y avait trop à dire, et les mots ne répareraient pas les dégâts causés. Alors ils choisirent de se taire et de profiter simplement de cette chaleur, de cette simplicité. Instant volé au cours normal des évènements. Ce fut Tony qui finit par rompre le silence.

\- Tu me manques tellement.

Loki pressa ses lèvres sur la tempe du jeune homme. Elle était brûlante.

\- Toi aussi, tu me manques. Je t'emmène loin d'ici. Ça ira ?

Contre son torse, un faible hochement de tête.

Ils disparurent.

* * *

Un petit air frais balayait la nuit et Tony frissonna.

Les falaises dentelées, sous lui, accueillaient sans broncher le fracas d'une mer agitée. L'ocre de la pierre, l'or jaune de l'herbe desséchée, l'odeur de sel et de marée portée par les embruns…

Le point de vue était magnifique, au sommet des falaises de _Lagoa_ , permettant d'embrasser la côte Portugaise et l'océan d'un seul regard. Des dizaines de points lumineux loin sur leur droite, témoins d'un village portuaire, et des milliers d'autres points lumineux dans le ciel étoilé.

\- Tu veux un churro ? chuchota-t-il, comme de peur de troubler la magie de l'instant en parlant un peu trop fort.

Loki était assis tout contre lui, dans l'herbe, les mains croisées sur les genoux relevés. Sa cape s'étalait derrière lui sur le sol, comme les sombres pétales d'une fleur vénéneuse.

Loki parut tiré de ses pensées et de son observation du gros croissant de lune qui leur faisait face.

Il attrapa un churro dans le cornet tendu par Tony et le regarda avec intérêt. Chat curieuse face à une nouvelle proie.

 _Probablement le premier churro de sa vie_ , songea Tony avec une nostalgie teintée d'amertume qui lui fit presque mal physiquement.

Ils finirent de manger en silence, seuls face à la beauté brute de Midgar et de la plage de _Marinha_ en contrebas.

\- Reviens avec moi, dit simplement Loki, dégrafant sa cape avec soin.

\- Toi, reviens avec moi, rétorqua Tony.

Le sorcier lui passa sa cape sur les épaules et Tony sourit malgré lui.

La fraîcheur de la nuit ne pouvait pas atteindre le Jotun. Jotun qui, malgré le tournant désastreux qu'avait pris leur relation, était venu le tirer des griffes de ses ravisseurs. Sans aucune hésitation, sans aucune demande de contrepartie.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit le sorcier.

De petites étincelles bleues jouaient sur la peau claire de ses mains. Elles ruisselaient le long de ses doigts, venaient s'entortiller dans l'herbe autour de lui, formant et déformant des arabesques géométriques à l'infini.

\- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il. J'ai commencé quelque chose, pour les mauvaises raisons. Par ennui. Par envie de tester mes limites. Mais sur mon chemin, j'ai compris quel était mon rôle. Beaucoup de choses ne vont pas, sur Terre, Tony. Et même ailleurs Et j'ai la capacité de les faire changer. J'ai le devoir de le faire. Car si ce n'est pas moi, alors personne ne le fera.

\- Il existe d'autres moyens.

Loki pouffa de rire. Les étincelles sous ses mains se rassemblèrent et construisirent une petite fontaine brillante.

\- Bien sûr. C'est ce que tu as dit aux agents du SHIELD ? Quand ils t'ont fait ça ?

Ses doigts effleurèrent la pommette encore douloureuse de l'ingénieur qui grimaça, une boule dans la gorge.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas d'argument à opposer ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à transmettre aussi facilement le fond de sa pensée ? Les systèmes politiques au bord de l'implosion, les incendies dans les rues, dans tous les pays, les mairies et palais de justice ravagés, le taux de chômage record, la misère galopante, l'économie en chute libre… Tout ça ne pouvait pas être nécessaire, tout ça ne pouvait pas être pour un bien plus grand. Il ne pouvait y croire.

La présence de Loki, si familière, lui avait terriblement manqué, et il s'en abreuvait comme un assoiffé de l'eau d'une oasis. Le contact des doigts sur sa joue, la puissance d'un regard, d'une voix, d'un sourire. Il avait envie de l'embrasser et de tout oublier.

Mais cela était impossible.

\- Je suis fatigué, murmura Tony.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, la tête sur les genoux du sorcier. La caresse d'une main glacée dans ses cheveux détendit chacun de ses muscles.

\- Dors, alors, souffla Loki. Dors. Je veille sur toi.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je retourne m'enterrer sous ma couette. Si je ne reviens pas c'est que j'ai choisi d'hiberner ou que la maladie a gagné, désolée… (En vrai je dis ça, mais je vais participer au NaNoWriMo dès le 1 novembre, donc bon. Vous risquez de me voir dans le coin à cette période…)**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Charlie**


End file.
